


Badgermole Days

by Sanomo



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 21:02:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 38
Words: 161,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4073761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanomo/pseuds/Sanomo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lin and Korra are setting out on a new journey in their relationship. What happens when Lin finds an unexpected suprise when she comes home one night after work? And how will she deal with it? Linorra.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ch. 1: Midnight Surprises

Ch. 1: Midnight Surprises

As the dark shape swung atop the cramp streets. Black tendrils shooting out and curling around wires that hung like vines between buildings. Lamp posts used for turns. And when she ran out of things to grapple onto such as when they came to the wide birth around the town square the figure would run along the roof top of a building, so much that a permanent scuff mark had formed a trail, till they leapt off the end and found the long pole with the elegant flag a symbol of the four nations coming together. The insignias of all four elements, air, water, fire, and earth. No lines of separation just each of the elements standing side by side in gold lines on a green background.

Continuing its journey the figure was sandwiched between the bright lights below and the concealed black beauty above. It had been so many months, not since the last trip to the beach house the figure owned, had they seen the true sky. Glimmering with a thousand souls. While sitting in the sand. A blanket to keep the chill away. And the warmth of the person they held most precious. Mid swing the smell of fresh fish caught by the wind made the figures nose peak. All they could think of, as it continued to go through the motions on its way home, was the sight of brown skin, water colored eye's, and that voice still scratchy even after so many years; yet, oh so sweet to have whispered in an ear. She was the figure's little penguin no matter how old the women would ever be.

Taking the alley way because it was the day when all the clothes lines would be empty; a nice short cut when available. The figure paid no mind to the lives of those held in the windows it passed. The clothing the figure wore gleamed as did the tendrils. And the figure was no longer simply just a human shape. But became a feminine women. Flicking her arms as metal cables shot out and were expertly controlled by her will. The metal armor flexing to the curves of her figure. As she brought her hips up letting the cables be pulled back into hiding at her wrists. She fell to the ground. The street bellow seemed to respond to the figure an quelled her descent. Silent she strode on. Careful not to wake those resting for the madness that was to come with the waking sun. Far less worse than what happened at night, thought the women.

The parallel scars on the women's right cheek were illuminated by the light above a bulky metallic door. Well oiled hinges slide magically open with a wave of her hand. The women leaned her drooping body into the door. No lights on. No lights needed. With grace reclaimed when the door closed. The women navigated through the house. Out of the living room with the same old earth kingdom green colored couch. With the rock sculptures on the mantel behind it; Including some added sculptures that shined like crystal even when light failed to touch them. A penguin. Badgermole. And one of a little girl with no shoes. Hair, that the women remembers always being a shocking mess in the morning, done up in a large bun. One hand gripping her side. The other had a gentlemen's pinky picking at the grin on her face.

The women's lips parted to reveal white teeth. She could not remember having dry eyes the rest of her birthday after that gift. Clinging to it like a child would it's favorite toy. As she interacted with her guests. With another year under her belt she felt her image slipping more so that day. Even allowing her senior detective, Mako, to see her in such a state. Along with anyone else for that fact; especially Tenzin and Pema. The insufferable women she once tried to have locked away for stealing her man had the most insidious intentions when she snapped the picture of her little penguin and her.

Straddling the floor under the archway to the bedroom. The women, at the sudden memory, felt herself pulled back. To the living room. The mantle behind the couch. She reached out a hand, glossing over the sculptures, to a brass frame. Forever locked in the moment of time. Dimly able to be seen in the dark of the room. Yet she didn't need to see to know what moment had been captured. The women who held the picture had been dressed in a simple china dress as she held the gift. Tears running down her cheeks as brown arms were wrapped around her neck. Her little penguin's insatiable smile.

The need to see her loved one took hold. The picture was placed back with gentle and loving care. Now making it through the archway and to the door. A steady hand gripped the half open door. Lifting a foot the metal plates on the sole of her shoe retracted and she set the uninhibited appendage on the cool wooden floor. Feeling the wood beneath her foot. She extended her senses into the room. Able to see, if only a bit hazily, the entirety of it from the dresser to the futon which held a beating heart.

The women hesitated. She could see her loved one was awake; unfortunately. Her outline was sitting up in bed. A hand she had felt stroking her a thousand times before was working on something in her lap. And that's when the second image came into focus. Another heart was beating in the bedroom. A miniscule. Fragile beat. Wrapped in the sheets as well that were around the others waist.

A dark arm flew up to shield the women's eyes when the light suddenly turned on. As blotches in her vision subsided she looked to the source of the disturbance. "Lin." She said with mouth wide open. Surprised by the sudden intrusion. Well, she shouldn't of been considering they shared the apartment.

"Korra." The women said tight jawed. "What's the meaning of this?" The response was not what the younger women had hoped for. What should she of expected though? She hadn't really planned what to say to her older lover when the women returned home from work. Korra was never one for plans.

Lin couldn't see what was buried in the blankets, but she could still sense it. When she closed her eyes the shape was distinctly...the blankets shifted. The thing inside them squirmed. It was awake now. Heart thumping wildly in its tiny chest. Or was that Lin's own doing the heavy thumping. What was she to do in this situation? Nothing could ever prepare her for what her little penguin had deemed fit to bring home. She never even thought she would make a good mother; not like her mom had been. Warm and caring. Strict when needed. Lin thought of herself as cold, almost, one hundred percent of the time. Especially at work. And only towards Korra was she able to show a fraction of the love she felt the women deserved. She could never do this with a...

A gurgle broke the silence between the two women. Lin saw her lover take her eyes away from her and it broke something inside. To see those blue eyes show that elegant and loving face to someone else.

Foot steps signaled a hesitant approach. The women in the bed wouldn't turn to look at the shadow hovering over her. So she occupied herself. Engulfing the tiny hands in her own. Manipulating the sausage fingers into little poses. Peace signs and little guns. She even made the pew-pew sounds. To which she received a deep chuckle from the figure hovering over her.

Shadow shrinking away moving towards the large dresser with the winged boar carved in wood above the doors. Lin opened them and gestured with her hands. Buckles popped and the armor she wore was levitated off her and sent to hang itself up. Pale skin was revealed even further when the sweat stained shirt underneath was lifted over her head. Scars across her back. Some old, some not so; twisted as the muscles rippled putting on a fresh change of clothes. Simple sweats and a tank top. The normal modest sleeping attire.

Lin looked over her shoulder. Again disappointed when her little penguins attention was on her lap and not her. Korra always enjoyed watching her undress. She would not stand for this. It showed in her gruff addressing of the issue. "So, where did you get the kid from?"

Silence. Ignored in favor of playing with the 'brat' in her lap. Her posture was slumping. Head sinking lower. Korra was trying to avoid this. What did she expect Lin to do just shut her mouth and act as if this was normal. Oh yeah, we have a kid now. No.

"Korr..."

"I didn't know what to do." She said quickly.

"About what?"

"She was alone. I couldn't just leave her."

Lin was on the bed in a split second. Forcing the girls face to look at her. She could see the wetness in her eyes but wasn't going to let it distract her. "What happened?" Hand refusing to let the grip loosen.

Korra was forced to recount her story with her eyes locked onto those of her badgermole. "I stumbled across a small house. Just outside the village..." She hastily began. Decided that wasn't the best way to start this off and began again. "I had heard about some spirits running amok outside town. So I'd thought I'd go an beat some sense into them." She grinned. However noticing her partners sober expression quelled her chipper outbreak. "When I got there I found the spirits. I...it was a tough battle." Korra was able to get her face out of Lin's grip to hike up her oversized night shirt to show the bandage on her side.

Lin reached out. "Does it hurt?" If she weren't in the situation that she was Lin would of been tempted to slide her hand a little lower; after all Korra only wore the shirt and nothing else. Lin always did something like that when her little penguin was injured. Make her feel better. The women had an incurable thought in her head that she should be able to handle anything because she was the avatar after all. Master of all four elements. Savoir of the people. The bridge between humans and spirits. Yet, one little scratch could take away that confidence that was usually exuded so easily. When the women had an injury it would stir thoughts of inadequacy. Cause Lin could tell how it weighted on her and Lin couldn't bear to see her little penguin act like that. But not now. Not with what Korra had done. Lin would make her face the pain this time.

Korra shook her head. "Just a bruise. Nothing to worry about. I healed the worst of it. I'm just keeping the bandage on so my clothes don't irritate it...So I took care of the spirits. Then I found the house. Oh Lin it was so horrible. Why would the spirits do that?" When Korra tried to seek comfort she was forced back. She blinked her tearing eyes.

"What about him?"

"Her." Korra corrected. Surely Lin could tell it was a girl by the pink pajama's it wore. A size to big they hung off the child. Because in her haste to get rid of the soiled clothes the kid had on before...Korra shook away the refreshed images in her mind. She stroked a lock of red hair ending just pass the Childs chubby cheeks. "I heard 'her' crying. Her parents must of hidden her before the spirits got to them. I found her underneath a basket." She cleaned what she could of the parents off the baby in a nearby stream. Wrapped her in a blanket and made the trek back to republic city.

"So you just decided to take her home? Keep her like a found puppy. Korra this is a child. There are places in republic city equipped to care for children in these kinds of situations." She reached out.

Slap

Wrapping her arms reflexively around the defenseless child; Korra held the baby to her chest.

Lin drew to her full height. Locked eyes with her lover. They glared for a few minutes time.

"Korra."

"No!"

"Korra." Lin stretched out her hand. "Give me the child."

"I said no Lin!"

The child moaned at the loud noise near it's sensitive ears. Wailing and ragging it's tiny fists. Korra cupped it's head and jiggled it in her arms. "Now look what you've done."

Flabbergasted Lin belched. "What I've done. Korra, you don't just bring home a child out of nowhere and act like I'm the bad guy here. Now give him to me."

"Her." Korra corrected again.

"Fine-her. Give me her. I'll make sure she is placed in a good home for kids."

"Lin, we can't do that. Mako and Bolin have told me so many stories about those places. Why do you think they chose to live on the streets."

The baby had quieted down. So had the two adults. Lin's shoulders sagged as she watched the women in the bed rock herself and the baby back and forth. Her hold was iron. There was no way to separate the two at that point.

Lin approached. Korra held tighter. Holding up a hand in surrender the women sat cross legged near the edge of the bed. Leaning heavily on her hands for support. For so many years she had honed the skill set to not let things get to her. Sometimes she had to be the bad guy. That was a given. That was the law. But...yet, how could she do that in this situation. Spirits this was unfair, she thought.

"Why are you doing this Korra?"

"Because her parents are dead."

"And you think this is your responsibility?"

"I-I was the one who left the portal open."

"Yes you did." Lin agreed.

The women's dark cheeks were streaked with tears. Lin sighed. Leaned over an rubbed the top of her lovers head like she were petting the girls polar bear dog.

"Korra-my little penguin. This can't work. Every time you look at that kid you'll feel that pain. I won't let you live with that. If I have to. I will take that child from you by force. And you can hate me for the rest of this life and the next." Lin held out her hand and wiggled her fingers. Wiping the tears away Korra took her own hand and laced them together. They stayed with their hands interlocked in some sort of wrestling match. The hard and calloused fingers of Lin's gripped tighter. "However, If you're going to do this. Don't do this out of some sort of penance you think you owe. Do this because you want to love this child, and raise her as your own. I don't know how good of a mother I will be. But if this is what you want. Really want." Her look pleaded with her love. "I will do this with you. And love her as much as I love you."


	2. Ch. 2 Decisions

Ch. 2: Decisions

The awkward slapping of little feet echoed off the bricks in the garden. Chorus of mother and child giggling was like the beautiful sound of birds in spring.

Lin watched as Korra, gripping the hands of their child, guided the little one's unstable feet across the patio. A cup of tea found its way to her lips. The spicy flavor of a special fire nation brand made her shiver.

"How is everything?" Someone asked fromthe chair next to her.

Lin glanced at the women in bright orange and yellow robes with the always thoughtful smile.

"It's been difficult." She admitted. "Most nights are fine. But..." The sentence lost steam as the wailing echoed in her head. The sleepless nights were weighing her down. She'd woken up at her desk in work a couple of times. With pen still in hand and a dried ink stain on an important document.

Pema laughed. "It can be difficult. The best way is to just let her cry herself to sleep in the crib. Trust me, I have some experience when it comes to this."

"I have no doubt about that." Lin agreed. Not even Tenzin would of believed it if the first avatar himself told him that the two women shared a laugh. Spirits; the world had changed. "The problem is Korra. She insists the baby sleep in our bed. Maybe if you tell her she's coddling her to much she'll listen."

They shared another laugh.

"Tenzin said the same thing. Four times over." Pema Said.

"So I guess I should give up then."

"It will save you two a lot of arguments." Pema replied over the brim of her cup.

A shout from the air came. "Korra!" Solicited women looked to the sky. As three long shadows flew past Lin and Pema. Three teenagers, two girls and one boy, dropped out of the air on small human length pieces of wood with wings. Each wearing identical yellow and orange robes to their mother that flurried as they retracted the wings on their gliders making the pieces of wood look like simple staffs. The teenage boy who proudly displayed his airbending tattoos with his short sleeved shirt and bald head. And who was just starting to grow a beard similar to his father's let his sisters have first go at their niece. Poking, prodding, and tugging the defenseless child. That is till mother got in the way and tore the child away and held her protectively between her busom.

Lin chuckled.

"How old do you think she is?" Pema asked.

Lin became mechanical as she recited what the doctor had told them as if it were a report that had come across her desk. "At least one, maybe a few months more. Since she has a few teeth and can sort of walk. She also doesn't have much of a problem with solid food. As long as it's small enough and not to hard for he to chew."

"Sounds about right." Pema agreed. "Have you two picked out a name yet. It's been a mouth already."

"No." Lin was sullen. Her face pointed at her feet. "I haven't had a lot of free time. A new gang has popped up and seems to be giving the triple threats a run for their money. There's been a lot of turf wars...I feel bad, Pema. That Korra's been taking up a lot of my slack with taking care of her."

"It's hard when you have two working parents, Lin."

"Yes. And thank you for watching her. I'm sorry to have to put that on you."

Pema did a double take. Lin was thanking her; spirits. She laid a hand on Lin's arm. "Were family Lin. Both Korra, and you, and now her." She looked over to the group. "But it would be nice to have a name to call my niece."

"We'll pick it soon. Tonight...I'll make sure by tomorrow she'll have a name."

"It's not a race Lin." Pema chastised.

Lin mumbled.

They settled into silence. Pema thinking the conversation had ended since the women beside her decided to go back to tending to her tea. Head laid into her breast as she sipped the liquid being cooled by the breeze. Mind swimming about the two girls in her life.

"I-Pema." Said person tilted to look at the normally stoic women now stumbling to put her thoughts into words. "I'm thinking about resigning...as chief. Take on a lighter job."

Before a response came Pema took a sip of tea. Which made Lin uneasy. "Are you sure?" She finally asked.

"Yes." Was her answer. Lin's decisive nature showing through. "I've been thinking about this for a while now. Before all this. Korra has been trying to get me to do it too. But now, with the baby."

"You want to spend more time with her."

"Yes, I do. The both of them." She hastily rebutted the first part. "I want to be able to see the both of them more. I've never been in a relationship as strong as this one not since..." And trailed off unable to finish out of embarrassment.

Pema nodded. "Since Tenzin. You can say it Lin. That's in the past. I don't think I should have any fears of you trying to steal him away. Not this late in the game. I know how you feel about Korra. We all do, Lin."

"Yeah." Lin sighed. Hunching over and resting her elbows on her knees. Hands clenched so she could rest her chin on them. With the rim of her cup just under her nose so she could breath in that spicy scent. And just stared ahead.

The laughter of her...family. That's what she should call it now. It was just her and Korra before. A couple. Now they had another. They had a family now with the three of them. And it made her smile. Never...

"I never would of dreamed this about you Lin." Pema voiced the thoughts as if she were reading Lin's mind. "I always thought you never would of found someone. Not after what happened with Tenzin."

"Thanks." Lin said gruffly.

"No, Lin." The women reached out and set her hand on the women's forearm. A caring warmth willing to be spread through the touch. "I'm glad I was wrong."

A calloused hand patted Pema's. "Thank you, Pema." Lin stood up. "Now, if you'll excuse me. I think Korra needs my help." She grinned.

The three airbender Kids were blazing around on their air scooters. Korra on their heels. As they were playing keep away with her child. Handing the giggling bundle off to each other when the Water tribe women came close to catching one of them.

Knuckles cracked.

"My little penguin doesn't seem to be enjoying the game. Sorry, Pema. I may have to get a little ruff with your kids."

Waving a robed arm Pema sent her off. "Fine by me. Maybe you can control those teens. Spirits know they don't listen to me now."

A pillar of rock launched Lin into 'the game.'


	3. Ch. 3: Everything in a Name

Ch. 3: Everything in a Name

With a delicate hand Lin nervously plucked at the hair on the Childs face. Body concealed in the blanket they all shared. The infant was nestled between its two mothers. Eyes closed. Breathing light an even. Finally, settling down after the scream-fest she had put her parents through. The strand of hair was gripped between thumb and pointer finger and mussed ever which way. Curled around the finger then released; bouncing back with youthful exuberance.

This softer side to the older women was something Korra had seen much before. Usually with her. Usually just the two of them. But with the way she was now. With a child. Something in Korra's chest exploded like fire. A yearning for more. To see Lin interact with their child. It was their child now. Korra had managed to quell that nagging in her heart that Lin would still try to take the child from her while she slept. The scene laid before her. Lin playing with her hair. That smile on her face. Maybe even a twinkle or spark of what Korra hoped was the beginning of love in those eye's.

"...Oma might be a good name for her, little penguin."

"After that silly story about the two lovers and the cave. Bleh." Sticking a wet tongue out. Only to have it pinched with lightning speed by the hand that had been on the infant.

"That story is about the very first human earthbenders. Who were taught by the Badgermole's. And nobody bad mouths a badgermole in front of me." Lin joked sardonically.

"Thorry Len" Korra garbled out.

"Don't talk with your tongue out." Lin joked. Releasing the wiggling appendage, but tracing her finger delicately down it. Slowly and painfully enjoyable for Korra. Who shivered when released. Lin brought the moist finger to her lips were she gave it a peck. And a devious smirk as her little penguin became flustered.

"Lin, not in front of the baby."

The women blew air at this. "Please. After all the things you do to me, in front of others I might add, don't act squeamish now."

"What things?" She scoffed

"You pinched my butt in front of Tenzin." Voice rising; only to lower when the baby gave a fuss. "Do you know how red both our faces were. I used to date the guy. And you were his student." Lin whispered.

"Yeah, ok. But this is different. Were in bed. Our bed where we...you know."

"Have sex."

"Shshshsh. Don't say it out loud." Korra hushed.

"Korra, she's one. She can't understand us yet." Lin said bluntly.

The soft backend of a pillow found its way with a gentle heave onto Lin's face in an attempt to silence the women. The noise triggered a low whine from the infant. But she soon settled back into slumber.

The two breathed again. While sending each other an accusatory stare. Lin gave the baby's body a nudge back into the center of the futon. Making sure she was covered with the blanket too.

Struck by inspiration Lin said. "What about Korri?"

Korra's loose hair shook with her head. Her eyes became crestfallen. Avoiding looking at Lin, or the baby. Instead she looked to the corner of the room were the crib sat; never touched since it was bought. "I don't think she's originally from the earth kingdom. Her house had a fire nation flag in it. Maybe they immigrated to republic city?"

"Well she's our kid. We can name her what we want."

"Lin!"

It started with another whimper then exploded into a full bout of crying. Korra went to scoop up the weeping infant only to be beaten to it.

Cooing the Childs woes away. Lin bit at Korra. "What did you shout for? Now you woke her up."

"How could you say that?"

"It's true isn't it? She's ours. I think we should name her what we want to. It's not like we can ask the kids parents what they called her." Lin fought back.

And the words cut to deep.

Korra turned away.

Lin cursed.

The baby wailed louder. The noise filling the room like toxic gas to their already lit flame. One thing needed to be sorted first. So Lin quelled the infant back to sleep. Leaving her with tiny hands gripping her shirt on the opposite side of Korra. With a free hand she reached out. It touched a trembling shoulder which flinched away.

"Korra."

"I couldn't save them."

"You can't save everyone, Korra. Now please...look at me."

Puffy dark cheeks with twin rivers of tears streaming down them looked to the older women for guidance. Words of wisdom Lin always seemed to posses. A thumb damned up one of the rivers as Lin's hand cupped her cheek.

"I'm sorry. This is how it is sometimes. Not everyone can be saved."

"How do you deal with it."

"For the longest time badly, very badly. Now I have you. Come here." Pulled to her free side. Korra cuddled up to Lin. A grown up image of the child she looked at over Lin's body.

Korra reached out and stroked the Childs cheek as Lin rubbed the back of Korra's head. The chest Korra rested on drew in a large breath and released a heavy sigh.

"What about Yee-Li. I knew one when I went to the fire nation to help with their police force. She was a fire bender, a really good one, so I'm guessing it's a traditional name there."

"Yee-li. Yee-LI! Yee...Li." Korra said as if she were calling a dog to her. Eliciting a dreamy giggle from the infant when her finger grazed under her chin. "Yee-Li-Bei-fong." Korra giggled too.

"Why my last name?"

"Your always the one in charge. Why shouldn't she have your last name?"

"But your name has more prestige than mine. That would open more doors for her."

"Are you already thinking about schools for her?" To which Lin became a deep crimson. This was a good sign to Korra. That Lin had actually put the thought into a future for the three of them. "Well-sigh-" Lin was forced onto her back. With the two other occupants of the bed snuggling her. Korra drew the blanket over all three of them. "I like your last name better. And...I wouldn't mind if I had it either."

Was this Korra's way of saying she wanted...that she was certain enough to want to take that step in their relationship. "Do you want my last name Korra?" Lin asked. Mind worrling at the possibilities.

"I do." Was said without hesitation.

The kiss was quick. Tame. Not the usual the bed was used to seeing. More of a conformation for the pair.


	4. Ch. 4: Picking Up

Ch. 4: Picking Up

A seagull screeched as it soared past the boats sail which was being carried on the same wind. The ocean was calm. Lapping lazily at the wooden hull. The crew rushed about moving thick ropes attached to the sails to make sure the boat was aimed towards the island. There yellow and orange robes flapped about them. Today was an easy day for the crew. This trip was only their third across the bay. And the sun was heading towards the other side. Yet, the moon was going to be lazy that night and not show it's face.

The single passenger that the air temple monks were transporting winced when the waning light struck her. Her policemen's uniform felt constricting. All she wanted to do was pick up and head home to get the thing off. Her arm was sore. Lin swore that the amount of paper work had tripled ever since she took her new position. _Well, it was my choice;_ she thought. No more working the beat. No more getting to join in on the fun of raiding a triple threat hideout. She sighed. "Not much of anything fun left there." She said aloud to the group of gulls that flew by as she sat near the side of the boat. To keep the island in sight. With its lofty towers being the easiest to spot. Big white dots circled one side of the island then landed. "Looks like their bringing in the sky bison for the night." She murmured.

One of the monks ran up to the women. "We shall be landing soon, Mrs. Beifong."

The women waved him off without so much as a glance. Never letting the island stray from her sight. A rush in her veins. Chest beating rapidly. A most giddy hint of a smile on her usually stoic face when in front of the most others. Rising to her feet Lin waited, tapping her foot, for the boat to dock and the planks to be laid out.

She set a brisk pace. Boots clunking on the stone laden trail. A group of baby lemurs clung to their mother whilst they slept out in the open on a tree branch; peaceful and without fear of being attacked by any predator.

Lin pondered if Yee-Li was sleeping. Hoping she wasn't; otherwise the kid would be a handful to try to put to bed that night. Air ran through short gray locks that bunched around stiff shoulders.

Tornadoes twisted through the sky. Twisting and turning in un-natural ways. Not descending from the heavens but rising from behind the tree line at the end of a large staircase of stone bricks. The sleeping Lemurs did not wake at the disturbance as their tree was rustled.

One of the monk's sweeping dust on the stairs nodded to Lin. Most of his hair had descended to his chin. What few teeth remained were out shown by the cheeriness in his eyes. Lin reciprocated with a short bow at the waist. Hands grasped near her abdomen. The monk showed more of his gums at the sign of respect.

The training grounds were a place to hone one's bending. Fit with all the trimmings for anyone to practice. Water provided by the fountain with the statue uncle Aang. No obstacles inside the area. And the earth was exposed to get down deep into the element. Which Lin did by removing the under plating to her shoes and wiggled her toes in the cool dry earth.

A hand shielded her face. As a whirl of wind flew out from the center of the training grounds. All around a single man. Tenzin was tall but whose body looked frail when draped in his airbender robes. Similar to what the monks wore only with a large flowing cloak. Lin smirked inwardly cause she knew the real reason he wore such a cloak was because even with his crow's feet and gray pointy beard he was a kid at heart; just like his father even if he lacked his cheery attitude and acted more like a stiff. She knew it made him feel quite 'super' to have his cloak flowing about as he airbent.

Fingers lax and shoulders loose as his hands circled one another. Tenzin was very spry for his age. As he balanced on his arms and swiveled his legs out in a break dance sending gusts of air across the ground. With precision only a master could poses the gusts split to either side of Lin; who didn't even bat am lash as her hair was ruffled.

She smirked. "Hello, Twinkle toes Jr."

Robes rustled as they settled back into place as the man was again on two legs. He gave Lin a downturned lip. "Please, don't use that nickname." It was cute when they were kids. At least that's what everyone else thought. Not Tenzin. Who had been glad when she had stopped using it. But now a new influence had caused her to bring it back out.

"I think It's suiting for an airbender." She laughed with a smile on her face that appeared more regularly now too. Wider spread lips unlike her old terse smile; and her eyes crinkled more. almost closing fully in joy.

Tenzin also knew the cause. "Any word from Korra? How's her trip going?" With a gesture he bid her to follow him. The two walked together out of the training grounds. Following a nicely laid out trail not the one on the far left to the monks quarters but right to the airbender's home.

"She calls every night. Says she's doing fine and her parents are excited about the big news. I suspect we may be playing host soon." She talked to the trees as she reflected on her conversations with her little penguin. Who had taken a trip home to tell everyone the good news. Not wanting to say it over the phone. And to show them pictures of Yee-Li.

"We always have the space if Korra's parents need a place to stay."

Lin nodded her thanks for the offer.

"But why didn't you just go with her?"

"Yee-Li is still too young for such a long trip and I didn't think it was good for her to be in such a cold environment having no prior experience. Also, I didn't think it right since I just stepped down and the new chief is barely wet behind the ears."

A hum of approval. "And how is Mako taking his promotion?"

"Very well. I suspect he may do a better job than I could."

"No one will ever be as good as you." Tenzin put a hand on her shoulder.

Lin scoffed. "I hope your wrong about that. Otherwise I may have to take my title back. And I hate to have to do that to them two."

Funny; well not so much, more like joyful Tenzin was at the women's shift in priorities. For the longest time her only focus had solely been the most concrete thing in her life Lin's mother had left her. Now there was another. An even if Tenzin couldn't go to the spirit world to ask her he suspected Aunt Toph would be very happy for her daughter. Probably give him a through noogying too. A hand rubbed the tension growing in his scalp at the prospect.

"Korra must be happy for her friend."

Lin gave a nod.

"You must be happy with your decision too."

This time she said nothing.

"Are you happy?" He asked.

She looked at him. Really looked at Tenzin. "It's not that I'm unhappy. Just that everyone else doesn't seem to like my choice." She received a raised brow. "He's very young. Inexperienced. Young."

"You said that already." He laughed. The tip of his beard bouncing.

"That seems to be the issue here though."

"And what's your issue with him."

Lin flinched back. Turned her head to look at the last light begging to disappear. The lights were on in the city. Yet no sound had found its way over the harbor over the blanket of calm air and steady sound of the ocean current.

"I have nothing against him." Even though he had her little penguins heart first. "Mako has the highest closure rate of anybody on the force; including me. He beats us all by miles. " But Lin has Korra forever now. And more than what he ever had. "It would be idiotic not to put someone like that in charge." She finished.

"Hmm...so it seems like there's nothing to regret then." Tenzin said in his stupidly wise way. Which made Lin want to slug him. Why'd he have to be so right.

So she struck him in the shoulder with the back of her hand rather than the face. So that Pema wouldn't have to bandage anything up. _Hate to put the women through anything else because of me,_ she thought guiltily.

"Ow! Lin." He sulked with an arm rubbing his shoulder.

"Still soft as ever Tinkle toes Jr."

"I'm an airbender we can't be like you earthbenders otherwise we'd never get off the ground."

"Are you calling me fat?" The women dared him.

"I simply meant..."

"Do I have to tell Korra..."

"DON'T YOU BRING MY STUDENT INTO THIS!" Cheeks puffing as red creeped over his bald scalp.

"You two sound like a couple of buzzard wasps." Coming out to greet them on the steps of the front door. Pema, with a few gray hairs barely visible, had Yee-Li in her arms; gurgling for attention. Wide awake and with hands outstretched for her momma.

Lin swept up the last steps with agility. Scooped the child from the others hold and held her close. Looking her over. Drinking the sight of that fire red hair and chubby hands. Which grabbed hold of her finger and held with the strength of what Lin hoped would be a natural earthbender.

"Geez Lin it's like you don't even trust me. She doesn't have a scratch on her." Pema laughed at the women.

"It's not...I'm just-happy to see her." Avoiding everyone's embarrassing looks. Spirits, she was just trying to be a good parent. Don't they all fuss over their kids. Lin's seen Pema do it lots of times.

"Calm down Lin." Pema rolled her eyes. "I know you didn't mean anything by it."

Lin looked down to Yee-Li whose face was beaming. Mouth leaking down the chubby chin. A handkerchief appeared out of thin air to dab the wetness away. The faint aw sound came out immediately to which Lin grumbled. Shoving the hanky back into its pouch inside her uniform. A necessity just in case she happened to not get all of what Yee-Li had a habit of leaving on her in the mornings. Bodily fluids; or foods mashed against her armor by uncoordinated fingers.

Lin turned and began a purposeful stride. "Well, I should be going." She said tersely.

"Won't you stay for dinner?" Pema asked.

"You've had the baby all day and I don't want to impose."

Tenzin bellowed. "Nonsense please-stay."

"He's right. We would love to have you two join us. I haven't been able to sit down and have a talk with my sister-in-law in a while." Why did Pema have to use the in-law word. Ever since they found out about their new 'arrangement.' They've been to chipper in throwing out that particular attachment word. It's not like Korra was actually related to any of the airbender's even if they were an adoptive family to her. "With Korra gone I don't want you two getting lonely during meal time. I know how much of a family affair that can be."

True. Though maybe what Pema should of meant or even hinted at by family affair was it mostly consisted of a whiny Yee-Li. Who refused to eat her veggies and instead threw them at any moving target. However, it was nice wiping a smile onto Korra's face when she wiped off the mess; followed by smothering something else onto her lips.

Feigning irritation she shrugged her shoulders and said. "Fine. If you're going to push it that much we will stay...but not long."

The pair responded with knowing smiles.

Pema and Tenzin hurried the two into the house to the dining room. Sitting Lin down on an ornate cushion. With Yee-Li on the end of a bouncing knee.

The Walls were thin allowing the sounds of the outside world to penetrate giving the impression that one were eating in a forest. But with the comforts of the indoors. A simple chandelier with air nomad chimes hung above the long wooden table. The door that lead into the kitchen was open. And Lin could see the flurry of two pairs of robes scurrying inside. Dishes clinked and water rushed from the faucet. If Lin strained her ears she could hear the crackle of wood burning in the fire place. And soon the aroma of fresh steamed vegetables covered in all forms of spices to make them more appetizing came through the door. Above them all, a familiar scent snuck in. As Pema walked in with a cup and set it down in front of her.

"Here you go-sister." Pema had the biggest smile on her smug face.

Lin took the offered mug with a roll of her eyes and a nod.

Pema went back into the kitchen.

When the doors behind Lin slammed Lin didn't flinch. Turning with one hand steadying her child; the other bringing the cup to her lips; and a glare for the rude intruder. Who paid her no mind.

"I'm not going to feed the sky bison's this time, Meelo. I already did it for you two days in a row now. You think I don't have things I want to do too." Said a teenage girl with short pig tails hanging over the front of her ears. Hair flowing just below her neck.

Drawing herself to show off the few inches of height difference between the siblings. The boy rubbed the blue arrow tattooed on his bald head sheepishly. "Please, Ikki." Meelo groveled clenching his hands and praying to the teen. "Me and my friends want to go see the pro-bending match tonight. I'll never make it if I have to feed the bison's. I promise you. I'll do your turn for two weeks now. Please. Pleeeeaaassee."

The Boys sister was unfazed by his pleas. Hands in her side she turned her head away and shut her eyes to the satisfying sight of her brother begging.

"It's my friends and I, Meelo. Try to use proper language." Came a monotone voice of correction. Having inherited her father's height unlike the other two. The third airbender child Jinora now towered over even Lin at her young age. Having to bow her head slightly to get through the door frame. Leaning comically to the side and holding the hand of a small child. Their youngest brother Rohan was carrying a stuffed platypus bear as if it were a shield.

Even with her head in a book Jinora noticed Lin. "Oh, hello Aunt Lin. Are you joining us for dinner?" She greeted.

The two middle siblings stopped their argument.

"Hello, Aunt Lin." They greeted in eerie unison. Then glared as if they had just steeped on each other's toes.

Ignoring the resuming argument Lin gave a tip of her cup to the oldest who took a seat next to her. Long limbs unable to fit comfortably under the table. Rohan took a seat in her large lap. Jinora hadn't changed much. Keeping her hair the same length since her childhood. Even keeping the little ball of hair pinched atop it. But the bundle was now held by an elegant red ribbon adorned with a golden dragon.

"How are you?" Starting a conversation to drown out her bickering siblings.

Lin took another sip. "Good."

"How have you and Korra been."

Another simple and easy response from Lin.

"Must be hard getting 'alone' time with the new baby." Dead toned but her slotted eyes betrayed her insidious intentions.

Lin reconstituted her tea back into the cup. Setting it down she wiped the remains from her face with a napkin. She made sure that Yee-Li didn't have anything spilled on her as an attempt to avoid the teen.

"I'M NOT DOING IT MEELO." Ikki said in a high pitched shout.

Jinora, angered by the intrusion onto her conversation, slammed her hands onto the table. Her siblings and Lin looked at her. "Spirits. Meelo. Ikki. Stop your bickering. I'll feed the bison's. So just shut up you two."

"Don't let him get away with this Jinora." Said her younger sister. Pointing an accusing finger at her brother

"Hey, you heard sis. She offered. Just let her do it. Besides it's an excuse for her to see Mai anyway." The boy leered.

Mai was a natural beauty if Lin thought about those things. Unlike Asami, the girl didn't need an inch of makeup. Her sharp face showed off her fire nation heritage. General Iroh, her father, had asked if she could stay the summer with them. During her time Mai had taken a liking to spending most of her time with the sky bison's. Taking them out for exercise. Or falling asleep on one of them. The girl did love to sleep a whole lot.

"Maybe roll around in some hay." Meelo wiggled his brows.

"I promise nothing." Was Jinora's straight faced response while adding. "And I never need an excuse to see her. I just know she enjoys her time alone."

The groups open jaws snapped shut when Pema came bustling in. Dishes hanging from her arms. "Sorry everyone. Tenzin was trying to overcook the rice." Handing a bowl of soup to everyone. A plate buried under steaming dumpling. And lastly a tiny plate with finely cut veggies with some porridge for Yee-Li.

"Pema I was barely a minute over." Tenzin said. Holding a big covered bowl. Setting it in the center of the table.

"That's all it takes, dear. Did your mother never teach you how to cook. Even your brother knows how."

The energetic Ikki chimed into the conversation. Wide eyed and even wider mouth. "That's right dad. Uncle Bumi's a really good cook. But whenever Mom's not around Dad always takes us into the city to eat." She animatedly cited an incident when her father had somehow made a dish of goop that had started out as a solid.

"Bumi happens to be retired." Tenzin dictated. Taking his seat. "...and he doesn't have four kids and an entire culture to look after. So forgive your father for not knowing how to do everything...And I thought you kids liked eating out with me." The man's beard drooped to the floor.

Floating over to him Ikki gave her father a big comforting hug. Patting his bald head as she did for her favorite flying bison, blueberry spicehead.

Lin smiled. And looked at the child happily bouncing on her lap. _Would Yee-Li do that with me,_ she wondered. Her heart fluttered at the prospect. Short shoulder length hair, maybe longer; like Korra's. Little taller but Lin would have to get on her knees so she could wrap her hands around her neck.

"You seem happy Lin." Jinora pointed out. Breaking the futures bubble.

"It's nothing." The women looked to the table. Stirring her the long yellow strands of worm thick noodles swimming in a heavy brown broth.

Lin balanced two spoons in one hand. Using the inner one to scoop up her own food and the other a little bit of the veggies off of Yee-Li's plate. First she offered Yee-Li her spoon. When the girl took a swipe at it Lin shrugged and ate from her designated spoon. Then she started the process all over again. The offer was met with an outburst as Yee-Li wailed at the horrid green alien cuisine. A spoon clattering on the floor.

"You have to eat, squirt." Lin snapped. Using her napkin to wipe up the mess. Crumbling it up and leaving it by her plate. Taking the spoon again she tried to slip it between the child's tight lips. Grunts of displease coming from both parties.

"Not like that Lin. Talk nicer." Pema intervened breaking up the 'brawl.' Raising herself up. Taking care to fix her robes. Taking the spoon from her Pema scooped the porridge atop the vegetables. Swirling it about to mix the two thoroughly. Hiding the green demons in the white goopy mess. Then brought it up and offered it to the child. "Come on Yee-Li. Yummy. MMM. It's good I promise." Feigning a taste and licking her lips in the aftermath.

Swayed that the strange concoction was safe Yee-Li's mouth popped open like a cracked vault. Lin gaped at the embarrassing show.

Then Pema handed the spoon back. "Now your turn."

 _Oh spirits, she wants me to do it too._ Lin scooped up the mixed up mash and held it to her child. Yee-Li refused. Lin looked pleadingly at the women who had taken her seat back by her husband. Pema mimed earlier actions. Taking an imaginary bite.

Forcing the lump in her throat down was easier than saying the words as Lin brought the spoon to her mouth. "M-M-M. That's...uh. Some good food you...uh...got there Yee-Li. Yup-uh. Really good. Now eat it." Even with the drill instructor command at the end Lin's words succeeded in opening the tiny mouth. "It-It worked." Turning to look at the proud faces of her...family. The proud, if not, beaming looks from Pema and Tenzin turned her pale flesh hot.

Lin gave herself a chance to eat. And as she had the food in her mouth there came a low whisper. Laced with malicious glee.

"Korra would probably like to be fed like that too." Jinora whispered.

The apparent peril of her parent choking made Yee-Li giggle. Showing off her mouth with sparse teeth.


	5. Ch. 5: Sleepless Nights

Ch. 5: Sleepless Nights

All was quiet in the house. The dishes could be 'seen' sitting in the cupboard after they had been washed and dried after dinner. Not many, only two, one big plate and one small plate. The depiction of water tribe people playing with penguins couldn't be made out through this sense; just the overall shape. The plates had previously been wrapped in a cloth along with multiple others left in the fridge. All made with loving care in advance for the other two occupants of the house by the missing one. The person could see that the living room was still a chaotic mess of wooden blocks and toys. A stuffed badgermole still tucked with care underneath a blanket was sleeping on the couch.

This apartment had been her home for a very long, long time. Since she moved out of the only other home she ever knew. After all, what young women wanted to live with their mother when she was in her mid twenties. Lin had. But her mother thought it was time for her little badgermole to leave the cave. It was not an order given as her chief; but one as a concerned parent. Thinking it better for her to bust out on her own as she had put it. Not spend all her time either at work or home with her. Get out. Find some friends, Badgermole, her mother said. A graying head of hair, and a few lines starting to come out of her eyes. Boy that didn't stop her though from being the first through the door on raids.

So Lin found herself an apartment. Nothing to grand. Not on her salary anyway; and reluctantly furnished it with a few pieces forced on her by her mother too. Actually, most of the furniture she still owned were things given to her by her mother. But that couch, now with a few food or juice stains from recent happenings, used to be just big enough for her lover and herself. Except now they need room for one more. It wasn't cutting it...but it was her mothers. But it was getting to be a hazard. One could see the springs inside the cushion pinching the fabric. What if Yee-Li tripped and landed and-and...the women shook herself. The couch had to go.

Stretching her 'sight' just a little wider. Up the metal beams of the houses foundation and into the apartment above. The Morishita's who'd been living their almost as long as she had. Happy to have the security of someone like herself living beneath them. Their house had changed much since the last time the women took a peek inside. The dresser had a different shape as well as some added pieces of furniture in the living room. And it looked like they did some redecorating to the rather drab bathroom that was standard for both of their homes.

Unlike Lin who'd done nothing with it; keeping the ugly yellow painted walls the same. Until her little penguin had one of the air temple monks paint a mural. Making it look like the spirit oasis had been crammed in her tiny bathroom. Two bridges stretched from opposite walls to behind a shower curtain. The faintest glimmer of Tui and la, the spirit fish, underneath the small watering hole on the island surrounded by water. Which was revealed when you stepped behind the curtain.

She extracted herself from her neighbors home. Reeling her senses back to the first floor. Then sent them outside. Into the street. Creeping onto the roads. Feeling the foots steps of anyone who walked by. And able to tell a little of what they looked by them. The heavy feet of a man. Pot belly and a slight limp in his left knee. Favoring the other to keep him up. Or the click clack of heels for a much much older women than herself. Who shouldn't be on the streets at that hour. Not with the rocks around her neck. Cause the thief who held her up might not be able to tell they were fake. Chances were she didn't know they were either. Head tilted in that high life way as if to say I'm so much better than you. Look at my shiny jewelry.

Little penguin didn't care for those kinds of things. The one piece she did own was bent from the most beautiful metal Lin could buy. Not cheaply either. A black jade. Similar to the space rock her mother had given her. But it felt different somehow. Just the vibrations it gave off made her think it didn't come from the same place her mother had gotten her rock from. The women bent a chain from it. Taking a week to layer the pendant into the most realistic looking ocean she could for the symbol of her little penguins tribe. She was so ecstatic to receive it on an ordinary Wednesday morning. Waking up to breakfast in bed and the clammy hand presenting a midnight purple box wrapped in a blue bow. From her response she must of gotten the implications behind such a gift as was a custom for showing one's...commitment to a relationship in her lovers tribe. Being showered with kisses. Lips hungry for more intimate things other than the eggs and toast.

Even though the necklace only came out on dates; she didn't mind. After all with her lovers job of saving the world from some calamity or such. It was expected that precious items shouldn't be worn if you were expecting to be crushed by a boulder, or burned by fire, or impaled by icicles, or attacked by dark spirits, or any number of less horrible things than those. Maybe it'd fall off by accident. That last one actually seemed less likely.

As she ventured into a house across the street; one in particular. That could be seen much clearer than the others. A family of five. Still awake even though it was past midnight. Parents on the couch with a newborn in the mother's lap. A teenager trying not to seem like she was more interested in her magazine, maybe it was a book from the size of it. The smaller daughter had her head in her palms and twiddled her feet. Everyone staring at a small box casting out vibrations like a fireworks finale.

 _Ah, they must be listening to the pro-bending tournament,_ thought Lin.

The thought of the children brought the women back into her own home. Back to the feeling of her toes, touching the hard wooden floor, poking out from under the covers. Her green eyes opened, then drooped, for the first time since she went to bed early that night. A little bump rose and fell in the covers next to her. A hand reached out. The tips of fingers lightly touching the top of the blanket. Peeling it back.

Lying there with a face that could light up this women's world so easily now. Even though they'd only been acquainted for a short time. Pudgy cheeks but a solid firm chin underneath. She'd be strong willed. Yet, hopefully not as strong headed as her other mommy was.

Lin chuckled in a low but deep and grainy voice. Hopefully she wouldn't be to stern like her either.

The same hand that peeled back the covers wandered up to the sleeping baby's head. Petting red tresses that seemed to grow more fiery by the day. A whine escaped. As the child blinked. It looked around the dark room. Till it saw it's momma. Shining a restrained smile down upon her. Upon seeing her momma's face the baby's eye's became more alight. Fragile limbs forced their way out of the constraining blanket. Reaching up.

"Can't sleep either, huh?"

Throwing the blankets off the both of them. The women scooped up her child. Heading out of the bedroom.

The lights left off. Not even needing to use her senses to navigate the familiar layout of her home. She found her way easily to the kitchen. With its huge window that allowed the light's from the activity outside to make it was if it were daytime. Lin looked at the street lined with diverse looking homes. All built without the plan of what was going on around them. Some looked similar with the shape of a sloping roof. Other's looked like a recreation of a time before the hundred years war. With large angular roofs. And running ponds in the backyards.

The dark sky above were the stars lay hidden; overpowered by the sheer force of the city.

"I'll take you to see the stars soon. You and Me...and mommy. We'll all go to the beach. I hope you'll like it. There's lots of things to see. Like sea shells, and we can feed the toucan puffin's. Oh, you'll get to see the ocean too. Your mommy loves the ocean. She'll take you out for a swim. And you and I can build sand sculptures. Your Momma's very good. Mommy's very jealous of it."

The smirk fell. The women brushed a stray strand of hair from the child's face. Running her hand along Yee-Li's cheek. Which elicited a chubby giggle.

"Momma misses Mommy, Yee-Li. I-I hate it when she goes away. Her warmth. Her smile. Her...light. I miss all of it. I don't like being separated from her." With big curious eyes. Yee-Li listened to her momma's confession. "Your mommy does so much. So many good things. So much more than what I ever have. Your mommy has saved the world. I want you to know that. Your mommy is a hero to countless people we will never meet. Who don't even know us. Maybe she doesn't even know that she's saved them...Heh, she has a habit of that, not knowing. I hope you're a little sharper. Momma wouldn't know what to do if you were like your mommy...No-I guess...that I really wouldn't care; if you were exactly like her. I would love you just the same."

A voice floated in the still air. Silent; trying to be hold back. To not interrupt.

"And I would her too; even if she took after you, Lin."

Lin spun around.

Korra was slumped against the door frame. Clothes rumpled from the ride home on the sky bison. Her face ghostly. Head nodding. Failing to stay awake.

Lin walked over. They were silent as they took care in looking each other over. No words needed. Lin freed a hand and drew Korra close. Who in turn laid a hand on their daughter. And Yee-Li grabbed hold of one of her fingers and gurgled happily.


	6. Ch.6: Why not to steal from a badgermole

Ch.6: Why not to steal from a badgermole

In a room with a single dim light bulb hanging from the ceiling. A circle of chairs was crammed into the suffocating space. There were no windows and a single metal door. The chairs were more empty than full. And the prisoners made sure to keep at least one or two spaces between each other. Some were lifers. Others were lucky to be out in ten to thirty with good behavior. But all shared a common denominator. No relation by blood. Nor by the crimes they had committed.

Each inmate shifted unsure of how to start. "Well." One of the guys piped up. A bruiser with a scar on his cheek which extended his smile; sustained in a bar fight but not the reason he found himself in jail. "I guess if you wimps aren't gon'a start this off I will." The man said puffing his chest. As dim as the light bulb overtop their heads. The man was the first to start something whether that kind of trait be taken as bad or good. But it was the reason he was there.

Yet before he could continue the door creaked. In popped a man dressed not in similar black and white attire of the other inmates. His long furred robe couldn't contain the ego inside it. The pencil mustache twitched comically with his mouth. Contorting in multiple variations of a simple smile. Big. Small. Super duper happy. Etc.

"Hey boy's. Am I to late?" He asked with maximum cheer when confronted with the gloomy gray room.

"Varrick? I thought you were still on the run." One of the inmates asked.

"Ha, I wish. Got pinched by the Avatar last month. They just released me from solitary confinement." Behind him walked his stoic and graceful assistant, Zhu Li. Holding a tray with a couple of glasses, elegant and not standard prison issue, surrounding a tea pot that had been freshly boiled. "And trust me I know what those looks are saying." He smirked. "Zhu Li isn't much of a conversationalist." The women nods. As her boss hoops over a chair that had been buffering two other prisoners. "So boy's. What are we talking about. Stocks? Bonds? Nefarious plots. I love those. Come on what do we got going on." Looping his arms around two of the inmates he pulls them uncomfortably close. Shifting his gaze between them.

The inmates peel his arms off. And scoot their seats away. The scrapping metal causing everyone except Varrick to wince in pain.

The whiskers drooped from his face. But he's quick to recover with a snap of his fingers. "Zhu Li, Tea." The man commands. And eerily with no hesitation the tray was lowered with one hand. While the other grabbed the handle of the tea pot and poured it steadily into one of the cups. Not a drop spilt. Then hands it to her boss. Who takes it in one motion to his mouth and sips with glee. The whiskers under his nose rising again. "Imported right from the capital of the earth kingdom. Who wants some? I got plenty for everyone. And don't be afraid to ask for seconds. I got a steady supply coming in from the outside. So don't be afraid to ask your buddy Varrick to get you some to take back to your cell."

A hand raised. "I was born in Ba Sing Se." The prisoner says to the stares that threatened him.

When presented with his own steaming cup he thanks Zhu Li with a head bow. The women says not a word but honors the bow with one of her own. The same man then asks the question which no one else really thought of, nor wanted to hear the answer to anyway.

Already the group was annoyed with the tycoons shenanigans. Flaunting his wealth and power even when incarcerated.

"Funny Story. Turns out the law never found my whole stash of what I stole from future industries. I didn't even know I had the stuff. So I thought I could turn them into some quick cash. Buy myself a 'bigger' yacht and live out on the sea. Maybe find a nice uninhabited island to lay down low till the heat dies down in twenty years. Then Bam...Varrick makes a comeback baby. I figure no one would care about what I did by then. It'll all be soap on a rope. Hey that sounds like a good idea. Remember that Zhu Li." He raised his arms in triumph. Even in jail he could come up with wiz banging good ideas.

The other prisoners were quiet. Just staring at the mad fool.

"But you're in here now." One of the men said.

While another said."And for a lot longer than twenty years. Didn't you start a war."

"An itsy bitsy setback. And no I did not start a war. I merely helped get support for my home land of the south. Everyone's to narrow mindedly focused on the fact that I maaaaaay of blown up a building. But heck; no one got hurt." He waved the guy off. Still keeping a grin. As if he had it all figured out. When in reality there wasn't much going on in that head of his besides more self worship. "So, enough about me. What did you guys do to get pinched by the avatar?"

One of the inmates a man with a terrible bright green Mohawk spoke up. "The avatar restored my bending."

"Is that a crime now?" Someone asked in jest.

"Well no. But I sort of robbed someone. Literally, I just turned around and did it. But it's not my fault." He lamented. "There was a lady with a really high end purse hanging off her arm. Probably had a huge wad of yuan's in there too. I couldn't help myself...one day at a time though. One day at a time." The other inmates grumbled and nod their heads. Someone close to him even gave him a pat on the shoulder. While he mumbled the mantra too.

"Are you serious. Man your stupid." An inmate who had been silent for the whole talk said. He was sweating in the agonizingly tight space. But unlike the others who were in short sleeves; he kept on a long sleeve shirt stretching to his knuckles. A size to big with the collar popped

"So what'd you do to get pinched by the avatar?"

The guy visibly shook. He grew unfocused. Snapped out of it then said. "I think I'll have some of that tea now." Zhu Li made him a cup. Everyone recoiled as his shirt was drawn up when he stretched to take the tea. Taking a deep chug of the drink as if it were cactus juice. Then asked for another. The man remained quiet. While another cup is prepared. He took it and even offers a thanks. Zhu Li bowed her head a fraction. Then returned to Varrick's side. The prisoner held the tea cup on his thigh. Looks to the men in the room. His face droopy. Weary; aging years in seconds as he said. "The Avatar saved my life-even after what I did to her."

The men don't speak even though they want to shout for an answer.

"I stole her kid."

The group was quiet. Mouths hanging open. Attempting to blink some smidgen of sense of the statement into their brains. Even the chipper Varrick had faltered.

"You got her friend thrown in here." The man accused when he saw the look of utter disbelief on the water tribe man.

"Hey, he was safe in prison."

"He was a cop in prison."

"Still safer than what you did."

The prisoners still a gasp. Began to mutter to each other.

"Wow man."

"That's pretty bad."

"What were you thinking?"

"I don't know. I thought if I had the kid then I could control her; and her woman. With those two under my thumb Ida had the keys to the world."

"You know Beifong isn't the chief anymore?" One of them mentioned.

"How was I supposed to know that. It's not like I read the newspaper. Besides I heard she hadn't been out of the big seat for that long when I did it."

Varrick joined in. "Even I knew that she stepped down and I was hiding half way between here and the south pole."

"Shut it, Varrick." The man snapped. Raising his hand as if to strike but lowers it when he catches the glare of the assistant. Body tense and eager to jump in should the need arise. "The way I see it you all got off scot free."

"We-are-in-pri-son. How is that free? Huh? Can you bend through walls because tha'd be a nice trick that I think the rest of us would appreciate you telling us."

The others leaned in.

"Stop it you idiots. I can't do that." The men deflated. "But-has the Avatar ever hurt one of you?"

One of the prisoners raised his arm. "I got this nasty cut on my knee dodging a boulder she threw at me." If the others had anything less lethal besides the chairs they were sitting on they would of thrown it. Otherwise, they would of found themselves in solitary for a month's stretch. So they settled for a collective boo.

"He's right. I've never gotten nothing more than a scratch from her."

The guys collectively chat amongst each other. Trying to disprove the man's claim. Yet couldn't come up with anything.

"He's right. But did she actually hurt you. Doesn't seem like something the Avatar would do. She's supposed to be about peace and stuff."

"I said she saved my life didn't I. How is she going to save me if she's the one hurting me you moron. No. She wasn't the one who did this to me." He rolled up his sleeves revealing a permanent purple ringlet. Then pulled down his shirt collar an revealed the two similar rings criss-crossing around his neck. "It was that crazy women of hers."

"Beifong?"

The men share a collective gasp like school yard girls.

"No way man. Beifong's straight as an arrow. A ruler bends more than she does. She'd rough you up but she'd never deliberately try to off someone."

"Say that to some of my men who are still in the hospital wing of this place." The man began to tremble. Sinking into his chair and drawing his legs up to his chest like a child. "She'd a kill'd me I tell ya..."

**Slam.**

In came the clanking of keys on metal. The guards were there to ruin the fun. "All right ladies. Time to break up this tea party." Three guards circle around the group.

"I wish she had; better than being in here."The man muttered while he got to his feet.

One of the guards reached for the man with the long sleeves. "Hey Qui Lang; ready to go back to your cell?" Gripping his arm tightly. Enough to match the bruises that were already there. They know they couldn't get away with it. Not in this prison. But no one would say anything if a criminal were handled a little ruff. The cuffs were tighter on him than the others. Qui Lang could feel the reopening of the wounds on his wrists.

They exited the room. The other two guards lead the group of men back to their cells. While the other two go the other way. To solitary. Qui Lang's ratty shoes tap on the stone floor. While the guards armor clinks to his movements. "You should count yourself lucky Qui Lang."

"Really, why's that?" He didn't feel so lucky.

He was shoved in a wall. Smashing his nose. It's bleeding; possibly broken. The man used his sleeves to hold the blood in. Not bothering to give the guard a glare. "Lucky that's all we can do to you in here. Even if you're a criminal we can't do anything about it. The chief would of done you a favor. Now you're in here with us. And you better trust me on this Qui Lang; we gotta lot of people working in here who are fans of the chief."

The guy sucks in a breath spits blood on the guards shoe. "Didn't you hear...she's not the chief anymore. Everyone knows that; even Varrick." He was pushed over. The flesh of his palms slapping cold stone ground. A heavy foot connected with Qui Lang's back. The man muffled his pain. He wouldn't give the guard that satisfaction even if they killed him.

"Lets get you back to your cell."

Qui Lang was left to stew in his cell in the silent darkness of lights out. After having reset his nose. And cleaning up. He laid on his bed. Still surprised to find one every time he came back. His sleep was dreamless, and none to restful.

The next day he was dragged out for a special visit. Who it could be he didn't have the faintest of clues. Not like he had any family who wanted to associate with a known criminal. Especially, one who had gotten on both the Avatar and former chief's bad sides. Maybe it was Beifong. Back to finish the job.

There was no one in the room. Nothing but a couple of chairs and a table. If the guards were going to off him; now would be the best time. They could probably just pass it off as some sort of accident or he tried to attack them. Not like anyone would bat an eyelash for a prisoners death. Unfortunately, he was too much of a coward to do it himself.

The last person he would of ever believed came walking through the door. Still always wearing her trademarked furs. The Avatar in all her glory and slouching posture closed the door behind her. Pulled back a chair and sat down.

She gestures to the other.

Qui Lang took a seat. Leaning back enough to the point where the front legs weren't even resting on the ground.

"So...Um, hello-again." Korra wrings out one of her braids.

The man replied "Yes. Hello Mrs. Avatar. What brings you around hmm?" Maybe he was wrong about her. Maybe the avatar had only save him to just finish him later.

"Oh-Uh. Well, I just, uh, well wanted to check up on you. You know after the whole...you know incident. Um-I'm sorry about that. For what Lin did to you." She looked to the man's concealed neck and arms.

He pulls back the collar. Korra doesn't react as he tries to goad her. "S'okay. Go on. See what your women did me." He sneer's. Angry. Spitting. Leaning over the table. "Go on have a good look. Here to get your kicks eh. See what a strong women you got."

"Does it still hurt." She's looking at it under an invisible microscope. Inspecting the rash without touching it. Leaning close.

"Like hell. Doesn't help with it getting irritated all the time." Concealing the bruise with his collar once more. Qui Lang crosses his arms and rolls his shoulders as he sits back down. "Your women's guard dogs see to that."

Korra gets up and comes around the table. Qui Lang leaned back into his chair as she leans in close. She pulls on his shirt revealing the bruise again. Then grabs him by the wrists. Not to gently either.

"Ouch, Damn. Watch where your grabbing."

Korra apologizes. While rolling up his sleeves. The dark ringlets are raw. His cuffs have fresh blood on them. She gasps a little at the open wounds on the backs of his wrists. There is a brown pouch attached to her hip that she reaches for. Unraveling the dried leather. Which smelled of sea prunes. Revealing crystalline vile. Filled with a glowing blue liquid.

"This is special water given to me by my master, Katara."

"I heard of her." Qui Lang responds gruffly. What person hasn't.

"Yeah-well, it has special healing properties; more than average that is. Can I..." She motions to 'them.'

Qui Lang thrusts out his arms. Turning his head away with a grumble. "Go ahead. Do what you want. I'm at your mercy."

So Korra went to work. Bending the water from the vile. Surrounding her hands in it. She then laid them careful on the wounds. And gritted her teeth as she tried to focus. The water then glowed even brighter and the marks began to fade.

But not the feelings that came with them.

"This suppose to make you feel good about yourself. By showing your enemy some compassion Mrs. Avatar. Maybe they'd print this into a nice little article on the front page of the paper. Nice fluff piece this'd make. Go home into the arms of that women of yours." He'd left out the kid intentionally.

"She doesn't know I'm here." Korra finished with his wrists then went for his neck.

Qui Lang flinched away.

Korra looks at him. Pleads with him by just a flutter of her lash's.

Qui Lang heaved a heavy sigh and leaned forward.

Without even laying a hand on him. Just hovering them over his neck and letting the cool healing flow touch the wound. "I'm sorry for what Lin did to you...Lin is too."

"We both know that ain't true Mrs. Avatar."

Korra's head sagged. Her braids dangle in front of her face. The flow of water disrupted for just a second. "I know. But I'm sorry for what she did."

"You shouldn't be."

"I have to be. I'm the Avatar. This is what I'm supposed to do." The healing was complete. It's as if the incident had never happened. At least on the outside. So Korra bended the water back into the vile and fixed it back to her hip. Later she'd toss it into the bay on the boat ride to air temple island.

"I get it." Qui Lang said holding up a hand to silence her good guy speech. "Doesn't mean you guys don't have a bad streak every now and again. Look...can I-can I just go back to my cell."

Korra nods and goes to knock on the door and whispers to the guard. The man nods his head. Korra then motions at Qui Lang that he is free to leave. The guard grabs him by the arm. Not hard. Almost gently like he were made of glass.

"Hey, why'd ya heal me anyway. Why not just leave it? Make it a nice reminder whenever I look in the mirror."

"I'm the avatar; It's what I'm all about." She repeated again. "That's what Lin tells me anyway. So...here I am. The Avatar is supposed to set the example for everyone. What Lin did wasn't right. But I can't blame her for what she did either. So please don't hold it against her. And I don't think you would of hurt a child to get what you wanted. Because, Yee-Li didn't have a scratch on her."

"Think whatever you want Mrs. Avatar. But I'm just a power hungry man the same as anyone else in this place." He waved her off as he was escorted out the door.

Korra watched them going down the hall. "I'll be back." She shouted as they were about to turn down the hall leading back to Qui Lang's cell.

Qui Lang jerks the guard holding him to turn around and look at the women staring back at him. Such an honest smile. He felt ashamed to of had directed at him.

"To make sure that your wounds are healed. And that no other one's pop up." Making a watching gesture-not at Qui Lang, but at the guard. Who sunk back into his armor like a turtle.

Qui Lang huffed. "Do whatever you want Mrs. Avatar." But he rushed himself and the guard who tripped trying to keep up with him as they rounded the corner and out of sight.

But he still heard what she had to say. "That's Korra...Korra Beifong. At least call me by my name if we're going to see each other more."

Qui Lang kept his head buried in his popped collar. So no one could see. The Avatar was an idiot for showing him such kindness.

Yet after that incident the guards had become more restrained in making Qui Lang's life miserable. They hadn't stopped completely; but it lessened. Especially close to visiting days.


	7. Ch. 7: First Days

Ch. 7: First Days

A black tea pot sat on a metal plate in the center of the table. It was plainly dressed with no elegant designs or floral patterns; it was as simple as the person who owned it. The contents emptied except for a few stray drips; the whole of it had been poured into two cups. Each in front of a women who sat with legs crossed on mats across from one another. Each taking turns to sip from their respective cups.

One of the women; youthful with a dark complexion. Was dressed in heavy clothes more suitable for arctic weather and was shifting nervously; glancing to her side.

The other women was much older; but because of her experiences in life she had the body of someone much younger. The only way one might tell she was even the age she claimed was by her gray hair. She scratched unconsciously at the parallel scars on her cheek; which ran from the bottom of her sharp jaw upward. She to glanced to were her partner was looking; at the empty cushion placed between them at the table.

"Today's the day." The older women stated. Taking another sip of her tea.

"Yeah." Her younger companion looked away. Hiding her eye's from the human lie detector in front of her. Tucking one of two brown pig tails that framed her face. Sure she didn't bother with the third ponytail on the back of her head anymore; allowing the hair to spill down to just below her shoulder blades. But her lover liked the twin braids so she kept them; still wrapped up in the same piece of water tribe blue cloth that she had them in when she got off the boat.

The other women once wore the most polished armor. That was a time when she busted up the faces of baddies; and broke up crime rings. Now she was dressed for mind numbing hours of filling/filing paper work. And the attire didn't reflect her earth kingdom heritage. Yes she had on an earth kingdom style tunic. With wooden knobs used as buttons, but it was colored a light marine blue with a slightly darker shade for her baggy pants. The top was sleeveless with a fringe of fur on the edges around the openings of her arms. Because it's not like anyone at work would take her to task for not having sleeves.

"Well..." The older women finished her tea then got up and went over to put the cup in the sink. "Better go get her."

"Wait, Lin." The other levitated onto her feet on a gust of air. Passed her cup to the other. Then rushed to the door of the kitchen. Turned and gave the other a sheepish smile. "Let me get her. We'll meet you by the door." She said hastily before she vanished.

Lin set the other cup in the sink. Turned on the water and got a sponge. She'd scrubbed both cups before she realized they still smelled of tea. The sponge in her hand was squeezed. And only dirty tea colored water came out.

 _Guess we're both out of it,_ she thought.

**. . .**

...I'll defeat you-you bad guy and save mommy and momma." The little girl shouted at the tiny rock person of in-descript features. Who stood at the full height of a couple of inches, but made more menacing perched on the window sill. Two other figures were being held hostage under an overturned basket; who's contents of sweet smelling dried fruits, which had been given as a gift to Korra on one of her trips as the avatar, had been dumped on the ground.

A small hand batted red bangs out of the girls sight. "Taste my bending butt head." Hand flicking a blue dish towel at the figure. Making him topple over in defeat and fall to the wooden floor. A cry of victory as the child ran over and lifted the basket off the captives. "Don't worry your safe mommy and momma." The figures were misshapen replica's of her parents. Lin's forehead was big enough to park a sato-mobile, the deluxe model, on. And Korra's nose was bigger than a boar-q-pines. Still it didn't stop Yee-Li from wrapping her 'mothers' in a warm protective hug.

"I wouldn't let momma hear you talking like that Yee-Li. You know what we say about calling people butt heads." Korra knelt down in front of her child and rested a hand on her head.

Yee-Li turned to her mommy. Pursing her lips. "Momma said it's fine if the person's a criminal." She argued.

"Yes...I guess she did. That's something your momma would say. But I'm telling you that you shouldn't call anyone that anyway even if they are a bad guy." She gave a wink.

That her daughter returned with the whole right side of her face arching into the gesture. Mouth opening wide as if taking a bite out of a large piece of meat.

Korra giggled. Grasping her child around her thin neck she gave her a noogy.

A screech came forth as the tiny red head tried to slap at the hand. Her mommy just laughed at the futile attempts and simply increased her pace. Then her hands released and moved around her daughters waist as the child found herself held at arm's length and spun in circles above her mommy's head. The fingers that held her wiggling into her sides. Making her nerves fire irritably as she was tickled.

"Haha Please mom-hahaha-my stopha."

Korra did as she drew her baby into her warm arms. Gripping her tight. And sniffing her hair; the clean smell of fruit. If she had to send her child to school no way was she going to send her unclean. Not like when she was little and got laughed at for smelling like whale blubber. _It wasn't my fault we lived in the south pole._ Though they learned quick not to laugh when she beat up a couple of boys. _Mom and Dad were furious;_ Korra giggled at the memory of her dad getting talked down to about his daughters unacceptable behavior by the principle. His large frame barely contained in the tiny preschool chair.

Korra's grip grew tighter. "You ready for school Yee-Li?"

The body in her grip tensed. "no." Came her meek answer. Pulling her head free she looked at her mother with watery eyes and quivering lips. "Do I really have to go? Why can't I just stay home with you and momma? I can go to work with you. I'll be good-I promise. And if I have to go with momma I promise I won't mess up her papers this time. I swear." Placing a tiny hand over her heart. "I didn't mean to make her mad." Yee-Li bowed her head.

"You know she wasn't mad Yee-Li. Why would she hang it up on the fridge if she was, huh?"

A small sniffle. "She yelled at me." The kid puffed her cheeks.

Korra tapped the girls nose roughly. "Don't lie Yee-Li. You know momma would never yell at you. She was just trying to tell you it wasn't a good thing to do." Korra corrected. "You're the one who started to cry." It was true. Lin was only trying to tell their child she'd done something wrong. Wasn't Lin's fault she was blunter than a rock. And the kid took it the wrong way. Not believing her even when Lin put the report about crime statistics or such with the squiggly creature drawn overtop on the fridge; Yee-Li said it was a badgermole.

The kid's hold grew tighter. "Please don't make me go. I just want to stay home with you."

"Yee-Li you have to. School is important. You can't not go."

"Jinora says not to use two no words like that. See, I don't need to go to school. I can learn at home."

"What about friends? Don't you want to make some friends like me and your uncle Mako, Bolin and Aunt Asami are? Trust me their fun."

The child shook her head furiously. "I don't need them. I have Meelo, Ikki, Jinora, and Rohan." She said.

"There all older than you Yee-Li. Don't you want someone your own age? You know...who likes the stuff you like."

"Rohan plays with the same stuff I do."

"Yeah...I guess you're right." Even if she knew the young boy was forcing himself to do it. She knew he'd rather be playing with his own friends and not his five year old niece. Only doing it for Lin and hers sake.

"Sigh-Yee-Li stop arguing with your mommy. You're going to school." Lin stood at the door of the kitchen. Arms crossed with her best no nonsense look drawn on her face.

Yee-Li wiggled out of her mommy's grip. Set on the ground the child stared at her momma in the doorway. Putting on her own far less polished stare. Matching her mother's crossed arms with her chubby ones. Even mimicking the older women's irritated tapping foot.

"Butt head."

"Hey Ye..."

Lin interrupted. "Grab your stuff and lets go, squirt."

"Lin she can't ta..."

"Don't call me squirt, momma." This time Yee-Li talked over Korra. Going to the couch and putting on her small earth green backpack. Momma and daughter walked to the door in tandem. Lin slipping on a pair of moccasins. Yee-Li sat on her rump and tried to put on her shoes. When Lin tried to help she found her hands shoved away.

"I can do it myself." Yee-Li said. Fumbling with her laces for a couple more tries. Till inspiration struck and she figured out how to do it. With a little song she hummed under her breath about badgermole's digging tunnels. The tunnels were her laces and the badgermole's liked to dig loops in the earth.

Korra cracked a smile at the trick her love had taught their daughter.

Yee-Li stood up and patted the imaginary dust off her blue dress. She grabbed the straps to her back pack and waited in front of the metallic front door. "Are we going?" She snapped.

Lin raised a brow. As she towered over the child staring up at her.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Lin asked. Making a motion behind them.

Yee-Li turned to see her mommy crouched on the ground; arms stretched wide. She ran over and hugged her like a life raft.

"Be nice to momma. Don't you two fight, ok." Korra whispered. While looking over at Lin. Who shuffled by the door. Head bowed when she knew her daughter wasn't looking.

Yee-Li blew a raspberry in Korra's face.

**. . .**

Outside the pair walked down the street. Yee-Li kept a couple of steps ahead of her momma. Arms gripping the straps of her bag and her head hanging towards the ground. Occasionally she would mumble something. It sounded unfavorable by the tone of her voice.

Lin watched her daughter closely; as well as keeping an eye on any strangers on the block. The old man who ran a small vegetable business on the corner gave them a wave. Which Lin returned out of politeness. Another women was watering her flowers. Although she didn't know her name Lin knew she'd lived there for a long time; even before she had moved into the neighborhood.

When they breached the crowd swarming through the streets at the end of her neighborhood Lin stuck closer to Yee-Li. The girl slipped her hand into Lin's. Which the women was grateful for. _So she isn't that mad at me then._

They reached the small building. Were kids much like Yee-Li were being dropped off by their parents who waved good bye with teary eyes at their children leaving them. Yee-Li stepped closer to her momma. Pressing into her side and gripping Lin's hand tighter.

"You'll be fine." Lin said. Dropping to one knee she squeezed the tiny fingers in her hand. "My mommy..."

"Grandma...Toph?" Lin was proud Yee-Li was actually able to remember her mother's name. It wasn't like she talked about her mother often. "She's in the spirit world right?"

Lin smiled. "Yeah, squirt. She is. And she used to tell me never to be scared of anything. Do you know why?" Yee-Li tilted her head to the side. Trying to think of the answer. But shook it when nothing came. "Because you're a Beifong. And we don't get scared. We laugh in its face. My Mommy would probably wrestle with it too."

This made the child laugh. Then she sobered when the bell rang. Signaling it was time to part. "Do I really have to go." She pleaded.

"Sorry, squirt. Don't worry; you'll have fun."

The child huffed. But remembered to give her momma a kiss on the cheek. She then turned and huffed as she stomped away. Giving a shout with her back turned. "How do you know?"

Lin waved. As an overly large hipped/large bosomed women ushered Yee-Li in and shut the door.

Lin stood on the spot for a few moments more. Just staring at the door. How did she know everything would be alright for her daughter? Simple. _Been there, squirt. At least you didn't kick and scream like I did. Mom had to force me through the door. Thankfully, you don't know how to bend yet._


	8. Ch. 8: Play time at the Beifong's

Ch. 8: Play time at the Beifong's

Them warm hands strayed close to the waist band of her pants. Feeling up the fur lining while warm breath made its way delicately across the nape of her neck. _This is not the time;_ Korra thought. _Nor the place._ But wow-did those lips which grazed against her ever warming flesh send a shiver down her back.

She let her brown fingers curl into the hard flesh of Lin's exposed shin's. Flanking her on either side. Keeping Korra trapped against the body behind her.

The windows were open. Letting in the increasing smell of wetness. There would be a storm that night. The small garden that Korra and Yee-Li had been cultivating would be in ruins. Yes, Korra's daughter would be upset for some time. Moping around the house. Till Korra convinces her to rebuild. Putting on their gardening gloves and holding the small trough Lin had made for Yee-Li; ready to get to work. The mother and daughter would find Lin with her own bare hands having dug out the remains of the ruined plants and starting the process of replacing them with new ones she'd bought.

But that's for another time.

For now Korra enjoyed the embrace of her lover. She turned her head to give her a kiss. The day had been long for at least two members of the family.

"Mmmm." Lin groaned. "Another please."

Korra was happy to fulfill the request. Brushing their lips in a show of affection.

However, their lovey-dovey show had attracted jeers from an audience they had been trying to ignore. "Are you two gonna do that all day?" Their daughter asked with the toy figurines of her parents dancing about at her command.

Lin wrapped her arms around Korra leaning the two of them forward. Both looked around the room. "Hmm...did you hear something?" Lin raised a hand to shield her eyes from an imaginary sun. Looking overtop the head of red hair.

"Momma!"

"It sounded like a buzzing sound."

"Mommy!"

The two laughed at the adorable pout on their daughter. Her eye's faking a quiver; the same as her lip. Bouncing on little legs. Yee-Li ran to the couch. Using the legs of her momma action figure to deliver a series of irritating kicks to her mommy's arm. The women swatted. Missing her target by a mile. A teasing giggle was Korra's reward for her efforts.

"You promised you two would play with me."

"Buzz Off..."

"Squirt." Lin flicked her daughters forehead.

"Ow...that hurt momma. Mommy, momma hurt me." Yee-Li pointed the arm of her mommy's figure at the women behind the life sized version of it.

"Did she now." Korra feigned as if she hadn't seen the incident with her own eye's a few moments ago.

"Nobody likes a rat, squirt."

Lin received a light open back hand to her chest. "Don't talk to our daughter like that, Badgermole. And don't you tattle on your momma Yee-Li."

The two muttered an apology to the other.

But Korra felt the arms around her waist tighten drawing her close. "I think I should be punished then huh?" Lin queried; hiding a devilish smirk in the back of Korra's head.

Korra agreed as the two shared a kiss.

 _Being bad has an upside;_ Lin thought.

Lin peeked at the sour disposition next to them. And found with prying eye's it was hard to keep going. "It's rude to stare."

"I want a kiss too." The child motioned to her cheeks with her action figures.

The two adults awkwardly leaned over the side of the couch. Planting their lips on both cheeks in a show of warm affection. Yet, what the little girl didn't feel, until it was too late, were the hands on her waist. Each of the mothers opened an eye to confirm with one another the time was right to enact their devious plan. They then gripped their daughter tight. Blowing a series of wet raspberries on her helpless cheeks.

Yee-Li managed to escape but not without coming through the battle with moist cheeks. Which she swiped at the drool eyeing the two women on the couch. Big and wide as a bed. The chaise lounge could seat the three of them comfortably for an afternoon nap.

Korra leaned over and used the hem of her shirt to remove the apparently offending show of affection from her daughters skin. But now she was left with a wet spot on her clothes. Korra sighed and leaned back into Lin. Using her weight to push the two of them back into the couch. She then reached back feeling blindly till she found her badgermole's hair. Taking it and twirling it in a finger.

A wind blew through the open window making her shiver. It was getting dark outside. The storm would start soon. She could feel it.

A purr rumbled in the chest she sat on when Korra's finger scratched Lin's scalp.

"Fine." Yee-Li huffed as she turned and walked a few feet away from the couch. Falling on her rump. "I'll play by myself. If you two are going to do boring stuff." Making her figures fight awkwardly by manipulating their limbs into painful battle poses. Her mouth making all the sound effects. Blowing wetted lips for water effects. And turbulent whistles that made Lin's ears twitch in pain as Yee-Li made her Korra figure stand on its head to airbend like her uncle Tenzin. This made the girl scream in defeat as she crashed the little Lin into the ground. Twisting the little Korra's arm violently in jab of victory as it stood over its opponent.

"Why would you make your mother's fight each other." Korra said heartbroken. Clutching her chest.

"Mommy and Momma aren't fighting their psarring." She mispronounced. "Uncle Tenzin says it's ok to fight of you psar."

"It's spar, squirt."

"That's what I said momma." Yee-Li defended.

"But your momma wouldn't lose. She'd beat me." Korra corrected.

The child scoffed; as did Lin. "But mommy you're the avatar. You have four elements and momma only has one. Four is more than one. So you win." As if that was the most wide known fact in the world.

"She does know how to count, Korra." This comment was not received well.

"Yeah, and you have the glowy magic thing." Yee-Li added.

"But your momma's a far better bender than me. She's a master. I'm still in training." A shrug. And a turn of the head to avoid her daughters stunned gaze.

"Please, Little penguin. Don't insult yourself. Your more than a master by now. I've seen you practice. I know your there." Lin scoffed at the idea that her lover would have the humility to insult her own talents.

"Yeah mommy. Your really good. I want to be just as good as you when I learn to bend."

And that was the question that derailed the conversation entirely. As the two older women grew silent.

Yee-Li was what five-almost six now. Usually most children who can bend have already shown it by then. Usually because of their mood swings as Lin called them. They would unintentionally bend something; and it's not like Yee-Li hadn't a few of those.

"Honey..." Korra paused. Then she felt the gentle pressure of Lin's hand. It was clammy and shaky. Of course no one would be more upset. Lin had really wanted Yee-Li to be a bender like them. "You-you might not be able to bend."

"But you and momma can bend. Why shouldn't I be able to?" The girl asked.

A hot breath blew on Korra's back. Lin leaned them up. "Yee-Li-you do remember the story...about how we found you?"

The child gave an eager nod. "Yes I do. You and mommy were walking in the forest when you found me in a meadow. But what does that have to do with it?"

 _We'll tell her the truth when she's older._ Was the mantra for both parents when their daughter had began to wonder about her origin's.

"Come her honey." Korra stretched out her arms to except her daughter. Bringing the little girl into her lap. She turned to face Lin squishing their daughter her between their laps. Yee-Li's momma laid a hand on her head, unlike other times when she would tussle her hair roughly, merely combing her fingers through it. Soothingly; as she had done for Korra when the women was upset.

"Yee-Li...hon...I, well..." Korra was cracking under the pressure. And it was starting to make Yee-Li nervous too. The little child shifting her eye's nervously between her two mothers.

Lin sighed. And reached over and pulled the little girl into her lap. Holding her close. Possessively wrapping her arms around her. "What your mother is trying to say Yee-Li."

Her real name was only ever used when she was in big trouble. But the child was confused; she hadn't done anything wrong. Had she?

"...Is that we don't think...don't think that you're a bender."

The child was struck dumb. "But-but-but you and mommy can bend why can't I. Why can't I bend?"

"We don't know honey." Korra squished the child against Lin's chest.

Yee-Li's voice wavered. "Can't you give me bending. Momma said you gave her back her bending."

"It-it doesn't work that way, Yee-Li. I'm sorry." Lin tried to pull her daughter tighter to her. To squeeze away her pain. "I'm sorry." She whispered.

"But it's not fair. You two can bend. Why can't I. I want to bend. I want to bend like mommy and momma." Heaving great sobs into Lin's chest Lin cradled her daughters head. While Korra rubbed the weeping Childs back.

The parents locked eye's over their shuddering child.

"I wish you could Yee-Li. Spirits know; I wish you could too."

"It's not fair!" The child screeched into the older women's clothes; soaking them with tears.

Korra could see the mistiness in her wife's eye's. She was as upset by this as Yee-Li was. Because, as they had discussed before. About four years ago; A few days after that night. That Yee-Li would be their only child. And if she couldn't bend; then what? If she wasn't a bender. An earthbender. How was Lin going to pass down the Beifong art of bending to a family member; as her mother had taught her. More than that, being taught bending by her mother was a way for them to bond. If Lin couldn't do that with Yee-Li-then what? What else could they bond over?

"I know." Lin said with a wavering tongue. Then she made Yee-Li look her in the face. Her own wet cheeks mirroring those of her child. "But you got to be tough. Don't let this get you down." She gave a smile. "Do you remember what I told you. About what it means to be a Beifong...Huh?"

"Be-bei-Beifong's don't get scared. We laugh in its face."

"That's right. And we also don't cry over stupid things like whether we can bend or not. A Beifong can overcome anything. And we love you no matter what Yee-Li." Lin rubbed a stray tear away. First from her face. Then that of her daughters. "We always will. Besides your crazy Uncle Bumi can't bend."

"Don't call him crazy Lin." Korra interjected.

"That man was a general. Now he tends a garden. Besides that-You know what a great person your uncle is right."

The child nodded. Sniffles and a few hiccups released.

"Oh...and don't forget grandma Katara's brother Sokka. He couldn't bend and he helped end the hundred years war."

Yee-Li didn't know what her mommy was talking about.

"You'll learn about it in school later squirt. But your mommy's right."

"Bu-bu-bu." The tears threatened to spill anew.

"Yeah-sigh-I know squirt. I know. What your feeling will only be temporary. Trust me." And Lin made her daughter look her square in the eye. Giving the most polished trust me face she could.

But even though Yee-Li knew how wise and honest her momma was; she still couldn't help herself. So she buried her face into her momma's chest and cried anew.

**. . .**

Though the storm was already well into it's assault outside. The bed was extra warm and loving that night. As the family of three huddled together. Lin and Korra nose to nose with Yee-Li squashed between them. The little girls energy had run out and all she could do was fall right to sleep. Her red hair matted in all sorts of a tangled mess from the fond rubbing it had received. However, she was the only one able to get any rest. And would be that night.

Korra cracked an eye. Having feigned sleep for the last half hour.

Lin was looking right at her. Wide awake. "I knew you were awake." Was all she said.

The hand that Korra had entangled in her daughter slid up to brush over one of Lin's pale forearms. "You ok." She asked.

"Fine." Was Lin's first response; an easy go to answer. "...No." She corrected.

"I know how much this meant to you."

"It was one of the strongest bonds I had with my mother. Learning bending from her. Wha-what do I do now?"

"Oh Lin-Badgermole. There is so much more you two can bond over than just bending."

Korra felt their child tugged closer to the her wife. Lin shook. "but what." Was her meek response.

Korra shrugged. "We can figure that out. Together. Remember your not the only one who had those kinds of dreams with her. And if I can be honest I'm pretty sure she would of been a fire bender anyway."

"No way; she'd a been an earthbender."

"Delusional aren't we?"

Lin huffed. "Can't I be? I can be selfish ever now and again."

"Oh your selfish with me in public all the time. The way you hold onto me possessively."

"I'm not possessive."

"Sure ya aren't, Lin."

Rain pelted the outside of the house. By now the garden had been thoroughly trashed.

And soon the haphazardly put together conversation the two were trying to keep going for the sake of filling in the dead air stopped for a bit. The two mother's listened to the even breathing coming from beneath the covers. They each stroked a part of their daughter. Lin took her head. Korra her back.

"Hey Lin. I was thinking."

The women did not speak but the non verbal communiqué was a signal for the other to voice her thoughts.

"Why don't we go to the park tomorrow. After your done work. We can eat dinner there. You know at that stand you and her like so much."

"I thought you liked it too."

"It's alright."

"That's not what you've been telling me all this time. I only keep taking you because you said you liked their noodles."

"I do. I do. It's just that what they say is water tribe food really isn't that authentic. The noodles aren't like what my mom makes. It's spicy. They try to mix stuff from the fire nation into it." Korra confessed.

"Why didn't you tell me this. I would of gone somewhere else. There are half a dozen other food carts just a few feet away from that one. I would of tried anyone of them if you wanted to. I'm not a picky eater."

"I know-neither of you are. But you guys like it; so I'm willing to put up with a few spicy noodles."

"Fine-fine. But...well-I was thinking of taking off tomorrow anyway. Yee-Li doesn't have school so I figured we could spend the day...I don't know; going to the shops or something. Maybe-hit the toy store. We'll still do your thing too."

Korra leaned over and gave Lin a chaste, lip only, kiss. "You had that already planned out didn't you? Were you going to surprise us both in the morning over breakfast?"

Lin blushed. Wiggling under the others truth. "Yeah-I was."

Leaving her daughter in Lin's capable and loving embrace Korra moved her arms. One hand strayed low to rub the women's hip. Leaving burning patterns in their wake. The other strayed to Lin's face. Korra leaned in. Careful not to squish her sleeping child. Bringing their foreheads close. The pressure on the area where thoughts tended to dwell. Good. Bad. Whatever was in both their heads was scorched away by the contact. Only the love they had for each other, and their daughter, remained.


	9. Ch. 9: Date

Ch. 9: Date

The smell of a dozen unwashed pairs of socks perforated every square inch of the room. The weight racks had sweat coating it like slime. Never having been cleaned for...Oh, let's say since they were first brought in.

Groups of police officers stood around a padded mat. As they all took turns working on their hand to hand combat. Their uproar echoed off the high walls of the training room. Shadows of the pedestrians they strive to protect walk across the walls from the windows high up near the ceiling. The training room being tucked beneath police headquarters.

However, there was one person who didn't mingle with circle of screaming officers. Stuck in the corner. With a couple of disk shaped rocks. Which hovered off the ground and were sent flying through the air. Making thick braids of rope strain under the powerful might of the collision. The patterns were irregular. Sometimes two shoots. Sometimes nine. Never repeating. If one makes patterns then the opponent can learn their rhythm; which could spell ones demise in a fight.

With the clumsy hands of a toddler Lin tilted her body into a cartwheel. One of the stone disks followed the arc of her legs as they twisted through her arms as if on an imaginary pummel horse. Before the disk flew left center of her unseen target. An Airbender move borrowed from her wife. But her wrists weren't as strong as her legs to support her as she rubbed them.

Three more stone disks were sent into the nets. One of the metal nails which held the net in place slipped out of its hole a fraction. And the next person to use it would fully rip it out. Be blamed for causing damage to the equipment and have to pay to have it and the wall they damaged fixed.

As the women settled herself with a single breath. Heart beat returning to normal after barely elevating a few beats anyway. She picked up a blue towel laid folded prim and proper next to her. Unfolded it and wiped the sweat from her face. Slowly bringing it down to her shoulders. Pressing the fabric hard into the point where neck met shoulder. Soft fingers replaced the fabric. The memory of hot breaths and a wet tongue heated Lin up.

Her eye's snapped open. Letting the towel keep its perch on her shoulder Lin made a hasty run for the locker room. Shed her sweat stained pants and shirt. Then dove into the cold irritating spray of the shower. Quelling the heat in her body. Refusing to move a hand till it dissipated. Lest even her own innocent touches awaken a deeper burning.

_It has been some time since little penguin and I..._

The thoughts finished with a heated flare in her stomach. The excitement she felt was hard to contain. Tonight...

Lin slipped out of the shower. Went to the locker and pulled on her furred tunic yet sloppily left the wooden knobs undone. The moist and transparent wife beater was left exposed. Fellow officers turned their heads as Lin dashed past; and the offenders they were bringing in cat called at her. Until promptly silenced for even to dare do such a thing to their chief. Lin jettisoned a portly man who had a hard time getting through the glass turn style doors at the entrance. Making it out onto the street.

The air did nothing to quell the burning inside. There was only one thing to take care of that. Her feet wobbled in untied shoes. Using her strength Lin pushed past the throngs of people. Who, for only the spirits know, decided today was a good day to be outside and in her way.

Three teens were passing around a cigarette in a dark alley way. Laughing about how they managed to snag it from some unknowing fool. A lucky day indeed. As they heard the shouting of someone telling the boys to get out of the way. They turned to see a women making her way towards them. Their jaws hit the ground. Watching the dark outline of a bra bouncing beneath Lin's damp shirt. It was their lucky day indeed. As one of them straightened up. Rubbing the few hairs he'd been able to grow on his face.

"Hey there..." He received the brunt of the rejection. Taking Lin's foot square to the solar plexus. His friends were on the ground clutching themselves and moaning. The ground beneath them having swelled between their legs. They'd be walking like penguins for a week. Though the pain would scar their minds for the rest of their lives.

"Don't smoke." Lin shouted back as she left the teens to sort themselves out.

The biggest confrontation was when she got back onto the street. The swell of people moving against each other. Pushing against them would of been too much for anyone else to bear. But Lin had lived in this city for too long. Easily knowing who to push and how hard. The man in the cap was moved into the metal fence outside a home. With the grace of a ballerina Lin had twirled about a women taking groceries home.

The light at the corner flashed an angry red. Lin launched herself over the crowd who impatiently waited to cross the street. Soaring through the air. People gapping at the mad women coming at them on the opposite side of the rode quickly formed a wide berth for her landing. As soon as her toes hit the ground they shot her forward. Pumping her fists to fuel her feet. Lin did not pant nor gasp for breath. This 'walk' home was, well...just that.

Big brutish men in flimsy orange clothes waved at her franticly. The head pounding sound of machinery. Dust. And fleshly laid asphalt was nothing to her. As she made another pillar of stone to help her get in the air. Not even an arm's length away from the building. Lin would of become road rash if she had miscalculated. Flying above the yelling men's heads as their fists shook at her and their mouths spewed saliva.

They obviously didn't know who they were talking to.

Lin held herself aloft. Still sprinting down the street. But able to see the goings on of a family who lived in a small apartment above a restaurant. The husband and wife blinked at the after image of what must of been a flock of birds that had passed by their window. Not a women.

Left. Right. Left. Right. Each step she took found purchase long enough to propel her to the next step. With mental ease. Lin was able to make footing along her root home. Using the earth material inside the bricks of the buildings. Making them jut out for a step to find purchase. Before quickly sucking themselves back into perfect order before she even made the next step.

 _Almost home,_ Lin chanted.

As she landed back on the road. Startling the old women who owned the house at the end of her street. The watering can in her hand landed with a clatter as she grabbed her chest to steady her heart. This was too much. Old age was suppose to calm a person. The old women had reasoned. Not make them more energetic. As she watched Lin book it. And getting married was supposed to have the same effect as well. Thinking on the current state of relationship with her husband. Alas if only she could get him to take out the garbage without throwing a fit.

**Clang!**

The metal door dented the wall as it collided; the first of two it would receive. Pulling out small chunks of plaster. The door slammed shut with another even harder clang then before. An effort to tell her little penguin she was home. Were ever she was in the small apartment. Not like there were many places she could hide from her.

Lin was a little mad Korra wasn't waiting for her on the couch. Wearing something 'nice.' Or preferably, nothing at all but the necklace Lin had made her. That black unearthly rock against her goddess skin.

Lin had to moisten her lips. "Korra." She called. "I'm home." She added. Stepping over the mess of toys that was ever present. And would be useless to try to clean up anyway. "Ow." Lin hissed. Lifting her foot up to see the lifeless jade eyes of herself staring back. Lin picked up her daughters action figure of herself and tossed it out of the way. "Korra." She called again. Said girl wasn't in the kitchen. Nor the bathroom.

Lin smirked. The door to the bedroom seemed closed more than she remembered leaving it in the morning. And trust her she knew exactly how she left the place when she stepped out. "Koooorrrraaa." She called out. Body flaring as she placed a hand on the door and pushed. Was this a new thrill her little penguin wanted to try or-at least rekindle. Ever since Yee-Li's arrival. Any funny business was off limits in their bed. Because according to her lover it'd be a little weird to sleep in the same sheets with her daughter were they...and she trailed off face a flame. Not able to met with the sleeping face of their child nestled between them.

The door flew open to reveal and empty room. The covers undisturbed on the bed.

So Lin wondered out and laid herself onto the couch that had acted as their second bed in the home. Throwing an arm over her eyes she took deep breaths to quell her hormones. "Where are you?" Lin whined like a kicked puppy to the toys at the foot of the couch. Another deep breath. Which failed to calm the burning in her stomach. Lin groaned. Rubbing her bottom into the fabric of the couch beneath her. Spirits, she was acting like a teenager. It was so childish but she couldn't help it. Their 'alone' time had been spread thin between her own work. Korra hoping around the world to help solve some supposed crisis. And their daughter; unintentionally hogging the bed.

That thought helped to keep her hormones down. Tonight would be the first night Lin wouldn't have that little squirt keeping her from cuddling Korra in their bed. Would Yee-Li have a hard time getting to sleep without them? Lifting her hand from her face Lin looked around the room. Not finding the stuffed badgermole anywhere. _Good she remembered it._ It'd be easier for her to sleep if she had it with her. Like those nights when Korra had to be away. The furry thing took her spot in the bed. Keeping two warm bodies on either side of the little girl. _But would she be alright with just that?_ Lin shook herself. Ruffling gray locks. Catching one between her teeth. Lin spit it out with a huff. She shouldn't think about that now. It was her and Korra's first night alone in so long. She couldn't ruin it like that. Besides her daughter was in capable hands. Pema would be alright.

So with another calm breath. Lin forced the worrisome thoughts out. Instead begrudgingly shifting back to the war raging inside her own body. The friction of the fabric on her skin tickled as she trailed her hands up her legs. "Sprits." Lin groaned. When the tips of hers thumbs accidentally brushed up her shirt. Touching bare skin.

**Creak.**

In the doorway Korra stood with wide eyed surprise. Sweat beading down her flush cheeks. It'd taken longer than expected to get back from air temple island. Piloting a boat by wind alone was annoying when one needed to get to important engagements on time. Surprising it was easy to drop her daughter off. Who barely gave her a hug and kiss goodbye before running off with Rohan. Korra left her daughters things with Pema. A spare set of clothes and her stuffed Badgermole. So without having time to draw the planks to land korra had flew off the boat and onto dry land at the dock to the city.

The door was closed shut with a deafening clang by someone else's will.

Hands hovering over her body. Lin looked at Korra with lidded eyes. Biting a pale lip. Lin groaned. "Korra." So much need put into one word. And one word ignited an attraction that drew the other women to her. Their body's colliding in heated bliss. They wiggled against each other on the precarious amount of space they had to use. Lin guided Korra's hands to every inch of her body. From top to bottom then back again. She wanted to feel Korra's hands all over her. Somehow trying to get them to rub out the fire growing inside.

Nipping her lips drew a groan from the water tribe women. Then Lin soothed the ache with kisses.

Lin reversed their positions. But as she laid her little penguin down the women's eye's bulged and her mouth opened up in a large O.

"Ahhaaaa." Korra squirmed. Arching her back up so she could reach underneath it. "Look what you did to me Lin." Admonishing the little replica of her spouse.

"Sorry." The women said while straddling her.

The mood momentarily paused. "When did we become so domestic?" Korra asked. Outstretching the action figure Lin's arm and making it run it's plastic hand down the twin scars on Lin's left cheek.

Lin laughed. "You're the one who wanted to have a kid."

"Do you regret it?"

The action figure was hurled across the room. Smacking the wall and bouncing off. Knocking over a tower built of blocks.

"Shut up." Lin silenced her. Replacing it with the popping sound of their open mouths trying to smother one another. Somewhere along the way between the kissing, the groaning, and the groping they managed to shed their clothes into a pile at the foot of the couch.

And as the sun rose the next morning. The two women were still on the couch. Feet tangled and dangling over the bottom edge. One of the women admiring the porcelain skin of the women she lay atop. It's sheen coming from the beads of sweat still lingering. Tracing every scar she could lazily reach within the range of her parched tongue. Lin thought they were hideous reminders of things long ago. But her counterpart, who despite the situations she had been in, remained pristine. Not a scar. Well, besides the four non-permanent red welts on either side of her shoulder blades. Lin made sure to mind her strength. Unsure whether she would be able to forgive herself if she were ever to scar that beautiful brown flesh during their...activities.

**Ring ring.**

A deep and frustrating groan rumbled from the chest beneath Korra. Making the women giggle. An upset Lin was never a good thing. But a naked upset Lin was rather cute to watch. The women shielded her eye's with her forearms in hopes to block out the ringing of the telephone. Her breast's giggling with the action. Almost inciting another round as Korra watched the flesh's hypnotic movement. Reaching out her hands they hovered over the other women for a second before wedging between her open armpit's. Pushing herself slowly from the other.

Korra stood onto wobbly legs. But got caught on the wrist before she took a tentative step to test their integrity.

"Please don't answer it Little Penguin." Lin groaned. Putting all that she could into that eye peeping from underneath her forearm.

Korra pulled away. Breast swaying as she leaned over to kiss her forehead. "You know we can't do that Lin. It could be important."

"Or it's just Tenzin telling us he's had enough of our kid and wants' to give her back." Lin had hoped they could have a little more naughty/cuddle time before they had to go back to the tame version. Picking the kid up a little before dinner sounded about the right time.

Korra scoffed. Flipping her tangled bed head over her shoulder. Funny, because they hadn't slept at all. "You know Pema would never let him do that."

Lin laid herself out on her stomach. Chin propped on the armrest. Watching the tight behind of her water tribe women. Grinning at that thought of pinching that butt. "Your right she wouldn't. But that man can be a sneak sometimes. Who's to say he isn't calling us behind her back? Airbender's think there naturally above everything else."

"Hey." Korra laughed disappearing into the kitchen. There came the light click of the phone being lifted off the receiver. "Not all airbender's are like that."

"You are not just an airbender. Half of those kids support my claim. Ikki's very well behaved now. Even if she's still always so hyper like she's on cactus juice. And Rohan I'm not ruling out entirely just yet; he's still young. And I'm pretty sure swiped one of Yee-Li's cookies that one time. The smug brat was lucky I didn't catch him in the act."

"Remember Lin you can't threaten a culture on the cliff of extinction. What would the public think. It's probably the station calling or...Hello, Beifong residence." She said into the receiver. "Oh. Hello Tenzin. What's up?" The sentence hung for seconds that turned into a minute. "Is she alright?" Came the response.

Lin was up in a flash throwing on any pair of clothes that looked like a shirt and pants. Foregoing underwear to speed up the process.

The phone collided with its cradle in an audible crunch. A naked Korra ran into the room. Blinded by the clothes thrown into her face. She blinked at them. Shaking her head to clear the confusion from the assualy before putting them on.

**Bang.**

Lin waited by the open door letting the world see the Avatar get changed.

They were out the door in their bare feet. Down to the docks and on the boat. The Avatar tapped into all her power to make them reach the shores of air temple in record time.

They were greeted by the pied piper of beards at the docks. "Don't destroy a precious piece of my people's history because your daughter has a broken arm." Tenzin shouted at the women as they hurried to him. His raving red face brought them to a stop. But he soon averted his gaze as he noticed the state they were in. A twinge of ripe peach colored his cheeks.

Korra had gone free of any undergarments. Coupled with Lin's wife beater that she wore her girls were a little exposed, and bouncing all over the place.

Were as Lin had trouble keeping Korra's untied pants on. Which slipped down passed her hips. Revealing that creamy skin her lover admired so much. Unfortunately, she was doing so at the moment in front of Tenzin. The man she used to date. The women reached out and forcibly torque the Korra's head back to look at her airbending master.

While gripping the waist band of her pants Lin walked past Tenzin to the house. "What happened?" Her voice harsh. Narrowed. Like she were once again in that big chair.

Tenzin swooped to her right side. Korra taking up the other crossing her arms and trying to hold 'herself' in place.

"It was a little fall, Lin. Her and Rohan were playing in the garden, and she said she tripped and landed on it wrong. Don't worry I already had Kai look at it..."

"I want Korra to double check just to make sure she didn't miss anything." Lin butted in. Face forward and not even a glance to her old friend.

"Lin I'm sure Kai did a better job than I could. I'm not much of a healer."

"I just want a second opinion. Don't you?" Lin questioned.

Korra bowed her head under her wife's hard stare.

Tenzin laid a hand on Lin's shoulder. Stopping her for a moment. The gesture was meant to sooth her. But it only made the muscles tense underneath his fingers. "She's alright, Lin. Before I left to meet you two at the docks Kai had just put the cast on. The bone was set with no problem. And Yee-Li shouldn't be feeling anymore pain."

"I'm sure she is." Lin shook his arm off. Before starting to move again.

Lin decided to let herself into the airbender's home. The chime on the door clanked horribly as the door made contact. Echoing in the hallway and signaling the groups hasty entrance. Lin stood in the foyer waiting for her daughter to come running to her. For a horrible reason she imagined seeing her in a wheel chair.

"Where is she?" Lin asked with her jaw barely moving.

Tenzin motioned ahead of them. "She's out on the veranda with the rest of the family."

Tenzin and Korra's footsteps echoed behind Lin as they struggled to catch up.

The beaded curtain which shielded the open back door clanked as it was spread open.

Pema was reclining back in her seat. Kai next to her looking just as beat up. Hair disheveled even though the sun had barely reached its noon time mark in the sky. While two of the airbender siblings were absent, Jinora however sat on the ground with someone pressed into her lap. The girl had her father's black hair and thick eyebrows. But they never soured nor brooded like his. They held only the kindness of her mother. The book was held close. So that Jinora, who rested her chin in the crook of Mai's neck, could read along.

No one stirred with the commotion, it was all just another normal day to them.

"Lin how are you?" Kai asked cracking a tired smile. Brushing a stray knot in her head.

Lin moved further out onto the veranda. The beaded curtain clinked again.

"Momma!" Came a shout.

Springing out from behind Pema's chair came her daughter. Waving her inflated arm in the air. The cast had a few scribbled names and well wishes on its already dirt stained white surface.

Lin fell onto her rear opening her arms wide. Her absentminded daughter smacked her in the chest with her cast. Bruising the women's already tender breasts.

"Momma." Yee-Li spoke her lip trembling and eye's beginning to mist.

Tenzin recoiled at a fist slugging him in the arm. Confused by the gesture as Korra rolled her eyes at him because of the scene her daughter was making for Lin.

Tears running fresh. Yee-Li held up her hurt arm and showed off her cast. Telling her momma what had happened in inflated detail. While Lin sat with her arms wrapped around her waist. Listening with rapt attention. That rarest of smiles for no one but her daughter. The love of a parent.


	10. Ch. 10: Sleepy thoughts

Ch. 10: Sleepy thoughts

A hand shoved its way into Korra's mouth. The little fingers gagging her. Tickling her tongue. Lin was better off in this case. The foot she was eating for breakfast in bed had at least been washed the night prior. And at least the weightless limb didn't hurt Lin everytime their daughter shifted in her sleep. As Korra was sporting several red marks on her face the shape of her daughters cast.

Pulling the digits out with a wet pop. The parents pinned Yee-Li between the sheets. Each rested a hand on her steadily moving chest. Feeling the steady rhythmic beat. They looked at each other with their own version of contented grace. Korra a wide grin. Lin a relaxed smile. They leaned over their sleeping daughter and shared a kiss. A whine was swallowed as Korra attempted to pull away only to find her bottom lip snatched between Lin's teeth. The women giving her a most salacious look. Korra leaned in and gave Lin a bite of her own so that she could escape.

"No way that's happening, badgermole." Korra winked.

Lin huffed. Ever since their little time alone she had been getting bolder. A new fire had awakened inside after that day. Which there was only one way to quench it. Sneaking scandalous kisses and inappropriate touches whenever she knew her daughter wasn't looking. Too bad they hadn't had any time to themselves. What between both their jobs and Yee-Li becoming more attached to Lin's side since she hurt her arm. They hadn't a free minute to even do something rushed. Even during their shared morning shower Yee-Li had intruded upon that tradition.

"It's time to get this kid her own room." Lin said. A stern lip, but she gently brushed the child's red hair out of her sleeping face. Rubbing her nose with her thumb and making it wrinkle.

"Do you really mean that?" Korra asked. She had been thinking about this for some time actually. But couldn't' think of a way to bring it up the topic.

"Yeah, I figure we can add a room onto the apartment."

"I don't think the landlord would allow it."

"I can be persuasive when need be." Lin growled. A hand found its way under Korra's night shirt without it's wearer knowing until the other wanted her too.

Korra removed the hand. And Lin became visibly upset by the loss of her lovers body under her fingers. "I think it'd be a better decision if we just moved." Korra said; bringing her wife's hand out from under the covers to place a chaste kiss to the back of it.

"What-why? We don't need to move. We can just add on here." Lin said. Trying to make her point.

"But if we moved we could find a bigger place. And we could try and find somewhere closer to your work. Besides, in a year Yee-Li will start first grade. There aren't any schools close to the apartment. And there's no way we could drop her off unless we take one of Asami's bus's. I know how much you hate those things." Match to Korra. That was a much better argument.

Those things were pristine about a couple of years prior when they first came off the line. But they'd been mistreated by the citizens of republic city. All manner of sticky food item, or mysterious fluid, had been deposited on those seats. And the obscene graffiti was not something Lin wanted to explain to her daughter currently. Remembering some of the talks she had with her mother.

Sinking underneath the shelter of the covers. Lin covered her mouth. Mumbling through the fabric she said. "I changed my mind she doesn't have to go to school anymore. We'll have Jinora teach her."

"Lin." Korra huffed. Tapping her figurative foot at her wife's stubbornness. "Do you really want Jinora teaching our child?"

The girl was an odd ball. The only person Lin had a hard time telling what would come out of her mouth. Would it be wise words or things that were better left for bedroom talk.

"You have a point." Lin conceded.

"Do you think you could get some time off work? So that we can check out some of the houses."

"Your talking as if you've got some already lined up."

Korra shrugged her un-trapped shoulder. Rolling her tongue and her eyes as she looked to the ceiling. "Wellll...I may have been looking around."

"I still don't see why we can't just add onto the house." Lin drew Korra's hand over and planted her own kiss on it. Rubbing her lips against the dark skin. Making Korra's face redden and hastily withdrawing to stop her wife from making out with her hand.

"Lin." Korra puffed. Annoyed with the way her wife had been clinging to the idea. "How are we gonna exactly add onto this place. We're surrounded by other peoples homes. And it's not like we can take space out of the living room. Or do you want to build a cupboard for our daughter to sleep in?" Korra laid her arm over the top of her head; fingers touching the cool wooden floor behind her pillow. She pressed her arm hard into her ear to muffle the coming reply. Looking at the small head of constantly growing red hair in front of her.

She raised her arm off her ear. Gave a hmm for the other to clarify.

"I didn't say anything Korra." Lin replied. "Y-your right. We'll have to find a new place to live. What did you have in mind?"

Turning onto her back Korra said. "I have a few newspaper clippings. The few places that I thought sounded nice; I took a walk by."

The covers were moved away. A pair of green eyes attached to the most beautiful lips Korra had ever tasted hovered a few inches from her face. Without disturbing their sleeping child Lin had managed to crawl over her and on top of the other women. Settling her body against hers. The thin fabric they both wore did little to hide the older women's warming body. Lin pressed herself into her water tribe women.

"Lin." Korra warned. Glancing over. Their daughter was facing away from them.

"How long have you been doing this?" Lin asked. Curious as to how her wife had been able to keep this whole operation under wraps without her finding out.

"Oh-couple of months now. I wasn't really serious about it. Just, ya know...looking around; just in case. I mean we shouldn't expect Yee-Li to want to sleep with us when she's a teenager."

"I shared a room with my mother sometimes-e-even in my teenage years."

"Really?"

Lin nodded. The warmth between her legs evaporated instantly at the mention of her mother. As Lin scooted down to rest her head between her little penguins breasts. Pressing her ear close to listen to her heart. "Of course. We only had each other."

The words rumbled and bounced around from Korra's chest to Lin's head. "What about Master Katara, Anng, and Sokka. They lived close by."

"They weren't there at night." Those lonely nights. After a hard day for the mother and daughter. When all they needed was the reassurance that someone who loved them was close by.

Fingers ran through Lin's hair. Scratching her scalp tenderly. "It must of been hard when you moved out."

"It had my mother's idea." Lin confessed at long last. If it was back then she would of told anyone it had been her doing. Making sure no blame would come back to her mother for people misunderstanding and thinking she had kicked Lin out.

"Will you be ok with this?" The hand moved down her spine. Making the women shiver and Lin's body beneath purr for more attention.

Lin shook her head. Making Korra give a startled yelp at she grazed her nipple; unintentional on Lin's part.

But Korra swatted her wife's head playfully thinking the women had done it on purpose.

"This is the only other home I have ever known." Lin confessed something else; looking up into the face of the person she held most precious in her life. The best thing in it. And the only women she could ever truly be honest with. To show this much insecurity too.

Scrunching her arm up Korra cupped Lin's cheek. Her own will was breaking. "We don't have to move. We can make this work; it's our home still."

Lin shook herself. Brushing fingers against the hand still on her cheek. "Little penguin your right about this. Don't turn back now. A Beifong doesn't turn back when they make a decision. And...my home-no matter where that may be. Will always be with the two of you." A tear slipped as Lin glanced at their daughter. It's who she was doing this for; her and the women she rested on.

Korra shed a tear of her own.

Lin got up quietly. Lending a hand to her wife. "Show me what you've been looking at so far." She asked. Following behind Korra as they left the bedroom and moved into the kitchen. Where a small folder was brought out of hiding. The two women sat down, shoulder to shoulder, and looked over each of the hastily cut clippings. Korra leading Lin through the choices she had so far.

And when their daughter woke up and stumbled groggily into the kitchen rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Hair a complete and utterly devastated frizzy mess. Her mother's sat her down and explained what was going on. And Lin was glad that Yee-Li took to the idea a whole lot better than her momma did. Jumping for joy at the news of getting her own room. But deep down Lin knew even if she should be glad that she wouldn't have to deal with stinky feet in her mouth after this. That she was still going to miss it anyway.


	11. Ch. 11: Moving Day

Ch. 11: Moving Day

Lin stood inside her living room. Everything removed and stored. Her life packed inside brown boxes. Most of it being Korra's and Yee-Li's things. Clothes. Toys. Dishes. Very few were Lin's; just trinkets and things from being on the police force. Like awards and her armor neatly put in appropriately marked boxes. Yet, even with everything removed she could still picture what went where.

There were four boxes left. And when they were loaded up on the truck Asami had lent them then...

Lin smiled. A sad but gracious one. This was the closing of a door. But...a better one had already opened up. Had been open for some time. She had just needed a little persuasive kick in the butt on this decision. The leg being a lovely brown with hard toned thighs. Great for gripping in the moment; or whenever really.

Someone squeezed Lin's stomach. Resting their chin in the crook of her neck and slowly kissing the juncture where muscle met bone. "How you holding up, badgermole?" Korra blew on the moist spot she had created.

Any other time it would of made Lin growl in need; but not now.

She rubbed Korra's arms. Closing her eyes and relishing the love radiating into her backside. "I'm fine. As long as you stay close." She answered truthfully. This whole experience had been taxing. Mentally. Physically. Spiritually. The whole trifecta. It had only been weeks since they both had seriously begun their search. Many arguments and silent dinners; but in the end the two women had decided-together. Which means today she would have to say goodbye. To this home. To its memories. To her mother; in a way. The times they spent together there. Dinner in the kitchen. Relaxing in the living room. Lin had told Korra her mother had made her move out to give Lin more space from her. However, as Lin kept recalling up the memories. It made her realize it was quite the opposite. Her mother had spent almost just as much time in her apartment as if they had still been living together. Some needs were hard to get rid of.

"No tears-please Lin. You'll make me want to take everything off the truck." Korra asked feeling the dampness dripping off her wife's cheek.

Lin's words wobbled. "Beifong's never turn back. We make our choi-ces a-and stick to them." Swiftly turning around in Korra's arms. She held her still as they came together. Knowing Korra always closed her eyes when they kissed. So that she would only feel the tears rather than having to see them falling. But the kiss turned salty as Lin's tears began to pool into her mouth. Still they kept at it.

Korra wasn't about to back down until she was able to rid her wife of this unhappy feeling.

"Hey you two. Are you gonna make out or are you guys going to help us move 'your' stuff." Came Bolin's chipper voice. As the broad chested man tried to walk normally through the door; but bumped his arms against the frame. Bolin still had that same swirling hair style like a wave moving over his head and still quick to make a joke of anything 'he' thought was joke worthy.

Korra turned to the man. Lin turned away. Trying to wipe something from her face that Bolin couldn't see.

Even for his great size Bolin was easily shoved aside. A women of similar dark complexion to Korra's, and a whole foot shorter than Bolin, walked into the living and picked up the fourth to last box. "Do not disturb my cousin, turtle duck. She is engaging in the lovey dovey."

Korra gagged silently at the use of the word by her flat toned cousin, Eska.

Still as emotional as a statue. The heavy eyeliner hadn't been used for years; or as long as her a Bolin had been together. In exchange Eska had a light dusting of make-up on her cheeks and eye's. No doubt applied by the hand of a professional every morning. At Bolin's willing expense. Because she was the only person left of them who would still listen to him blab about the award he won a month ago for one of his movers.

The man tried to take the heavy box from his girlfriend as any gentlemen would. Eska's glare was made all the less menacing by the blush applied to her cheeks. Or were her cheeks actually flushing? Bolin allowed her to pass before grabbing the third to last box. Pausing at the entrance of the door to let someone come in. Before going out to the truck where he would get a peck for his offered help in a secluded place no one could see the usually unemotional women break character.

"How we looking, Chief?" The tall skinny man asked. Taking in the entire room at a glance; just as he had been trained. After all this time of being the head of police he still called her that. Saying she'll always be his chief. Asking her advice on things from time to time. Which has been becoming less and less now.

Lin should of felt a little upset; but no, she only felt pride at the young man for stepping into the roll. And finally starting to trust his own judgment instead of relying on her.

"Good." Korra replied for her wife. Feeling the warm and firm grip as Lin melded their hands together again. Her face set right.

But Mako noticed the red rimmed eyes. Yet ignoring it he ran a hand through his prematurely graying hair. The result of all his hard work at taking the big seat. "Cool. We have enough room to fit the last of it. Then I guess we'll head out?" He nodded; asking for confirmation. While petting his blossoming goatee. Tiny and not visually catching like some of his men.

"Yeah." Lin said. Voice drooping she turned away and walked into her bedroom.

"Just give us some time." Korra said before following on her trail.

Mako nodded as he picked up the second to last box and left.

This was all so much. It shouldn't of been. She could handle anything. She was a Beifong for spirits sake. What would her mother say if she saw her blubbering. Lin stood in the middle of her bedroom; she guessed it should be considered her old bedroom now. Scrunching her face at the ceiling and hoping gravity would make the tears drip back into her head. Not out. Not again. She didn't like showing Korra how much this was affecting her.

"It's ok to cry, Badgermole." Korra tried to say soothingly from the door. Her hand resting on the grain of the wood. Feeling it for the last time and hoping the memory would stick.

"I shouldn't be though." Lin said keeping her head tilted.

"Why not?" Korra questioned.

Lin could tell by the tone of her wife's voice the women probably had her hands on her hips. Those very nice hips she loved to touch and kiss so much. "Because it's not fair to you two."

Korra snorted. "Fair." Now Lin imagined that cute pout. Her lower lip protruding. While a hand batted the air like a cat. "Lin, this is your home-our home-you should be sad that we're leaving."

"But everyone else is so happy." Lin's neck was starting to grow stiff. A sharp pain at the back of her skull.

"I'm sad to go too."

Lin finally looked down. The wonderful release of pressure was a joy.

Korra had her arms crossed over her stomach. Head bowed but she was peeking at Lin through her hair which flopped down over her face. "I know, I didn't live here as long as you, but I'll miss this place just as much."

Lin motioned at Korra to take her hands, she did, and Lin pulled her close. Keeping them enclosed around each other while resting their elbows against each other to create a little space between them; just enough if someone else had not currently in school. Lin was still sad. So she leaned in and planted a kiss between Korra's eyebrows. Just knowing that Korra was going through the same thing was enough to give Lin her strength back. So that she could be strong for Korra like what she was being for her.

"I love you." She kissed her again. This time a little lower; between the eyes. "I love you." Lower still; right on the bridge. "I love you." This time she kissed the tip of her bubble nose. "I love you." The last words were whispered against lips before they were taken.

None of the emotions had left her; but put on a shelf to collect dust and one day be forgotten altogether. Soon the buffer was gone. As they continued to get more and more into the moment. Hands all over. Korra groped Lin's rear; such a perfect behind for an earthbender. The women growled at the clawed fingers digging in for a meal. While Lin made Korra moan blissfully as one hand pressed into her back. The other Busy with snaking under her shirt. Up-and up...

A loud feminine throat cleared.

The two only pulled apart to confront the unwanted intruder. Both clearly irritated. As hands were left in un appropriate places in hopes to contimue.

"Save it for tonight you two." Asami; ever the beauty with her terrifying eyes. And fiery red lips curled into a Cheshire grin. Hair tied back. With nothing designer being worn at the moment. Only simple loose fitting clothes; which they suspected were Mako's. Since Asami probably didn't have a leisurely piece of clothing in her entire three room closet. The Sato heiress shifted what was the last box needed to be loaded.

"We need a few more minutes." Korra panted. Tongue lolling out like a dog in the summer heat.

"The moods over." Lin said. Pushing away. But taking Korra's hand she placed a kiss on her knuckles. Then leaning in to whisper in her ear. "Till tonight." A rough tongue swiping the lobe quickly. The gesture going unnoticed by the intruder.

Asami watched her friend swoon. Her friend grinning like an idiot was lead like a stray out of the bedroom.

Bolin, Eska, and Mako were waiting for them in the empty living room. Not a trace of them had been left behind. Well, except for one thing. Since the time that she could stand on two legs. Yee-Li's parents have had the same fascination that most do when watching there children grow. Which was to keep a visual account of how far their child had grown each year. Though there weren't many pencil lines on the trim of wood. They could still tally her growth over their short time together as a family.

Crouched on the floor at the doorway to the kitchen. Lin's calloused finger ran over the very first line they made on the height chart. _Did she mean to write a two or a five,_ Lin pondered. Her little penguins archaic script could baffle scholars.

"Let's get this show on the road." Bolin shouted.

Lin held them up for but a moment more."Just one more thing."

"What'd we miss?" Korra asked. Looking around the room. Confused that there was still something not yet packed.

Lin's fingers gripped the wood trim. Digging in hard. Splinters pierced her skin. The pain was easy to bare as she felt the board loosen. Nails popping free. Her wife and guests looking on at the odd site as Lin attempted to pull the house apart. Everyone thinking maybe she'd come undone from the stress. Gritting her teeth in frustration when the length of wood began to split in some places Lin switched tactics by taking a gentler approach. Prying the strip off a short length at a time. Till-with a tug-the top end of the wood twisted and broke off creating a jagged edge.

A triumphant smirk. Lin turned to Korra. Switching the treasure to one hand while she took her wife's in the other. She lead them out of the old house. Though Lin would be leaving most of her memories of her mother behind in the foundation of that home. It'd be a shame to leave anything of her current life behind.


	12. Ch. 12: A new home

Ch. 12: A new home

At a split in the road sat their new home. Freshly painted the color of cream cakes. Though not as packed as before. There were still plenty of houses on the block with plenty of people. Families much livelier and younger than before. With kids that right around Yee-Li's age. Which was a blessing for them to have kids who lived close by and went to the same school as their daughter.

Though bad for Lin who probably would have to socialize with the parents. Made more awkward by the fact that they were already the odd one's out being the former chief of police and the Avatar.

Just a block ahead of them were some shops for Korra to get food for dinner. Included in them were a couple of take out joints; for those late nights that were bound to pop up. One restaurant boasted to have the best and most authentic water tribe noodles around. Korra considered it a challenge that they would no doubt fail.

And if one takes a right down the road behind them they'd come upon an empty lot. Normally used for extra parking for the workers of Asami's car manufacturing plant. It was actually how they had managed to stumble upon the home. Asami had invited Korra to come down to the factory to test out another new racer. With a new engine design she had been tinkering with. And after the long day of fun Asami had offered to give her a ride home. Luck, Lin would argue had nothing to do with it when she just happened to see the for sale sign. The women still argued about it when they found out it was still near Yee-Li's school. A further walk; not that Lin minded. It was someone else who complained about her feet.

With the weekend, if you stuck your nose out the door at just the right time, the smells of handmade foods. Accompanied by the laughter of many people could be heard drifting up the street from the bazaar. Thrown up and taken down in Asami's lot in the span of the weekend.

"This is nice." Bolin said. Eska reaching out for him. Hoping he would offer her a hand to balance on to get out of the truck. Only to find herself lifted by his meaty arms and set down. She offered him a hasty peck on the cheek as she looked away; missing his splitting grin.

Lin and Korra stood in front of the house. Having come with Asami and Mako in her car while Bolin and Eska took the truck.

"You can admire it when we are done Bo." Mako said. Opening the back of the truck. Glad to see that everything appeared to of made it through the drive. Feeling a kind of giddy joy at being able to take the celebratory first box off the truck. "Well I think It's only fair that you two should be the first over the threshold." Mako said to his friend and mentor. Giving Lin a nod

Which was returned.

Korra took a deep breath. As if this moment were the biggest thing she would ever face in her life. She'd crossed this threshold dozen's of time's when they came to look. But this was different. They weren't just nit picking at what was good about it. Or what they would need to fix. What would go where. And what kind of bed they would get for their daughters first room. They bought this house. It was theirs. It was a real home they could raise their daughter in. She took two steps ahead. Then the ground vanished beneath her feet.

"Lin, what are you doing?" She gasped feeling like her moment was being ruined for some playful thing her wife was trying to do. Till she realized how she was holding her. Cradled in the arms of her wife; like a bride. Becoming less upset. Korra nestled in and pressed comfortably into the chest of the women she loved.

The short walk from the sidewalk to the door was taken in four large steps. Before Lin stopped as the green door; light and transparent more muddled down towards brownish green; like earth of course.

"Will you open the door for me little penguin." Lin asked. Looking her in the eye's.

"Will do." Korra replied. Reaching out for the gold handle. Turning it with ease. Korra gave the door a hard shove not throwing off Lin's balance at all.

The small nook was beautifully lit by the glass window above the door. A patch of stone to smack off the dirt from one's shoes. And a cubby hole for all the families foot wear. With oddly painted creatures whose heads were to small for their bodies and had freakishly large paws. It was a family art project done on a lazy day off. Lin kicked off her shoes leaving them for whoever came through the door next to trip over: Mako; lucky for him he didn't break anything in the box he was holding. The short hallway spread out into the living room and was shared with the kitchen. With just enough space separating them so they could put the dining table. The living room was bigger than the previous one. So they bought an extra large chair for Yee-Li. Starting to hit that age where family cuddling on the couch was un-cool.

They gained a wall sized window that overlooked the back yard. Wide enough were Yee-Li wouldn't have a place to hide while the parents relaxed in the living room. Until they finished unpacking the room was empty. And Lin couldn't be bothered to picture what the space would look like. There was a small entry way in the living room opposite the window. The steps were concealed behind the wall. And the first room on the left was the one she entered.

Larger by about half their other bedroom. The empty room had three windows side by side. So they could see the road that stretched down the street in front of the house. As they crossed the threshold Korra's grip around Lin's neck tightened.

The women gasped. A wobble in her voice. "It's beautiful."

"It's a road little penguin it's not that nice to look at." Lin retorted.

Korra wiggled out of Lin's arms. Taking her first steps onto the wooden floor boards of the room they would be spending their nights in. Not all of them asleep. Strolling to the window. Korra opened it. Letting the warm air soothe away those lingering thoughts of apprehension; for both of them when it reached Lin.

The windows framed Korra in angelic light. "It's our house. So even if I have to look at a garbage dump I'd love it." And with that sentence the light faded. But even if Lin's little penguin wasn't a poet she could still be her angel.

"Such beautiful words." Lin chuckled. Laying her arm over her wife's shoulder. Pulling her close. A peck on the cheek for effort.

"It's true though. As long as I have you two I don't care what the scenery looks like...Although, I could think of something to liven it up a bit." Raking herself up and down Lin's body.

"Feisty, huh? What happened to no funny business in the bedroom, Hmmm?"

"Well, it's alright now; right? Yee-Li won't be sleeping with us anymore. I mean-I didn't want to do those kinds of things knowing she would be sleeping in the same bed. It'd just be too weird for me. But now...she'll have her own room. So we can do 'that' in here again."

Lin leaned forward. Pressing their foreheads together. As she attempted to squish Korra's nose under the might of her own. Making her wheeze as she exhaled. "Oh so now it's anything goes?" To which the answer was a puff of breath and a nod. "Don't plan to sleep tonight." Lin warned.

Korra squeezed Lin's firm behind.

As Lin nipped at her neck. The pressure light but tingling the skin and made Korra giggle when she blew a raspberry on the same spot.

However, the women's flirting was interrupted from a shout echoing up the stairs. Lin left Korra by the window to peek out the bedroom door. Looking over the guard rail of the steps. Korra heard snippets of the conversation. Such as what do they want were. And how long are they going to take up there? More embarrassing enough was the question of whether or not they wanted their friends make themselves scarce by checking out the shops. Asami could read the mood without even being in the room. She was right. As Lin leaned over the railing Korra had her eyes glued to her rump. Watching the loose fabric cling whenever she shifted her hips back and forth. It was a butt worthy of an earthbender; all them squats had made it into a work of perfection.

The show lasted for a few seconds more till Lin turned around. Catching Korra red faced as she turned to look out the window to avoid her knowing smirk. "It's about time we go pick up Yee-Li now. Asami said she'd give us a ride."

"Oh. Ok." Korra walked past Lin.

**Smack.**

The sudden sound and ensuing pain elicited a startled response. Korra was quick to cover her mouth before the squeal could escape.

She was met by a thin arching brow and sultry lips that spoke in a low whisper by her ear. "Don't forget what I said about tonight, little penguin." Korra couldn't control the shiver that ran up and down her body at the vow of things to come. Her lovers tongue poked out to quickly lick her lobe before it receded along with her wife's more private facial expressions. The everyday mask Lin wore now in place. Not hard like it used to be when they had first met in the police interrogation room. Yet still unreadable after all the time they spent together. Oh well, Korra loved that mysteriousness. Not knowing what was coming. It was...pleasing to be surprised.

A quick ride later and they had picked up their daughter from school. Korra road shot gun. While Lin sat in the back gripping her daughter tightly. Unable to keep her eyes shut because she wanted to at least see her death coming head on.

The car lurched forward. Even its powerful engine strained to keep up with the demands placed on it. They took the turn at speed the momentum plastering Lin to the door. _Why wouldn't you put seat belts in an experimental car?_

Her daughter along with her wife both giggled and laughed respectively.

 _Spirits, please let us make it there in one piece,_ Lin asked; no full on prayed.

No stranger to this kind of speed, at least not surrounded by a framework of metal, Lin could manage swinging through the city streets. Scaling the heights of the tallest buildings in republic city with just her cables; just to see what she could do.

Which at this point was safer. As they missed hitting a cart full of cabbages crossing the street. Lin could see Asami's face in the rear view mirror not even looking back as a man shook his hand with rage. Slowly becoming a fuming speck.

 _Rich people are eccentric,_ Lin thought. That was the only reason for how the women could act this way behind the wheel. Cutting in front of a large mass on wheels. Hauling tons of people crammed inside like sardines. The driver honked madly; too bad he didn't know he was gesturing crudely at the creator of the bus he was driving. Still they shouldn't of been so lucky there. They should of been eaten by the front bumper of that monster. But no they'd managed to shave by; with but the faintest sound of metal on metal falling on everyone else's deaf ears but Lin's. Luck never existed for Lin. One has to make their own; but that didn't mean the spirits weren't looking out for them.

"There it is Yee-Li." Korra turned around in her seat to give her daughter a winning smile.

Said child attempted to stand on her mother's lap to get a better look. Lin held tight. Refusing to let her move. As they sped down the street. The engine sounded like a hungry beast making enough racket to draw people from their homes.

Lin was unable to make out their faces as they flashed by. They were not making a good first impression with the new neighbors.

Ahead of them moving at a snail's pace, which was Lin's own opinion of the matter, were the two brothers. In the process of bringing the couch off the truck. They were directly in the line of sight of the car. But safe on the sidewalk. However, from the stretched looks of terror on their twin faces they obviously didn't feel that way.

A shrieking screech ripped the peace from the street. As the car skidded sideways on all four tires. Smacking into the raised edge of the sidewalk. Causing the car to rise off its driver's side. Before flopping back onto all four. The applause from Lin's lap. Along with black locks being elegantly brushed out of Asami's face signaled the ride was over.

A grown man was blubbering outside the car window. Mako was attempting to aid his brother in removing the couch from his foot; after having previously given the call for everyman for himself which Bolin did not adhere to. Because at least this one time Asami hadn't jump the curb.

The Sato-Heiress killed the engine and got out. Korra did as well. Lin took a few minutes to steady her heart. Slumping in the seat. The door popped open. And the beaming face of her wife peeked in.

"Hey." Korra said.

"Hey." Lin returned weak and wearily.

Korra allowed their daughter to jump off Lin's lap. Knocking the air from her momma's lungs as she used her stomach as a trampoline to manage the distance from the seat to the asphalt. Rounding the car carefully and jumping onto the curb. Yee-Li ran up to greet her uncle's.

Uncle Bolin was sprawled on the couch while Eska probed his injured toe for any broken bones.

Mako greeted his girlfriend with a hug and a lengthy kiss.

Which Yee-Li gagged at. Much more interested in making her uncle Bolin feel better. Kissing his injured foot; which made Bolin smile. Even if he did grimace behind the little girls back when he put weight on it. Leaning onto Eska who promptly could not support the man and had to sacrifice him in an effort to stay on two feet herself. Bolin fell to the ground. His girlfriend hovering above him chuckling into the sleeve of her shirt.

"How goes the move." Korra came up to the her friends. Her wife leaning heavily on her shoulder. Trying to stay her hand from going to her churning stomach. In an attempt to at least not look so weak in front of her superior.

Mako gave the women a sympathetic smile behind his girlfriends back. Mouthing an apology. He always disguised it as the duty of a boyfriend to escort his girlfriend around town whenever they wanted to take a car. Rather than telling the truth.

A low roar echoed above. Any stray neighbors looking at the scene unfolding on Lin and Korra's front steps ran inside. Their children were able to stick around long enough, before being yanked by the collars, to witness what should of been the impossible. A giant beast able to defy gravity. It's six limb's moved its bulky body through the air with as much ease as a boat on water.

Oogi circled round the house. Before settling behind it.

"Jinora's here!" Yee-Li shouted. Running up the walkway and leaping through the front door.

"Tenzin and Pema too. Don't ignore your aunt and uncle." Lin scolded the empty door frame.

"Do you think she brought Mai with her?" Bolin asked.

The group gave him a single 'what do you think' look. To which his response had been his trademark sheepish shrug of the shoulders. Other actor's had a catch phrase or gorgeous looks. Bolin had that goofy shoulder shrug. Employing it after he'd done something silly in a scene.

The women took over moving the couch. Korra took the back while Lin lead the charge through the door. Navigating through it with ease. Out lifting and outdoing the boys was easy for the two women. As the brothers managed to chip a bit of the edge off the frame while trying to maneuver a single seat through the same doorway. The ladies set the couch down. While the boys let their chair smack the floor.

The two boy's were wiping their dripping foreheads on their shirt sleeves. While Lin and Korra snickered to the fronts of their faces; as not a hair had been put out of place from the mild activity for them.

Letting the boys fight over who would get the first drink from the kitchen sink, pushing each other's faces out of the way to get at the gushing faucet, the rest of them decided to join the crowd around the flying bison in the back yard. Korra and Asami made a b-line for the group. Yee-Li was sandwiched between her aunt and uncle. As Tenzin and Pema showered the little girl with affection.

Lin held back to slip off her moccasins and left them inside by the door. Pressing her feet into the cold ground. Ignoring the tickle of the grass. Instead she let her senses extend outward. Only far enough to see the fence around the backyard. More than high enough for privacy and to keep out any unwanted and possible nosey neighbors. Not that Lin would expect them to want to chance a peek out of respect-or fear. Lin could see a stretch of earth below that went on forever. More purer earth than what the neighbors had. Their little plots consisting of dirt shoveled atop some sort of grown up cement sandbox.

Lin jerked when she shuffled her feet; the grass delicately rubbed across a particular part of her foot. Making the women grimace. _This is going to have to go._ Lin's reason behind this was that if she wanted to be able to practice in the yard then there couldn't well be any green showing. Otherwise the yard would look a mess after even one training session anyway. Besides it was also very annoying anyway. As the blades of grass sent her other foot into a spasm.

"Hello Lin." Came a monotone voice that had somehow managed to sneak up to Lin while she had her extra sense employed.

 _Damn airbender's,_ Lin grimaced. "Hello Jinora." Lin gave a slighted nod. "Hello Mai." Addressing women who was shorter by two head lengths of the teen and hiding behind the towering girl.

Jinora's companions face was trained on the ground not out of shyness. Fiddling with Jinora's yellow robes to keep herself occupied. "I'm bored." The girl voiced. Picking at the fabric vigorously. "You said this would be fun. I've been here two minutes and...of course, it's not. Why didn't we just stay home." Mai whined the last part. Not even trying to mask the need in it. While she pinched the fabric but not the skin on Jinora's rear.

"I promised my parents we'd help." Jinora tried to reason. Pulling the girl's body out from behind her so Lin could see her better. "But maybe Lin could help us out with that." Her passive eyebrows began to do the worm. "Let us borrow your room for a bit?"

Mai crossed her arms. "Her parents make us sleep in separate rooms. It's not like they have to worry about any 'accidents.'" Mai huffed. "And this one's such a daddies' girl she actually listens."

"My parents word is law. We should respect that." Jinora said sagely. But had her saint hood revoked with the next part. "Besides it's not like we haven't gotten away with 'that' in other places."

"Well, I would like to be able to spend the night with you afterwards."

Jinora placed a kiss on Mai's head. "Someday Mai. But in the meantime Lin..."

"No." Ruthless and without mercy. Lin shot Jinora down without an inch of hesitation. Nor left the conversation open for debate.

Jinora gave a bow. Leaning on Mai to force the other to mimic her too. "Of course. My apologies. The room should be 'broken in' by the happy couple." She said before swooping Mai through the back door.

Lin muttered under her breath; Pervert.

"So...we gonna get the rest of this move underway or what." Smiled Bolin while rubbing his hands together. "You promised dinner afterwards right, Lin." The man looked to her expectantly.

Eska groaned as she gave the neglected sky bison some attention. Trying to hide her embarrassment in Oogi's fur.

Korra took over as Lin disappeared inside the house. "Bolin do you think with anything but your stomach?" Shaking her head in disapproval.

"Hey, food keeps me going. I can't make movies without it."

"Your eating habits are deplorable, Turtle duck. Anytime he's on a shoot they have a separate table only for him. It is the only behavior I have failed to rid him of, cousin." Eska said. After getting her fill of the bison. Only because Oogi's wet tongue was trying to return the favor. Eska was now finding the next thing to entertain her; Yee-Li and Rohan. Following behind the two children as they explored the back yard. From one edge of the fence to the other. Eska Just walked behind them quietly; not interacting. Just studying, or scrutinizing, their ever action. Finding it to be a displeasure when the airbender in training kept showing off by levitating himself and her cousin's daughter away. Making Eska have to run and catch them to resume her diligent observations.

"Trust me Eska." Lin had returned with an overly large blanket, after ruining many boxes in the truck to get to it, and laid it out in the back yard. "There are some habits you can never break people of."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Korra objected at the look of defeat her wife gave her.

"You snore." She confessed.

"I do not." Korra countered.

"Momma's a loud sleeper." Yee-Li had come up to the blanket to sit.

Korra gasped. Using Lin to steady herself as she shielded her face with her arm. "Betrayal from my own daughter."

Rohan, still a ball of energy. Was sending gusts of air skyward. All with improper form that Tenzin struggled to try and not correct. Being held back by Pema's hand on his forearm. Which by applying a little pressure she managed to get him to simply relax on the blanket with their niece.

"Hey aren't you two going to help." Bolin objected. His foot thumping the ground.

Tenzin stroked his beard while leaning back on one of his arms. His wife mimicking the relaxing part not the beard stroking one. The two staring at their son bouncing around.

Yee-Li was sitting on the edge of the blanket picking grass.

"Ah, but we are. We'll keep an eye on the kids while you work." The man smiled. A mischievous twinkle in his eye.

"That's not fair. You got the easy job." Bolin grumbled.

"Ha-ha-ha-Easy, you think so?" Tenzin asked his wife.

Pema responded with a hearty laugh of her own.

"Come on Bo. We'll be done in no time." Mako threw an around his brother and one around Asami's waist as they headed inside.

Lin felt a squeeze on her shoulder. "I better go make sure that they put everything were it should go." Korra said before making her exit as well.

Lin looked around the back yard for any holes or loose boards in the fence. Then went to her daughter. Who was messing around with something in her hands that Lin couldn't see. "Your Mommy and Me will be inside squirt. Be good ok."

Yee-Li replied exasperated by her momma crowding her. "I will momma."

"Do you guys need anything?" Lin asked Tenzin and Pema.

"Oh no, Lin. We're fine." Pema said for the both of them. Waving her away to go and take care of what needed to be done.

As Lin was about to go in the back door she turned around. "Thanks again for looking after Yee-Li so we can move in."

"That's our job isn't it?" Tenzin asked. Yee-Li moved over to the man with something between her hands. Blowing the strands of hair that got in her face as she walked.

The child stood in front of her uncle. Opening her hands to show him the blades of grass she had worked into a small ring. Falling apart already. The bracelet was delicately taken by Pema. Who went about fixing it so she could give it as a proper gift to her uncle.

"And it's your job to take care of our 'daughter' my dear sister-in-law." Pema had finished with the grass bracelet and gave it back to Yee-Li who slipped it onto Tenzin's wrist.

The man admired it and gave praise to his niece. "That's right Lin. We didn't just let you marry her because of your status. What kind of Parents would that make us? Hmm?"

Lin stared at the man who she had once thought would be the only person she would ever or could ever love in this world. Watching him interact happily with Korra and hers daughter. Showing off the bracelet to his wife. As Yee-Li settled down to pick fresh grass to start one for Pema.

Two more bracelets waited for Korra and Lin when they were finished unpacking. Made special for her mother's because attached to each of them, like a diamond, were the only two flowers that had grown in the backyard. Small and sort of wilting already. The dandelions would touch as the women held hands underneath the table when the whole family sat down to dinner.


	13. Ch. 13: Sleeping trouble squirt?

Ch. 13: Sleeping trouble squirt?

The first night had been...messy, long, and nearly smothered the two of them as their mouths buried themselves into either a pillow, covers, or flesh; which meant they would have to wear long sleeved shirts and high collars for a week.

It was like the honeymoon they never had. Finally alone; in their own bedroom. With no feet or fingers prodding them while they tried to sleep. Well, they didn't sleep at all, the need to rest only came the second night in their new home at one of the women's insistence. The younger of the two had pleaded that she needed to get some sleep so that she wouldn't fall asleep through her next meeting with the president of republic cities staff. Being shaken awake; with papers sticking to her face had been humiliating as the avatar.

Now nothing out of the ordinary happened that first night. And Lin had been extremely disappointed with herself for how long it took her to notice that something was wrong. But the two women were just so happy and sated the next morning that there head's were kept in the clouds.

Sitting down to some breakfast. Lin and Korra kept their shoulders attached and made friction between them the entire meal. Glancing at the others flushing faces, as last night flashed before them, while exchanging food off each other's plate. They sat on one side of that old wooden table which doubled as a pai sho board. While there daughter sat on the other side.

"You ok, Squirt." Lin asked. Pushing her daughters sinking head up before it could fall further into her bowl of porridge.

"I'm fine, momma." Yee-Li told them as her head started to fall down again. Her eye's with it; but neither one of the parents noticed this little detail.

Lin was deeply confused. Because even when she tousled the girls red hair in the way she knew her daughter hated and undoing the hard work her wife had put into making it presentable for school. Yee-Li hadn't tried to swat her away like she usually did. Just picked herself up, slowly, and trudged out to the front foyer. Where she waited calmly and quietly. With no jumping around nor shouting for her momma to hurry up so she could see her friends at school.

The two women just exchanged worrying looks. Korra's more visible than Lin's.

"She's probably adjusting to the new place." Lin offered to try to soothe her wife's nervousness. There had been a light breeze inside the kitchen where no windows were open.

**. . .**

Now that second night Korra hadn't got as much sleep as she had wanted. Saying no was easier in her head than when a hand was touching some very nice places. But she had managed to keep it together through the entire meeting. And soon after found herself on the couch at home. How she had gotten there she couldn't remember. What she did remember was who woke her up. Which made her believe she was still dreaming.

Finding Yee-Li had climbed up and snuggled into her stomach as Korra laid sideways on the overlarge couch.

Lin had been speechless upon seeing this. Standing by the kitchen table. As she held her child's things.

Usually just as animated with her tongue as Korra. Yee-Li hadn't said anything about her day, nor what she did with her friends during school. As soon as the pair met up. Yee-Li had slipped her weak hand into Lin's. And during the walk home Lin had felt like she had been pulling a dog on a leash than walking her daughter home.

Yee-Li rolled towards Lin as she sat on the edge of the couch. Already in a light sleep the child curled into herself. Even more worrisome was the fact that their daughter never liked naps. A never ending ball of perpetual energy. That couldn't stop to catch its breath. Especially when she got home from school. Usually going straight for her toys to play until dinner.

"Do you think we should take her to Kai?" Lin asked her wife.

Korra shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know." Laying her dark brown hand on the back of the child's neck. "She doesn't feel warm." Rubbing the flesh in soothing gentle circles.

"Do you think her arm still hurts?" Lin poked Yee-Li's arm with vigor to try to get some sort of reaction from their zombie-like daughter. Having had the cast removed since the week before the move.

"Kai said it was fine to take the cast off. I had her double check to make sure everything was fine."

"Then what the hell's wrong with her?" Lin's fist clenched.

Korra's head was downcast. Feeling the same myriad of emotions as her wife. Worry. Fear. Hate. The last one aimed at her because she too couldn't figure out what was wrong.

"I-I should get dinner started." The instant Korra had moved Yee-Li woke. She looked better some. But her eye's still drooped.

"Hey, Squirt. Don't get up." Lin laid a hand and tried to push Yee-Li back to sleep. Finding some comfort when she made an effort to try to push it away.

Posture slumped over herself. Yee-Li followed her mother's into the kitchen where she sat at the table. A piece of paper and crayons remained untouched. While the two women tried to keep their minds busy with making their meal. They both took glances at their daughter. Then to each other. Lin was more visibly frowning than she had ever done in front of Korra.

**. . .**

The last night before they finally put all the pieces of the puzzle together. The two made love, again. Not because they really wanted to. It was just neither of them could sleep. And better than lying awake running every awful scenario possible in their head than to do something that could be very distracting. So they shamelessly tried to keep themselves from worrying. Rougher than most other times. Harder bites and caresses. Bruises that would be apologized for in the morning.

Korra lay naked and spooned Lin's backside. Arms tucked into herself like a frightened child.

Lin was awake. Thinking about what manner of illness could of befallen her daughter. What horrible dark spirit could of possessed her and made her so ill. Her arms were hanging out of the warmth of the blanket. One hand flat against the floor. Letting her sense peek around the house. The windows were closed. Doors locked. The mess in the living room was still the same as it had been yesterday. Not a thing out of place or moved by her daughters inactivity.

When she began to retract her view back into her own room she felt something move. The arm attached to the ground tensed and twisted laying flat; to get a better look. The light foot falls echoed as they came towards them. Then they stopped and paced back and forth in front of their closed door for a couple of minutes. Anxious hands that Lin could picture tangling themselves in pajama's decorated in little badgermole babies.

Lin tuned out of her sense as the door swing open. Keeping her eyes wide knowing the person couldn't tell she was awake anyway. As they came to stand by the bed.

Lin could feel the nervous flutter of a little heart. The black outline of a small human shifted between looking at the both of them. Not making a move. Simply content to just watch while kneeling down.

A whimper escaped those small precious lips. Lin never liked to see them like this. Frowning. Twisted from some sort of emotion that was eating away at her daughter.

Then it just clicked. A simple connection in the back of her head. Lin exhibited years of trained restraint to not thump her head against the floor at her own stupidity.

The covers opened up. "Sleeping trouble squirt?" Lin said with a smile. The answer to that gnawing question had finally been answered. As she wrapped her hands round Yee-Li's tiny frame. It sagged as the little girl let out a happy sigh at the comforting warmth.

Lin let out her own matching sigh as well.

"I thought mommy was having trouble sleeping without me."

Lin was glad the dark room hid her blush. Annoyed that all their efforts at trying to keep quiet were for naught.

Korra let rip a mighty snore. One that made the two of them jump. They shared a giggle.

Lin curled herself into a ball around her daughter. "Maybe not her." Lin said. "But I sure did." As she squeezed Yee-Li with all the love that she could.

Mother and child cuddled all night long. Yee-Li finally able to get to sleep. And Lin's fears now gone allowed her to catch some too.

And as dawn had broken a few hours before. Lin was finally pushed awake by a teasing finger poking her cheek. She rolled to look over her shoulder. A visage of angelic beauty greeted her. However, those eye's gleamed like the devil. Peeking around at the lump that was their daughter underneath the covers cradled against Lin.

"Your such a softy." Korra giggled. Cupping her mouth to hold in the noise. But a few snorts escaped that bubble nose.

Which Lin would of loved to of pinched had her hands not been full. The tuft of red hair poking out of the blankets fluttered as she exhaled; Lin carefully pulled them back to reveal more. The second angel in the bed had an open mouth that gobbled the air. Nose pressed against a rounded forearm. Making a whistling noise as Yee-Li exhaled. The other hand was fisted between Lin's... _Oh, my._ Not that they hadn't ever had bath's together. But then again, they both had been fully submerged in a tub full of bubbles; given as a gift to Korra from one of the four nations during one of her Avatar things. It might of been someone in the fire nation from the cinnamon smell it left on their skin.

"She feeling alright." Korra draped herself onto Lin's side. Dangling her hand over her body like a fishing rod as Korra hooked a thread of hair between her fingers.

Lin shivered as the bare skin tickled her. Tucking the feeling away for later. Hopefully not too long. As she had a feeling their bed was about to have a roommate move back in for a little while longer. "Yeah-she'll be alright now." Her fingers rubbed Korra's hand. Joining her in further adding to the little girls bed head.

Korra laid her head down against Lin's shoulder. She sighed and repeated the words again; just to rattle her wife's opinion of herself again. "Your such a softy, badgermole."

Korra felt without warning something hard poke into her bosom.

"I'm not the only soft thing in bed right now." Her finger pushed a little harder. Hoping that it wasn't the only thing sinking into something.

Panic. Embarrassment. Not good enough to describe what the other was going through. When the covers where ripped from the two of them to create a cocoon around a cocoa arm that searched the floor.

Lin hissed as the cold hit her unprepared skin. Huddling her naked self around the only source of warmth she could find. That of her daughter.

Who eyes so happened to of begun to crack open. A tiny hand rubbed the much appreciated sleep from it. "waz?...Momma?" The child spoke oblivious to the women's state of undress not meant for company.

Lin hummed. As the two watched the ball wiggle and jiggle as inside it Korra tried to dress herself; her night shirt all that she could find. Her panties nowhere to be found. Until later when she looked behind the dresser.

"Did mommy have a nightmare?"

"I don't know if I would call it that squirt." Lin poked her nose. Thanking the spirits when it received a healthy swat away.

"Momma." Yee-Li had shouted at the women. Attempting to stop the onslaught of wet kisses that followed. Which aimed to pepper ever inch they could find.


	14. Ch. 14: A spirit adventure (part 1)

Ch. 14: A spirit adventure (part 1)

The hair grew from his nose till it touched his side burns. Big. Bushy. And brown. The spiffily clean badge atop his captains hat proclaimed his rank like a bullhorn to everyone who walked by. The power which he lorded over his crew. Making them crumble to his wishes. For to get into a row with the captain was to court death. Well, not death but you'd see your butt thrown off the ship at the next port lickety-split if you crossed him. Or in the case of one hired hand, who's only job was to shovel coal into the engine and failed to do so fast enough, found himself overboard a good mile from land. The captain was gracious enough to give the man a life preserver. Which he hung on for his life as the waves were menacing that far out. Tossing him around like a rag doll. When he'd made it to shore he'd fainted from exhaustion on the beach in front of a family. When he'd come too their boy offered the weary man a lick of his popsicle.

But for a passenger to show him such disregard; granted they were still on land. Which was aggravating. So of course he had to put on a show. Wouldn't want to get a bad reputation. But she was holding up their departure. And Captain Jon T. Everet was a man of punctuality. The T should of stood for time rather than Thaddeus.

"Miss..."

"Hold on a second, Captain." The words were quick to lash out from an irritated tongue. Willing to lash out at anything at this point to work out the frustration.

Disrespect from a passenger had to be taken in grace. He couldn't well throw them overboard. Even if he did want to.

"Great way to start off the trip, little penguin." The other women. Tall. Sleek in her tight aqua blue china dress top. Grayed hair was something which suited her best. It would of been hard to imagine her with anything but. Really a beautiful women if Captain Everet wasn't already paying for his last four mistakes. He would of gladly taken on another with this one.

That kid with the violent red hair had to be the other ones. Who'd been ripping apart the luggage for several minutes. Though the women looked to of been from one of the water tribes. He wasn't familiar who belong to which pole considering he had only been a sailor in the warmer parts of the world. But the blue fur trimmed clothes were definitely water tribe.

But the child's features no doubt came from the fire kingdom. Her already sharp feature's starting to show through at the age of what? Ten. However, her laid back manner seemed more like the earth kingdom women. Who couldn't possibly be the mother. She seemed viral even at her age but...still-maybe an aunt. Taking over the job cause the parents were gone.

The water tribe women released a frustrated yell. Causing the Captain to jump back to avoid his clothes catching fire. Hands flying to protect his precious hat; as a small controlled fireball erupted out of her throat. "You packed the bag Lin." She pointed an accusing finger.

"Yes 'I' did. There in there."

"Momma ruined the trip." The little girl puffed her cheeks.

"Don't be mean to your Momma like that." Which shocked Captain Everet at the fact that the child was indeed the women he was becoming infatuated with. "Lin, I'm serious here. I can't find them. I looked through the whole bag top to bottom; front to back. They aren't in here."

The women leaned over; hand in the pockets of her baggy pants. She scuffed her moccasin on the concrete peer. Giving her a rather punkish look. Which the Captain would say wasn't a turn off. Still unwilling to offer the women more room to complain; Lin said. "Did you check the pockets little penguin?" The pet name was odd. Maybe they were old neighbors. Family friends? Maybe even just family; very estranged family.

"I did..." The women's head flopped. Her twin side braids beating on her chest. "...wait?"

Odd though. Captain Everet didn't know of many firebenders who lived at either of the poles. Wasn't there still bad blood between them because of what happened during the war?

"This thing has pockets?" The audible slap of a palm to the face made the man cringe. Shocked that when the women looked up there wasn't a bloody nose.

By the response from the earthkingdom women the Captain really was leaning towards very close friends. It would of taken years to build up the thick calluses to utter such terse and non-biting words. "Yes." A sigh as if she were used to this little game. "Little penguin. There on the inside of the bag."

"Oh." Flipping the bag around the women had found them by the loud zipper sound. Then she held them up for the Captain to see. "Found them. Sorry about the wait Captain. Thanks for holding up the boat for us." She responded.

Captain Everet snatched the tickets quickly and made his way onto the ship. Not caring to check behind him to see if the passengers were following or not. This would be the only time he'd see them the entire trip. tempting though it may be this experience had put him off from even wanting to try to make a move on the earth kingdom women. Lest he have to chance bumping into that buffoonish companion as well.

"Butt-head."

"Yee-Li." Korra snapped at the rude language.

"Agreed." Lin said. And mother and daughter shared a civil moment of agreement.

"Don't encourage her Lin." Saddling back up her bag onto her shoulder. Korra gave a light slap to the others exposed bicep. The flesh didn't yield to the light assault. However, Korra had to blow on her fingers to take the sting away.

"I wasn't. I was just agreeing with her." Lin laughed. Taking hold of her wife's aching digits she pressed a soothing kiss to each of them. "Trust me. Squirt was right. I've met plenty of captains. There all crazy and full of themselves."

A pair of hands clapped over Yee-Li's ears. The girl jumped and squinted at the ringing in her ears. "I don't think that kind of talk is appropriate." Korra said.

She received a hand waving her off. As Lin slung her bag over her shoulder she gave her kid a wink. "Come on. Let's get on board before we get left behind."

Forcing her mommy's hands off her. Yee-Li grabbed her bag so the trio could set off up the boarding ramp. Which seconds later was retracted so the ship could get underway.

**. . .**

The room was smaller than their suitcases. With two single beds. The cream sheets faded white to match the walls. The two overly bright lights overtop the beds casted deep shadows over the room's floor. Though the room looked clean. An odor had clung tight to everything no matter how many times the staff scrubbed. Korra and Lin both exchanged knowing looks as to what the all to familiar scent was when their daughter cringed and covered her nose. They made something up to tell her.

In an attempt to air it out. Korra went to the small porthole window. The aged knobs wouldn't budge; until Lin waved a forceful hand over to loosen them up. Still the smell coming off the murky green ocean, a far cry from the true blue one korra knew, could barely push the lurking scent out of the room.

"This is going to be fun." Lin remarked with a wry tone behind her wife. Who was taking in the ocean breeze through the port. The soft thump of her bag was drowned out by the shriek of the rusted springs of the bed.

The parents bristled at the spine tingling sound. Yee-Li however, seemed far more distracted by her own bed to react in kind. A constant squeaking noise as her bed gave way to her jumping. Hair flapping around her head like a dancing flame.

Lin watched her daughter jump and challenge her with a smirk. Sometimes it seemed to Korra that the few times they interacted civilly were in play fights. Since she was older now Lin had been teaching their daughter some way to defend herself. Guess if she couldn't bond with her daughter over bending. They could at least bond over something similar. So she started to teach her to fight. And Korra knew she didn't have to worry about Lin teaching their daughter to use it to beat up children. Maybe if Yee-Li's grandmother were still around they'd have to worry.

Quick hands struck as Lin snatched her daughter out of the air. Twisted her onto her side and playfully set her down onto the bed. The girl bounced twice before her head settled onto the pillow. Rubbing her face into it.

Lin cringed yet tried to keep her cool. Reminding herself that the staff should have washed everything before new guests boarded.

The shriek made Lin cringe. Korra was a literal force of nature and it was a struggle to keep her from separating their daughter from the bed.

**. . .**

The cruise was a snooze fest of people playing make shift games. Shuffle boards made of cobbled together items; some kids were using a stale croissant for a puck. The backs of staircases became dens to gambling. Often noticeable by the smoke signals drifting out. And the angry chatter of disgruntled losers.

Amongst the old people who were asleep in their folding chairs sat the three. Under a wing of the deck to keep the sun from burning them. The chairs laid almost atop each other just like their hands. Pale over brown. Each with their respective heads in a page. Lin had one of three books Pema had given her for the trip; almost finished unfortunately, and she'd be done the second before the ship made it to land. While Korra was reading over some avatar stuff from a scroll given to her by Tenzin. Since she couldn't commune with her past selves anymore. The only way to learn was to hit the books. Korra didn't think it was important; but listening to Tenzin explain why she needed to do such a boring thing was a worse punishment than enduring a few hours of reading.

"...single handedly put a stop to Chin the conquerors army. Lin, she's responsible for turning Kyoshi into an island. Why can't I do that." The women let out a incessant whine. Pouring over the parchment and listing to all the accomplishments of one of her previous incarnations. "Then she helped put an end to the uprising in Ba Sing Se."

"It was a reasonable response to a evil tyrant. And all she did was talk to the earth king."

Overlooking the history correction. Korra rattled off more facts. Particularly engrossed with her age. "...and she lived to be two hundred and thirty! Wow, she must of been a wrinkled prune by the end."

Lin huffed. "I'll have you know earthbenders age gracefully. I've seen depictions of her in much later years looking as if she were barely into her forties. Shows what a steady regiment of earthbending can do. For all the faith that people put into their cosmetics." Not a lick of make-up had a hand in making Lin look any more sultry. It was all her baby. Nothing made the lips fuller than biting them while hurling rocks around. And sweat was good for the pours; fact.

The hand in Lin's squeezed. Korra used her index finger to scratch the crevice between Lin's fingers. Too bad they weren't in the sun. That blush Lin had on was as visible as lighthouse on a foggy night.

"Don't I know it Badgermole." Her pet name ended in a growl. If they weren't careful this could have some enjoyable repercussions.

"I'm bored."

"You wanted a vacation Squirt. Enjoy It." The kid was sitting out of arms reach. In her own chair. With her own book. Again another gift from Pema; one of Rohan's old ones. But she left it unopened at her side.

Arms crossed and a sour puss that was trying to make the ocean go away. Still two years away but what the heck. What's acting like a grumpy teenager a little ahead of schedule. Yee-Li had been begging for years to have a family vacation. But between both their job's it was difficult. It's not like you could tell the world to solve its own spiritual problems because the avatar needed some TLC. Still they had both reached a point when they didn't want to put it off any longer. It's not like Yee-Li would be young forever.

Rising from her chair Korra stretched herself out.

Lin admired her over the top of her book. A smile to match that of her wife as she leaned down to give her a quick smooch.

"Need anything? I'm gonna get a drink."

Lin pressed for another kiss. "Tea please."

"Yee-Li you want anything to drink?"

"Tea." The girl said. Flopping her arms at her sides to emphasize her displeasure at her uneventful surroundings. "With lots of honey."

Lin cleared her throat. Gesturing a glance at the girls other mother.

"Please." Yee-Li added.

Korra walked off.

While the other two got comfortable again. Well, Lin did anyway settling back into her book. The story was to fluffy. To above the clouds as far as how real relationships went. Person A meets person B they fall in love instantly.

That's not how it goes.

At first Lin had nothing but utter contempt for her little penguin. That girl thought she could waltz into her city and break whatever laws she wanted to apprehend the bad guy. No. That's not how her city worked. There were rules. Her mother's rules. Break them and you'll find yourself in a very bad place. Never would Lin had ever thought that she would end up with the object of her contempt. Before Korra's arrival Lin never thought she would ever love anyone again. But times change and so had she. Little by little. Things here and there began to happen. Like close touches. Hidden blushes. Not from Lin. Who couldn't get past her initial bias of the young avatar. Shooting her down at every invitation for dinner or some form of entertainment. Lin thought the girl had just been trying to earn herself a get out of trouble card. The inkling of not wanting to trust others had prevented Lin from ever knowing what the avatar was really following her for. Then again it's not like Korra had ever said aloud she was pursuing Lin in a romantic way. And it wasn't Lin's fault she didn't know when someone was flirting with her. Tenzin wasn't the type to use flattery on her. With Pema, yes. Those two could be sickening with their exchange of lovey dovey phrases. But words like hot. Cute. Cute! Her? Spirits why Korra would of ever uttered such a word about her was just...so what if Lin couldn't catch on to what the other was trying to say. She would never say that had anything to do with the fact that she was an earthbender.

That was until the flowers. There were carnations, lilies, orchids, pear blossoms, snap dragons, kangaroo paws, and yes of course a rose tucked in there. Shoved in really. The bouquet bursting from her shaking hand. A few of them slipped out and trampled unintentionally as she shuffled around the women. So simple a gesture, like she had gotten advice from Pema's romance novels, even Lin wouldn't of been hard headed enough to not understand the meaning.

It...was wrong...to throw them away like that. Stuffing them in the trash can in front of Korra. The easier thing would of been to of taken her heart and thrown it away instead. That moment had been hard for Korra. But Lin lost sleep for days after. Confused by the whole thing. She wasn't beautiful. She wasn't young. She wasn't...worthy. Why would someone want a person so emotionally broken.

Korra had; for some reason. Had seen something in Lin; or made it up.

The look of utter shock. Wide eye's and even wider mouth when Korra opened her bedroom door to find Lin there; the bags under her eyes were like water stains. Her pajama's smelled like she had slept in them for days. Empty bowls and plates were left around the room. On her desk. Lin got stabbed in her butt when she sat down on the bed. Mumbling for the girl to clean up her room when they were done. As she put the fork on top of a stack of plates. Three words. That was all it took for Lin to reconsider the young girls affection.

"I like you." Not love. Not can't bear to live without you. Just like. She seemed so confused by her own feelings. Pressing her legs to her chest. Hiccupping as she covered her eyes and rubbed her aching heart.

No one had shown any emotion for Lin; not since her mother was around. This touched her in such a deep way that Lin couldn't refuse. To give it a chance. To let Korra in. To start a relationship with the avatar. Lin had forgotten how much hard work they were. But Korra could be surprisingly patient. To work through the good and the bad times then.

And here they were. Still working on it. Although the ideals had changed.

Lin looked to the brooding limp lump. "Try to look a little happy for your mommy Yee-Li." Folding her book up and setting it down on her leg.

"But-I'm-boooored." She whined. Slapping her thighs.

"Fake it-please. For your mommy. She wants us to have a good time. And I'm sure there will be a lot we can do when we get to the island."

Yee-Li gave her a sour expression. That morphed into a creepy over cheeful smile. Wide teeth and gums on display.

"Thank you." Lin leans over to lay her hand on her daughter.

Yee-Li flinches as it hovers over her head; expecting it to be a painful noogy. Instead Lin gently pokes her cheek. A simple smile from her momma that went a long way. As Yee-Li draws her teeth back behind her lips. But they stay curved.

Till they both felt someone intruding.

Inclining her head. Lin acknowledge the intruder. "Hello, Captain."

His weathered hand rose. "Please call me Jon. I think we can be a little less formal with each other. Miss..." He just couldn't stay away.

"Lin." The women replied tersely at being called miss.

"And how are you two enjoying the trip so far?" He inquired.

"This is boring." Yee-Li said bluntly.

Lin couldn't help but openly laugh as the captain's polite smile left him and his hands flopped to his side.

The captain offered the girl his hat to hold. Thinking maybe it would brighten up her moodiness.

Yee-Li turned it over once then threw it on her seat. Instead she watched her mother and the captain talk. Which she knew would be far more interesting by her parents obvious contempt.

The man sat down on the edge of Korra's chair. Ignoring Lin's visible annoyance as he settled in. He turned his head to watch the ocean for a second; saying. "I do hope you and your friend are enjoying the trip so far at least." Asking in earnest. Happy travelers were likely to come again.

"It's ok." She said offhandedly. "Our bed squeaks. So it's kind of hard to sleep. My bed mate likes to move around. Worse is she snores." Lin looked to her daughter and the two shared a laugh.

The captain butted in on their moment. Trying to join in the two's joke. "Is that right. Are you making trouble for your mom?" He asked. Reaching over Lin for Yee-Li's head. He found his hand slapped away more roughly then she'd ever done with Lin. Eyes staring daggers through his face.

Lin was impressed. The kid must be picking up some things.

The Captain looked to Lin wondering if she would discipline her child for such a rude display. Lin offered only a shrug.

"I don't snore. Mommy does."

The captain looked to Lin confused.

"Not momma." The child corrected. "...mommy." Picking up the captains hat by her feet and throwing it at his chest. The soft material gently connected. Falling into his lap.

Captain Everet fixed it back atop his head. As a finger pointed at him.

"And you better get out of mommy's seat."

"I'm just having a conversation with your-momma?" Captain Everet looked to Lin; who nodded. "When your mommy gets back she can have her seat back." Then as the sentence finished the deck came closer to Captain Everet's face. His rear in the air. The hat atop his head slid across the deck. Where it was trampled by a couple of passersby. The clean white now bruised.

"I'm back. So I guess I'll just be taking this back." Looking at the red faced man as he stood.

While Everet made sure all his medals were in place Korra passed out the drinks to her family. Pulled in for a kiss by Lin. Unbeknownst to the captain who was busy making sure his cuffs were folded properly; before picking up his trampled hat. He turned trying to muster some dignity and gave the ladies and child a short bow.

Lin raised her glass. "See you captain." The other two mimicked her action.

And as Captain Everet marched down the deck back to the bridge. Korra leaned over to Lin. Motioning for Yee-Li to come in as well.

"Your right. I don't like him either." She whispered.

Lin just sat back putting her face in her book. "Told you."

Yee-Li mimicked her mother. As she tried to put on a happier smile as she stared mindlessly out into the sea. "Me too." She said. As a seagull kept a lazy pace with the ship her smile became genuine.


	15. Ch. 15: A spirit adventure (part 2)

Ch. 15: A spirit adventure (part 2)

She rolled when the carriage rolled. Often knocking the tip of her nose into Lin's tight stomach. The fine reddened hair shown like a fire pit from her lap under the full moon. Unable to resist Lin ran a hand through it. Fixing her head at the same time. But then the cart bumped another rock in the road and Yee-Li's face was pressing against her stomach once again. Lin sighed; someone snorted into her shoulder. Her damp shoulder.

Korra had herself pushed up and into her side. Mouth pressed into the exposed skin of her shoulder. Teeth grazing and marking her up unintentionally. Though the tongue occasionally lolling out and scrapping over the flesh of her shoulder felt nice. Very nice.

Yee-Li rolled around so her head faced outward. And the women couldn't help but feel relief. She was sure she had been making a face that she would not want her daughter to see. Not when Korra nuzzled her with her teeth again. Harder this time.

Leaning back to look at the moon. So fat in the sky. When Lin allowed the warm feeling of the two bodies pressed against her. The happy feeling pushed down the arousal of the moment. _Maybe the moon is smiling on us tonight._ Like it knew something but didn't want to share about how their trip would turn out. That it would be a good one; for all of them. Yee-Li certainly seemed to be much happier at least since they left the ship at port.

It had been night when they landed. The small island was visible even from miles away. The fires of a dozen lamps lit the coast line. While the lighthouse scanned the ocean for vessels. Telling them of possible treachery in the sea.

The port was small. Only able to handle a ship at a time. But it didn't mean that the hospitality had dried up. There had still been people to greet those who disembarked. Even at that late hour. There was a large cart waiting to give the guests a ride to the village. Driven by a man in deep red robes. Who's long white beard matched the age of his dragon moose. Grayed fur. And a smile that was all gums. The aged beast, as well as the old man, couldn't eat carrots like they used to.

The caged flame danced in a metal cage. Lighting the way through the trail. Hung from a long bending stick. Which bounced with every dip or rock they hit. It casted it's warm moving glow on the other's in the back of the cart. There was a young man and women. On their honey moon from all the kissing and touching that was going on. Eager to get to their room.

Lin was jealous. They'd be sharing another room with the kid. So nothing could happen. When Korra's hand that was tucked under her head for support slipped down her front. Lin wondered if it wasn't to much to ask if they could maybe sneak away while Yee-Li slept and find somewhere to get cozy. Like the couple were no doubt going to do.

A peasant looking young boy was present too. He wasn't sleeping. Lin could tell. He did have his eyes closed. But muttered under his breath so not to disturb the sleeping occupants. Lin could pick out a few phrases of a chant. His robes simple. Not grand. Hopefully, he knew what he was getting into by joining the Bhanti tribe. Wouldn't want him second guessing himself. Especially when he had so much life ahead of him.

_Why waste it mediating with a bunch of old people kid. There's a lot out there. A girl for one; or maybe he's not into them. Whatever floats his boat. He looks so young that he probably doesn't even have that squeak in his voice yet. Why live in a stuffy temple. Those pointy hats are going to make you go bald at an early age kid._

Well, maybe not. Uncle Sokka had, to his great shame, begun to lose his hair when Lin was still a kid. Said he was to manly for it so it could go if it wanted to. So why the comb over then?

Lashes fluttered as Lin tried to stifle herself. Her shoulders shook Korra awake. Mumbling as she rubbed an eye. And confused that the scenery was moving and she wasn't. So she laid her head back on Lin's shoulder and said. "Where are we?" Which came out as a even more childish grumble than what their daughter could make. Wrapping her arms around Lin's waist she squeezed hard.

"I think we are almost there Korra."

The young monk's ear twitched. Had he heard that name correctly?

"Tis fwine with me." She snuggled her wife's breasts. The blush on Lin's face was brighter than the lighthouse. Lin averted her gaze from the still meditating monk as if the man had a third eye that was spying on them now. Because he seemed to be struggling with something too. His brow furrowing in concentration. And the pace of his heart speed up a fraction in conjunction with his thoughts.

Caressing that hard brown cheek till she drifted back into a slumber. Lin allowed her mind to lose focus. Not a worrisome thought about her work, nor the house's security. They had seen to that. And Lin didn't even entertain the thought no matter how true it may be. That she should be frightened of what the home watchers were up to. Even if Tenzin was so sure that his eldest was up for it. T _he naivety of a father. I will never be that way with my daughter. Jinora better keep Mai under control and out of our bedroom._ Lin had to stop herself from growling aloud. _We will have to burn the mattress when we get home._ Was her last thought on that problem.

And the sigh that gave way to relief at letting it go was much needed. They were on a vacation. She needed to start acting like it and enjoy the time alone with her family.

The wobbling cart felt fun. Like they were on an adventure like the ones her mom told her about. Her mother was right the beasts did smell though. Closing her nose to the fly enticing stench coming from the dragon moose. While using her two 'blankets' to keep herself warm. The weather on the island was drastically different from the city. Out in the open with no buildings nor people to create a friction. It was certainly more enjoyable to stay close in these conditions. Unlike during the summer months in the city were the two cuddled at arm's length atop the blankets. The windows of the bedroom stretch as far as they would go; yet Korra still wanted to punch an extra window in the wall to help cool off enough to be able to sleep. After all the years she'd been living in Republic City she still couldn't cope with the heat.

The monk chanced peeping. And regretted it seeing the unfocused and half lidded eye's of the older women looking through him. Hand on the women glued to her side the other on the red headed child. The women pulled them closer as her mouth opened into a grin. Was she grinning at him? The monk quickly clamped his eyes. Muttering his prayers much quicker. Praying that he wasn't about to have some misfortune.

Lin played with the furry fringe of her wife's coat. Now worn more like a robe like her previous incarnations had adapted to; the coat coming down to her knees and looked like she were wearing a bathrobe. It did make Korra look more the part of a spiritual monk. In wardrobe only. Lin would hope she'd never lose that cheeky side. It'd be a bland marriage then.

She still kept the pants on though; not in the relationship that was Lin's job. But as Lin said that she'd become very jealous if her little penguin was airbending and accidentally flashed someone. Pressing her lips to a reddening ear as she slid up the edge of her robe; moments after Korra had put on a fashion show in their bedroom. Oh what a night. Moving in for a sneak attack.

Korra eyes burst open as she let out a yelp. All at once things happened. The other occupants of the cart were wide awake. The cart had stopped. And Korra needn't inspect her bruised bottom just rub it till the pain went away. For she already knew what had happened because they had their face in hers. Oh how she wanted to kiss that smirk away; and pinch them at the same time to settle the score.

The old timer removed his lamp from its holder. Hobbled behind the cart and told them to watch their step getting off. Without making her family and herself fall into the dirt. Lin had managed to get them off the cart with two 'children' clinging to her.

Holding Yee-Li in one arm. And might as well of been doing the same for her wife. As the women had her whole weight leaning on her. Nose squashed against her. Korra could not be woken. Lin knew it would be futile...or was she just being kind. Don't ask cause she'd say it was because her wife slept like a rock.

The unwilling participant in a three legged race; and doing all the work. Lin waddled all three of them to the motel.

**. . .**

The thick wool could choke someone if it were to get in your mouth. Lin finally knew why most islanders were skilled at quilting. Especially way out in the sea. Surrounded by the ocean winds on all sides. Tunneling through the brown blanket, intricate designs in the shape of blazing suns, Lin felt around blindly like a badgermole. She knew in what direction to go. The loud snores had tipped her off. Creating a small hole so she could look upon the face of her wife. Giving a light peck to the side of her open mouth. Korra responded with a snore not about to get up anytime soon. So Lin continued on her journey till she breeched the edge of the blanket.

The windows, or cut holes with shudders, had been left closed. But their small room was made of thin thatched walls. Having remained untouched even since the end of the war. The island didn't offer much as far as modern convenience. No Sato-mobiles. No electricity. The only comforts that reminded Lin of the city would of been the cries of the boats pulling into the tiny harbor. But even then those wouldn't come till they were ready to leave. Not till the weekly supply drop.

Still they did have some fire flakes. Something she never would of told her mother she had an addiction for. And had decided she would secretly have to fill that desire behind her wife and daughters back. Lest they discover her weakness for the spicy snack. Not that the ones in republic city weren't good. They just couldn't hold a candle to that made in the country of origin. No matter she had found one vender of suitable skill. Out of the way and in the opposite direction of her home. Bringing home some as a treat for Yee-Li if she'd done well in school.

The fire flakes never lasted the night. Even though her daughter didn't eat much; and Korra never touched them. The spicy flakes tasted so good out in the back yard. The glow of the city lights around her fence as she sat in the dirt. Dipping her hand into the bag till she eventually had to tip it over to get out the crumbs.

Lin would discreetly bury it in the bottom of the trash can. And the next morning would blame her daughter for midnight snacking. It wasn't like Korra knew of her wife leaving the bed. Besides she wasn't hard on her daughter. Just playfully rubbed her head while Yee-Li tried to voice that she hadn't done it. Luckily Korra had never believed her. That Lin knew for a fact. And took for granted.

Rolled up in a blanket cocoon of her own as far away from them was her daughter. Lin rolled her eyes at the defiant display in the tiny room they were sharing. And couldn't wait for this faze to be over. She had never been this way with her mother. Then again it was only the two of them. The dark brown covers wiggled. A forever sun emblazed on them contorted in a grotesque work as if it were begging to implode. The covers fell away revealing a tiny red headed girl. Blindly rubbing her eye and letting a low yawn wake her up.

Supporting her head in her hands. Lin leaned on them for support. "Psst." She called across the room.

Her daughter turned. Sleepy eyes wandering till they say the pale figure half out of the blankets. The brown locks of her mommy had crept out with Lin.

She waggled her fingers.

Yee-Li civilly returned the gesture with a light movement of her hand. Just a simple raise of her chin till it fall into her lap. As she turned her whole body to face her momma. "Is mommy still asleep?"

Lin pressed a finger to her lips; then nodded. "Why don't we let her sleep in. And how about you and me get something to eat? Eh, squirt."

Without an answer the child threw off her covers.

While Lin stealthily shed her own. Taking care to wrap her wife back inside.

Yee-Li stood before her mother having shed her night clothes quickly and put on a yellow dress. Simple but a distinct difference between Lin's pants and shirt which she had slept in; and said that their daughter was more into girly things than either of her mothers. It was a good thing Korra had Asami for help.

Yee-Li detangled her bed head by running her fingers through it. Fingers that ever day grew longer and more feminine.

"Mommy won't be happy that we ate without her." Having finished with her hair Yee-Li had moved on to smoothing out her dress the way Aunt Asami had showed her.

"Then I guess you don't want any fire flakes then, hmm?" Lin queried.

"For breakfast?" Her daughter asked skeptically.

The two were at the door. Lin opening it without making a noise. "Hey were on vacation we can eat whatever we want. When we want."

To that statement she had received a hungry growl from her daughters stomach.

**. . .**

Her hands swung in great arches. The better to keep Lin from pinning one of them down. No matter how much Korra wanted to hold her wife's hand she had to hold out on principle in this situation. Because her daughter and her wife had done her a great injustice by not including her; her stomach growled. "how could you guys not wake me up for breakfast?" She whined.

A small pouch was teasingly pushed into Korra's face. The spice burned her nose causing it to turn itself up at the offering. Lin knew well her wife's distaste for the fire nation delicacy. So it was no surprise when the bag was pushed aside.

Meanwhile there daughter was munching on her own fire flakes. Keeping pace with them.

Still early the street venders were just opening the doors and screens of their shops. Many were homes converted by the true residents of the island. Knowing there was money to be made from tourists. The shop keepers all well into age were putting out signs that said: handmade, or the best in all the fire nation. You'll never find anything like this anywhere else.

Lin scoffed at one table which proclaimed to have original Avatar Roku personal effects. Which of course of other two had to stop a look at while Lin stood back. _I'm saddled with a couple of suckers._ The combs and tea pots had the fire nation symbol on them. Cheap, plentiful, and easily replaceable when Lin saw about a dozen other similar looking items hidden inside the house.

Yee-Li was enamored by the comb's beautiful carved symbol of her heritage. Running her fingers along the teeth. She knew it would feel wonderful running them through her hair. She turned to her mommy and held onto the item. Looking between her she asked silently.

Lin rubbed her face when her wife handed over the money. "You know it's made out of something cheap." Not holding her tongue in front of the shop keep. Who was perfectly fine to take the comment because her rebuttal had been to point at the fine print on her sign; No refunds. Lin rolled her eyes.

They moved on. And not even getting a few feet further. Korra had to open up and voice her agony again. "Spirits I'm so hungry." She grabbed her stomach as it voiced its objections at not being properly taken care of.

As Yee-Li finished enjoying the feel of brushing her hair with her new comb. And took the time to stow it in her pocket; before opening her bag of food and offering some to her mommy. Who had been too flattered by the gesture from her daughter to refuse.

But Lin told her she was going to regret it and she needed to learn to say no.

As a laughing group of idiot youngsters bumped into her. Without even an apology they continued on not seeing the glaring older women about to wring their necks. More people had seemed to of appeared. Some laughing at each other over a hilarious night at the bar. Much of the older tourists were looking for souvenirs. And the parents of kids found themselves in a situation similar to Lin's own. Being begged to get some cheap and probably fake souvenir.

There were many people of non-fire nation descent wearing red robes. A women attached to a man's arm wore in a twisted knot of hair a golden flame insignia. Like the hundred years war had been something of a joke. It made Lin want to rip it out of her head. And break it like the cheap thing it was. How could they make light of all that her mother had gone through. Had they really forgotten what that stupid thing really meant. All the pain it had caused everyone. No one knew more than her uncle Zuko. Who had explained to her why he had to continue to wear the cursed thing out of some penance. To rework its image. To rid it of all the blood his father had spilt on it.

A warm hand slid into Lin's. Korra was looking at her. Had her thoughts been portrayed on her face?

"You ok, badgermole?"

Putting on a smile. Lin said. "Of course my little penguin." And assuaged her wife's fears with a kiss.

Korra switched to looping her arm through Lin's. Giving the strong muscles a squeeze. "Stay close. I don't want you getting lost." She giggled. And Lin could tell by the look in her eye what memory she had been thinking of.

"That wasn't my fault. The signs were wrong." She bristled. "And we got there on time did we not?"

"We were ten minutes late for Asami's party."

"Ha-That's early by rich people standards."

"Please don't treat my friend like she's a mental patient." Korra sighed.

Lin stuck her hands in her pockets. Looking away. "Hey it's not like I need to make up this stuff. You're crazy by association. Since you two enjoy the same eccentric hobbies. Tell me little penguin. How exactly is going around in a circle enjoyable? Or flying around in the sky like a trapeze artist. A plane shouldn't go upside down at all."

"It's fun."

"Yeah Momma it's fun."

Lin reared around and pointed a finger at her child. "And you better get used to being a spectator in the stands with your uncle Mako cause that is all you will be doing. Now...give me your hand." Lin said outstretching her arm.

"I don't need to hold hands. I'm ten." Crossing her arms. Yee-Li avoided her attempts to snatch her.

"Yee-Li. Hold. My. Hand. Now young lady." Lin reached for her daughter. Who ducked behind Korra's back. Sticking to her mommy's leg.

"Lin leave her be." Korra said frustrated by her wife.

Lin and her daughter had begun a cat a mouse game. Using Korra's body like a sombrero and chasing each other around. Lin grabbing. And Yee-Li laughing as she managed to slip out of her mother's grip.

"Lin."

"Come her now." Lin yelled.

"Na-uh." Yee-Li laughed.

They were beginning to draw looks. So Korra decided to put a stop to this game. Grabbing her wife and daughter by their arms. She growled at the two of them. "Stop it the both of you." Glaring at each of them in turn to get her point across at her displeasure.

"You..." Pulling on Lin's arm. "Let her go. We're on an island. What's gonna happen?" Then without even hearing Lin's rebuttal she tugged on her daughters arm. "And you. Stay close to us or I'll let your momma put you on a leash."

 _Oh, now she's up for the leash idea. I suggested that four years ago when she went through the running phase;_ Lin snorted.

With a final twist to each of their arms Korra let them go.

With a puckered smug lip Yee-Li skipped by Korra's side. Who had re-linked their arms. As Lin looked ready to wring their daughter when she blew a raspberry her way.

In an attempt to settle herself Lin tried to restrain her breathing. To put herself into a better frame of mind for what was to come next. When they breached the edge of the small town. They were faced with a daunting task of climbing a cliff of steps. Surrounded by lush plant life. Where at the top of the mountain was the spire of a temple twisting skyward.


	16. Ch. 16: A spirit adventure (part 3)

Ch. 16: A spirit adventure (part 3)

The room was warm and humid. Humid from ever person who had been in an out of it that day. Chanting a prayer for the loss and some to say a few words to an old friend. The table placed against the walls held candles in varying stages of depletion. Only when all the candles had finished their journey, as in life and, come to an end could the ceremony be over. Some were there; others had a few more hours to go.

There were a couple of pillows for the monks to rest their knees when they prayed. Laid down in front of an urn. Unaltered in color from the clay from which it had been handmade from. Nor any ornate design added for embellishment. It had been made for the simple life of the ashes of the one who now resided inside. There was not even an identifying marker to tell who they were.

She would become faceless when laid to rest with the others. But till then she was the women who had helped Korra rediscover herself as the avatar. Shaman Rona. Korra had always meant to come back. To thank the women for all she had done. Some promises are hard to keep. But at least she could say goodbye. And hope Rona could hear her prayers. Nor be offended. _Why did I eat those things?_ As her stomach burned. Creating a gas that bubbled up till it expelled itself as a spicy low hiss. _Spirits, this is embarrassing._ Rubbing her belly to soothe the fire inside. Hoping that Lin brought some medicine. Fire nation food never sat right. She guessed when one lived on a diet of seal meat and noodles. Both very tasteless foods. Of course someone from the southern water tribe couldn't handle food with more oomph to it.

Cursing silently Korra rubbed her stomach before clamping her hands back together. Digging her nails into the flesh till her knuckles went white.

Lin could easily picture that ruffled brow and those frowning lips. Though all she could see was the ghostly visage of her wife hunched over. Lin reached out and massage her wife's back. Rubbing the tips of her fingers in circles. Which did two things. Made her wife straighten to help keep the acid from bubbling up easier. And second...was a distraction for her. She didn't know this women. Of course it would of been different if they had. But she did say a quick prayer and that was it. Now she was sitting there on what passed for comfort to the monks of Bhanti temple. Waiting to get on an enjoy her vacation. The fingers did a walk down a flimsy undershirt. Robe taken off and wrapped around Korra's waist. Turning it into a more than bias cut skirt that hid her pants as well as her feet. She looked like a crotchety princess.

"Are we done then?" A voice inquired to the women's left.

Lin cracked an eye. With her legs splayed out in front of her Yee-Li sat on her hands; wiggling her bare toes and looking around. It had been a miracle the kid had been able to hold her tongue this long.

But it wasn't like Yee-Li was stupid. She knew her mothers were doing something important. At least up until that point. When momma started doing lovey dovey things. _Gross, why are all grownups so weird. Is this gonna happen to me?_ She wondered. _No way. Only mommy can kiss me; and momma too I guess. Mommy would get mad at me if I didn't let her anyway._

Lin was crouched. Now behind her daughter. Playing with her bangs in either hand. Twisting the hair out of place. So Yee-Li swatted at her to stop. Which Lin did and hooked her hands under her daughters arm pits and pulled her onto her feet from behind. Dangling her kicking body in the air for a few then set her down onto the stone. The floor was warm like there were a sun blazing on the tiles in the very room. Yee-Li wiggled her toes and smiled at the nice feeling.

Korra gave a final slight bow of her head before opening her eyes. They held sadness and were wet at the corners. So Yee-Li decided to give her mommy a hug to make the bad feelings go away. Big brown arms drew the child close. Allowing her to bury her nose into the Childs sweat smelling hair.

Korra felt the soft and silky texture. _Spirits, she's more girly than the two of us put together._ No truer a fact than of course the amount of time it took for the three to get themselves together. Yee-Li would rise a whole half hour before the other two. Just to work of smoothing those naturally curly locks. That and Yee-Li made sure to be up so her mother's couldn't steal all the hot water. As they seemed to want to shower together.

A second strong pair of arms circled Korra's head from behind. The warmth on her back as well as her front was becoming stifling in such a hot room. So she pushed the two away. Making sure to giggle to let her daughter know she was better. Yet Korra was quick to seek out Lin's hand when she got onto her feet. And received a very reassuring squeeze.

Unable to give the urn another look Korra and the rest of them left. However, the last one out was Yee-Li. Who did look back. And respectfully gave the urn a short bow at the waste. The person who's ashes were laid to rest inside may of been someone she had never known. But she was important to her mother, the avatar, in a way that Yee-Li wouldn't find out why until she was older. And as her momma would say that was more than enough of a reason to show the person respect.

As the group exited they wondered through a long hall with high arches. Made of stone but not by an earthbender; Lin was sure of this. No the sharp edges and precision of detail could only of come from a skilled craftsman. The golden statue of a meditating man; his eyes closed to the world around him. But with a furled lip that spoke of a secret known only to him.

Through the arches of the hall. The family could see the monks at work. Tending to the plants and wildlife.

A young boy, the same one from the cart in fact, was sweeping the hall in front of them. When he saw the trio coming towards him her was quick to avert his gaze.

Lin could feel his heart speeding up.

They walked right by. And had gotten a few feet more before a spike of bravery jammed in his chest sending the young boy at their heels. He had to ask. Had to be sure.

"Ommf." The boy found himself leveled by a firm hand.

A snort came from a short nose. And the young boy found himself lifted back onto his feet. "Sorry kid. I don't like to have people walk up on me like that."

The young boy bowed deeply to the older women.

"Please." Lin held her hand up. "It was my fault."

"Nonono. It was my fault for sneaking up on you like that." Though he meant his words to sound kind. The hardness of his voice made him more threatening. And in the light his face was in a perpetual glare. It was even harder for Lin to believe this kid wanted to be a monk now.

A hand bumped his chest. "You didn't sneak up on me. I could see you coming a mile away."

The boy stumbled over his words. Not entirely sure how to make a rebuttal to that tidbit of wisdom. The older women couldn't have that much confidence in herself. Tone and tight; she couldn't be that perceptive.

"What do you want from us?"

Then again she might of been telling the truth.

Picking up his broom the young boy clutched it tightly. "Um..." He stumbled, and mumbled. Rolling over the small choice of vocabulary in his immature mind. He did not know the words in the right order to make it sound any less blunt. So he at least started to talk to the one he was questioning. "May I...Can I, ask you a question maim?" Addressing the water tribe women who had accompanied the one who had attacked him.

 _Maim?_ Korra stumbled at being addressed in such a formal manner. And she didn't consider it flattery. _S'not like I don't have nice skin. Asami said mine made me look just as young as her. And she uses make-up and stuff. I have natural beauty...and am still youthful!_

Lin snickered as her wife harrumphed. She knew exactly what had set her off.

"Go ahead then." Drawing herself to height. Which came to about the young kids nose. But stuffing her arms in her sides and biting her lip angrily made the monk shrivel. Which brought him down to eye level.

"Umm-umm."

"Answer her." Lin flanked him. Now two of the toughest people in all the four nations. One who'd taken on crooks and thieves. The other spirits and evil plots to destroy nations.

"Ummm-I-umm-was just wondering umm." He tugged on the collar of his robe. Unable to look away from the two walls of flesh that blocked ever attempt to look away. "Is-all-umm are you...are you the avatar? I've heard about you. But the-ummm- the village I grew up in was very poor. We don't have news papers..."

 _Spirits_. Lin rubbed her face with her hand.

Korra had sunk down into her boots.

Having not paid attention to this talk from the first word. Yee-Li had been facing the gardens outside. And running her new comb through her hair. Red on red. To straighten the tangles her momma had made. She was ignorant to her mothers embarrassment.

"They said she was from the water tribe and none visit any part of the fire nation still since-you know-the war was over. And..."

The warmth of a comforting hand lay itself on his shoulder. And he need only look into those aqua colored eyes to know that his assumptions were correct.

But Korra said it anyway. "Yes. I'm avatar Korra; Korra Beifong to be precise."

Lin had avoided involving herself in the conversation entirely at this point. To not try and stick her foot in her mouth and make a bad reputation for herself out in this part of the world. She didn't want to be known as the former chief of police now spending her time picking on monks. _Oh spirits. What have I done. I pushed him down. I practically interrogated the poor kid when all he wanted to do was ask a question about my wife._ And she would of chastised herself some more if it weren't for the nose lengthening pride she felt at Korra saying her last name. It's not often she got to be with her when she announced that special word that tied them together.

"Again I'm sorry for..." The young monk bowed to Lin.

"Please kid. No. Just no." Lin shook her head. She pushed a monk. _Mother would be proud of all this._ And she could picture the cheer and raised fists. That big bun bouncing.

As a monk, or one in training at least, the kid couldn't let it go. Bowing at the waist till his head near touched the ground. The ultimate sign of surrender. "Please-accept my apologies. You're a friend of the avatar. I am truly sorry for what I did."

Lin shook her head. This was way to overboard. She had done the dead and now he was trying to say sorry? What kind of sense did that make. In her defense he was a teen; and korra was hot.

With a yelp the kid was yanked by the back of the collar upright again. Lin had enough of this. "Stop it kid. It was my fault. So stop apologizing for it." She grumbled. To make sure, cause she knew he was going to say it again, Lin clamped a hand around the kids mouth. "Leave it." She let go and moved behind Korra so that the two could talk.

Being in the presence of such a figure was exciting and stomach turning. The avatar was a role model for any monk seeking spiritual clairvoyance.

"Can I ask you something?" Korra asked a touch to the monks arm to get his full attention.

The feeling of oneness? That aura she gave off being at peace with the entire universe. Maybe because he was a just starting in his training he felt it easier than most; it made him relax from the previous tension and anxiety caused by her friends behavior. Yet Lin would say he was making that up. That he only wanted to pretend that it existed. Lin knew though. She'd known Korra both before and after. And motherhood changes you. It wasn't being the avatar that made her act calmer, or even project it onto others. That high strung behavior leaked through every now and again when the big problem popped up. No, it had nothing to do with her title. It had everything to do with that little red headed child she decided to bring home one night. And what had almost been Lin's worst decision ever; she had luckily let her keep Yee-Li. Which had turn her into this goddess of tranquility the young monk thought he saw.

The monk nodded to proceed with the question.

"Why did you decide to become a monk?"

"I don't know why. I just decided to do it." He answered truthfully. He was just a poor kid. Who one day decided to stick with the poor life style for the rest of his run on this world. Except maybe he'd find some answer or discover the secret to himself. Maybe he wouldn't. But the monk's of the Bhanti tribe always offered help to those in need. They helped with the smaller problems. Clothing. Feeding. And taking care of the sick. The avatar was just one women after all; still mortal. "I just wanted to help people. Like you." He said.

Yanked into a tight hug the man was stunned to receive such attention. From this person who he had regarded so highly as his inspiration. A thank you was whispered into his ear. And the tears that remained when they parted were wiped away on the fur of her coat that encircled her waist.

Though the young monk was a decent man and averted his gaze needlessly. As the 'skirt' flashed what he pictured were very nice calves. That did loosen Lin's lips when the next question was for her.

"May I ask how you know the avatar miss..." he stumbled just like the captain.

"I'm Lin Beifong."

"Oh, so you must be her Aunt?"

Her hand twitched, hard, and had a lot of willpower holding it back from slapping that snickering person next to her. Who happened to be someone she held most dear. And abuse towards one's spouse is a slippery slope she'd seen repeated time and again; but had the good graces to learn from others mistakes.

"Actually I'm her wife." Lin corrected.

The young monk to a second for the line to sink in. Two to process it and turn his face a healthier shade darker. That so called aura he felt from Korra was gone. Or at least didn't have the desired effect he wanted it to anymore. Then he saw the kid. Fire red hair. Defined cheek bones. Definitely from the fire nation. But he didn't want to ask how she fit into the whole puzzle. That was too much to take in; probably a story for another time too.

Korra and Lin exchanged looks. As the young monk simply went blank as if he had become one with the universe at that moment. Still red faced he wandered out away. Rubbing the stick end of the broom while the bristle's cleaned the dust in the air. And leaving sharp blemishes in the wood.

An arm circled around Korra's shoulder. "Well that's one way to get rid of him." Lin joked.

"Do you think he's ok."

"He's fine little penguin. Probably just heartbroken. Not every day you see a hot women on this island. And to top it off she's taken...that'd be a blow to anyone."

Korra giggled. Tapping Yee-Li on the shoulder to get her attention to follow them as they got moving again. "Your right about the hot part." She hummed. Leaning onto Lin's shoulder.

The beautiful scenery of lush growth going on outside. Nor the tapestry on the inside of the temple could pull their sense away from taking in the comfort of having each other close.

"You do know I was talking about you Lin?" Korra said.

"And I you, little penguin. So let's agree and start this vacation off right." And no sooner did they breach the outside of the temple. A fresh breeze to cool them down. And the sweet stinging fragrance of the flowers growing around the entrance. Do they hear the angry rant of a man. Who was dressing down one of the monks.

"...that damn spirit..." Was heard clear as a water dropping in an empty room.

Lin stiffened knowing her wife's ears had probably picked it up too. Sad to feel the warmth leave her side she still dutifully followed behind. Grabbing the top of her kids head to steer her in the right direction as well. Since she was still preoccupied with tending to her already perfectly groomed hair. _She doesn't need to comb it all the time. I think the curls are cute._ What was said inside was much easier to express. Words, or nice ones, didn't come easy for Lin.

So when she heard pieces of the conversation as they got closer. A broken fence. The man's cattle got out. It was a simple matter. A minor offense in her book. Something easy to handle. So Lin hooked her arm tight around Korra's and steers her away.

"What are you doing?" Any attempt to free herself was useless. Korra knew how strong a grip Lin had. Any attempt to flee. Whether from this situation or a much more desirable one, with maybe some nice lingerie, or this not so one. Still she struggled. "Lin let go."

A growl bit off next to her ear. "No." Said the beast now wearing her wife's face. "We are here as a family. Not for business. If they need you that badly they know where to find you. Until then; not our problem.

"Lin!"

"Not. Our. Problem." That was the final word. It had been dropped. And Yee-Li was none the wiser to her mother's squabble.

The avatar. Master of all four elements. Keeper of the peace. Was dragged away like a spoiled child. But soon cheered up at the promise of a meal for her poor empty belly.


	17. Ch. 17: A spirit adventure (part 4)

Ch. 17: A spirit adventure (part 4)

The air was weighted thickly. Squirrel toads gathered nuts from the trees. A flutter bat flew into the open upon spotting a delicious flower. Unfurling it's mouth to suckle the thick nectar.

The sound rattled around in one's head like a thousand bees buzzing. But unlike the bee's it's quite pleasant. Calming very much indeed. More so to one person in particular in the group. The sound of the rushing water of the stream. Much like the rest of the island the stream was untouched by human hands. Still not as crystal clear as the southern water tribes waters. One could make out the dull brown and green coloring of wiggling fish making their way against the current.

The coolness washed over her legs. She did not shiver. Her muscles just sagged and reveled in the bliss it brought. The water twirled around her legs. Lifting her slightly into the air. Shifting her to the side to avoid being squashed by a boulder. That flew past the river bank. Crunching a tree under its might.

"I thought we weren't going to be serious about this?" Korra shouted.

Bent at the knees and anchored to the river bed. Lin was only ankle deep. Punching the air in an upper cut. The water had a hole punched into it to allow a rock half the size of the other to come out. "Sparing should always be taken serious Korra." The playfulness was on mute. As it always was during training. Instead Lin talked with a hardened tongue like she were addressing one of her trainee's; not her wife.

The rock was launched an instant later. Again it didn't hit its target. But managed to ruin the beauty that had taken decades to grow. A family of squirrel toads lost their home.

This was not what Korra had in mind when she offered to spar with her wife. By the way she had been looking at Korra in her skin tight light blue one piece. Things should of turned out a lot different. With far more kisses and maybe some groping snuck in. Instead Korra regretted calling it a spar the moment she saw her wife's eye's harden. Sinking down into a fighting stance. Now she had to avoid going to a healer and ruining the trip.

Another boulder came. Instead of avoiding it Korra waved her hand like a blade making a length of water slice the boulder in two. Each piece skirting by and kicking up the river bank behind her.

 _This is not what I had in mind,_ Korra harrumphed. And held up her hands in surrender. "I'm done."

"You can't be done. We didn't even do anything." Lin whined. Arms flopping to her sides.

"I'm done." Korra growled, and Lin shrunk.

That tone meant she had done something wrong. _What did I do? She wanted to spar._

Quick to shift the wrath of her wife. Lin spun her head around. On the bank of the river was a little ball of fire sitting in a chair made of earth. Head turned away from the action. Yee-Li was watching the flutter bat suck on a flower.

"Hey Squirt. Why don't you join us?" Lin asked.

Lazily the red headed child responded with a no thank you. Not wanting to mess up her hair with icky water.

 _That kid is spending way too much time with Asami._ Who had indeed begun to introduce the ten year old to the world of cosmetics and beauty things. Though unlike Asami who was willing to get down and greasy when working on her cars. Their daughter would rather avoid all manner of gross things entirely. Which Korra only indulged Yee-Li in and bought her all the make-up and smelly perfumes she'd wanted. Just by stepping into their bathroom Lin came out smelling like whatever scent her daughter was using that day. The looks Lin got at work were embarrassing to the woman. People would compliment her. Even joke that it was Korra's doing in trying to spruce her up. Most of those comments came from other male co workers who would relate their own stories of how their wife's were trying to do the same. Not all of them were bad. Lu and Gang looked more dignified without the moustache's. Though the two were seen periodically petting their upper lip.

Water whiped Lin in the face playfully. "Leave her be badgermole; she doesn't want to have fun."

Lin parted her bangs. Korra was giggling as she pulled her arm back. Readying for another attack.

The whip cracked over her head as Lin dodged. Or more simply fell back onto the water as a means of escape. Short lived because she was thrust into the air and over deeper waters. Coming down with a gruff yelp. Lin was sucked underneath. Spun around then raised to the surface.

Lin harrumphed wiping the hair from her face. "Thought we were done sparing little penguin." She grimaced before the ethereal woman hovering on the water. Which surged and brought Lin up and into her wife's waiting arms. The pair stood above the water line in an embrace.

"This is play time Lin." Turning themselves away. Korra slipped a finger into the bottom of her wife's bikini. Pinching the skin. "Did I ever tell you how much I like this." Admiring the jade of her bathing suit with its golden straps. Korra felt a hand grip her side in warning.

"None of that Korra. We wouldn't want to misbehave in front of our daughter."

The haziness in her wife's eyes cleared. As Lin felt the hand that was hovering over the knot of string on her hip decide to there instead. "Yeah. Your right." Korra tucked her blushing face into the crook of Lin's neck.

The platform of water that supported them began to disappear and lowered them. Korra attempted to keep her chin above the water while Lin didn't have to worry as the water came only to the top of her chest.

The water splashed Lin in the face as Korra gasped. "Lin. I thought you said no funny stuff." Looking at the shore. Where Yee-Li was still enamored by the flutter bat. Now joined by a companion. There claws on the ends of their wings gripped the flowers tenderly as not to damage them as they feed.

Pressing close to her ear. Lin whispered. "I said not in front of her. She can't see in the water; now can she." A fat tongue poked her earlobe. Korra went red. And the water responded to it.

Lin broke the surface. Searching out the sheepishly grinning face of her wife. Lin attempted to splash her but came up short as they were a few feet away from each other.

"Sorry." Korra said with a raised voice over the noisy water. Gliding over like a fish. She saddled herself into the others side. "You ok?" Grabbing Lin's arm she tried to keep the other steady in the steeper depths.

Without the earth beneath her feet Lin was struggling to keep her mouth above the surface. Korra was fairing much easier able to keep even her neck out of the water. So her hands gripped Korra's much tighter. As they were brought closer to shore. And when Lin's feet made contact with the earth and she could feel the two of them standing on it together. Lin sighed happily. Then moved further in till it could only lap at her knees.

Lin was followed by Korra who was being led by the hand. Out of the corner of her eye she caught someone peeking at them.

"Sure you don't want to come in squirt?" Lin asked again.

"You have such a cute bathing suit. Why don't you use it?" Korra had been on a grueling three hour and twenty minute search through only one store for the one piece. It was between this one and five others. All practically the same; only some had fringe and others had none. But they were all a jade color in different shades. The one Yee-Li had on was lighter than her momma's. And had a small fringe like a skirt around her waist. It's a shame to not get any use out of it.

"I'm fine." The girl replied. Looking at her parents. Her mommy's hair was stuck to her back and laced with some unknown smelly residue.

"Come on squirt. You can just take a shower later." Lin huffed. Waving her in.

She received a furious head shake.

Squeezing the hand in her grip Lin leaned close. "So..." She whispered. "should we just throw her in?"

"Lin." Korra swatted her in the chest.

Lin shrugged. Confused that her wife wouldn't be all gun hoe for the harmless prank.

"Do you want her to be mad at us the rest of the trip?"

"She'll get over it. You know what I'm mad about. The fact that her mother got her such a nice swim suit and she won't even use it. Do you remember how you described that trip?"

"I may have blo..."

Lin laughed. "You said that clothing stores should be banned for being the most boring, soul sucking, places in the four nations." Bumping their hips. Lin grinned.

"I-didn't mean-well they could be more fu-sigh-yeah. Those places are awful." Korra bit her lip and slumped over. Grumbling. "How am I supposed to deal with this. I can't take going into those stores with her?"

"We can always get Asami to go with her. Besides she be better at picking out clothes with her. We'd just make her a look like a clown." Lin offered.

"We are the most unqualified people when it comes to fashion."

Rubbing circles on her back Lin decided to only compound the argument further. "You do wear the same thing every day..." The look could wither a spirit. For a second Lin swore her wife's eyes had begun to glow too. "And I wear tattered clothes that should see the bottom of a dumpster." She added at her own expense.

"They aren't tattered. There just worn in. I think you look hot in them anyway. Who needs fashion when I got me a woman who can make anything look good."

Lin nodded in agreement. "That maybe."

"And I don't want Asami to take our daughter shopping I want to do that. I'm her mother."

Lin's thumb played with Korra's chin. "That you are my little penguin. And you do a fine job at it." The kiss was quick because Korra pulled away with something to say.

"You do too. I can't handle her when she gets all rowdy like you can."

"That's what I'm here for."

"No." Pressing a finger to those thin lips. Korra drew closer. Their breath mingling. "You're not just for that. She looks up to you. You might have to be hard on her sometimes but I think...I know she respects you for that."

"Ha-she has a funny way of showing it."

"Hey." Korra shrugged. "She's gonna be a teenager soon. You know how moody they can be."

"Harrumph, I never was growing up with my mother. I was always the model child."

The water splashed around Korra as her body shook with laughter. "And I'm sure she was devastated by that."

Lin smirked. All those times when her mother would hint or try to poke her into something. Saying it was alright to let loose every now and again. Get up to no good. Saying she was the same way when she was a kid. Though not to get involved in any wars was a running joke. And if she got into trouble so what. Her mom would just bail her out. Simple as pie. But Lin was her mother's polar opposite. Straighter than the arrow tattoo on her uncle Aang's head.

"What's so funny?" Korra giggled.

"Thinking." Lin said. Rocking to two of them and scaring the fish that had come to nibble at their feet.

Her wife's eyebrow creeping up her forehead was asking for more details. "Just that you look good in a one piece."

"Good?" Korra asked; as in that's all.

"There are other things but I'm sure you wouldn't appreciate me saying it aloud."

"You look good too." The heat baked off her face. Her eyes bounced around the scenery. Korra was perspiring in the cool water.

Lin's stomach clenched as a finger traced around her abs. Clearly defined. The tip of ground down nail of her thumb dug into the flesh. The unhappy sigh that followed the body worship was ego deflating. Lin thought her wife was unhappy by the scar on her abdomen as she had taken her time to trace the small sliver. Were a blade had gone through. But once her hand left the spot Lin could tell she wasn't paying much attention to where she was going as it started to wander higher. About to reach her chest.

Lin wasn't about to stop her.

As it wedged itself there. Pressed firmly to her sternum. Korra leaned against Lin and let her eyes slip shut. So that she could let go of all her senses and focus on what her hand was feeling. The steadily increasing beat.

"Momma? Mommy?"

The pair were torn from their happy little moment. Arms were untangled but their feet did not come apart so easily. The two tumbled into the river. Water spewed into Lin's face as Korra expelled it from her lungs. The woman whipped it off and looked to shore.

Yee-Li was at the river side. Close but still far enough to not let anything touch even her feet. "Can we get something to eat?"

**. . .**

A fire blazed outside their window. Yee-Li watched it sway with the breeze. Illuminating the faces of the dancing people carrying on in their merriment. Butchering the traditions of the Bhanti people. Though the old musicians carried on. Putting up smiles as they internally laughed at the tourists attempts to keep up with their own who lead the dance.

Those who were more self conscious. Were enjoying the games. Toss the ring on the bottle; win a handmade doll. Catch a fish with flimsy paper nets.

Others walked about and admired the fiery streamers running between buildings and around dozens of blazing torches that lit the town as if it were daylight.

While watching the hypnotizing flames Yee-Li had something snap in her face. It drew her back to her plate.

"You Ok squirt?" Her Momma asked.

With stains on their shirts and more appearing every time her mother's took a bite. Unlike Yee-Li who was taking small bites of her fish and rice. They were eating like a couple of children. Slurping the noodles out of the bowls in long strands at a time.

"I'm fine momma." Yee-Li replied. Taking another small bite of her rice. Chewed it for a few bites them wiped her unstained mouth with her napkin. The picture of sophisticated poise at a young age.

Her mother's laid their spoons into their bowls with a gracelessness at the same time. The loud clang echoed out the open window and was swallowed by the music.

"You almost done their?" Lin pointed to the more than half full plate.

The kid nodded taking one more bite of her fish then setting down her chop sticks.

"Desert!" Shouted her mommy. Looking to Lin and grinning.

The woman raised a hand high in the air. The grunts of other dinners filled the air. As their chairs were physically moved. Some pinned to their tables. As a woman came up to their table. Hanging breasts over a very round belly. The older woman had an unflattering mole that blocked the vision in her right eye.

"What can I get you girls." She said in a sweet voice as if she were their grandmother.

"What kind of sweets do you have." Korra licked her lips. Thoughts of big brown cakes topped with frosting were in her head; the darker the color the richer the taste.

"Well, we got fire gummies, fire cakes, fire flakes. All made fresh this morning." The woman counted the short menu off from memory.

"Oh-um-do you have anything without-fire in it?"

Not even skipping a beat the woman said. "We have ice cream."

Korra deflated as her sugary dreams were dashed but she ordered anyway.

"I'll have a coffee." Lin said when the woman glanced at her.

When she looked at Yee-Li the lady put on the biggest sweetest smile she could. "And what would you like sweetie."

"I'm fine." Was her immediate answer.

Lin wouldn't let it end with that. Not during a vacation. "She'll have a fire cake."

"Momma! I don't want anything." Yee-Li crossed her arms.

"Course she does." Lin smirked and waved the woman off. Who parted the tables as she left.

Yee-Li huffed and avoided meeting her momma's face. Who she could feel was staring right at her. Both of her parents were. With big and knowing smiles. The sweet was set down in front of her impassive face. Yee-Li took a visible gulp. As Lin reached over took her fork and cut off a sliver.

"Take a bite." Lin cooed. Waving it in front of her mouth.

The little brown piece was so inviting. With flecks of red on the frosting. No doubt it would have that hotness she liked. But she wanted to be more grown up. Korra was scooping heaping amounts of her desert into her mouth. The bowl was bigger than the ones they serves noodles in. Which Yee-Li could of worn as a helmet. Her mommy was scooping all three flavors onto her spoon. The white, brown, and pink swirl was quick to disappear behind her smiling lips. It might not of been cake, but it was a step up from the snow cones she ate as a kid.

Lin held onto the fork keeping it hovering in front of her while she took a sip of her drink. "Eat it." The fork touched her mouth. Leaving a smidge of frosting. Still keeping a straight face Yee-Li rubbed her tongue along her lips and scooped it up.

It was impossible to hide her feelings as soon as that warm taste hit her brain. The fork is ripped from Lin who leaned in her seat to enjoy more of her drink. As her daughter began cutting off larger and larger chunks and making them disappear almost as fast as Korra had her own desert. Who was now staring forlorn at her daughters. Her bowl having been licked clean.

"Do you want some?" Yee-Li offered a pittance; a tinier crumb that couldn't of fed a mouse.

Oh how Korra was very tempted by the offer.

"It's all yours, squirt." Lin said. Taking her napkin and dabbing the remains from her wife's face. Lin leaned in and licked the small dab on her nose and gave Korra a unfortunate wink. That lit a fire that would never be quenched during their vacation; until they got home.

A patron pointed out the window.

Lin felt a wet kiss to her own nose. Well, more like her wife were trying to eat it from the embarrassing trail of saliva that hung between the two body parts when she separated.

Someone was shouting outside. It was far away but still could make Lin's ear twitch.

That kiss no matter how awkward had succeeded in its intension. Making the older woman's stomach burn. Knowing nothing could come of it. The pair locked sharp eyes. Roving over the other in all the right places. The ones they wanted to kiss. To touch. To run a tongue along leaving a wet...

Chairs screeched. As everyone in the room got up at once.

Not wanting to the two looked out the window. Ending their staring contest.

"Oh come on!" Lin smacked an open palm on the table. As flames licked the sky over the villagers homes.

**. . .**

The ravenous beast illuminated the faces of the villagers. It sent ash into the air and turned the leaves of the trees to cinders. Wood began to shrivel. To groan and want to give. Windows were like flaming eyes. Screaming in pain.

Buckets of water were thrown in a meager attempt to quell it. But the water flashed to steam before it even touched the fire.

The people of the village looked to one another for answers. No one had any. They would have to sit and watch the building burn to the ground. And hope a stray ember would not drift close to town.

One such man was spun on his feet to face an older woman. Who snarled in frustration. "Is anyone inside?" She queried.

The answer was a shrug.

Unsatisfied he was thrown to the side.

"Does anyone..." The woman gestured wildly to the crowd. "...know if there is someone still inside?" She yelled at them. Unable to stand the open mouthed looks.

"It's a storage shed no one lives there dear." Said an elderly woman.

This brought some hope to the situation. It would be quicker to tidy up.

"Ok, Korra!" Lin called. "Do your thing."

A murmur went up. As out stepped a woman dressed in water tribe clothes. She raised a hand to get the crowd's attention.

"Alright, I'm gonna need a lot of water. Any source you can find bring it here. The more the better."

They didn't move. Slack jawed as the thought of who this person standing before them was. They were in awe. Who'd of thought such a person would visit their island. And the tourists knew this was a once in a lifetime chance to be up close with the actual avatar. There heavy cameras the size of small children were hefted up. Trying to focus on the woman in front of the blaze.

"Everyone go grab some water." Korra attempted to usher them off.

Some one raised a hand. "You're the avatar aren't you." They said with exuberance and a rabid voice.

The ground shook beneath their feet with each step taken. She could of toppled the island with just a point of that finger. "Are you idiots going to listen to her. Or are you going to let your village burn to the ground?" Lin yelled.

The crowd scattered. As buckets began to appear at the pairs feet. Large barrels. Even a tea cup was mixed into it.

Standing in the middle Korra raised her arms. The water responded. Rising into the sky. About the size of a pond it moved like a heavy cloud till it drifted over the barn. Fingers splayed. As four cyclones of water swirled down. The fire sizzled and screamed as it withered.

The barn collapsed in upon itself with a groan of relief. Steam rose from its remains.

A cheer went up from behind them. Korra was surrounded by the villagers and tourists. Lin pushed to outside the ring. They all took turns shaking her hand. Thanks and praise for the good deed.

Glad to not be in the middle of it all. Lin was content to sit at the back and let her wife get the praise. She knew Korra needed this sometimes. Being the avatar could be a thankless job. So these rare moments, anything that could brighten her little penguin, were welcome.

More people came. Seemingly out of nowhere. Adding to the pile and pushing Lin back further and further. It would be wrong to break this up now. Selfish to stop these people from heaping praise upon her wife. So she would sit it out. Holding the elbow of her arm as her hand hid her smiling lips.

As a family of three were the last to join. A little girl bounced on the balls of her feet. Unable to get a look. Till her father picked her up and put her on his shoulders so she could get a look at her wife.

Hands lowered. Grew shaky. Lin looked left, then right. People became agitated. Shouted as they found themselves pushed. Squished to each other. And all but thrown out the way.

Her hands begun to bruise from all those who shook it. Korra tried to keep the smile in place. To keep herself looking happy for the people. She didn't want to be. She wanted to be somewhere else. With two someone else's.

When Lin all but shoved her way through the crowd. Korra's heart leapt at the sight. Hoping this was her rescue. But Lin's eye's were wide. She had begun to cold sweet. Lin never did that. Hands shaking. Lin stumbled over in front of a silent crowd.

Gripping her elbows Lin mumbled.

The happiness slipped. Brows rose. And Korra looked around the crowd. Behind her. Hoping to find someone attached to her leg.

Korra gripped her face tightly. Looking at her wife between the spaces of her fingers. As she choked on her own words.


	18. Ch. 18: A spirit adventure (part 5)

Ch. 18: A spirit adventure (part 5)

She felt hollow. Because something had been taken out. Taken from her heart. Korra was pacing back and forth at the mouth of the forest. They had ruined the town in their search. Toppled carts and torn through homes. The monk's were not please with what they did at the temple. She wasn't anywhere. Or at least, anywhere close by that Lin could detect. Which left one other place to search.

Standing in front of the dark hungry mouth of trees were smaller hungry mouths lay hidden inside. Korra hugged herself. Because at the moment someone else wouldn't give her the time of day. The tears still hung from where they had been shed.

Her body shook.

Lin had been talking to one of the monks. Who had been filling her in on the details. Before they parted with a bow.

Lin came over to Korra. Attempted to reach for her hand. But Korra shied away. "Why?" She quivered. "Why can't I come with you?" A long sniff to suck the boogies back in.

Lin sighed. She sagged and tried to reach for her wife's arm again. Korra let her. Though the warmth of her wife's hand running up and down was turning her stomach. "You have to stay here Korra. That spirit could target the village again. So It's better if you stay here."

Lin was shoved back. "She's out there Lin! She's scared and she's lost. She could be hurt. We can cover more ground if I help. Please...just let me help."

No matter how much it pained her. Lin knew what needed to be done. Even though it broke her heart to see her wife scrunch her face in such pain; at her no less. It had to be done. "I'm a better tracker than you Korra. All you'd do is get yourself lost. I can cover more ground if I use my sense too. So-please, stay here-watch over the village." Nodding behind her.

Everyone else had left. None had offered to help; because no one wanted to go into the woods. Not in the dark. Not with a dark spirit in there. Their doors had simple locks. But on this night heavy things were thrown in front of them as well.

The small pack of supplies both food and medical was pulled tighter around Lin's shoulders. Cutting the circulation and making a well deserved and distracting pain bloom.

The two exchanged a look. Lin wanted to lean in for a kiss. To calm her wife; and herself. Instead she turned on her heels. Walked to the edge of the forest where she stopped. Shutting her eyes to let her other sense strengthen.

The whole forest came alive. Nothing escaped her. From the movement of ghostly branches to the hopping of a badgerfrog. The night life was open to her closed eyes.

"Bring her back Lin."

The women turned to the sound. Putting on a believable smirk to assuage her wife's fears. And not even opening up her eye's Lin took her first steps into the forest. "I'll bring her back. I promise."

**. . .**

The lights and noise of the village had long since gone. It had either been at that tree that looked like a giant bug or the actual swarm of bugs she had walked into. Attacking her skin and getting stuck in her hair. She had even eaten a few when she screamed for them to leave her be.

The first thing her momma had told her when there was danger was to get as far away from it as she could. So, when she couldn't keep up, she decided it would be best to go back to the house and wait for her mother's return.

It had been a moonless night. Nothing but the fires from the torches could light the way. The buildings looked much bigger in the dark. More intimidating without her mother's there to bring them down to size. She panicked. Ran. Hoping that the direction she was heading would lead her there.

When she opened her eyes there was no light. Just the darkened outline of the trees. And the crunching of dirt, and sticks. Including the sounds of things hiding from her. The monsters that lived in the forest at night. Like the were-penguins her mommy told her stories of from her childhood. Swearing she had seen one. But she had to be safe since there wasn't a full moon. They only came out then.

Not even its slick sheen reflected when Yee-Li pulled the comb from her pocket. Thumbing the teeth made a comforting twang to assuage her fears. Till the reverberant sound was twisted. Elongated by the oppressing forest around her. Turning into a hiss of displeasure at being touched.

Yee-Li dropped the comb out of fright. Holding herself and rocking on the balls of her feet. She looked at the comb on the ground. Shook herself to clear the bad thoughts, the fears, that she had made up. There was nothing to worry about. As her mommy had said they were on an island. They would find her.

Reaching down Yee-Li picked up the comb. Turning the teeth away from her and bringing them to her head. That wasn't a hissing sound she was hearing from it. No, certainly not. Only her making it up. The first time the comb bit into her hair it trembled. The next few strokes became more confident. Till Yee-Li found the strength to move on.

**. . .**

Shirshu were some of the best trackers in all the four nations. They could smell a person miles away. It was one of the reasons they had employed them. Or rather, Mako had decided to add the unit of specially trained animals. To help search for missing children or criminals. There keen sense was good. But they couldn't see like Lin could. What if the smell had faded? What if the kid they were looking for was trapped behind an air tight wall. _You can't smell anything through that._ Lin muffled her attempts to shout her displeasure. Biting her lip till it bruised.

It had been a good move on chief Mako's part to create such a unit. Who was she to shoot down a brilliant idea. Frustrated at her current predicament for one. Out in the wide open those shirshu's would of been perfect to track Yee-Li down.

There were no foot prints so far. No hints at any other kind of activity besides the usual forest sounds. Which unfortunately were throwing Lin's senses off. The whole forest lit up in a white haze. She could see too much now. It kept her from focusing.

Lin shouted. Stomping her foot on the hard ground. It shifted outward sending a pulse. Which for a few seconds made everything go dark. Till slowly piece by piece the forest came back to her sense. Stronger than before. She swore the forest was laughing at her helplessness.

 _When I find you_...She bowed her head. Scuffed the ground; and continued on. Maybe it was a mothers silent plea that made the insects quite down.

**. . .**

The bark cut into her back each time she took a shuddering breath. In each hand were the half's of her comb. _Why did momma have to always be right?_ Just when she thought it was going to be ok. Just when she thought she could do it. She could actually find her way out of the forest and back to her mothers. This. Her one security blanket had gone up in flames.

Snot dribbled over her mouth and dripped off her chin in long gooey strings. Yee-Li blew a disgustingly huge green bubble when she exhaled. It popped in front of her. Raining down on a small flower.

She wiped her eye's to clear them. Still not helping her to see in the dark; and stood. Because-because that is what her mother's would of done. That's what a Beifong does. They keep going. They cry: yes, her mother said a Beifong could cry; but they keep going. Get up. Dust themselves off.

She let the pieces fall. The soft clack was drowned out by the sounds of a thousand insects. Wiped her eye's again, and moved in what she hoped to be the right direction.

**. . .**

It had almost gone unseen. Such a huge clue. Lin never could of lived with herself if she had missed it. She traced her thumb over the broken edge. How did it break? Did she fall? Was she hurt now? How long ago did this happen. So many questions; not enough evidence. She needed more evidence. Needed to know. What had happened. Lin sniffed the air. No copper smell. Not even a trace. No blood. She wasn't injured. There were no dents in the earth to suggest she had fallen. Just the imprint of her feet in front of a tree.

Lin called for her. But the noise didn't go far. It bounced off a couple of trees before it was lost. Lost in the noise of the forest.

 _She's fine._ Lin said to herself. _Nothing to suggest she was injured. Only turned around_. And unfortunately heading further away from the village. Deeper. Possibly closer to danger. Lin tried to yell louder this time. Make herself heard. Stomping her foot to make the ground shake. Maybe she would know it was her. That this was her mother's way of calling out to her.

The spirits had Lin's deepest thanks. The ground was soft. She traced one of the indents with her finger. Lovingly. Longingly. Wishing it were the real thing as she tickled it. The foot prints could be picked up by her sense with ease. So Lin stowed the two half's of the comb in her pack. And quickened her steps.

**. . .**

With confidence returning. Yee-Li's strides became more solid. More defined. A greater purpose was put into them. She had to find her parents. Her mother's were probably worried about her. No doubt tearing the village apart in their search. Which helped to shed some of this depression.

For she couldn't help but remember the incident when she was seven and had lost her stuffed badgermole. Crying over a toy was childish now. Then however, it had been the most important thing in the world. Momma had moved all the furniture. Torn everything out of the cabinets. Even though Yee-Li tried to tell her he wouldn't be in there. And mommy got out her glider for a quick trip to uncle Tenzin and Aunt Pema's house because Yee-Li didn't know if she had left it there either. Turns out he was in the back yard. The one place they searched last. Having Forgotten that she had taken him out there with her momma to play while she practiced bending.

Shu was still in her closet. Hidden deep enough so neither of her mother's could discover her secret. That sometimes at night she'd take it out of hiding to cuddle.

Yee-Li had been straddling the side of a hill she couldn't see the bottom of when the ground beneath her shook. The earth slipped under her feet and she went with it. Down on her side. Whipped by fallen branches. Leaves clinging to the wet dirt that splattered her dress. It felt like minutes before the world stopped spinning. The stars disappeared from her eyes. Only to open them and see more through the thicket of trees she stared up at. Groaning Yee-Li pushed herself onto her butt.

She cried out. Reaching for her ankle. It burned so badly. _Get up!_ Said a little voice in her head. Sometimes gruff but always gentle; her mother. _Come on squirt; get up! A Beifong never quits._

The pressure built as she crawled onto her knees. When she got up the white hot shot of pain brought her back down. Back to the ground. Sitting there. Now sporting some sort of nature headdress; all manner of what she thought was disgusting about the forest was in her hair. Yee-Li thumped the ground. Again. And again. Cursing her ankle. Cursing herself for not being strong enough. Cursing her mother's for not being there. For running ahead and leaving her behind to go be hero's. If they were hero's then why had they...

"Momma-Mommy. Help me." She cried as she rubbed her sore ankle.

Unfortunately, someone took notice of her predicament. "So..."

The voice was like the person had swallowed gravel. It made Yee-Li jump. She gripped her ankle and spun around on the spot. "Hello?" She called out meekly. "Momma? Are you there?" She saw them. Two gleaming pearls from afar. Something was behind a tree and watching her.

"Are you calling for reinforcements now that you found me?" It asked. The eyes disappeared. "This momma of yours..."

Yee-Li turned. The eyes were behind her. Closer now. In the pit of her stomach she was starting to get the feeling that this person wasn't someone her mother's wouldn't of liked her to be around.

"Are they the only one? That won't be enough you know. Not against me. I'm strong I'll have you know." It cackled.

For a moment Yee-Li fought against her fear. Fought against that drop in her stomach when this person laughed at her momma. Because no one laughs at her momma. "She's the strongest bender in the world." Yee-Li retorted.

"Oh-a bender. That would be a challenge wouldn't it. Tell me though. Small thing." Yee-Li stuck he tongue out. "Why just the two of you? Hmm, surely there were more people in that village. Tsk-tsk." Clicked what sounded like a very large and wet tongue against the roof of its mouth. "Your kind already has so much land already. Why do you need to take what is mine away from me?" It's body was bulky. The head seemed sunken into its stomach.

It glided on four amble limbs. Around her. Quicker than she could follow. An expert hunter. Circling her. Till she felt its breath on her neck. "No comment then?" Drawing back. "Fine I guess your kinds arrogance knows no limits. You just take what you want and feel no guilt."

"I just want to go home." Yee-Li mumbled. Pushing the tips of her fingers together.

"Listen to me." The creature hissed. Something wiped the air. Several something did in fact. Loud cracks deafened Yee-Li as tress around them were struck. "I want you, all of you, off my island. This is not your home. This is mine." It growled.

Yee-Li looked at it. Saw the square jaw of its muzzle. Gaping. Dripping wet. Several thin snake like vines slithered through the air. Inching towards her. Yee-Li covered her head. And let herself fall to the ground. Defenseless. What could she do in this situation. She wasn't strong. Not like her mothers.


	19. Ch. 19: A spirit adventure (part 6)

Ch. 19: A spirit adventure (part 6)

The vines were long and slim. Filled with powerful sinews that made them twitch. They drew closer. Close enough to brush against a quivering cheek. Making Yee-Li cringe at the mildew wet trail it left behind. How the spirit wanted to reach out and wrap them around such a scrawny neck. See the life go out of those frail eyes. Pay back. Or the feeling of getting it against those who had wronged it. That it felt had wronged it. Taking its land. The island which it had grown up on. Lived on; with only the other wildlife for company. It was peaceful and a content existence. Being alone. Nothing but beauty to marvel at every day.

But his home. Those hideous things that marred his skyline. Once only filled with clouds. Now the temple of man had scarred it.

The tentacle flinched. Disgusted by the trembling human. Sobbing for this momma person.

It's snout lowered. Jowls pulled back into a snarl. "Quiet." The spirit hissed. "Stop your sniveling." A paw, slim and stick like, slapped the ground. Scrapping the earth. Marking the spot. "Get out of my sight." The spirits teeth clicked with an audible sound. As it avoided looking at such a sniveling creature. The thing was so frail.

Yee-Li sniffled. Not moving.

"Well?" The beast questioned. "Leave. And I will let you live."

"I..." Yee-Li wiped snot onto the back of her knuckle.

None too happy with her failure to comply the beast swiveled back. The tentacles curved through the air. Towards her. Were they cracked the ground close to her feet.

"I-i-i." The child continued to babble.

The next strike was close to her arm. Which caused the girl to flinch. As a small pebble hit the side of her face. Something warm flowed out of the cut. Mixing with her tears and turned them into pink drops dotting her torn dress.

"I said..." The spirit meant to strike the earth around her once more. But something funny happened.

As the girl raised her arms. Thinking that this time she would be struck. She was swallowed. Vanished into the ball of earth that now contained her. It slid away. And inside Yee-Li's stomach was dropping like she was being tossed in the air.

The rock moved far out of range.

The spirit raised its head. Tilting it slightly.

A rock whistled through the air. It's intention loud and clear. As the spirit tried to jump out of the way. Using its tentacles to steer the object into a tree. Were it crashed. But the spirit dare not look away to see the damage caused to its home. Not from the beast that was man.

Eyebrows lowered. Lin's neck cricked as she rolled her shoulders. Trying to puzzle out what she was sensing. It's body was blocky. No neck attaching it's head to it. Mostly a mouth that opened to speak.

"Who are you?" It asked.

Her neck retracted as her hands rise. Fists clenched. Lins rear flattened and became perpendicular to the ground.

It was funny to the spirit that the human before it would keep its eyes closed. Didn't they need them to see? "Are you here for her?" Deciding for a change of topic. The spirits head inclined to the dome far away from the two of them.

Lin's response was to tighten her legs. Shoes long since shed for better contact. Toes curled into the dirt. Sending the signal to ready itself for her command.

"Are you this momma that the little human was talking about?" It barked in a gravelly voice.

There was a one word answer. Not much of the response the spirit had been looking for. As Lin confirmed the question. Hissing out a low yes. She had seen it. The white beast she saw without her eyes. What it had done to her daughter.

Her feet twist inwards. Sending a pillar of rock shooting up. Lin struck it with a hard jab. A piece snapped off, about the size of a regulation disk for a bending match, and rocketed ahead.

The spirit roared. Head flailing to whip the remnants of rock off. It began to scream at her. Cursed her in a human tongue. Till the words slowly bleed into growls. It crouched and stiffened it's vines. Curling them closer to its body. Set like springs.

There was no patience in either of them at the moment. No desire to talk this out. They had each offended the other.

Images twitched in Lin's head. The speedy beat of her child's heart made her rabid. Teeth clicking. Her breath hastened till Lin let out a growl of her own. Tensing ever muscle into the earth. Till she couldn't tell if one thing was her foot or a rock.

The first blow came below. The beast had the wind knocked from him. And hovered off the ground. When small fist sized rocks came next.

The vines unfurl with speed. Swatting the air wildly. No aim just a spinning fan to knock them away. The ground was filled with holes around it. Not still for long the spirit leaped when the earth swirled in an attempt to suck it under.

A pillar of rock formed inches from Lins face only to explode when she dived into a roll. The next blow landed near her foot. _If he gets my leg I'm done for;_ She thought as she rose.

Then the spirit is gone. No trace of it around her. There was no choice as to what Lin must do next. The trees were so fuzzy and gray they seemed to blend into one another. Not clear like before when she had her eyes closed.

It took a moment to lock onto the growl. Teetering on a branch the spirit bounced up and down. Watching her. Ready to see what her next move would be. It didn't have to wait long.

A leg swept itself around her. And as she spun the earth spun too. Parting like a wave around the rock at the edge of the battle. Leaves fell. Branches crunched as trees were sucked into the current. Knocked down. Dragged to an early grave. Till nothing remained. Lin had created a horrid pimple on the island.

"How dare you!" Shouted the spirit. Now in the middle of the barren plot of land. "You've ruined it." Running at her. Drooling at the mouth. The vines trailing behind it like dead weight. The large fangs bubbled with spit as it snapped at the air.

Lin nostrils expanded wide. It was harder to clear her head and think nothing but airy thoughts. But soon her legs skipped over the ground. Hovered as she bounced on the balls of her feet. Dodging left as the spirit tried to puncture her neck. It's mouth clamped shut with a bone crunching snap. Only succeeding at biting the air with each recurring attempt there after too.

Fingers weaved through the turbulence created by their fight. No longer clenched they danced to the tune of the earth. Smaller rocks, nothing bigger than a fist could be moved, shot from the ground. Striking anything it could. Body. Legs. The spirit was barraged from below.

Till its feet began to grow sluggish. It's breathing more harsh. Not only could it not close its mouth anymore but it would do so only by biting off its tongue; which hung languidly out. So the spirit simply swung its head in a attempt to knock her down. This last strike missed by a wide margin.

Lin raised her arms as her footwork stopped. The ground thrust upward and overtop the spirit. Unable to escape the spirit had to settle down less its body be crushed. Its vines pinned helplessly against its body. They wiggle and slap itself stupidly.

Lin's fingers close; and so does the earth. Pressing it further into the ground. It had begun to pant. Cough in pain. Then laugh.

The hold loosened; and the spirit began to speak. "You seem less intelligible than the small one. But that's what you humans are: Beasts. Taking what isn't yours at any cost to others." It wheezed. "You've taken my home. It only seems fit that you should take my life."

"This is not your home." Lin said.

"I have lived here..." It began.

"You haven't lived here for over ten thousand years. This isn't your home. Not anymore. Now you can either make do with what you have. And live with the people of this island." For a moment the spirit felt as if its eyes were going to pop. "Or I will make you leave. Your choice."

An offering of good faith. The earth lost its hold. Pouring off its body as loose dirt as the spirit rose.

"Tell me. Why should I keep this promise?" It cackled. The vines had shriveled and wrapped themselves around its body. To help keep pressure so the pain was more bearable when it breathed.

"I know the avatar." Was her solitary threat.

"Why should I believe you know such a person?" The spirit pondered. The first steps it took made the limp fairly obvious. So rather than suffer for pride the spirit showed its pain. As it moved away from the woman.

At the tree line. The spirit placed a paw on the bark of one tree in particular. Leaning half way out of the ground. It's outer layer had been peeled off like a banana. Seeming to caress it for a moment. The spirit turned its head to Lin in a demand for an answer.

The women was already near the dome under which her daughter lay safe and deaf to the whole conversation.

"I'd say I know her fairly well." The confidence spilling out as she smirked. "She's my wife."

"She has chosen a strong mate."

Oxygen wanted to fill her lungs more so then she would allow. Lin was trying to keep her breaths as shallow as possible to look less winded. But her legs hurt to stand. And as the spirit disappeared she fell. Taking in air. Gasping. Drooling from the mouth. As it stayed parted to drench her lungs and stop them from burning.

Yee-Li heard the heavy breathing. But mostly the continuous whisper of her name. She sank deeper into herself. As her momma padded over to her. The name calling did not stop. It was harsh on her tongue. _Momma is angry;_ she thought. Expecting trouble when the woman was overtop her; then grabbing her and pulling her close.

The warmth helping keep the chill of the night at bay made the child snuggle into her chest. Her mother had always been such a strong presence in her life. Hard headed. Stubborn. Like Yee-Li.

"Tell me your fine." Lin gasped. Running shaky hands over her shoulders. "Please..." The desperation made Yee-Li look. "Yee-Li, tell me your fine." Poking her stomach and looking for any signs of distress. Making sure the scrapes were not still bleeding. Pushing the twigs and dirt deeper into her hair as she combed through it. Looking for bumps. "Tell me your fine." She hiccupped.

The child mumbled. Lin choked and shook the child's body till Yee-Li cried out.

"I'm fine! I'm...fine, momma."

Lin broke down into a sniveling, drooling, mess. With her daughter held tight enough like Lin had become a brace to keep her safe.

She doesn't cry because she had to be strong for her momma as she was for her. Protecting her from that thing. So Yee-Li hugged her back as hard as her little arms could. Putting all the love she could. Before placing a kiss to her forehead. "Thank you for finding me momma." She whispered.

The kind words gave the woman her strength back.


	20. Ch. 20: A spirit adventure (part 7)

Ch. 20: A spirit adventure (part 7)

Whatever commotion Korra had heard going on in the forest had gone quiet some time before the sun had risen. Now an hour into the new day. She stood with hands drawn tight against her. Gripping her elbows. Fixated on the forest. She had seen birds flying out of their nests. Heard the loud roar of tiger monkeys too. Beside her foot was a bowl of porridge. The spoon stuck in the cold goop. It had been brought to her by one of the villagers.

There were dark clouds overhead. A storm rolling in soon.

Korra shivered. Pulling on the bags under her eyes to force them to stay open. She couldn't go to sleep; not till they were back. Not until she could hug the two of them in her arms. Kiss them. So until then she hugged herself. Imagining the sensation.

The thought that something could of happened never crossed her. This was Lin. The one person who could make anything better. Who never let Korra down. She would find Yee-Li and bring her back safe. Scold her. Maybe even punish her for wandering off. Korra thought of what she could do as punishment too. _Make her go for a swim with us._ Was the most dastardly thing that came to mind. _Then don't let her bathe for the rest of the day._ She gripped herself tighter. _Make her eat nothing but desert. Yeah, that'd be good._ Give her a stomach ache.

It should of been enough to make her laugh. Yet it had the opposite effect of sobering her up even more. The island wasn't that big. With Lin on Yee-Li's trail she should of found her by now. Unless they had been sidetracked. Maybe Lin had decided to scold her as soon as she found her. _I hope she's doesn't go overboard._

After all there was more punishment coming her way when Yee-Li got back. And Korra wanted to be in on it. _Why did you have to make me so worried._ Snorting a flame. _Lin was right; we should of done the leash thing._

Korra sighed. "Please-spirits...just bring..." As she stared into the edge of the forest, her eyes drooping again, she saw a shadow. It was coming closer. Taking the shape of a person. Korra knew those hips. That pale skin. The gray hair; that as it bounced left a cloud of dust behind.

Korra let her hands drop to her sides. Because wrapped around Lin's torso was a small group of limbs. Two legs digging into her hips. And tiny hands hung like a neck tie.

Lin sighed. _She looks like a bug eyed lemur;_ she thought before she whispered something to the child holding her; who grew stiff in her momma's grip. Lin crouched down.

Her dress was torn. There was mud all over. Sticks and leaves were woven into her now less than vibrant red hair. Dimed by fatigue and a healthy coating of earth. Korra was watching Yee-Li as the girl was watching her.

 _Is mommy mad?_ Yee-Li fretted.

Did Lin scold her to much? Korra wondered.

Lin leaned over and talked to their daughter. The girl shook her head.

Korra sagged. _She's mad at me too._

Spun on her heels Yee-Li was shoved forward. The child glanced over her shoulder. Lin imposed her thoughts with her hands crossed and a grunt. Telling the kid to get moving. The first step she took Yee-Li stumbled on her bad ankle.

Korra gasped. Hands going to her mouth. _She's hurt! What happened to you Yee-Li?_ The woman's frown sinking deeper into her chin with each step the child took.

The ankle made her wince and her eyes prickle. Still Yee-Li continued on feeling the presence behind her. Nipping at her heels. To not even get a chance to rest was making her frustrated. Her foot hurt. Her whole insides hurt not from falling but from the flips her stomach was doing. She just wanted to go to bed. She just wanted avoid being yelled at by her mommy for whatever she must of done to deserve those...tears. _Mommy's crying?_ The girl thought. _Why is mommy crying? She's supposed to be mad at me for disappearing isn't she?_

Korra let her exhausted body flop onto her butt. Hunched into herself. Her elbows tucked into the space between her legs. The skin on her lips seemed to sag even lower when Yee-Li stopped a few feet away from her. The image of the little girl, now grown from that tiny bundle she'd found, blurred. Rubbing her eyes she coughed on the lump in her throat.

"Mommy." The tiny voice said.

"Ye-hiccup-Yee..." Snot flowed from the convulsing nostrils attached to a bubble nose. "Yee-" It was impossible. The words were stuck in the back of her throat. The world through her eyes looked like a watercolor painting. Hazy. Yet beautiful. So wonderful to see.

Yee-Li's hands rubbed nervously as she took a step forward. Calling again to the woman. Then took another step. The ankle only brought more tears. Not of pain. It was relief.

Her mommy raised her arms. In an impossible to miss length. The dam that had been holding her words back finally broke. Korra gave a most appreciated call. "Yee-Li!" As the child fell into waiting arms. Her little hands tried to get a hold of as much of her mommy as she could. Tugging on the furry fringe of her robe. Using it to soak up the snot; making it sticky.

Lin, seeing the two in an embrace, made her chest tight. And before she knew it Lin had gotten in on the hug too. Sandwiching her daughter between her parents.

"Thank you." The dialogue was soft. Earnest with a quiver tacked on the end to get the point across.

"Told you I'd find her." Lin whispered. And in an effort to make the situation a little lighter. "Seems she has my sense of direction."

**. . .**

The room shook. Shudders groaned under the stress and would welcome being torn from their hinges. Still they at least held through it. Lin was awake through the storm.

With two heavy loads pressed against her she sighed. To her left was the beauty that was her wife. Looped around her shoulder creating an uncomfortable pressure on the joint as it was squeezed. A rain drop of flesh wiggled in the back of her throat as Korra snored in her face.

Someone who had grown up used to her mommy's sleeping habits was pressed into Lin's other side. Head on her stomach. Yee-Li was comfortable underneath the covers. Having freshened up with her parents; who could of used a bath themselves after the nights adventure. It was something they hadn't done as a family in a long time. Not since Yee-Li could hardly put two words in succession of each other without a gurgle of nonsense in-between.

They all thought it best to go to bed early. Or the yawns that spread around like an infectious disease decided for them. Their daughter didn't have a say in the matter. As they did something they hadn't done as a family in the longest time either; not since they moved.

"Come here squirt." Lin spoke up and beat Korra to the punch. The edge of the blanket already raised. Creating a nice den for her to curl up in.

There was no protest. No sigh of annoyance, or frustration that she thought she was being forced to do something by her momma that she didn't want to. Without a word. Yee-Li slid into the small hole in the blanket. Cuddled close to Lin and let herself fall asleep. While above the covers Lin got an extra special kiss.

The rain came harder. Turning the bright streamers from the festival into a goopy mess. Soon to be washed away. That river they had swam at would flood. Spoiling the food source of a couple of irritated flutter bats.

Lin watched a trail of water make its way under one of the shudders and down the wall were it pooled on the floor. Small now. It'd grow before morning. Were Korra would get some fun out of bending it back outside. Though it would lose its amusement after the seventh time. Still, seeing her daughter get a giggle as her mommy drew with it in the air, it made all of them feel a little lighter inside.

The rain wouldn't stop for three days. Sometimes shallow which Korra would take advantage of and run out to get them some food. Other times it fell so thickly that it wasn't surprising if they weren't stuck at the bottom of the ocean. It kept them trapped in their small living quarters. Not that they were interested in venturing out.

Even when it was time to leave on the boat. With Captain Everet absent from seeing the guests on board. They stayed in their cabin. Sticking close. All huddled on the bed. Yee-Li reading Rohan's book at the foot of it. Lin and Korra resting against the headboard. Legs tangled and unable to keep their hands off each other. Korra tapped her fingers on Lin's thigh. While Lin had her arm around Korra's shoulder and massaged her collar bone.

"So..." Korra rubbed her thumb over the back of Lins hand idly as she spoke. "...even with all that happened. I'd say that was a good vacation right?"

Yee-Li stopped and turned her attention to her mommy. "It was alright." She said offhandedly. "Not sooo boring towards the end." Adding in haste. As Lin narrowed her eyes. Making quick head gestures to the woman next to her.

Korra shook her head. "Next time we won't go so far. Maybe we'll go to the beach house instead. We haven't been there in a while huh, badgermole." Rubbing up to her side. Korra shot her wife a smoldering gaze. Fluttering her lashes. Though the gesture was meant to try to excite something in the other. To Lin it just looked like her wife had something in her eyes.

And she snorted into her hand. "Well, I'm not driving. Asami probably won't lend me a car again."

There entangled limbs were parted as Yee-Li, with her book in hand, crawled on her knees between the two. Jabbing a pointed knee cap into each of their thighs. Before she managed to settle down in-between.

"We have a beach house?" Looking to her mommy for answers. The woman shrugged.

"Yes it was grandma Toph's." The red head gave herself whiplash as she spun to look at Lin.

"And it's near the beach?" The book held between the Childs thumbs was resting on her legs and forgotten.

"Not too far away really." The Childs neck did make a small audible crack this time as she looked at Korra. Her face getting bigger. Showing a big giddy smile. At seeing the enthusiasm Korra went on. "And there's toucan puffins too. They'll eat out of your hand."

"Really?" The fact seeming unbelievable to Yee-Li.

Korra nodded her head. Now her own grin coming out. She told her daughter of how awesome the beach was. How her mother's had built sand castles. And that her momma was very good at it. And Lin filled in the parts of how Korra was great at riding waves. This doubled the size of the Childs eyes. And carried over into her enthusiasm about wanting to do it too.

All three of their stomach's lurched as the ship dipped with the sea. Yee-Li grabbed hers. Poking her tongue out. They felt the light pull of gravity urging them forward. The sheets slipping with them. Then called them back violently into the headboard. The two women got the full brunt. Bruising their backs. As they held their daughter in the safety of their arms.

Over her daughters head Korra saw her small arms disappear to her face. "Oh no, Lin! Get the trash can!"

The women leapt onto her feet.

The boat gave another roll. Deeper than before as the sea tried to swallow the ship. Korra dug her finger nails into the headboard. As she threatened to slip off. Using her other hand to rub her daughters back and hold her on the bed. The little girl was holding her lips tightly. Eyes closed so she could focus.

Then the ocean swelled and forced the ship to pitch the other way. Not ready Lin toppled forward. Nose smacking the hard floor. She felt it begin to ooze. Then an odd warmth spread over her backside.

"Uh-oh." Said her wife.

Lin reached. Felt something sticky and beginning to congeal on her fingers. It was watery yet bits were squishy.

"Sorry momma." Yee-Li moaned.

Lin ran into the bathroom. Turned the knob to the shower and stripped; carefully. Rolled up her clothes and crammed them into the tiny trash can. Left for the staff take care of.

"She is not going out onto the water with you Korra." She shouted over the noise of the shower. Draining half the bottle of soap to clean the bile off.

Through the horrible yellow colored shower curtain she saw a silhouette stand in front of the door. Leaning on the frame. No doubt her hands were crossed. Just as her voice sounded. "Your upsetting your daughter."

To cross her point Yee-Li spoke up. Now taken to the other bed in the room. Laying on her side she'd shut her eyes. Praying to the spirits to stop the boat from moving. "I'm fine, Mommy."

Lin squirted another generous helping of suds into her palm. Massaging it into her scalp. "Geez..." The shower curtain was tugged back so Lin could stick her head through. Her bubble helmet dripping down her forehead and onto the floor with a thick slap. The bubbles popping on the rug; which was a gross and ironically puke green color. "Squirt...Yee-Li, I'm sorry."

"It's-bleh." Was the reply as the boat rocked again.

"Spirits. She's like a fountain."

"Mom-meeee."

"Now who's being insensitive." Lin rebutted. Almost slipping on the wet floor.

Korra huffed. "Not now L-Oh no, she's going to do it again."

"Sprits." Suds dripped onto her face and covered her eyes. She pawed at the stinging liquid. "Get the trash can." She yelled at her wife. The soap was leaking into her head. Were it sent her senses a blaze. Lin felt for the wall of the tub. Her balance thrown when the boat was caught in another swell. Her hands found something solid for a second before it gave way. The shower curtain fell around her.

"Lin!"

"Mom-ma"

Lin reached out. Fingers bending awkwardly as they hit a wall. Lin clutched them as she shouted at her wife. "Just get her the trash can." She pleaded as she blew on her stinging digits. Soap still in her eyes. Naked. And wrapped in a horrible yellow shower curtain on the floor.

Korra got on her knees. unable to help but admire the show out on. The way Lin's head was tilted back to expose that strong neck. How the shower curtain was hiked up her thighs. So little left to the imagination. She wanted to pull up that skirt in a sense. Till the sound of another hurl came. And instead she placed a kiss to Lins cheek. "You might want to cover up badgermole. It's getting harder to wait till we get back home." Spitting the soap remains out of her mouth Korra left the bathroom.

Lin growled. Moving towards the sound of running water. As Korra was murmuring comforts in the other room. Lin cleaned her face. Blowing a few droplets of water that ran down her mouth.

A towel was exchanged for the curtain which was deposited in the shower.

Korra was huddled over their daughter. Who was making another deposit at the moment. Korra rubbed her back and whispered apologies.

Drying puke was ladled on the floor between the beds. While a puddle of it was on the sheets. Lin avoided it by folding the edge of the sheets overtop it. Sitting her hand joined Korras on her daughters back.

The boat soon settled. Along with Yee-Lis stomach. But the trashcan was left by the bed and the comforter stripped off. Leaving the flimsy under sheet their only source of warmth. They managed. Lin wore her white tank top and the pair of sweat pants that her daughter thought so little off. Lin was on her side. Head propped in her hand. Using the other to rub her daughters back as she lay on top of Korra. Even though she felt bad for her kid. Lin couldn't help but be jealous that she got to use Korra as a pillow.

Yee-Li breathed deep. Nuzzling Korra in her sleep. Her face less green, but still pale. Her mouth open and drool dripped out. She even snored a bit.

Lin smiled. "She's developing your night time habits. Soon I won't be able to get any sleep." A joke to lighten the mood. To clear the air. Not only of the puke smell. But the bad feelings it brought with it. The ones that hadn't had enough time to be put away.

"This trip was awful." Korra sighed; nose dipping into her daughters red hair. She took a whiff to calm herself. Then gagged on the smell of lingering puke.

"Now..." Lin scooted closer. Pressing into her. Lin moved her hand from Yee-L's back. Taking the time to give Korra a little pinch somewhere higher that made the woman's face redden. "We couldn't help what happened at the end, right?" Korra nodded to this. "And I think overall we enjoyed ourselves too. Even if..." Lin leaned into her ear. Took it in her mouth and gave a playful bite. Then mumbled with it still pinched between her teeth. "There were some things we had to miss out on."

Korra let Lins name ghost out in a slow and agonizingly low moan. However, that was where the fun stopped. As Lins head sunk to her shoulder. "Besides I think it was a fun time..." Her hand roamed through her daughter head. The child gave a murmur of approval. A smile bloomed and made her face brighter. "For all of us."

Korra gave her wife an awkward peck on the side of her head. Just shy of her temple. Letting her thoughts drift off with the boat as it sailed the ocean. Taking them home.


	21. Ch. 21: Meetings Momma's Momma

Ch. 21: Meetings Momma's Momma

Lin knows which window is hers. Even without the colorful pictures: tiger-dillo's, moose-lions, and of course a badgermole with its paws two sizes bigger than its head arranged on the windows. Lin would know that room was her homeroom. It's her compulsion to know which room her daughter is in. To know everywhere she will be throughout the school day. That today she had art and she'd be in the very center of the school were there were no windows. _She will have plenty of pictures to show little penguin,_ Lin musses. Art was never the former chief of polices thing. Staring at pictures on the wall was boring. But Korra fawned over their daughters pictures more than enough to compensate for Lin's short comings. So Lin could get away with a simple 'it looks good.' Which was a very lame compliment in her book.

Playing with the buttons on her long gray trench coat as if the conversation she was thinking about in her head were actually happening in front of her. Soon, but hopefully not too soon, snow would fall. Her little penguins favorite kind of weather.

Lins hand rubbed the cloth it held. Inside was an empty lunch. It had been left over prunes from the night before. Plenty since only two members of the household seemed to enjoy them. _She got to eat fire flakes for dinner._ The easy go to meal for the child when mommy made something she didn't like.

Lin pulled her foot out of her shoe. Placing it on the ground. She gave it a tap to see into the building. Tiny ghosts, hundreds of them, sat in chairs and seemed very uninterested in what the teachers were talking about. Lin spied a pair who were exchanging notes. Another who was asleep; head hidden behind a book. She cringed at the boy picking his nose; then wiping it on his shirt. _Yuck._ But she reigned her sight in. Focusing particularly on a room on the third floor. She could picture that hair that her daughter had let grow longer since their trip. Now it reached past her shoulders. And the girl was still infatuated with keeping it groomed. _Like a cat,_ Lin chuckled. The only other creature on this planet that groomed itself less than her daughter.

All the little ghosts soon scrambled at the sound of the bell. Lin tuned out and came back to herself. Opening her eyes. To see the school again; a lighter cherry red and less dreary than the surrounding ones. The court yard, all concrete which was to bad for the kids knees, was were the children begin pouring out like water bursting through a dam. They parted around Lin giving the women a wide berth. Going to their parents or walking home alone.

A women with thin glasses and hair in a bun found it easier to swim with the current of kids. Her blouse was dark and the collar of her shirt was buttoned up all the way out of modesty. "Hello, Mrs. Beifong." The women's lips moved cheerfully. And she bowed as children ran around her. Bumping into her without an apology.

Lin grumbled a hello. Teachers. She couldn't stand them. Mean things who tortured children with letters and numbers. Facts and figures. Who cared what happened when. What mattered to Lin was bending and being an officer. At the time when she was young and worshipped her mother. _Never will stop,_ she supposed. The only thing she liked about school was that when she finally got out she could apply for the police force. No school wasn't fun for Lin. Then again neither was her sister. But she tolerated both to get to her goal in life.

Lin straightened when she noticed a red haired child coming her way. Only to pass Lin by. Lin sagged. She should of known better. That kids hair wasn't even a tenth as red as Yee-Li's; like it had been dyed. What kind of parent would allow a child to do that. Lin would never let Korra do such a thing to Yee-Li. No matter how she begged. No matter what she did to persuade...the visuals started to play out like a mover. One that was so clichéd Bolin would of been the star of such a romance. Korra was working on withering her resolve by dressing in... _nothing but...but...oh spirits._ Lin was trying to finish the thought but she feared she'd blush so much it'd be obvious to the adults what she was thinking.

A small hand gripped Lins wrist and tugged lightly.

Lin looked down. "Hel-lo...squirt." The little girl was eyeing her flushed cheeks.

"Were you thinking about mommy."

"No!" Lin shouted letting go of her daughter as if burned; catching the looks of several other parents plus that teacher who had said hello; watching them over the rims of her glasses.

"Your face is all red like when mommy whispers in your ear." She might not of known what Lin was thinking about but it didn't make it feel any less guilty for thinking about the girls mother in such a way around her.

So she did what any good police officer would do during an interrogation; when it wasn't going their way. Deflect. And Lin accomplished this by taking the girls hand and strolled away from the school. So as their feet strummed along the sidewalk Yee-Li naturally kept quiet as she usually did on the way home. Never to share her day unless they were at home sitting at the dinner table. All of them at home that is. With Korra making dinner wearing that apron with the furry fringe.

Which had actually been Lins gift for...what was the occasion again? Her birthday? No. The holiday? Yes-that was it. It was avatar day. That was their first holiday after Korra had moved in. They hadn't bothered to attend the fancy party in Korras honor. Instead, they had a nice meal at home. Candles, to many of them actually. All over the apartment. The idea was to be romantic. It certainly was in theory; but to Lin it was a fire hazard. The brown on the apron in the low lit room matched the bare skin beneath it perfectly. Lin had almost thought that korra had been rolling around naked with Naga before she'd come into the kitchen. She bounced towards her on her toes. Wiggled her hips to a fro. Talking about how she was going to cook something hot; Lin hadn't been paying much attention to what Korra was talking about. Instead she was focused on those full lips. With just the right amount of lipstick; Asami had obviously helped Korra there. Otherwise she might of looked like a clown. _Tripping over the pillow near the table hadn't been to graceful either. Still...I had fun catching her._

And Korra wore that apron every time she cooked. Still no matter how much time had passed. It never failed to stir her insides up. Lin looked down at Yee-Li who was showing a knowing smile. _Spirits, she looks like Korra when she does that._ With the way her nose flared. Eyebrows rose hallway up and the little flash of teeth at the edge of her mouth.

Yee-Li was tapping the ground with the end of her umbrella like a cane.

A few clouds had floated so close to the city that if someone just reached outside of their building they could scoop some up in a cup. They didn't look like they'd shed any water. Yet Korra could smell rain coming better than anyone. So it was best not to take their time getting home.

As they walked Yee-Li held Lin's hand. Albeit moving a bit slower today. Usually she would be eager to get home. So she could see her mommy and talk about her day. Growing up surrounded by the white lotus and devoting your life to becoming the avatar. Korra couldn't help but listen with rapt attention to the daily activities that her daughter talked about.

Them and the others students leaving school blended into the populace of republic city. Who were coming home from work in dirty overalls, suits and briefcases, or heading to the night shift wearing the same thing. A little girl stood beside her mother each in a sun dress showing off flowers from their cart. Shoving the sweet smelling things into people faces. Yee-Li had slowed down even more when they passed. The sunflower had caught her in its yellow gaze; the black pit surrounded by its petals looked like an eye watching Lin. Plants didn't hold much interest for Lin either. People, Korra-and Yee-Li specifically, were more interesting. Still not everyone had Lin's views. As Yee-Li reached out to touch the petals of the plant. She took a whiff and her shoulders unhinged as she sighed gratefully.

Lin handed the money over to the little girl who made it disappear as soon as the yauns landed in her palm.

Yee-Li held the flower by its long stem above her head like it were a balloon. The plant swayed with her movements. Yet the flower did nothing to hasten her pace. She seemed to of retreated into her own head. That bottom lip she'd use to get her way with Korra was pinched in her teeth. Rolled between them like the thoughts rolling in her head.

They had almost missed their ride. As Asami's people carrier, going by the sleeker name bus, nearly passed the corner they usually got picked up on. Lin waved the bus down with her daughters small umbrella like a stick clenched in her hand.

The drivers fat hand closed the door behind them as they boarded. Hygiene had become a major issue with Asami's buses. The seats had all manner of gum and boogers hiding beneath them. Ill words that Lin had to lie to her daughter about the definition were written, or scratched onto the backs of seats.

Much like those rich words; the people who rode the bus were the same. Gruff old men with white beards who hogged whole rows for their bags. Or the homeless man sleeping in one with a folded up newspaper for a blanket. A young teen who would of ended up in a cell for a night or two, if Lin was still on the beat, for the triple threat tattoo. The three sided triangle each with its own color: green, red, and blue. Flashed everyone from the back of his wrist. _The fool._ Taking pride in extorting people. Hurting them. Lin wished she had on her metal bending uniform. So she could wipe that leer aimed at the women in front of him. Curly black hai. A modest skirt. But the buttons on her shirt were one less done up. Showing off tanned skin that only came from sitting out for hours. The triple threat 'boy' was ogling her cleavage with a drooling tongue.

Lin moved forward as she saw his hand dangle around the back of her neck. But she stopped. Meeting the small and innocent face of her daughter who was looking back at her.

The women screeched as the hand tickled her neck. She sent her elbow behind her. It connected with the teens cheek. He bounced off the window. Then proceeded to ground out curses at the women. Who gave it back tenfold. Then wacked him a couple more times.

As this went on Yee-Li gave her momma's hand a tug. Pulling her down onto her knees. Lin was eye level with her daughter on the dirty floor of the bus.

"Momma?" She asked.

"Yes?" Lin shifted closer to hear over the commotion. Glad to have her daughters attention. As a loud curse ripped through the bus. But the women had shoved it back down the triple threats throat with another hard slap.

"Today in school," she had thought this through about what she was going to say but still it didn't do much when it came time to actually ask, "we had history today and-I-could we-visit her?" Lin stopped Yee-Li before she could pluck a petal from her flower.

Lin held her daughters hand asking, "Visit who Yee-Li?"

"Grandma!" Getting a little wound up. The word carried in the silent bus. As the Teen had chosen to move away. The bruise on his head staring to color. "We were learning about the end of the hundred years war today. And-I wanted to see her." Yee-Li mumbled, Lin didn't stop her this time as she plucked a petal.

"Oh...ok." This was a...reasonable request. Of course she'd be curious about her grandmother. It was kind of surprising she didn't ask sooner. Did teachers really wait this long to tell kids about how courageous her mother and her friends were? How important the history of the hundreds years war and how it finally ended was? That should of been covered in kindergarten.

Lin hadn't been out to see her mother since before...Lin pulled on the string and a little ding sent everyone lurching as the driver applied the brakes.

"Momma?" Yee-Li asked as they exited the bus. Worried that she had said something wrong as the older women didn't respond.

Lin was looking around. Noting were they were. It would take them an hour to get there on foot. two by bus because they would have to switch several lines. The spirits must of been on her side as she saw a bright yellow car, a less lack luster color than Yee-Lis sunflower. She hailed the cab with the umbrella again and the two got inside.

They had to make one quick stop first. The shop was very busy. Inside the smell clipped Yee-Li's nose. She recalled it before only having smelled it twice on her mother's breath. One she could not remember after all she must have been very young. And the other was during their trip. Her Momma had come back with a brown paper bag that morning after they had found Yee-Li. The bottle inside like the others in the shop were stocked to bursting on the shelves. A clear dark amber liquid inside. Which after a few sips made her momma's tongue loosen and she got more affectionate; suffocating the little girl as her momma clung to her. The bottle her mother had chosen was small. With a rock squishing a person's gut on the label. The eyeballs shooting from its cartoonish face in different directions.

In and out in a short amount of time the two were back in the cab and on the move. Where Yee-Li was curious to find out where to.

"Where are we going?" She asked, holding her sunflower with both hands and looking at that black fuzzy center staring back.

"To see grandma." Lin answered. The brown paper bag that held the bottle was slipped into her coat pocket.

"We don't have to see her now." She wrung the flowers stem. Twisting the end of it a little. Then frowned at her own mistreatment when she realized what she had done. "We can go another time can't we?" She added. Unable to twist the end of the stem back into its original shape.

"No," Lin said with no anger, nor was she upset at her daughters change of mind, "I have not seen her in a long time. And I should of brought you to see her sooner." The clouds had started to move in from the harbor. Dark and thicker. They covered up the sky. And when the cabbie had come to a stop they were overtop of them. Seeming to set the dreary mood for the place they were visiting.

Lin slipped the cabbie a few extra yuans to idle in front of the cemetery. He was eager to comply; when she flashed the bills he flashed her a yellow toothed smile.

Mother and daughter got out of the car.

Yee-Li froze in front of the massive gates. The old stone of the archway had moss growing over it. The gate was high and rustic. This place of unearthliness was the first built in the beginning of republic city. Surrounded by buildings on either side. Really it was weird for a graveyard to be in the middle of residential neighborhoods. With no defining nameplate in case any lost stranger should wonder in. Then again who in their right mind would think this was a place to get shopping done anyway.

From where she stood Yee-Li could see fresh soil in front of a grave marker through the archway. It made her shiver.

Lin was patient. Standing beside her daughter as the little girl gathered her courage. Beifongs don't get scared they laugh in its face Lin repeated to herself. But it didn't sound like her voice in her own head; it was familiar though. And her daughter was the one to give a shaky laugh under her breath. Before reaching out to take Lins hand and bravely lead her mother inside.

Lin squeezed her hand to comfort the both of them.

As they walked near the first row of graves Yee-Li inched closer. And tried to close her nose off to the earthy smell. A mix of moss and bugs; living and dead. Different than the pleasant odor her mother had when she finished practicing her bending. But just because she liked the smell didn't mean she wanted her momma to try to give her a hug while covered in sweat.

The graves became less polished. Less pleasing to the eye. The writing was beginning to be scratched away by the wind. Some were worse having crumbled to dust leaving just puzzle pieces behind. Weeds grew carelessly on the plots were the dead lay. Vases stood as empty centurions. The wildlife showed disrespect too. Crows were sitting on the grave markers.

By this time Yee-Li had gotten into Lins arms. Having enough when she'd seen the mausoleum with its fierce granite dragons with their mouths open and ready to shoot fire at anyone who might dare consider intruding upon their dead master.

But Lin had to set her daughter down. Yee-Li bit her cheek to stifle the whine deep in her throat. Lin gave her daughter her umbrella back and set her lunch in the overgrown grass.

Yee-Li stayed back as her mother approached.

Certainly larger than any marker in the cemetery. It even dwarfed the seven mausoleums. With angles and edges. Both blunted and sharp. A loud statement. As imposing as the women whose name was engraved. Lin traced the fading letters, it had been so long. The rock was cool against her forehead. A nice feeling. Comfortable. It was almost like her mother were there. And it wasn't the wind, picking up and bringing the rain clouds closer, that ruffled her hair. But a calloused hand; which no matter how much her mother scrubbed always seemed to leave dirt in Lins hair.

"Hello mother."

Lin fell onto her butt and crossed her legs. Looking up at the looming boulder. And there she was a child once more looking at her mother in such awe. Tall and proud in her metal bending uniform. A women to be reckoned with. Not to be treated like some helpless blind women. She was a blind bandit. With her hands in her lap Lin smiled at the carved words. _Mother would of said the boulder spoke for itself._ But Lin needed them there. The brown bag found its way back out. Lin pulled the bottle out and twisted off the cap. She contemplated whether to take a swig of encouragement. Before pouring the whole bottle on the boulder. _Courage doesn't come from a bottle._

Yee-Li found her own courage and quietly came up beside her mother. Holding her umbrella in one hand and the sunflower in the other. Even with Lin sitting her daughter was only an inch or so taller. Lin reached behind Yee-Li and rested a hand on the back of her hair. Ruffling it like her mother had done for her. Yee-Li didn't object to having her hair set askew; this time.

"Mother," Lin began, and she gulped visibly, "this is my daughter, Yee-Li." She turned just a bit to show her daughter her shimmering eyes. Her daughter looked back at her mother waiting. "Yee-Li," she turned back to the grave, "this is my mother, Toph Beifong. Your grandmother." Her voice cracked loud and echoed off the stones. Why had she waited to so long to introduce them?

 _Because you were too busy not being the stick up the butt you used to be, and having fun for once, badgermole._ Someone else laughed in Lins head. That she was sure of it this time.

Red hair splashed forward as Yee-Li gave the stone a light bow. A tear escaped and slid down Lins cheek till it dripped onto her thigh. Making a small wet dot on the fabric of her pants. Then another joined it. Another more. Popping up in places nowhere within the firing range of Lins cheeks. The grass began to droop. As more drops fell from the sky. A low rumbling out over the harbor was not preceded by a flash of lightning. Simply an idle threat to those still outside to abandon what they were doing and seek shelter.

Yee-Li opened her umbrella.

Lin was undisturbed by lit downpour. Only staring at the boulder and letting her tears mix with the rain. Till it stopped and all she could feel were her own tears dripping. The small red umbrella was overtop her head. Yee-Li huddled close to keep herself dry as well. So Lin brought her into her lap and wrapped her in her trench coat to keep her warm. Having taken the umbrella to hold above the both of them so Yee-Li could hug her sunflower and look at her grandmother.

They stayed there until Lins butt had gone numb and soggy. Lin handed the umbrella back to her daughter and pulled her coat tighter around her neck. Then one last time, before they made their way back to the waiting cab, she reached out to touch her mother's name. Running a finger lovingly over the fading words. Making them come alive and clear up till they shown like they had just been freshly carved. Because Lin would make sure no one would forget her mother's name.

The black pit of the sunflower watched them leave from where it lay against the boulder. The petals waved in the wind as if to say goodbye.


	22. Ch. 22: Meeting Momma's Momma: Epilogue

Ch. 22: Meeting Momma's Momma: Epilogue

The rain fell as an almost imperceptible mist. Having done its job of soaking the city earlier on before night had truly had time to set. Cars attempted to stay on the streets. Only a few had accidents. Whether it was attributed to liquor they would never tell the police. Making up stories of strays crossing the road. Asami had built her Sato-mobiles well enough. She knew how to make them equipped to handle wet streets. But one thing Asami couldn't invent better were the cabbies.

The man had a wiry beard that looked like it had recently scrubbed off rust. Ginger freckles moved like little boulders with his foul spewing mouth. The air flowing free through missing front teeth as he spewed curses at the spirits for causing the weather. The cabbie banged the steering wheel with heavy palms and thick fingers to show even more ire.

In the back seat the woman sighed into her hand. Holding her chin as she looked out the side of the moving Sato-mobile. The glass fogged over. She reached out and wiped it. Flicking the condensation into the air where it evaporated instantly. The view was there for but a few seconds, of an empty street, before the glass fogged up again.

Korra leaned back in the seat resting her head and closing her eyes. She let out a troubled sigh. Long and lingering. Which went unnoticed by the cabbie who still grumbled with displeasure in the front.

How much longer? How much longer could she keep doing this? Being the avatar. It was days like today that made her want to give up the title. To just reside herself to the better side of life. Being home with her wife and daughter. Not these late night rides home. Weak from the frustration that ate at her heart.

 _They don't need me anymore._ At least not for some things. She could help out with a troubling spirit or two. But even they had quieted down. Transitioned into the day to day of the city. Became domesticated and had moved on with the worlds new ways.

There had been a time when the avatars word was law. To be followed without question. _Who am I kidding. No one ever listens; not really. I'm just there to tell them when they got it wrong._ Slumping deeper into the seat. The leather wrapped Korra in a chilly grip. And it made the avatar uncomfortable to think such things. So she shook her head enough to get the thoughts out.

"You ok Miss?" The cabbie asked.

Korra didn't respond. She simple blew one of the tassels of hair wrapped in blue fabric back to the side of her face after it had landed across her nose. Crossing her arms she ignored the cabbie; who grumbled something about her being rude. And looked to the window again. The lampposts were like bursting stars in the foggy window. A new one burning up ever few feet.

Maybe this would be the night that she'd give up on the world. Ignore them like they were doing to her. The president had dismissed her small proposal for expanding the park. Making it friendlier for the spirits and people to have as a place to mingle. Really just add a couple of shrines was all. That's all the spirits wanted. And maybe an extra pond or two. Was that too much to ask.

"I'd be crucified by the press Avatar Korra. If I spent that money on some mere...decorations rather than the people." The president elect flapped about his office. Standing by a glistening cabinet made of gold with a glass of dark liquor. Careful enough to not spill it on the expensive rug.

This was what the avatar did. Make everyone's life better. A park would of been a wonderful idea. Nice and quiet. A place to take Yee-Li. You know, if it was still her thing. Which it wasn't. Not since she was in the single digits. They would go feed the turtle ducks or koi. Korra missed that. She wasn't into make-up or dresses. Well, she hadn't been into peace and quiet either. The need came after living in republic city for only a couple of years. Missing the simple atmosphere of the south pole. Her hut. Her parents. Dad and her listening to the pro-bending matches on the radio in the living room. Mom knitting or whatever she liked to do while they shouted their heads off like imbeciles.

Korra was getting anxious to get home. A lump forming in her chest. She started to smooth out the cresses in her robe. When they were perfect she wanted to pick the dirt from her nails but there was none. So she went back to smoothing out her robe again. Then there was nothing else for her to focus on. Physically speaking.

Except for the face of a bright red headed little girl. And the woman who was quite literally a boulder of her life. They were there in her head. It wasn't a picture of perfection. No Korra didn't want that. Her daughter and wife were bickering over something. Was it silly to Korra; of course. Especially when they were done and all the things were said to be said. They'd probably glare at each other for a while after. But eventually they would come around. Nothing like a hug to settle the bad air but instead they'd show it with an agreement over a trivial thing such as what to eat for dinner.

The lump vanished as the cab came to a stop. Korra paid and got out. Sprinting up the walkway to the front steps. The door was almost ripped off its hinges as Korra hurried to unlock it.

"Korra?" Came the surprised call from somewhere in the home. The sound of her wife calling her was enough to relax her shoulders and hoist her up a little taller.

As Korra came into the small nook. Boots tapping the stone. She pressed her body against the door and it gave a soft click as it closed. She relished the feeling of her wife's voice. Until...

"Mommy?"

Her heart beat double time. A joyous melody of love. That made her throw off her furred boots and hang up her robe on the coat hook. She hopped the small step onto the wooden floor and bolted towards the kitchen. She didn't find them sitting at the table waiting for her to start dinner.

Korra was standing at the edge of the kitchen. Dripping a little on the hardwood floor. Lin and Yee-Li were in the living room. Usually if they were in this situation Lin would be on the couch, Korra in her lap, and Yee-Li would sit on the oversized chair in the corner. As much space away from her parents as she could get. But no. The two were situated on the couch the younger in her mother's lap. Lin had a cup of tea. And Yee-Li had a text book laid across her lap.

Korra couldn't help but raise an eyebrow. "You two are reading...together?"

Lin took a sip of her tea. Turned back to her daughter and said, "Just brushing up on our history."

In the big window behind the couch. Beyond the fence of the back yard. There was a flash in the sky a ways off. Somewhere in the outskirts of the city. Like a small light flickering in the window of a house on a hill. It was out in an instant.

Korra crossed the rug. Droplets of water flecked off her pants. Giving a tiny squeaking noise as she moved to the couch. Where she leaned over, hair weighted with the dew of the rain, as she kissed Lin quickly on the mouth. Then her daughters head.

The girl gave a squeal as the wet hair clung to her. She pushed her mommy away with a huff."Don't get me wet." She said. As Korra went for another kiss. The child grabbed her cheeks and mashed her face.

Lin chuckled. "Maybe you should dry yourself before you join us, little penguin." Even the former chief pushed her wife away when she tried to give her another kiss. Her fingers massaged a wet strand of one of her pig tails. Wiping the water on the back of the couch. She then gave her wife a smile and shooed her away to get warm and dry.

Taking the stairs behind the wall in the living room. Korra made a bee-line for the bathroom. First taking out the ties in her hair. She left them in the sink to dry; Lin will throw a fit later when she found them. The water was drawn out of her hair with nimble and fluid fingers. Korra sent it down the drain of the sink. The pants were left moist.

Korra went into her bedroom.

The huge set of windows were frosted over. Curtains wide open. At night in bed Korra had a view of the sky. Maybe not like the view she had at the south pole. But every now and again a star could be seen as a flicker.

Korra changed her clothes to the same long shirt she used for bed. It had become well worn and faded. For civility she put on a pair of training pants to keep her bottom covered. At least till she went to bed.

Tiptoeing down the stairs Korra stopped just behind the wall.

Lins voice was even and had mirth to it. Korra could hear the jovialness behind Lins talk with her daughter. Filling in the gaps that history left out. Or didn't think reflected well upon those who made it. The way Sokka, aunt Kataras brother, sounded more like a bumbling goof. Not the proud boomerang wielding warrior who served in the founding of republic city. Aang didn't fair no better either; he came out sounding more like a soft little pansy. Who danced while he airbent. Pining after Katara during the later part of the war. Katara was the only one who sounded like a saint in the stories Lin was retelling from her mother.

It was a shame that Korra couldn't ask Aang whether or not there was truth to it. It was too bad she couldn't ask them about her current situation. _What do I do?_ That was the question; wasn't it. Give it all up. All the hero stuff, and just have this. Her family. After all Lin did the same so why couldn't she? Why shouldn't she? If only she could of asked the other avatars. Then again that was too easy getting all the answers to life's questions. She needed to make those decisions now. Not rely on spirits for all the help when she was being lazy to not think deep enough to find the right answer.

Then she heard Yee-Lis bubbly giggle.

Korra leaned out from behind the wall.

Lin had been entertaining her daughter with the story of how uncle Sokka found himself the unwilling parent to a lost moose lion.

And...in that moment, Korra didn't need to talk to any stuffy old ghost. In that moment her decision was made crystal clear. The avatar would always be needed. Even if they were thankless. The avatar must always do the job no matter the hardships they faced. And Korra would be no different. There was her resolve. Sitting on the couch. Lins gray hair bouncing with laughter while Yee-Li looked at her over her shoulder.

Wiping the moister from her eyes Korra came out of hiding. Coming over to stand by the couch.

Lin looked up at her and said with a hint of worry. Her smile sinking a bit. "Korra, are you ok?" She brushed her hand against the other woman's.

Yee-Li had begun to frown as well at her mommas reaction. She studied Korra for any truth of what Lin had said. But Korra quickly made sure there was nothing but a grin. Genuine and true.

"Yeah-I just don't like you hogging all the love squirt."

The little girl squealed as she was lifted into the air. Korra sat down against Lin and pulled their daughter into her lap. With a good deal of confidence restored. She hugged her daughter close. Gave Lin a kiss. And the three of them settled back into a little history lesson.


	23. Ch. 23: Icky Momma (part 1)

Ch. 23: Icky Momma (part 1)

 _Absolutely stubborn._ Korra was hovering over Lin on the couch as a hawk watches its prey. One that had been prepackaged for a to go lunch under a blanket of thick fur. While dressed to leave in everything but her boots. Which are at the door; and out it she should of been about fifteen minutes ago. She would miss the bus to drop Yee-Li off at school. And their daughter would have her first tardiness.

 _A Beifong is never tardy._ That one was Lins personal motto. Her mother would of shown up to a party after the people had left and all the decorations had been cleaned up; about two days after. _And still she'd demand someone get her a drink and play some good music to dance to; none of that ball room junk. Mother loved to dance even if she had two left feet; and was technically blind._

Lin felt a tingling sensation in the bridge of her nose. Hastily she tried to extricate her arms from under the blanket. But failed to do so in time as a sneeze made its way out. "Achoo." It was loud and dry. The kind Lin hated. Nothing at all really to blow out afterwards. Still she got her hands free and grabbed a tissue at the foot of the couch. She blew but when she looked there was no boogers. So why did she feel like a Sato-mobile were crammed up there? Lin dropped the tissue in the waste bin next to the tissues. Everything had been provided. Laid out by the couch. Tissues, trashcan, water, a bowl in case she had to...not that Lin had thrown up since she were a child. She had more important things to do when she was sick then. Like bug her mother for earthbending lessons since she didn't have to go to school. Which usually got her taken back to her bed kicking underneath her mother's arm. Then tossed in an chained with a blanket like Korra was doing now. _How things have come full circle._

Korra was fussing and pulling the covers overtop her exposed hands and tucking it underneath her butt. Lin could of sworn she felt a pinch down there too. With an accompanying wink, but Lin wasn't sure. It could of been the fever.

Korra pulled back to observe her work. Smiling at her wife's frown. She placed her hand over Lins forehead. Brushing the hair that hung unruly. It was frayed and the right side was flat as a board. After Lin spent the night curled into Korras warm body trying to fight off the chill. "It doesn't seem to of gotten any warmer." She noted, sliding her hand around to the back of her neck. "Doesn't seem to of gone down either." The hand brushed the flesh tenderly as it slide back around.

There was a freshness about Korra who had taken a shower. Lin however hadn't since the previous morning. And she detected a slight odor starting. But she knew that if she got a shower shed be light headed after and her nose would become completely blocked from the steam. A cold shower was out of the question as another shiver shook her limbs. Lin tried to hide it under the heavy blanket but her head gave the slightest shake.

"Maybe I should stay home." Not a question. More like she had already decided, but Lin couldn't let that happen. Her wife had important things to do.

"No." Was the single command given. Enough to even change her wife's stubborn mind.

Korra sighed. Stood up and looked to the kitchen. Where Yee-Li was sitting at the table eating her morning bowl of fire flakes. Not sitting in her usual spot which was facing the counter so she could watch her mommy cook. Instead she was mechanically moving the spoon to her mouth while glancing into the living room. Korra sighed again. Shaking her head as Lin thumbed her nose to try to snort the boogers out so she could breath. It made the water bender gag. Lin could be so refined even snooty, odd considering who her mother was, but then there was this. _Guess a cold could do that to you._ She plucked a tissue from the box and handed it to her wife. Who grunted and took it. Blew and found nothing inside; again.

As Lin grimaced once more at the failure to clear her nose so she didn't have to breathe through her mouth Yee-Li had finished her breakfast and put the bowl in the sink. The dish clanked as it dropped in as she was not tall enough to reach all the way up.

"You two need to get going before the squirts anymore late than she is. I don't want to have to hear from her teacher." Lin grumbled as she sank deeper into the couch. Dreading if such a call were to happen. Lin turned inward toward the cushion.

Shrugging Korra got up and went to Yee-Li. Ushering her to the front door. "Good bye Lin. Love you." Korra said. Lin sniffled a reply with as much sickly love as she could.

"Good bye Momma...love-you." The little girl shyly said.

Her movements dulled. Lin slowly turned on the couch. Leaning over to look at her daughter. Face paler than normal like a china dolls. Her eyes were heavy and dipped as she spoke. "Love you too, squirt." Lin trembled visibly, unable to stop the chill from crawling through her nerves.

**. . .**

A long line of people waited with them. A few giving the avatar a stare. Usually used to the gruff older women holding hands with the little red headed girl.

The two were mirror images. With their unfocused gaze on the car infested street. Eyebrows knitted and lower lips being bitten. The mother and daughter did not rouse even as many of the other people in line began stepping closer to the curb. The bus in all its fowl mouth inscribed on the backs of its seats horror could be seen four stops away now picking up others such as them.

"We should go back." Yee-Li; the first to speak up.

Korra with her unfocused gaze said. "She'll be mad if we do squirt. You know how your momma can be; she wouldn't want us missing work or school."

The bus moved on to the third stop from theirs.

Yee-Li huffed gaining back some clarity and ripped her hand out of Korras to point an accusing finger at the women in the furry robe. "You're the avatar. Everyone should have to listen to what you say," Korra almost wanted to say but they don't really anymore, "even momma. So if she needs to be taken care of then that should be it." The girl finished by crossing her arms and slapped a foot on the ground to get her irritated point across. Her mother noticed it was the green ones today.

Korra just watched her daughter fume. Of course that thing with the bottom lip was so much like herself; at least Lin said it did. But the darting eyes were all her badgermole. So similar to when the women would worry and start to pace around. If only to keep herself busy.

Having picked up the people on the stop before theirs the bus was lazily making its way slowly through traffic like a fat fish through the ocean still eating even though its insides were full to burst with passengers. It stopped in front of them and people began to board.

The doors shut brusquely without the driver even asking Korra and Yee-Li if they were getting on. Then it continued on.

Korra snatched up her daughters hand excitedly. The fire in her belly set by her daughters caring act had been lit and was running full force. "Let's go." Shouted Korra. Who briskly made her way away from the bus stop.

The crowd willingly parted at the sight of an excited Avatar and the little girl trying to keep up. At least no one dared to be rude to her was of some comfort to the woman. Even if they did ignore her otherwise.

Before they went home however they made a stop at the grocery store. An older man with tan skin and a thin strip of a beard on his chin greeted Korra as she entered. It was familiar and warm. Inviting like she were coming home to a family she didn't quite know but always saw. The wrinkles at his eyes crinkled more when they saw Yee-Li.

Though the shop was no bigger than a shoe box everything from the two shelves, which split the shop into three narrow aisles, to the ceiling was made useful. Fresh produce in the back. Cans of creams and sauces on the shelves. Seasonings hung in bowls from the ceiling; If one wasn't careful they'd end up with a face full of chili, or flour. Sausages, fresh cuts, and even de-feathered ducks and chickens hung behind the register. Their heads, still attached, hung from nooses around their necks.

Korra had walked to the back to look at the vegetables. While Yee-Li got a basket then joined her. With a scrutinizing eye Korra was sifts through the carrots looking for only the best and freshest. She peeled back each and every leaf on a bundle of seaweed to look for any signs that it was staring to go bad. The onions did not bring any tears to her blue eyes as she took huge whiffs; had to make sure the smell was right she explained to her daughter. Because apparently her mommy could tell the difference between a good and bad one by just doing that. Wasn't strange in the least to the little girl to watch her do it either. Even if one man were giving her looks. Yee-Li just held on to the basket as it grew heavier till she had to waddle with it between her legs as the pair made for the front.

There dark freckles that moved like stars across the sky when the man behind the counter smiled. As he told her the story of how Mimow got into so much trouble the other day. Pointing to a small rabbit on the stool next to him. Except for the ears, which could touch the ground from its seat and that it was green too, one would think it were just a normal rabbit. Munching on pieces of hay the owner would feed it from a pouch under the counter. "Is this everything Korra." Having been scolded enough never to use her title or add a Mrs. to it. Thrilling enough as it was to hear that honorific they had a little history to drop the honorifics.

A simple history. The spirit was lonely and getting into trouble. Jinora had left with Mai when the other moved back to the fire nation. Her father wasn't happy of course. Tenzin, technically retired except for checking in on the other air temples and stuff, had nothing to do all day but meditate. Which lead to worrying. Which lead to calls from Pema needing to talk to Lin, repeat that again to-talk-to-Lin, so she could tell her about how her husband was being a nervous fool over the whole thing.

The shopkeeper was lonely too. So put one and one together...Korra was proud of her little accomplishment. It was the little deeds that helped get her by before then. But after the night she came home to find Lin giving Yee-Li a history lesson things had changed. She felt freer. Less bogged down by her thoughts. Sure people weren't taking her word as serious as they used to. Instead relying more on themselves. Which was good, but it had made Korra start to feel useless. However, when she felt those thoughts trying to bide for attention she'd just picture that little hand in hers. Korra looked down to Yee-Li who's arms were struggling to lift the basket to the counter. She took it from her and set it down. Bending at the waste Korra gave Yee-Lis forehead a peck.

The girl instantly recoiled as if touched by a horrible bug with eight legs and plenty of eyes. The shopkeeper laughed as she rubbed at the wet spot on her forehead. "What was that for." She grumbled. Reddening from the affectionate display in public.

"Absolutely nothing. " Korra laughed. Then turned back to the store owner. She was looking at the chickens that hung lifeless behind the man. She pointed to the one of choice. The man nodded then called the rabbit, "Mimow, that one." The rabbits floppy ears moved like limbs. One ear took the chicken off the hook while the other picked up a bag. This it did with an impassive looking face and a twitching nose. The bag was put on the counter then nudged towards them. Pleased by his helper the shop keeper offered the rabbit another piece of hay. Which it nibbled in silence as the ears went back to dangling off its head.

Eager to pay so she could get back home Korra got held up when Yee-Li threw in an objection. Taking a couple of big strides she reached the back of the shop and disappeared behind a shelf. Soon she popped back up holding a bag up to.

"Oranges; my teacher says they are supposed to help when someone has a cold." Said her daughter.

Korra nodded and paid for them as well. The two left with a bag on either side and held hands in the middle. While they made for home.

**. . .**

The kettle whistled in an irritating manner like a criminal daring Lin to make a move. Groggily she pushed herself up onto her feet. Leaving the warmth of the blanket behind.

Quick to grab the arm of the couch to steady herself. The room swam a little but Lin closed her eyes and took a breath. Opened them again to find it was no longer moving. So she shuffled over the carpet. Her body unconsciously shivering as her feet touched the cold wood floor. Wanting no more than to retreat back to the couch and under the blanket. However, Lin couldn't with the kettle screaming at her to shut off the stove.

She'd been making tea all morning not to drink, which she did anyway because she never wasted good tea, but to clear her nose with the steam. Except it also meant making frequent trips to the bathroom. Which meant she couldn't take a decent nap; if she wanted to. Not that she did. It was day light out. Lin never took naps. Save it for when night had fallen. A bad habit not to of picked up when she were younger and not behind a desk. Going sometimes two or three days straight without sleep could be taxing. But...well, she didn't like naps. They were a waste of time that could be spent doing something else. Or relaxing with her eyes actually open so she could enjoy it fully.

The tea was poured with shaky fingers; a little spilling over. Lin cursed. Set the kettle back on the stove and got a towel. This was becoming infuriating how her limbs were refusing to move the way she wanted them to. How they would spasm without consent. Like now making her drop the towel which landed on the floor and some of the spilled tea dripped out. Lin grimaced. Gnashing her teeth as the light headedness returned when she bent over. A hand steadied her by holding onto the counter. Lin shook herself once again to clear it. Threw the towel in the sink then grabbed her tea and went back to the couch.

Back under the covers. Lin held the cup under her nose. The steam helping to clear her sinuses. Allowing an earthly aroma which Korra always complained about being bland. Usually taking hers with enough honey to drown out the pure flavor.

Lin took a sip. Slightly able to enjoy it with her nose unclogged a bit. Alternating between keeping the cup under it and taking sips till she'd taken her last. As soon as it was gone Lin felt her nose begin to close again. She groaned; the thought that she would have to get up again was rather annoying. But having her nose remain stuffed was equally displeasing. Two sides of the coin of sickness either way she wasn't going to enjoy either choice. First, she would have to use the bathroom.

Lin battled the dizzy feeling once more as she got up and walked over to the stairs. Bracing against the wall she made her way up. With each step her head would bounce and so would her vision. By the time she got to the top of the steps Lin was mopping a buckets worth of sweat from her forehead and her shirt was wet down the front.

The second door in was the bathroom. But Lin went past it to another. It was closed off which meant no one was allowed in. That was the system they had worked out. A way to give their daughter her privacy in her growing age. Except Yee-Li wasn't there at the moment. So the door slide open silently. Not a creak from its well oiled hinge. Lin made sure of this so she could check on her daughter in the middle of the night. Privacy was one thing; safety was another. Rules could be bent even silly ones such as this.

The walls were a pinkish red. A small bed was pressed into the corner near the window with a huge furred blanket on top. The dresser only came up to Lin's waist. And Lin knees would reach her face if she had to sit down at the chair to her daughters vanity.

Leaning against the door frame Lin stayed there and didn't even try to cross the threshold. There were trinkets on the dresser from Korra's travels. A small bowl with the flaming insignia of the fire nation was filled with some sea shells Korra had picked up. A wooden carving of a lion turtle, small yet intricate, had detail on the shell that was exquisite enough. The pattern seemed to move as one turned it in their hand.

Hanging lifeless near the closed window was a wind chime Korra had gotten from an air temple. The chimes spiraled down like steps surrounding a wooden air nomad motif. On a windy day they could be quite intrusive to Lins peace. However, the other two enjoyed the noise.

Reaching for the handle Lin began to shut the door. Taking one last look her eyes settled upon the night stand near the bed. Three statues were colored a dusty red. Unpolished but still beautiful; Yee-Li had said that when she saw them. A penguin, a badgermole, and nestled between them with the small beady eyes of the badgermole and that cute little nose, but the body of a penguin. If any animal in all the four kingdoms was a blend of its two animal parents surely it would be the otter penguin.

Lin shut the door and went to the bathroom.

When she was back downstairs and under the blanket she had brought something to read from the shelf near the fireplace in the same room. It's mouth cold and empty. It was a book without words cause focusing on them would only make her feel faint. Just smiling faces from a black and white past. There whole family history starting from a picture of her mother beaming proudly with a swaddled child. Skip ahead a few pages and there was a picture of another bundle in her mother's hands as well as an upset looking Lin. _I wanted her all to myself;_ Lin thought. Turning the page again. Watching her family grow older in a short couple of snapshots. Mostly of Suyin and Lin bending. A few birthdays. Not all were celebrated with uncle Aang and the rest. So they didn't have someone who could use a camera for all of them.

Lin was flipping through when she stopped. Laid the page flat and stared. The proudest moment of her young life. _Mother couldn't stop slapping me on the back._ Lin and her mother stood outside the precinct. Lin was in her first metal bending uniform. She remembers shining that badge till it had captured the sun. However, it was just the two of them. _Suyin said she was busy._ Lin sighed as she touched the photo at its edge. _Probably up to no good._ Which made Lin chuckle. Weak and unintentional. Only lasting a few seconds. Till she turned the page to recall another memory. There weren't many left. Just some unhappy smiles of her sister and her together. Before Suyin disappeared altogether. Only her mother and Lin like how she had had wanted when she had first met Suyin...but really she didn't; not then and not now. Not after her sister had come around. _I never wanted you to leave._

On the last page Lin gasped. Oh how they had aged so quickly from before. Even though it wasn't in color she could tell her hair had already started to lose its dark coloring. _Mothers had been completely white by then._ This was the last time she had seen her. When her mother left to travel the world. One last adventure...as if she knew her time was coming. Lin used the edge of the blanket to dab at her eyes. "And you weren't there Suyin." Lin said to the picture. "It would of been nice to-to of had one last family photo before-be-fore." The photo album was shut quickly and put on the floor. Pulling her knees to her Lin couldn't help but curse the spirits. To curse herself for getting sick and having to relive old memories. Lin rolls onto her side still clinging onto her legs and shuts her eyes. Even though she hates them her body feels so drained at the moment that she takes a nap.


	24. Ch. 24: Icky Momma (part 2)

Ch. 24: Icky Momma (part 2)

It was a restful slumber but not the deep kind were dreams dwell. There is clanging in the black void of her mind. Distant. Followed by the low hiss of a woman. Angry at herself maybe? For making the noise? Soon the commotion stops, at least for a little while, and Lin thinks nothing of it. She doesn't think at all. Just rest. Just nothingness. Till something else crashed. Loud enough to disrupt the void. Loud enough to bring Lin back.

To find the room much warmer than before. A fire crackled a healthy hello in the fireplace. There is something under the covers that is very squishy. Grabbing it Lin pulls till a stitched snout pops out and flicks her in the nose. Lin looks the stuffed badgermole in its tiny black eyes. With thin whiskers painted on the snout. _Shu? I thought she lost you._

Something moves by the chair in the corner. Yee-Lis hair seems to glow in the light of the fire. Dances like it were alive like the flames. There is a book in her lap, one of her text books from school, but she is ignoring it at the moment. All her focus is on Lin. Who is still clinging to the stuffed badgermole.

"You woke her." Yee-Li huffs, but her head goes back to the book. She is writing something on a piece of paper pressed into the page. There are numbers on the book face so that must mean it was math. Which wasn't either mothers strongest subject. Not many of their daughters subjects were either's strongest. And unfortunately, with Jinora away, it meant a lot of nights with all three of them around the dining table trying to put their heads together to come up with an answer. A lot had changed since Lin was in school. The homework seemed far to advanced than what she had to learn at Yee-Lis age, and since it had been a long time it was like Lin were learning it all over again.

At the alarm that had been raised things were set aside in a clatter as Korra came into the living room. She fussed over Lin having pulled off her blanket and quickly pushed her back in and wrapped it tight around Lin; and the stuffed badgermole too.

"Do you need anything?" Korra asks combing her fingers through her wife's hair. It is soothing and feels wonderful. Especially now that Lin is awake again. Her nose is so stuffed that her brain feels like it was water logged. So the action helps to drain the tank.

"I-no-what are you two doing home?" It was still morning. Judging by the sun which hadn't moved much across the floor. The other fidgeted at the interrogative tonal shift in Lins voice. Something easy to slip back into even though Lin hadn't done it in a few years.

Korra rubbed her arm and said, "I'm making you some soup." Trying to stand only to find her hand grabbed as she was pulled close. Forced to brace herself on the couch as she went on her knees.

Lin had twisted herself. The cover fell off. And Korra could see the hairs on her arm were standing up. With her upper half now exposed Lin began to shiver but she held onto her wife. Softening her hold and massaging her wife's forearm. Lin had averted her gaze. Looking much a child. "You didn't have to do this for me." She said. In reality-Lin was very glad to have them there at the moment. To not be alone.

Something brushed lightly through Lins hair tickling it tenderly. It caused the woman to look up only to be met with a wet kiss on the nose. Lin's feverish cheeks darkened more. Korra attempted to go in for another kiss this time on the lips. But was pushed away quickly.

Unsettled by the upset face Lin got for her actions she said, "I don't want to get you sick little penguin. We don't need the both of us catching a cold. Otherwise the world might actually fall into chaos." A light joke to place her wife at ease. But Korra was having none of it. Oh, she laughed at the thought. If only to play along with Lin so she could get her guard down to sneak around the others hand.

More than unnecessary to go _that_ far to show ones love. Especially with a child in the room. Yee-Li had quickly sighed to herself. Which was far more interesting. If only edging it by a little on a list of things more interesting than watching her mother's kiss. _Bleugh!_

Lin leaned her head against Korras rubbing their foreheads tenderly together. All the air had been sucked from her lungs. Furthermore, since her nose wasn't working she was panting like a dog to fill them again. Yet Korra was positively beaming with affection. Giving Lin time to regain herself, while rubbing her arm for comfort, before Korra got up to finish making the soup.

Lin followed. Swinging her legs off the side of the couch she sat for a minute hopping to lessen the dizziness when she stood. It did not. As Lin wobbled some on her feet.

Someone coughed to garner Lins attention. The woman looked to the chair by the warm and inviting fire. Lin would of loved to sit in front of it for the rest of her life at the moment. Yee-Li held the pencil quite threateningly in her hand. Pointing the tip at Lin. "Stay." She commanded. It was sweet if not rather comical to see the daughter of the once chief of the metal bending police put on a stern face to order the woman around. Quite frighteningly good too from what she must have picked up on. Though it make the other feel a bit of pride at how good she was able to do it.

Placing her hands on her hips Lin tighten her lip. "Who says you get to give the orders?" Lin questioned.

"Mommy said I'm in charge, and I have to keep you under those covers." Stabbing the pencil at the blanket half off the couch covering up the box of tissues.

This bossy answer of course would not fly. So Lin stuck her tongue out and walked to the kitchen and without bothering to look where she was going keeping eye contact with her daughter the whole journey. The girl copied her mother's look. Adding a more petulant tone to the gesture by wiggling her tongue.

Lin seats herself at the table. The pillow is comfortable under her rear and she leans over the table resting her head in her hand. As soon as she is comfortable Korra starts talking.

"You should listen when you daughter tells you to do something. She is right. I did put her in charge." Korra is moving about; from checking the pot on the stove to cutting things. Her body is elegant in its movements. Swift as air. It is quite beautiful, Lin thinks, as she watches. Tan arms move fluidly from one step to the next in her preparations.

A thick clunk sounds as a cleaver flashes in her wife's hand. It happens several more times before Korra picks something up, it is slippery and pale and diced into small chunks. She adds it to the pot.

"And you should stop wiggling in front of me." Lin growled playfully. Which sounded more like the dying wail of a sky bison.

Korra shook herself a little for show. Lin made a low whine like a begging animal. "Save it for when your better, badgermole." She threw a couple more things into the simmering pot and capped it with a lid. Korra sits across from Lin and crosses her arms as she leans over trying to encourage a kiss. Her lips are pursed and so moist. Very inviting indeed.

Lin recedes from the invitation. Capped with a stern lip of noncompliance. Firm and unyielding Lin refused to let her wife be reckless and catch her cold. One kiss was enough to at least appease her wife until she could properly pay her back when she were better. A meal, and the two most important people in her life taking care of her. Oh it would take a lifetime to repay such an kind act but Lin was willing to put in the effort. Touching one of the braids that framed Korras face tenderly Lin wove her fingers through the ends and touched a dark cheek. Which flexed with the smile.

"How are you feeling?" She asks and places her hand on Lins forehead. The flesh is warm and the brow softens at the cool fingers against it. "You still feel kind of warm. I should go pick up some herbs from Tenzin's. That should help take the edge off. Will you be alright if I leave to go get them?" Korra leans herself on the table.

Lin sucks in a breath watching her wife's chest spill in front of her. She still has on the apron that matches her skin and it looks like naked flesh were touching the wood. Beautifully smooth flesh that makes Lin feel like she could lose consciousness from the heat boiling in her body.

Lin swoons visibly, and Korra reacts. Catching the woman.

"I better go."

Lin objects as Korra helps her over to the couch. "Run down to the store and get me some medicine from there. It'll help, trust me, I have used it before."

"Lin I don't trust that stuff. Please, just let me go to air temple island."

"And what," Lin interjects throwing the cover off of herself in a flourish of hands, "take all day just to pick up a couple of herbs. No, I want you back quickly. Just go get the one in the green bottle; not the blue, that one will make me sleepy."

"Shouldn't you be getting some sleep?" Korra pulls the blankets back over. Swallowing the frustration at how stubborn her wife was. Korra didn't trust those new age medicines. Packed and shipped from places like Asami's warehouses. Mass produced supposed medicines. Yes, Korra was into what was beginning to be labeled as the old ways of doing things. It worked, and it worked well, and that's what she relied on for her family. Again, it worked.

But Lin was insistent which won out against Korras bias. So Korra settled for a peck to Lins head, as the woman would not allow her near her mouth, put Yee-Li in charge while she was gone then left the room.

Lin met little eyes alight by the fire and scowled. Yee-Li answered with an angelic smile that hid the dark spirits dwelled below as she went back to her homework.

Until Korra gave a shout as the door was opened. Then all grew quiet once more with the soft click of the lock being put into place. There was nothing except the sounds of the simmering pot in the kitchen and the crackle of the fire in the living room.

On the couch Lin was enjoying the fleeting warmth left by Korras touches. A heat different from that of sickness. Much- _much_ -more enjoyable; better than beating up crooks. Lin's eyes drooped dopily as she snuggled into the blanket. Piling it around her neck. Creating a solid cocoon around the rest of her body. Lin watched the fire for a little while comparing the flames attitude to that of the child seated near it. Sometimes calm; other times harsh or sizzling like when a bad log were thrown in.

Soon the fire can't hold Lins interest. She feels herself getting a little drowsy as she rubs an eye. Sucking a huge breath to drown out the yawn that wants to come out. Hoping to push the sleepy sensation away. The covers shift atop her. Lin intends to shed them.

However, Yee-Li jumps out of her chair. "Nooo!" She shouts. Stilling Lin from pushing the covers off any further and pulling them back on. The little girl keeps her palms upon her momma. Fixes a firm look upon her face, "you have to stay under the covers."

A grey brow, which had never seen tweezers yet still maintained a perfect slenderness, rose. "Oh, well then how am I going to get my book?" Lin asked, showing the displeasure at being bossed around. So she tried to get up again. Only to have her daughters fingers push on the soft fur of the blanket. When Lin was ill even the strength of a child could make her secede.

There was a light pain when Yee-Li pushed off Lin. Going to the fireplace she said over her shoulder, "which book did you want momma?" There was a small step stool hidden behind the chair her daughter was sitting in. Which the little girl hefted out with some discomfort. It was wooden and bulky much too heavy for a child to hope to carry around.

Lin crosses her arms under the blanket. Huffs. The shelves around the fireplace had been built for the families growing collection. There were Yee-Lis old colorful children's books which as each year passed found themselves pushed further out of reach to make way for Yee-Lis new reading interests. The colors slowly turning into browns and reds. Marking the loss of innocence and her growth towards maturity. Of course many of them belonged to Lin. Her passion for reading tripling since she left the big chair. The themes did not range that widely. It did give Pema and her more to talk about since they had similar tastes. The choices were either history, bending, or romance. Pema wasn't an earth bender she also did not enjoy history. Spirits if it wasn't weird for Korra to hear the two talking over the phone discussing fictitious relationships. Or to hear the two of them share a laugh that echoed over the phone line.

The bending books were the most comprehensive guide to both earth and metal bending. Yet they were unpublished. The books were presently hundreds of loose pages all bound into what could be thought of as volumes. Separated into similar topics after the fact. As some pages of similar topics had been written years after others. Written in various inks yet all of them were in Lins handwriting. Although when Lin read them her mother's voice shown through in the choice of words used to brooch or describe the topics. The illustrations weren't anything that could be shown in a gallery; a step below Yee-Lis drawings which were quite good. _Mother made me draw the melon lord to illustrate some of the movements._ Lin did this even though it wasn't like her mother could tell whether she actually did draw the right thing or not.

The photo album is back on the shelf too. Beside them.

Lin sighed, pulling the covers down just enough to point a finger to the other side of the fireplace closer to the couch. Without much fuss Yee-Li picked up the stool and went over there. "The fifth shelf. The-uh the-one with the book mark in it. The red backed one. Yes that's it." Watching her daughter pull the volume off the shelf.

Her hair was held from falling into her face by a hairpin with a decorative bow, the exact color of the southern water tribes ocean. It was a gift from grandpa and grandma. Lin suspected it was more from grandma Senna rather than Tonraq. The man was probably just as confused as Korra about what to get as a gift for the girl who didn't share their enthusiasm for pro bending. Her wife still got trading cards for her birthday. "Isn't this book about uncle Bolin?" The title was in bold and the cursive suggested the salacious doings that would happen inside the pages. Had happened as of chapter three.

 _Oh Pema and I will have much to discuss. About the fictional escapades of Korras friend._ Lin wrestled the book out of her kids grip. Having given the ill women a run for her money; Yee-Li tried to pester her momma to see if the story was as good as Bolins latest mover. Lin hoped Korra would return with her medicine soon.

Having sent her daughter back to her chair to finish her homework. Lin sat and read. The smell of burnt ash from the fire had a chicken flavor underneath. The pot on the stove did nothing but cook. Undisturbed and neither boiling over nor in need of being touched. Only allowed to simmer its contents to imbibe the flavor of everything mixed in.

Feeling a tickle in her throat Lin let it out as a small cough. With the gaping face of her daughter it might as well of been a terminal illness and Lin were on her death couch. Hoping up Yee-Li ran into the kitchen. Lin watched her go before shrugging and going back to her book. A few seconds later Yee-Li ran back in and grabbed her stool.

Lin ignored the scraps of the stools legs sliding across the wooden floor as it was pushed near the counter; even if she shuddered this time not from a chill. It got quiet real quick. "You ok squirt?" Lin gave a tentative call without taking a glance away from the page. There was no answer back. So Lin worked a foot out of the blanket and placed it on the ground. The rug made things fuzzy but she could still see the image of her daughter straining to reach something. Lin called out again.

This time Yee-Li answered with an I'm fine as Lin saw her grab something and pull it to her then work on opening it. The stool was left behind as Yee-Li ran holding something with two hands. When she reached Lin she was visibly upset. Setting whatever it was she had down and hefting Lins leg back under the covers. After the struggle the girl wiped invisible sweat from her forehead. Picked up whatever it was she had gotten and set it down on the edge of the couch.

The bookmark was slipped into place. Lin rested her novel on the back of the couch were it got some sun as she stared at the thing Yee-Li had brought. It was round with a healthy orange glow made prominent in the light of the fire. Lin picked up the citrus and turned it over in her hand like it were a piece of evidence at a crime scene. The way gray brows nit together and her eyes narrowed at the rough exterior dotted with almost imperceptible divots. As if the piece of fruit had been used as the weapon in a heinous murder from the scrutinizing look on her face. Testing the denseness of the skin by scrapping it with the nail of her thumb which broke through easily letting a little bit of juice dribble down her nail. The fragrance freed her nose enough to let itself in.

Lin felt her stomach rumble. She had not eaten since the day before. And the soup wouldn't be ready for a while more. Fingers fumble and picked at the spot they had opened up. More juice flowed but Lins hands were not doing what she wanted them to.

A small hand held itself out waiting for Lin to give it the orange. Lin did without a word and Yee-Li took it the same way. Her tiny fingers worked the peel and soon took chucks out that were thrown into the trashcan by the couch. Till nothing but the squishy center was left. A wedge was parted from the whole.

Yee-Li handed it over.

Lin took it with a silent nod. Then popped the piece into her mouth were it was barely chewed. The citrus burned making Lin grit her teeth and pat her chest. Which soon simmered down. It made her throat feel a bit more fresh, but Lin could still feel the bad breath swimming around in there. The rest of the orange soon follows. Yee-Li fetched a couple more. Juggling them in her arms. One drops and she rolls it to the couch with her foot. Each of them in turn vanishes to satiate Lins hunger. And enough strength comes back that Lin has no problem peeling the last orange. Which she gives a couple of pieces to Yee-Li in return for the gesture.

"My teacher says there great for colds." Yee-Li says wiping her sticky fingers off on a tissue.

Lin did feel better so maybe some teachers had useful information to teach. Having been handed a napkin by her daughter to clean her own hands she noticed a smudge of left over orange on Yee-Lis mouth. Lin reaches over to dab at it. The child's first instinct is to shoo the hand away. Which only makes Lin chuckle and try harder.

When she succeeded in cleaning it off. Lin threw the napkin away and picked up her book again. With a full stomach came the need to burn the energy off.

"No, now you have to sleep momma. It's the only way you'll get better." The child grabs for the book. And feeling more spry after the snack Lin uses the energy to keep it out of reach.

"I don't do naps squirt." A knee pierces her side as her daughter clamors on top of Lin to get the book. The blanket is pulled off. Lin begins to shiver. Which gives Yee-Li the opportunity.

"Tough!" She bellowed. Putting the blanket back in place and thus restoring some heat. Shu, the stuffed badgermole, was handed over. Lin looks to her daughter than the black eyes of the creature. She presses on the cheek of the toy.

"What do you want me to do with this?" Lin asked.

"He'll keep you company while you sleep momma. You always made sure I had him when I was sick." The girl answered. Making sure that the stuffed animal was under the blankets and in Lins arms. A safe comfort. Much the same way it did for Yee-Li; still does at times.

The badgermole's head stuck out of the blankets. The two of them watch as Yee-Li goes over to the chair.

Lin shuts her eyes and shifts until she is curled on her side keeping the badgermole toy tucked under her chin. The feeling familiar and the badgermole found itself replaced with a mental picture of Korra. This fictional Korra was one Lin could take out her frustrations on. Touching brown thighs, breasts, the way Lin would grab her neck from behind and tilt it upward so she could kiss it all over. But it was a poor substitute which reminded her so by the stale smell like unwashed clothes found in the back of the closet after a long while. It wasn't her wife's thighs she were touching but her own. Lin snapped herself back from the fantasy.

To see Yee-Li no more than a foot in front of her hunched over. Not paying a lick of attention to Lins thinking impure things under the covers about her other mother. Scribbling something down, she changed her mind, then erased it in favor of another answer. Yee-Li feels eyes on her. She looks to Lin. Who is hiding most of her red face behind the stuffed toy.

"Why not go do your homework in the chair?"

Yee-Li gives a firm shake of her head. "Mommy said I had to keep an eye on you. So that's what I'm doing." She explained.

"So if mommy hadn't told you then you wouldn't be doing this? How cruel. I thought you might of been worried about me." Lin faces the other way to hide her grin.

There is silence accompanying the accusation. Papers shuffle quietly. The book Yee-Li was working in closes and her pencil is set aside with it. Yee-Li climbs to her feet. Inches close to Lin who can feel her there but does nothing. Except roll closer into the couch. The nice give of the cushion felt relaxing against her forehead.

Yee-Li swallows something in her throat.

The words are having a hard time getting out behind the mental block in her head. Embarrassment will do that when one tries to talk around it. "I...momma-I-i." It's hard for the little girl to look at such a back. The weight behind it. The power it possessed. One word: incredible; big words for only a child to consider. What her momma could do was simply that. Her mommy had once told Yee-Li, while they were watching Lin practice, was that she thought her mommas bending was beautiful. Yee-Li couldn't see it as she watched Lin stomp on the ground. She was more interested in what came out of those movements. The way she could move the earth. Tweak its shape. Creating anything she wanted. Like the statues on her bedside table. Those were cool; not beautiful. They weren't like flowers, or Aunt Asami when she wore a dress.

Not hearing anything from her daughter Lin turned to look over her shoulder to see her daughters head down. Fumbling with things inside it and her chest felt a little tight. Nervous fingers gripping the sides of her skirt.

Lin hugged Shu to her chest and flipped back around. Wanting to say something. Maybe an apology if her words had done something to upset Yee-Li but the girl started to stutter something out again. And Lin wasn't about to interrupt her daughter if she needed to speak.

"I a-a-am worried about ch-ch-u. I don't like seeing you like this momma." Her eyes were big and wet but nothing came out, lip quivering when she finally finished talking.

Lin hid behind the badgermole toy and gave it a squeeze. She wrestled with herself about what was right versus what was right at that moment. She didn't want to risk Yee-Li getting sick but she didn't like her sad either. So she shoved one option aside and said whatever was in her head. The first words happening to be, "Would you sleep with me squirt. Your momma isn't so good at taking naps and I think I'll be able to if your with me."

Yee-Li wipes her nose which had gotten a little stuffy. She nods. Then smiles weakly. "Don't give me any of your germs."

Lifting the covers she allows the girl to climb in then shuts them creating a nice warm space with the two of them; and Shu. Yee-Li wraps her arms around the toy just bellow Lin's. There touching but her daughter doesn't make a big deal out of it looking at each other over the badgermoles head. Light green and the most beautiful shade of brown eyes Lin had ever seen. More earthy than all the rocks in the earth kingdom.

"Sleep momma." Her daughter yawns into the stuffed animal. Nuzzles it and sniffs the stale scent to help relax. To her Shu always smelled like her parents.

**. . .**

An itchy throat woke Lin this time. Groaning she reflexively curls into the warmth pressed to her face. A little confused by the shorthair she is snuggling into. Including the fact that it smells musty. Not like Korra's usual strong scent; that even though she has been away from the south for so long still had hints of ocean musk. Also why was her torso so furry? And Korra didn't seem to be as firm as she usually felt. Especially in that area her hands were grabbing.

A soft sigh not of her wife made Lin open her eyes. A black nose was being pushed into her own. Between its little pointed ears was that little face that each day its cheek bones seemed to lose more of their roundness. The badgermole was pulled closer to Yee-Li. Lin felt her daughters smooth skin rub against her own. So pretty unlike her own. Which was rough like a giant callous. Permanent bruises and cuts one that Yee-Li accidentally touched when she tried to wrap her arms tighter around the toy and instead wound them around Lins arms. She was unable to remember the story behind the short line across the back of her forearm. It happened so long ago.

There was sweat all down Lins back that chilled her as the blanket lifted. The stuffed badgermole was hugged tighter as the warmth left. Lin crawled over her daughter and covered her back up. A murmur of thanks from her dreams. Snuffling her sleeping buddy.

Lin picked at the dark spot running down the front of her shirt. The gray tank top stuck to her skin. She had been lazy and wore no bra since it wasn't like she were going to be leaving the house today. That was transparently...apparent. Nipples poking the fabric. Lin growled as she held the couch to fight the vertigo. Angry that after all that wasted time sleeping and yet she still wasn't feeling any better.

Something clinked. Lin looked into the kitchen and saw Korra looking at her. A little lower than her face.

_Good, medicines here._

Wondering in Lin leaned on the counter. Korra was indeed staring a bit to obviously now. Patting her chin to get her to eye level Korras eyes had glazed somewhat which Lin corrected by tapping her between the brows. She shook herself then looked at Lin confusedly.

"where's," Lin spoke meekly then cleared her throat trying to restore some moisture, "Where's the medicine?" She looked to the open pot Korra had been stirring. The smell, though Lin had no doubt it was heavenly, could not penetrate her stuffy sinuses. Then she looked at korra herself. With the prospect of relief mere moments away Lin forwent her usual looks up and down. Even ignoring the apron. Lin just wanted her medicine.

There was a bag on the table. Small and brown that Korra went over to and took out a small green bottle with a noisy shuffling of paper. Lin reached out but Korra pulled back. Fishing out a spoon from the drawers she turned the bottle over to look at the back. Korra squinted. Shifting the bottle backwards and forewords in front of her face. The tip of her nose was near pressed up against the instructions. "Hold on." Korra said. Walking around the kitchen. Checking the corners and behind a knife block; having found them there once. Then pulling open a drawer full of papers, pens, pencils. She pulled everything out didn't find what she was looking for then shoved it all back in crudely.

Lin was still attached to the counter when she said, "I think you left them upstairs. Just give me the bottle and I'll tell you how much I need."

There was a shake of a head that sent the pigtails on either side of Korras face swirling about like a rattle drum. Each braid took a shot at slapping her across the nose. As if to try to correct her stubbornness. It didn't help because Korra left Lin in the kitchen taking the bottle with her too.

Lin whimpered as she saw the clothed backside of her wife disappear. Steadying herself with one hand she banged the other on the counter. A loud thud that made the ground beneath the house shake.

Droopy eyes that were being pawed at by small fists with mouth opening wide as it took in the fresh warm air from the fire. Yee-Li had pushed herself up on the couch. She looked over the back of it at Lin. Still rubbing out the sleep as the blanket feel off. Shu was being squished under her weight.

"There's no need to throw a fit, Lin." Korra came back down.

Lin's focus instantly went to the bottle.

Before the relief could come Korra wanted to help sit Lin down at the table and sat down next to her. Making sure to put the bottle out of reach before she put on a pair of glasses. The frame was simple grey metal. Cheap and none to flashy because Korra didn't want them to be noticed. Frustration mounting as the label was able to be read at a comfortable distance now.

"Why am I the one who has to wear glasses?" She asked, looking over the frames. They were half moon spectacles. Finally forced to get them a week after their return from vacation. After she misread the directions for a cake recipe and nearly gave them all sever sugar poisoning. Half a cup; not twelve. Even though Korra said later that it sounded odd; but hey, she liked sweet things so in her mind it must of made sense that the more sweeter the better. They were only for fine print; but Lin wished Korra would wear them more often.

If she hadn't been sick she would of been staring more at that sexy visage. Maybe she would of had Korra do her hair up in a bun, but keep the pigtails those always had to stay. _Hmmm, maybe I could get her to be my librarian and bring me books._

Lin leaned on the table thinking about that as Korra unscrewed the cap on the bottle. "Hmm, I guess it's because of my extra sense. I don't need to see really."

"So you should be wearing glasses then?" Korra jumped at the chance to get her wife into a pair to humiliate her like she felt. She wasn't that old to be needing them.

"No, I didn't say that. I still have perfect vision. I just said that if I needed to I wouldn't have to. Besides there was a five year period were I couldn't see at all. When I was-let's see-Suyin was two. And I was eight. When I wasn't at school my mother had me wear a blindfold. It was to help me hone my extra sense to help with earthbending. We hadn't done much as far as training goes until that point. I knew simple stances and movements. Mother beat the basics into me at an early age. Someone you would of benefitted from." She gave a tired smile. Her head damp from the fever. Lin leaned a bit further forward. Which gave Korra a nicer view down her shirt.

Korra poured the medicine into the spoon; face frowning. "That's kinda harsh Badgermole." She pointed the end of the spoon at Lins mouth. Full of a brown liquid that made Korra want to cringe as Lin took it without a second thought nor recoil when the strong bitter taste reached her tongue.

"My mother was strict in training me. But I wouldn't be the bender that I am now without her lessons. Sure I hated her for it then," Lin gave Korra a knowing look which made the girl busy herself with putting the cap back on the bottle, "but we never appreciate our masters until later on anyway." The medicine took the edge off almost at once. She felt less feverish. Stronger. The hand squeezing Korras showed that.

They shared a smile.

"Feeling hungry?" Korra asked.

Lin grinned and gave a slight nod. "Famished little penguin." Brushing her hair. Much of its plump was gone. Instead it fell flat from sleep.

"Didn't really want to say this Lin," Korra was at the pot with a bowl and ladle with her face halfway over it. The steam rising and brought with it the most delectable combination of meat and vegetables; and a hint of sea salt. No one else in the family could pick up that subtle scent but the water tribe woman. "but you're looking a little...what's the word..."

"Unkempt." Lin said.

"I was going to say...greasy?" Setting the bowl down in front of Lin Korra reached out. Touching slick strands of hair. It was oily to the touch an rubbed off on her fingers. Korra wiped it on her apron.

"Are you comparing me to Asami?"

Korra went to the drawer to get a spoon. While up she said, "No, not really," she shrugged, "your usually just sweaty; and sexy." The spark was back in Lins belly if only a little.

But hunger was pushing the hormones down.

Lin slurped the soup in a distasteful way. It splattered and dribbled down her chin.

The urge to laugh was pushed away by the one to wipe that mess off. That is was only when the bowl was empty. Korra wiped her wife's mouth. Pressing her finger through the thin napkin as she ran it along her lip.

"More?" Korra asked.

Lin held out her bowl.

**. . .**

The receiver was softly placed into its cradle with a soft click. The thin pale fingers held it a moment longer. Pressing their weight onto the phones black glazed surface. Lips curled slightly. The hand on the phone lifted off to brush through gray hair. It bounced once then settled.

Lin looked into the back yard. Nothing but brown earth. A fence. And beyond that the whole of republic city rose around it. Tall buildings punctured the sky line to hang with the clouds. The air tickled the exposed flesh painfully but people were no doubt out and about. Things to do. Places to be. Or maybe just laze about and find something new. There was always something new happening in the city. Lin frowned. Sometimes it wasn't always the good kind of new that they found.

The sound of a cough drew her attention. Two coughs to be exact that seemed to play off each other. Fueling each of their own misery.

Lin crept silently towards the couch.

Korra and Yee-Li are asleep under what was probably every blanket in the house. They looked like a horrible bloated leech. Their noses red raw. Sweaty from forehead to toes. With booger stained sleeves. Korra had her arms wrapped around Yee-Li who was curled into her mother's chest.

When a snore came Lin wrinkled her nose. Yee-Lis hands fisted into the fabric of Korras clothes. Pulled and pushed like a kitten kneading. Not in happiness but to quiet the racket her mother was making even in her dreams.

Lin snuck back into the kitchen and takes a spot at the table. The usual comfort of the cushion was lessened by her thoughts. It felt as if she were sitting on a prickle patch.

A sheet of white paper lay there. Its surface untouched. There was a pen beside it. Words swam but failed to line up in any kind of coherent way. Lin reached for the pen, yet her hand stilled over it. A single finger touched its shiny surface. As soon as she made contact with the implement the feelings stilled. Lin picks up the pen and touches the tip to the page beginning to tarnish that pristine surface.

_Dear Suyin..._


	25. Ch. 25: Prison trouble

Ch. 25: Prison trouble

The cold bit worse than a teething Naga. _Dad hated her chewing his boots._ Yet even that bit of happiness was unable to dispel the cloud over her head. The darkness encroaching upon her heart was squeezing it for all it was worth. Making the beats stiff, and strained. With longer and longer breaks between.

Korra was trained to the ground. Head bowed so low all she could see were the swinging motion of her own feet heading nowhere in particular. She didn't want to raise her head. Didn't want anyone to see the avatar like this. Because then they would ask questions. Then they would poke and prod and make Korra relive the moment once more. Her hand brushes the round bulge beneath her shirt.

Her robe forgotten. Korra felt numb wandering the republic city streets. Body giving a shiver which she couldn't feel. Yet stopped to rub herself reflexively as she looked at a window.

There knobs were freshly polished as was the grated mouth from which one could hear a fairy tale for the kids, or the latest news about what the world was up to, maybe even catch a pro-bending match if your parents let you stay up late enough. Now they were like muted mouths open in shock. Staring at Korra through the window.

Korra looked at her reflection. Nearly invisible from the darkened store front. She touched the glass at face level. As if she could sooth this other person who was as miserable looking as she was. Touching the glass and tracing a finger down it leaving a clear line through the frost; it followed the path of a tear streak on her face. This likeness of herself was not moved by the kind gesture. So the hand touched real flesh instead. Felt the icy trail that started at her eyes and stopped at small icicles hanging from her chin.

Korra shivered again. Then moved on.

There were few out in this part of town. Yet they still found a way to crowd Korra and bump into the woman roughly. However, she would just pitch and roll with each collision. The world was angry with her. That was easy enough to pick up on being the avatar. She could feel the whole of mother nature's emotions. Right now it was upset, and taking it out on her for what she had done.

It had been stupid. Foolish. Maybe even a chance at giving someone redemption. It had all gone so wrong.

 _I've never seen her so angry before. She-she wasn't Lin. That was not my badgermole_. Indeed, there was a side to Lin that not even Korra had seen before. Nor now that she had; wanted to forget so badly. The screaming had bounced around the thick walls like thunder. It was as if a great spirit had been there. Demanding-No-cursing at Korra.

A shiver and this time not from the cold. She remembered the fury. Unbidden behind Lin's eyes. They wanted to...to-to do what exactly? There was only one other time Korra had seen Lin like that. Her hand went to the lump again. Feeling it for reassurance. To help erase those awful memories of the way her wife had acted. To remember the good. With hands overlapped Korra squeezed the lump through her shirt.

_How could you!_

Korra snaps. Her hand digs and twists the flesh between her breasts till the pain brings fresh tears. _How could I have done that. I knew Yee-Li was uncomfortable, but I thought she would of been ok if she got used to it after being there a while._

The anger of a person betrayed. Shouting. Waving her hands madly as she gestured to the dreary grey walls. The simple metal chairs and table. It was a small private room for the...reunion. That's what it was. So he could see her again. _I suggested it. He didn't want to do it. And I should of listened, but stubborn and stupid me. Stupid avatar. Had to go and do what was nice...not right._ If she had done what was right then she never would of brought Yee-Li to see him. If she had been smart like Lin. Korra never should of seen him again. Not drop in every couple of months to see how he was doing.

I-i-i-i-i-i-i. Korra's fingers crack as she tightens the muscles in them. They become rigid animalistic in the shape of claws. And she slashes at the air once before they still. Loosen, and drop to her sides.

There are no stars. Not even a moon. The city lights seemed dim even, like the whole world was ceasing to be; fading away and leaving her behind to be alone in her shame.

"I'M SORRY!" She screams. Rips the peace from the night. Shouting it over and over. As if begging the city to deliver an answer of forgiveness. Republic city is not a forgiving place. It swallows people sometimes and never lets them go.

Korra begins walking again. Not bothering to check both ways as she crosses the street. Everyone had gone in this part of the city. Even the homeless had found a place to stay.

"You brought our daughter here!"Hands swept the walls of the small room. The iron bars on the window. The man-they pointed so vehemently at-his head was in the worse stages of balding. Nothing but a weak crown of hairs around the back of his head. So small. So Fragile. He'd been eating less. The eyes had sunken in. Skin turning green like a fungus had found its way inside. It had; and it was eating him alive to the point that his hands were so skinny they could slip the tightest cuffs.

"Why would you bring her to see him?" Lin pleaded for an answer she didn't want to know. Just hoping that this wasn't even real. A mirage. A trick. Hopefully, a very terrible nightmare.

 _Because he was dying._ Qui Lang had a short time left and Korra wanted to give him peace before he moved on. The only way was to let him meet Yee-Li. The now ten year old girl he had once kidnapped to ransom. She wanted to show Qui Lang the beautiful child she had become. The apple of her mother's eyes. To tell him that she had forgiven him, completely, for what he had done.

What else was she to do? Let him go without it? From the only visitor he ever had while in prison. Korra could not let that happen. It was her job to bring peace to others.

She had tried to follow Lin, to stop her, to set things right. Lin wouldn't even give her the chance to touch her before she rounded. Yee-Li was wide eyed and looked so small holding onto Lin. _She was so scared._ Crying. Begging Lin to tell her what mommy had done wrong. To just stop this. Lin was not the kind to stop once she had started.

"No, Korra. Don't." The words hit harder, colder, swifter, and more wrathful than the four elements.

 _And I just let her leave without setting things right. I gave up so easily. Or-I couldn't do it._ Or Lin had clearly gotten her point across.

Korra had left Qui Lang without a goodbye. A final goodbye. The disease would take him two weeks later. Korra wouldn't find out till a month after. Hiding her tears in the bathroom.

Coming back to the present Korra found she had stopped walking once she had gotten lost in her thoughts. Standing in the middle of the sidewalk. Blankly staring ahead. Hunched at the shoulders with hands gripping the bottoms of her elbows.

She sniffled and it seemed to die a few feet in front of her, swallowed by the steam pouring from a vent in the street. Korra went to stand in front of it. Feeling the nice warm condensation settle on her skin. It warmed it for a moment. Before the chill set back in as it cooled. She shivered harder. Muscles spasm and lock painfully in place. Her feet went numb and fell out from under her. In a loud thump she landed on the concrete.

Korra sucked in a breath through her teeth. "ow." It was quiet on the street with no one else around. "Ow-ow-ow." Korra repeated as she got up. Slothfully brushing her pants to get out the spots of moisture, but gave up the fruitless endeavor soon after.

As she rounds the corner to a street less populated by tall buildings she catches the sight of dawn. A none to pleasing sight of happy gradients of purple to orange. The big bright and a happy glow of the sun just getting its mitts on the counter that is the edge of the horizon to sneak its way into the sky. It started in the bay making the ocean look like glass. The metal hulls of the ships in the harbor glistening as they came to port. Fresh smoke from the stacks to fuel their movements. Air temple island was a spec from where she stood. Nothing but an univiting a lumpy rock at the moment.

Korra stood listlessly. Body cocked, hands clenched, like she were ready to fight this oncoming picture of happiness trying to needle her. She fled in the opposite direction to escape the coming light pushing the shadows away.

**. . .**

She stared at the door knob. The metal had deep indents where something firm had laid itself. Korra touched each of the deep lines. Tricking herself into thinking that she could still feel the heat from the hand that had touched them.

The knob turned without resistance. Her shadow was long an foreign in the frame of the front door. The only reason she didn't stand longer was to not let the heat out so Yee-Li would be cold.

Korra turned the lock with a deafening snap. Now there was no going back. No take backs. She was in. Now where was Lin? Thinking that as soon as Korra had even stepped on the street Lin would of noticed her presence. Yet nothing. No noise. Just an endless and unbearable silence. No huffs or growls coming from the slight hallway Korra stared down. There wasn't even a light on in the kitchen.

The pace was slow set. Take off her boots. Forget that she had left her coat behind and try to hang it up only to sigh and drop her head. Then stride what felt like a mile long walk to the kitchen. Feet shuffling easily against the wooden floor in socks.

As she came into the kitchen. Her eyes try to adjust to the dim light coming through the back door and windows. She peeked out of the corner of her eye. Afraid to turn her head. There was no one sitting on the couch. Which made her only stiffen more. Wondering where Lin could be. It wasn't like her to leave the door unlocked. Were they even home?

The upstairs seemed deserted but both bedroom doors were closed. Korra skipped over the first door. When she tried the door and found it wouldn't budge she felt more cut off and more hopeless at that moment than when she lost her connection to her past selves.

Someone felt her feet shuffle past the first door and downstairs.

Korras body become heavy with each step on the stairs. Leaning against the wall while holding the railing as she choked and wiped her nose with the back of her palm. Eyes bleary. Korra swayed and stumbled as she came off the steps. Bumping the wall sent her into a spin. The tears on her face drizzled off like a sprinkler.

Eventually, she found the fridge on wobbly legs and with hazy eyes pulled out boxes with fresh cooked food not of Korras making; they felt greasy in her hands. There were noodles and vegetables: Lins. Something spicy that looked like parade confetti were mixed in that made Korras stomach bubble displeasingly: Yee-Li. There was a third box. Untouched and pretty full by the weight. Korra opened it and wanted to throw-up what she hadn't eaten already. Arctic hen and two buns.

The scream was held tight inside by her hands. It turned into a sob when her fingers lost the strength to hold on.

Having no appetite anymore Korra went to the couch. The food left out to spoil. She curled her body to the point she felt the pain of her knees pricking her chest. Arms pulling them tighter still to stop her breath. Because when she breathed it hurt so damn much. Even after all that- _she's still thinking of me._ The room did not feel like a part of her home anymore. It was foreign and dark. It lacked the bright cheeriness that only came with her family. The coming of day made the emptiness more apparent.

"L-in." Korra croaked. The couch grew damp around her cheek. Korra stared blankly at the empty entry way to the stairs. Gasping around the fear inside. That little dark spirit in her head that told her she could not be forgiven for this. "L-i-in." Muttering into a low, long, and deep blubber.

**Creeeak.**

Everything stilled from her crying to her breath.

**Creak. Creak. Creak.**

Even in the shadows it was easy to see that Lin wore the same clothes too. Ruffled from a restless night. Eyes bloodshot. Hair whipped in a frenzy. No less better than her wife. Who was frozen stiff on the couch.

The pairs eyes locked.

Neither moves. So Korra allows herself to weep. To weep and watch Lin stand back and simply watch. She sucks in a huge breath that dislodges her hold on her legs. They pop over the side of the couch and bend at a painful angle. Furthering the pain Korra was feeling. Even with Lin, her wife, standing their she felt so far apart from her it was like their first meeting all over again.

The utter disapproval she could suffer from only a look was all it took.

"I'm-sor-ry," the wail, loud and pain filled, "I-i-am sa-sa-sorry." Her hands go out. Reaching towards Lin. The women shows no hint of any reason to act. To say anything in return. "Gaaaahhh." The tips of her fingers curl around her eyes. Blotting her vision. Trying to make it all go away. She didn't want to see this foreign Lin anymore. She wanted the old one. The one who would kiss her on the nose before they left every day. Who would smile at her. Laugh with her. Make all the worry over being the avatar go out the window with a hug. And...and-Korra brought it out from underneath her shirt. Made of black rock. Round as was the traditional shape with any betrothal necklace. Three wavy lines, the symbol of water. Of the life and love for the person you wanted to share the rest of your time with. She wanted the Lin who had given her this.

That Lin had returned; if just a little. Standing overtop her now. Korra noticed and grabs her leg. Blubbering against it. Staining it with her tears.

The couch depresses as Lin climbs behind her. Not willing to look her in the face at the moment. She hugs her from behind. Her grip is tight. Constricting. To show her strength she squeezes down; to show the aggravation within too. Then the hold loosens. A chaste kiss to the back of the head. As Lin breathes in her ear. "Never again." It is frightening how two words could convey such a threat.

Korras body goes limp as a sign of absolute consent.


	26. Ch. 26: Fixing What Was Broken

Ch. 26: Fixing What Was Broken

Books and papers illegally held more than one square on the pai sho board. Both parent and child were perturbed by the information they were trying to digest. For the older of the two, who was racking her gray haired brain, this was like trying to read an ancient language. Far off dead and no one left who knew how to decipher it. Lin dug her knuckles into her cheek. When it was still fresh, and for some years after, pressing on the side that had the scar always triggered memories of that day in the street. Now all Lin can think about are tiny hands reaching out to touch it, roughly prod it, and when Yee-Li had been old enough to understand, kiss it.

Hands brushed through red hair roughly pulling out invisible tangles that may help lessen the block in her brain. Yee-Li sighed as she nibbled on the end of her eraser. "I don't get it momma." She groaned.

Lin took another look at the book then her daughter. Swatting the eraser out of her mouth she said, "don't chew on that." Before taking the book for a closer inspection. Leaning close enough that her nose brushed the page. In hopes that if she let her eyes blur on the words...still, no solution came to mind.

It was then in distress she turned, the name hung on the tip of her tongue ready to fall. Korra had her back to them. Sitting on the couch. Sitting and staring. She is not in the moment with the other two. Eyes glazed. The waking dream sets her mouth flat; neither a smile nor frown.

Lin catches Yee-Li looking back to the empty page of her report. The book is set down as Lin scooches closer. The arm that tries to lay across her daughters shoulder meets nothing. Lin watches as her daughter rises without a word and leaves. Shoulders sink at the obvious look Lin sees Yee-Li give her mommy as the girl heads up the stairs.

The house gives no indication where the little girl is going. Still Lin listens with her ears, and not her feet, for anything. A creak of the floor. Perhaps the squeal of a door; no, she oiled them far too well. So she could be the one sneaking around without being caught. Now it was being used against Lin by the one she spied on.

Then there was a loud flow as water swished through the pipes in the walls. From the ceiling through the side of kitchen and out to join the main pipeline.

Lins shoulders relaxed when she saw Yee-Li coming back down. Who paid no mind to the scrunching face her momma made as she walked by. Yet, not without giving her mommy another momentary look. Which seemed to of set something straight in the little girls head as she walked out of the kitchen.

Springing to her feet Lin set to follow on her daughters heels. "Where are you going squirt?" She asked trying to keep the nervous scratch out of her voice.

In the nook Yee-Li sat down with her shoes taken from the cubby hole her. The painted wood faded from the years. There were scratches from their shoes frequently coming and going. The only true damage however was a chip from when Korra stumbled in the dark one night. Three large buttons were easily laced on Yee-Lis coat before she grabbed the door handle.

A hand was thrown hastily to stop her exit. "Wait. Let me get my stuff too."

However, the girl was out the door with a click as it shut tight behind her.

"Where are you going?" Lin shouted as she pulled the door open in a panic. Watching as the words left her mouth. Her daughter gave a look over her shoulder and started to run. Scrambling back inside Lin shouted through the house. "Korra; Yee-Lis running!" The woman was stopped in her frenetic scramble by the blank stare her wife gave like she hadn't heard the troubling bit of news. Hands folded neatly her head sunken in her shoulders. Lips chewed raw. Lin paused with hands flexing to pump the adrenaline through her arteries. "I'm going to," Lin looked away abash, "go get her." She finally finished leaving to go to her room taking the stairs three at a time.

The winged boar, the symbol of the Beifong line, once had the place of honor as the sole piece of furniture in Lins old apartment. Now it was stuffed into a corner in their room. Dwarfed by the elegant dresser given as a gift from Bolin. Flashy and expensive. The grain was flawless with no stops or starts. No piece or parts visible on the outside. The whole thing had been carved from one tree. And weighed enough that they had first thought it would break the floor when it gave a dying shriek when they set it down.

As she opened the other dresser that had been neglected the past couple of years Lins sense caught the feel of an old friend. Reaching out to touch it with her bending it was like she were back in the cemetery meeting her mother again. It felt warm and inviting as the metal engulfed her body. If not a little loose at first from all the home cooked meals she has had since she last put it on; Lin pauses at the thought and shakes it away. The plates shrink to accommodate. It fits snug to her like a second skin once more. That flexes and breaths along with her heart beat. There is enough sense left in her to wipe the grease that accumulated on the badge. Which gives a weak shine in the light like it were winking.

Korra's eyes widen when she hears the familiar clink of the armor. She panics thinking that time has turned itself back. Until she sees Lin coming down the steps and she stops. With a little more gray and a few more lines around the eyes. The smile isn't like how it used to be, grumpy and uninviting. It dithers though before her wife.

"I'm going after her." Lin nods.

Korra manages a weak ok before Lin leaves. Then closing her eyes, Korra falls asleep.

Cars split themselves going down the fork there house sat in the middle of. Lin stepped into the street as one honked its horn and made a wrong turn. She ignored the noise and shouts. Focusing her breathing. Steadying it. Trying to sync with the vibrations of the metal on her back. Which when tuned just right; hummed. The cables twisted in tune with her emotions. They twitch nervously almost hesitantly as they come out. Propelling Lin upwards to view the tops of the houses. The metal hitches onto the lines set up to help other metal benders get around. Lin swung her body. Shooting, retracting, and redirecting her cables to move. Not even her absence from using the uniform had made the woman an less adept at moving around her city.

It made Lin want to go higher; to feel the chill of fresh air in her lungs and not have to inhale the clogging smog of the Sato-mobiles that had settled as a fog over the streets. But she had a purpose and kept low. Flying over the heads of citizens trying to look for one red head in particular. Easy to spot. Yee-Li was making her way away from the house. Narrowing herself to slip between legs and using her body to push through the oncoming flow. As anyone raised in a city would know. You don't get where you need to on time by playing nice. Yet, she was strolling along in no rush.

The peculiar behavior held Lin back. Perching on a wire in front of the world to see. With no intention of hiding herself Lin watched her daughter. Even as people pointed her out and gave shouts. Knowing who she was. Yee-Li didn't notice the commotion even as it seemed to follow behind her.

The girl turned at a corner. Lin swung around it with legs bent. Rounding it Lin made a show of walking along the building, her body perpendicular to the ground, stepping over windows with curious eyes peeping out. Twisting in a dance that defied gravity as she reattached a cable to a different part of the building. Keeping well enough back from her daughter who still seemed oblivious.

 _Did she think I wouldn't follow her?_ The girl was carefree. Swinging her arms now that there had come enough space. Lin retracted the bottom of her boots to let bare feet tread across the bricks of the building. Throwing out her sense she picked up the constant vibrations coming from her daughters mouth. The humming was sporadic, chaotic, with notes crashing against one another and often time overtop each other. Some wordless tune Lins mother used to hum when she were trying to calm her nerves when work was getting on them. Who knew the same thing worked on kids. Lin was glad it worked on Yee-Li too. Till she began to wonder what her daughter was worried by.

Slowing her pace further Lin nearly came to a standstill on the side of the building. The cable of her arm still attached to it. Thumbing her lip. Giving the nail a bite. The why was unfortunately easy to piece together.

Yee-Li crossed the street taking care to look both ways even when she followed a group of people who didn't.

Lin bent and pushed off. The cable went rigged to add a little extra power to her leap. Lin swung her arm and the cable flew and found a hold on a pole naked of any flag. The pole bent under her weight. With a grunt Lin planted her feet into the side of the building making divots in the bricks for foot holds. "Damn." Lin said attaching her other cable to a more sturdy object. She swung over to the edge of the building and peeked around the corner. Yee-Li was more further away than Lin found comfortable if she were doing a stake out.

Suddenly, with an abrupt turn Yee-Li vanished into the building Lin was hanging onto. Curious Lin moved around the corner. Walking till she came to what must of been the place her daughter had gone into.

With wanton care for who owned the building Lin made her cables bury into the bricks to support her weight as she flipped upside-down. The cables hissed as people on the street watched the woman descend. Stopping to keep covered Lin stretched her neck the last few inches and peeked over the edge of the window.

There were things that would make the tip of a pink tongue run over puffy dark lips. Fluffy cakes that weighed no more than a cloud topped with thick cream to keep them grounded. Colored jimmies dusted rows of cupcakes creating a rainbow bridge between cakes to pastries. The walls were yellow like they too were freshly baked. And everyone who worked the counter wore aprons with some sort of smudge on it. One man who was at the register had a smudge of flour over his cheek were he tried to wipe away a dollop of chocolate that was also still there.

A women smiled brighter and sweeter than the things she sold. Warm and comforting she was assisting Yee-Li in her selection. Pointing to something in the case that had the girl nodding hurriedly at. With fat fingers she pulled whatever it was and placed it neatly in a white bag. Then folded the top and sealed it with a sticker.

The blood pooled in Lins head. It began a dull pounding at the top of her skull. Pulling up to adjust the flow for a minute Lin ducked back down again to look back through the window.

Where she banged her head against the bricks as she nearly got caught by her daughter turning away from the register. The little girl blinked at the window. Head tilting downward as she went to the door that gave a happy chime from a weathered golden bell. Outside she held onto the bag with one hand and tried to find a spot to join the herd of people. None the wiser to the woman in uniform hanging not more than a couple of feet above her head.

Lin held her breath. Afraid to raise herself up for fear that the un-oiled cable might make a noise and alert her daughter. If the people who were staring at her as they passed by didn't. Raised brows and laughs at the metal bending officers antics. Some seemed a bit angry thinking that this was what their tax dollars were going towards? Pastry shop stake outs.

Maintaining a childish obliviousness to the world around her, Yee-Li found the right moment to join the moving crowd and went along her way. Keeping the bag held tight in her little fingers.

A shiver sent Lin into a swing. The armor was airy. When she used to wear it she did so with more padding for the winter months but in her haste she had forgotten. So rather than dwell Lin pulled on the cables which winched her up. Then swung after her daughter.

There was a scratch on her forehead. It felt warm and tender when the wind touched it. Her hair fluttered. Ears pounded. Yet her muscles appreciated the exercise. If earth bending was a way of life. A skill to be mastered. Then metal bending was something much more; an artistry. One that the woman had not paid much attention to. Not in a while. It wasn't until now as she was swinging once more through the city streets did Lin realize it. That she had neglected her mother's art in favor of her family. _How does Suyin find the time?_ Lin wondered. Even when Lin had stepped down it was hard to manage a family and a job at the same time. Let alone find time to practice. Cuts had to be made somewhere and Lin wasn't about to let her time with Korra or Yee-Li go.

 _Somehow, I don't think mother would of cared._ Pride being a dominate emotion in Tophs life. She would of shown it for whatever choice Lin had made.

Speaking of family Yee-Li wasn't going directly home after her trip as Lin had thought. Instead she walked with what looked like no destination in mind. Looking around but thankfully never up; Yee-Li was searching for something else. Two different streets didn't meet her satisfaction till she found one that was a little less crowded. Then another with even less people. And another with no one but a boy sweeping the walk in front of his house. Hair combed back by his mothers doing to make him more of a gentleman. Yee-Li walked past him and towards a bench where she sat. Appearing to think. Placing the bag next to her and swinging her legs and looking around. Noticing the boy she was quick to avert from his stare.

Lin could feel her heart double its echoes. She grinned. _Great, now she's at that age huh? Oh boy, Korra is not going to be happy._ Watching her daughter from the slanted roof. Lin leaned over the side to see Yee-Li turning her head. Looking down one side of the street. The humming become melancholy as her feet stilled. Yee-Li leaned more heavily upon the back of the bench.

Lin sighed and resigned herself to standing up. Taking a step off the edge she fell and goosed her daughter when she landed. The girl may have jumped at the noise but didn't turn around. Instead she lay a hand on the bag as if to protect it.

The woman rounds the bench; Yee-Li looks at her then away. The wood protests the weight of Lins armor, gasping as the she shifts about to find a comfortable way to lounge. They were never practical to sit with. An uncomfortable conciliation to having them. As she leaned forward, to avoid leaning against the cable wheels on her back, Lin sandwiched her hands together. Having wished to of grabbed her coat that was by the front door she gave a firm rub to stave off the chill that was setting in.

"So," Lin begins glancing at her daughter who looked back, "what was so important that you had to run out and get?" Unable to get mad Lin resided to wait for an answer. Which came when the bag was slide across the bench. Lin studied the plain white bag. Plucking it she held it between her hands and felt the friction on her fingers. Flipping it over she looked at the sticker that sealed it; a picture of a cupcake. Carefully she peeled it off. There was warmth though it was fleeing when the air met the little flakes dusted with spices. "Fire flakes?" Lin questioned.

There was a nod. Low and slow showing the hesitance of the young girl to answer. "For mommy."

Lins mouth opened in a silent O. The results of which made her turn away in shame. While sloppily wrapping the bag and pushing it back towards her daughter.

Then there was a meek fumbling of lips. Before Yee-Li said, "Mommy's sad momma. Why are you doing that to her?" The girl can see the metal flex on Lins shoulders. It parts and slips over each other. When Yee-Li slides over the bench closer to Lin and lays a hand on her mother's knee it stills along with the others breathing. "She sleeps a lot, and doesn't eat. Are you mad at her?"

There are tears at the edges of Lins eyes when she finally turns to look at her daughter. "I-i," Lin pauses to swallow a thick wad of mucus, it is hard as stone and sinks like one into the pit of her stomach, "I'm not mad at her." A rough hand swipes the tears away. Lin tries to be firm in her answer. "I'm not, Yee-Li." No pet name this time.

"Then why don't you cuddle or kiss her anymore?" There is no accusation. Nothing of an adult tone in the way Yee-Li says it. Simply a child wanting to know.

Lin shields her weeping eyes with a hand but a tear manages to make a run for it. Through the armor she can feel the vibrations of her daughters fingers running over the plates. Trying to be soothing and kind.

"I saw you two on the couch...you made up right? So why would mommy still be upset."

Lin turned away from her daughters downtrodden face. Yee-Lis sulks and watches the ground in front of them. Lips creased. It made Lin turn away out of guilt. "I told you to stay in your room." She tries to sound angry but it falls out as a whimper, "it-is complicated Yee-Li but..."

The words butted in, "Is it because of the man we went to visit? He looked sick."

"He was a bad person Yee-Li that was why he was in jail. He hurt someone very very much." Lin turned back to show how serious she was. Even with puffy eyes she managed to pull it off with a curved lip.

"Was it you?" At Lins nod Yee-Li felt extremely guilty for following her mommy that day.

"And your mommy too." Lin let the words fall on a quick breath. Letting them hang in the air and be absorbed.

"B-but mommy likes him. Why would she take me to see him if she didn't? She likes him." The girl repeated once more. Remembering the cheery smile Korra had tried to give the nervous girl as they were escorted by an imposing guard through the prison where every door was made of bars.

"She shouldn't," Lin snorted at her wife's naivety, "that's her choice. Not mine to make for her Yee-Li. Everyone has their own to make." Lin reflected while staring ahead to a window with a blue curtain blowing out of it. The shade a match to the clothes her wife wore daily. It made-it made Lin feel lonely. The nights hadn't been warm since then. And daybreak brought only heartache. Seeing her wife in such a catatonic state made Lin paralyzed. Unable to think of anything to do to dispel it. Truly at a loss for the woman who always had a plan for anything. This was love though. Something Lin never really could grasp as effortless as bending. It had been easy up to this point. "How do I make this right?" Lin asked, the two turn their heads simultaneously towards each other at that moment.

"Kiss her?" Was the answer her daughter gave. "Your kisses always make her feel better. T-they do for me." Yee-Li confessed a little red in the cheeks.

Lins eyes opened wide for a second then contracted as she became bashful about her daughters confession. It allowed some of the tension to leave and she closed the small gap between them and pressed their sides together. An arm wrapping around Yee-li. The plates were jagged and felt weird against her back. Still Yee-Li put up with it cause it helped her feel better.

As her mother stood she turned to the bench and held out a hand. A light smile that shown brighter to Yee-Li than it had in days. Getting up she grabbed the bag before she took her mommas hand.

Shaking the hand off Lin crouched down and gave a haughty laugh as she grabbed Yee-Li by the waist. "I got a better way to get home. Hold tight, I mean it."

Stomach flopping. Yee-Li felt her ears pop. Her eyes closed tight. Trying hard to not hold in a breath for fear that her body might explode from the pressure. Her shearing was assaulted by car horns, shouting people, and other sounds of a normal city life. Hair wiping and blowing against her face. She tried to move it away but the effort was futile. Body clenching as moments of extreme pressure on her insides came when they swung. Then she felt light as a feather as they hung in the air.

"Open your eyes." Lin had to shout against the wind. A laugh in her mommas voice. Something Yee-Li was glad to hear.

The world was unable to come into focus as it flew by. There were moments were she saw people, windows, and even the skyline. Quick to change to a new setting. They fly weightless and reckless with Lin steering them with one hand. Daring to let go each time to affix her cable to a new perch. Yet Lin felt herself having the kind of fun moving this way around the city that she hadn't since she had first put on the uniform. Always maintaining a grip like steel on her daughter though. Who struggled between enjoying the moment and losing her stomach. Even managing to giggle and not throw up all over some unsuspecting citizen below.

When they stopped her stomach still flipped and flopped. Legs wobbly as they adjusted back to solid ground. Yee-Li held tightly on her mommas hand. The bag pressed against her chest was wrinkled and few fire flakes had been crushed. They walked the last block back to the house. Silent. With only the clinking of Lins metal boots on the pavement to make conversation.

They stop at the door. Yee-Li grabbing her mother's arm. She held up the bag. Gesturing for Lin to take it. With reluctance she does; it shouldn't be her gift to give though. But she cracks a nervous smile. Ruffles the girls hair.

Yee-Li reaches for the door and lets them in.

Quicker to shed her things Yee-Li waits for her mother to shut the door. Back turned she fiddles with the locks. Locking and unlocking them a couple of times. Till someone lays there hand to still the repetitive yet calming motion. Face beaming with confidence enough for the both of them Yee-Li leads her on.

The dreams looked unpleasant from Korras twisted body and face. Hands pulled to her chest. Her fingers unconsciously curl. A low whimper produced in the back of her throat. Suddenly her back goes ram rod straight. As something seems to of caught up with her in the dream.

Yee-Li gasps.

Lin kneels down on one leg. She sighs. Looking at the unpleasantness before her. _I'm sorry for the bad dreams;_ Lin thinks, leaning forward. A thumb unwinds her knitted brows with a gentle brushing. _Never again. I won't allow this ever again._ Their lips brush. Lins open unconsciously to allow the inside of her lip to cover more of Korras. It felt divine, wonderful, and well missed.

Though she did not wake, and thankfully Yee-Li could only see Lins back, her face became peaceful. A bit like it had been before this folly. Here eyes still seemed sunken and she hadn't bathed in a day or two so her hair was slick with grease. Which didn't seem to bother her wife who ran her fingers through it before tucking a lock of hair behind an ear.

Lin settled herself against the couch; careful of the cables on her back. Leaving the bag next to her. Yee-Li just stood in front of her, beaming, until Lin sent her to finish her homework. The girl grumbled and complained under her breath not wanting to disturb her mommy's new serene slumber.

As Lin sat, arms on her knees, she heard the sound of a book opening. A little time later as an idea finally came and a pencil began scratching on paper. Lin tuned it out in favor of listening to Korras breathing. Heavy through the nose and out the mouth. The snoring wasn't as bad either. Feathery. Almost...cute? Lin cracked up. _Yeah, I guess that's the right word._

A brown arm landed on her shoulder snipping an ear. It surprised the woman. The skin was smooth and it tickled easily. Fingers twitching at Lins touch. There was a murmur. Gruff and maybe a little agitated at the disturbance. Lin smiled. As the fingers curled then released there tension. The limb going limp so the full weight rested upon her armored shoulder. Leaving indents in the flesh that would fade easily.

"Have a good dream little penguin?" Lin asked, at which the fingers tensed once more. Taking the hand in hers Lin rubbed them till they loosened. Till all the tension was gone. And they hung out to dry. Enough that Lin could bow her head and kiss the pad of Korras palm.

A wordless nod to the back of Lins head, but she knows. Of course Lin knows. She kisses a little higher up the arm. Making it wiggle.

"Um I-we-got you something." Lin presses the bag into the palm. The hand retracts from view. Afterward Lin hears the sound of the sticker being peeled. The bag opened...then a chuckle. Long overdue. With a lot of wetness in it.

The couch creaks as Lin feels lips on the back of her head.

The _a_ drags out in a hoarse whisper as Korra says, "thank you."

Hands so strong tug Lins head around. The first thing Lin notices are her wife's wet eyes. Happy wet eyes. After that she feels moistness on her lips. And tenderness, so much tenderness and love put into the action. Lin twists till she is on her knees. Hands gripping the cushion as she pushes herself deeper into Korra. Mixing the tears on their cheeks together as they rub their faces in an effort to get better reacquainted with one another. The cushion is squeezed so hard there is a fear it may split open. Because Lin wants to do so much more.

Yet she has to stop them. Because at the table, in the kitchen, is a little girl covering her eyes. Both happy and embarrassed; and trying to finish a report for school.


	27. Ch. 27: Restoring What Was Missing

Ch. 27: Restoring What Was Missing

The material felt foreign. Smooth to the touch. Making it irresistible to run her fingers over it. So lovely. So sweet. It would double the beauty of anyone who would wear it. Making them shine as bright as the yellow colored fibers it were made from. Simple. Unlike the other sundresses with floral patterns, or such, and one that had thick black and white stripes.

The color of prison wear came to mind and promptly was shaken out of her head. They weren't comfortable; were they? _Asami always seemed to be fidgeting with hers._ Also not very practical to fight in. Which made the woman blush thinking about the kind of exhibition she would be putting on if she tried to airbend in such a thing. _Someone I know wouldn't mind._ Came the sly thought.

"Do you need help with anything?" The question startled the other who quickly shoved the dress back on the circular rack. A bright red blush dabbled on her high boney cheeks. The woman kept a cheery smile even when the other avoided eye contact. "Looking to..." Her eyes had enough eyeliner to make her look like a spooked cat. As they looked her over from the heavy furry coat to the baggy pants, "update your wardrobe, Mrs. Avatar?" She asked.

Wanting nothing more than to wave the model off Korra did so with a trembling hand. Trying to keep the embarrassment out of her voice. "Me? No, I'm just shopping with my daughter. She's-uh-around her somewhere. I should go find her."

"I'd think that dress would look darling on you." The woman said as Korra walked away.

"Yeah, I bet you'd say that to anyone." Korra said angrily under her breath. Touching one of the hangers and sending the dress on it swaying before she shoved her hands in her pockets before they could get her into anymore trouble.

There were plenty of girls, similar to the one who had chatted Korra up, that also worked for the store. Dolled up in make-up; some more than others. As she passed a girl with enough powder on her face to join the circus. One had an adequate amount of sequins to look like a walking diamond. Another had enough excess material on her dress to make two or three more. What was the point of so many folds to a dress? _Heck if I know._ Korra huffed; a silly bottom lip protruding as she turned to look at the many hats of a feathered variety on faceless heads. The mannequins had more staying power once the years caught up to these girls. _It's not a bad living while you're young._

"Still..." The rest trailed off as Korra looked back. Her shoulders slumped as her hands went deeper into her pockets till she looked like one of those... _what were they again? Mun-mon-mom-hmmm-mummy's?_ Bolins, or should she say Nuktuks latest supernatural encounter. _Why anyone would fear someone wrapped in linen is kinda weird. Bolin did look really afraid._ A chuckle wasn't bothered to be stifled in front of the other store patrons. _He can't 'act' that afraid that's for sure._

A stooped lady dropped her cane startled by Korras sudden laugh. Quickly, Korra braced the women. Returned the cane and sent her on her way. A good deed done for the day.

Looking around then shaking her head. As if Korra could see Yee-Li over all the racks of clothing. So she searched. Shooing away anyone who tried to help her. Trying not to look back over her shoulder. To think about the dress and picture her bulky body wearing it. She shivered at the thought. _I'd look weird in it._ Unable to help it she looked at all the other women in the store. In far more elaborate wear. Maybe she wouldn't look as bad as them? Or maybe she'd look like a lumpy potato sack in a dress. Korra felt the tug on her lips. Until she realized that someone was also tugging at the sleeve of her robe.

Cascading out of her arms. Yee-Li had several, at least that's what Korra hoped they were, items picked out because she was hard pressed to imagine that it would be very fashionable with so much cloth on. Then again Korra wasn't the fashionable one of team avatar. Most of her daughters choices were similar in theme: cute; and a mixture of red, blue, and green. All hard colors with nothing light...or yellow.

Korra found herself looking over her shoulder again. Yee-Li tried to follow what her mother was looking at. A sort of wistful, or wishful, look. Biting her lip Korra pulled herself back.

"Are you okay, mommy?" The girl squeezed the clothes in her hands. Shuffled forward to touch a hand to her mother's blue robe.

Korra pulled a hand free and rubbed her daughters cheek. _How the time has flown by huh?_ Able to easily do the gesture without bending over. Her daughter stood at belly height.

The dimples on Yee-Lis lips curve. A much better look for such a cheery red headed girl. Not upset. Never upset. Not ever again. Korra doesn't like to see her daughter like that. So if she and Lin had to share a few more kisses for reassurance then so be it.

Using the hand that had touched her daughters cheek. Korra brought it to her tingling lips. It was easy to imagine those rough lips. Seeing the two off on their shopping expedition dressed in sweats for training in the back yard. Unwilling to tag along and help her wife other than giving a grin as Korra was dragged out the house.

"So," Korra bends over and uses her finger to peek at the first thing on top of the pile, "you do remember that I said you could only get one or two things right?"

Eyes roll in that little head as Yee-Li said, "yeeesss mommy. There are just a few choices I was considering. Aunt Asami says to always have a couple to pick from."

Korra did some rolling of the eyes of her own. _Thanks Asami._ Lightening her daughters load she let Yee-Li lead her to the fitting rooms. Where the girl sequestered herself behind a curtain while Korra stood with her back against the wall. Clothes were fumbled with; and a curious hum came from within the changing room. Having crossed her arms Korra was tapping her fingers impatiently while she wait. Not much to take in. Besides the colorful stripes on the curtains. It made her chest clench a little and squeeze her arms tighter as they seemed to lose color in her mind; more gray and dreary in tone

That anxiety had to vanish when the curtain opened. Puffy trim around the arms and a wide circle skirt that could glide her to safety from great heights. Yee-Li spun enthusiastically.

Without knowing what to say Korra just gave her daughter a thumbs up. _Wishing you were here Asami. You'd know what to say. She does look like a princess, but she probably doesn't want to hear that. Spirits, why couldn't it be like critiquing someone's bending._ Korra stiffened when Yee-Li approached.

Curtseying she gave a big smile. "What do you think mommy?" She asked.

"It'sa really-super-a-good on you. Very nice. You look cute." The word made the girl frown and Korra stiffen. Unwrapping her arms she groped for another, "beautiful?" She tried.

A bubbly giggle set Korra at ease as Yee-Li gave another twirl. "Don't I?" She laughed. Grabbing the edges of the skirt to wave them to and fro. What a sight to see the avatar swayed by the merriment of a child.

"You sure do." Putting some pep into the words and a swinging fist like a drunken sailer spilling his drink. Before the curtain closed again. _She's trying on more? Isn't that it. She found one she liked._ "Hey, Yee-Li-how many more of those do you got in there with you?" Korra edged next to the curtain.

"A few." Was the answer.

Which made the girl's mother go back to the wall. Hands back in her pockets. Heaving a sigh as she waited. It took longer for her daughter to come out this time.

The fabric dusted the ground as Yee-Li struggled not to trip over it. When she stood still the gypsy skirt pooled in large rumples. The colors exchanged in different shades of green in thick strips. No clue as to whether or not this was fashion Korra just put her best foot forward.

"Looks good."

The girl gave a thoughtful moment to what her mother said. Hiking the dress up she went back into the changing room and looked in the mirror. Looking at the front then turned to the back. The shirt tucked in was a blue jewel neck. One that she had worn there. Along with a pair of green pants. Simple and not too complicated for someone who were shopping for clothes.

Still more nicer than Korras. The furry fringe faded and frayed and in some places plucked. Pants with permanent stains. Which probably should of been thrown out years ago. However, they were so comfortable. Plus Korra didn't want to have to break in a new pair. At the moment she watching her daughter Korra felt more the dirty clothed child than the clean parent she should be representing.

"Not really." Yee-Li said at last as she shut the curtain and Korra heard the ruffle of the skirt dropping to the floor.

Korra heaved a breath as the back of her head hit the wall. The fluorescent lights burnt her eyes; so she closed them. And breathed again. Loud enough to make Yee-Li peek through the curtain. "How much longer are we gonna be?" Korra whined, tapping her head once more on the wall. It rang her eyes like bell chimes.

"You said you'd buy me some new clothes."

"Yeah," Korra tilted her head to look at her daughter, "your momma said that. I only agreed to it because I thought she would be taking you."

"Momma has no patience." Yee-Li disappeared back inside the room. Thumbing her chin as she stared at the pile to decide what to try on next.

"She has patience just...not for everything."

"Like shopping?"

"Right." Korra gave a nod to the curtain.

"Or people," the voice trailed off. There might of been a faint whimper at the end but Korra was much too meek to take a look, "you can go look around. I don't need you anymore." The words were meant as a jest to poke fun at her mother, but to Korra they cut hard and deep into her heart.

There was a hesitance to step away. Korra knew that this wasn't her place, still she did want to be present for her daughter. Helping her pick out clothes. Of course Korra couldn't do it like Asami could. Fingers gripped her thighs painfully through the material of her sullied pants. Who was she to give fashion advice. _I'm just the avatar. I don't have Asamis common sense when it comes to this stuff._ Letting go the ache only eased in her leg. "I'll be close by if you need me." Korra said weakly as she fled. Not seeing the curtain part to watch her go.

The racks felt closer than Korra thought they had been. She kept on brushing into the clothes. Knocking them about. Or down, which she scurried to pick up and put back to avoid the ire of the women who worked there.

Wandering in a circle around a couple of the racks. Korra skimmed without looking in an attempt to look busy while watching to the dressing room. Hoping to see Yee-Li pop out so they could go home. So she could see her rock and get herself grounded and leave the fear of her own inadequacies as a parent behind; or bury them at least.

Ten years and she still found these types of situations popping up. What was she going to do in the future? For Yee-Lis future. How could she handle her daughter with the big things? Boys; or girls? As far as she knew Yee-Li seemed not to into either of those yet. How was Korra going to give advice on dating. Not like she had many...um partners, companions, certainly not lovers. Mako and her never-did anything. Experience was another thing. It's not like her and Lin were into all the love stuff that she knew Yee-Li was. They did flowers and dinner and such... _maybe we should start that again,_ Korra buried her head into the rack right between a lime green top and its purple variant. _But we don't go out like Mako and Asami do, or Bolin and Eska. Spirits even Tenzin and Pema hit the town from what I overheard on the phone. Does Lin want to do that? No, she wouldn't. I know her. Are we just that boring?_

Taking herself out from between the clothes. Korra strode forth purposely. Past the women who were dressed in things far too pretty for her to wear. Till she found what she was looking for. Easy since the plainness stood out above all the other fanciful things the shop had.

Unsteady hands grabbed at the yellow sundress. Combed it in haste till the tremors stopped. Then Korra pulled the whole thing from the rack and slunk towards the dressing rooms. Throwing looks abound as if she were being followed. She was; by those shop women. They were circling around ready for the kill.

Avoiding their questions. Korra made it back to the front of the dressing rooms. Where she stood. Looked to the dress crumbled in her arms and at the curtained rooms. A jittery foot steeped forward then the other. Keeping an eye on Yee-Lis curtain Korra edged by. Two steps past till there came the clanking of the metal rings sliding along the bar.

"Mommy?" Inquired the young voice.

Korra stopped and refused to turn. Squeezing tighter against the dress in hopes to hide it. Shame flooded the front of her mind at being caught red handed. Like she had been found with her hand in her daughters box of fire flakes. Korra stood still even as her daughter came closer.

Yee-Li looked curiously with a finger on her lip as her mother straightened up. The fabric caught her daughters eyes as she knew it would; a contrast against her blue clothes.

"What's that for?" She asked, pointing to the dress. Reaching out to touch it and smiling at the nice feel of the fabric. Petting it like it were some kind of animal Yee-Li pulled a bit of the dress up to look at.

Korra took it from her daughters hands. "I thought you might want to try it on. Looks nice right?" She flubbed.

"But this isn't in my size," the girl said, "this is too big for me," eyes alighting as she put the pieces together, "were you going to try this on mommy?" She brought her hands together in a happy clap. Mouth open wide to show Korra a white smile.

With no chance to speak Korra was pushed into the room her daughter had been occupying and the curtain slide shut with a hiss that might as well of been the closing of a bared door. Leaving the woman trapped in the tiny room. Stepping on her daughters rejected pile of clothes. Using her foot Korra pushed them deep into a corner. Careful that nothing from the bottom of her boot had been left on them. Releasing a submissive breath Korra resigned herself to what she was about to do. Hanging the sundress on a hook Korra stepped back to stare at it.

Once when she was young, Korra began thinking in that tiny room, around the same age that Yee-Li was when she began picking out her own clothes and no longer wanted her mother to dress her. _That same week Dad took me to see my first bending match. They weren't pro's that was for sure._ Korra wore a dress for the only time she could remember; at her mother's encouragement.

The dress shouted with its big button eyes that held the straps on tight. The length to her ankles. Though it matched her usual color of choice; it was from a southern water tribe shop after all. Although, by the end of the day several seams had come undone and it became discolored from playing in the snow. Wasn't her fault she didn't know you shouldn't play in a nice clothes. _Mom didn't even try to sew it up she just threw it out._

Then the world found its next avatar. Things like looking girlie or learning to do make-up were not necessary when one had to master the four elements.

Korra fingered the modest neck line. A little bit of collarbone would show. Hooking her own shirt Korra peered down it at the hard bone protruding like a pair of ugly handle bars on a bike. She poked it resentfully; sure that she must of inherited such a feature from her father. It would of been alright if she were a man. Untying the furry belt Korra shed her robe and slung it over the side of the dressing room box spooking some woman changing on the other side.

While outside Yee-Li stood against the same wall her mother had. Twiddling her thumbs and hard fixed on the curtain.

Next the pants which came off at a sloths pace. Watching the robust legs exposed in the mirror. Korra prodded the muscle of her thigh. It flexed and tensed in anger. _These aren't lovely legs there rough and tuff._ Her hand slapped the back of a calf she exposed to the mirror. There like big turtle seal eggs. Below the hem of her shirt and down her thighs were white bindings. Some traditions were hard to let go. Heritage was something she educated Yee-Li on. _Own what you are._ Korra pulled the shirt off. No longer sleeveless the tight shirtsleeves clung a little ways onto her forearms.

A large dark mole dotted her sternum. It flashed in the mirror as she moved. Korra touched each of the wavy lines on the pendant. The backwards person in the mirror showed that she were in good spirits; renewed assurance as of late.

The cloth around her chest had slipped a little. So Korra tightened it by contorting her arms around her back; and watched as her body moves in the mirror. The muscles flexing. Her stomach defined around the edges. Hips rounding more over the years; easier for Lin to grab hold of. Below the swell of her breasts the flesh grabbed tightly to her bones. Creating a misshapen hourglass with a fatter bottom. Her arms not slim or supple like most women. They were taught and toned and enviable, apparently, by other benders. Yet those were benders; not everyone else.

Facing away Korra didn't want to look at herself as she unhooked the sundress. Nor see it slip on fearing she may be peeking through an arm hole instead. She did not goof it up. And the dress feel freely around her legs. Covering up those brutish thighs and calf's. Only her feet left exposed and wiggling in their socks. The only thing not lined with fur; also not blue. A subtle tea green.

Those socks were the anchor to which Korra attached her eyes when she turned back to the mirror. Toes moving inward. Nervously she snapped her big toes against each other in a loud thumping sound on the wooden floor.

"Mommy?" Called Yee-Li who was pressed up to the curtain. Korra could see her outline. And turned herself away if her daughter were about to enter, but she didn't and called her name again.

"I'm fine." Korra said.

"Are you almost done? Do you need help?" Yee-Li questioned as the girl squinted at the curtain hoping to catch the outline of her mother. Craving to see what she would look like. Only ever seeing her mother in water tribe robes and heavy pants her whole life. This was more interesting than seeing a spirit for the first time. Which had been magical yes; this would top that though.

Korra held her hand over the side of her face that faced the mirror and reached for the curtain.

Yee-Li was waiting on the other side. Eyes widening. The corners of her mouth had become spring loaded and shot upward. The girl shrilled loudly and made her mother wince. Then cover herself fearing that her own daughter were horrified by how she looked.

"Move your hands out of the way." Yee-Li reached and tugged her mother by the wrists and forced them at her sides. Yee-Li looked her mother over.

The bright yellow stood out against the plain background of the faded white walls of the dressing room. Calling attention to itself the way Korra never truly desired too as her title naturally did that for her. Near the bottom edge of the skirt were a couple of hand stitched flowers in white thread.

"Mommy," the girl breathed, "you look beautiful." The comment drew Korra from looking at the floor. Seeing the earnestness in her daughters face made the woman blush.

Korra stepped back into the dressing room to finally look at herself. What stared back was a gorilla in clothes with a bulbous nose and funny pigtails framing its face. The braids made her feel more like a child than her own daughter looked with straight hair kept neat and well groomed. Korra reached for the cloth that held them together. Worn her entire life because they were a gift from her mother; the only girly thing she ever wore. She tugged on them both.

"Wait! Don't take them off." Her daughter said.

"They make me look like..." The left braid came undone and Korra looked at the cloth in her hand as if she had done something very wrong.

"That looks better." Yee-Li gestured to the single braid on the right side of her face.

"Really?" Korra studied the effect. "It looks uneven." She turned back. Handing the cloth to her daughter. Then stepped deeper into the room and to be more centered in the mirror. There was a feeling of being incomplete. Heavier on the one side if her mind was allowed to speak. Head sloping just a bit to the right unconsciously.

"Momma would like you in it." Yee-Li said.

"No," Korra flipped around to look at her back her butt near invisible for all but a faint outline. _At least that doesn't stick out,_ Korra thought, "she's not much into this kind of thing." It did show off her shoulder blades; the big thick pieces of muscle and bone beneath skin. The back was looking better than the front to Korra. An arm was flexed for show.

A red brow rose. "How would you know. You wear the same thing all the time. What if momma wants to see you in something else? Something like this?" The girl pestered. Stepping into the cramped space and grabbed her mother by the hips and spun her back around.

Korra slumped her weight onto her daughter who nearly went down under. Holding her mother up was not something the weak ten year old could do. She struggled. "Mommy!" The girl whines, "mommy stop I can't hold you up."

"I'm so plain aren't I." Korra shielded her view of the mirror. Slowly she felt herself descend to the floor laying atop something uncomfortably lumpy that groaned and hissed.

"Get off me!" Her daughter shouted. "Get off me. Your too heavy."

"Now you're calling me fat. Thanks a lot squirt." Korra said as her daughter elbowed her in the side and found a way to crawl out.

Breathing heavy Yee-Li sat on her rump and looked at her dejected mother on the floor of the changing room. Half in the hall, half in the room. Korra had her hand over her eyes and grumbled displeasingly. One hand twisted in the fabric of the dress. The feeling was no onger a joke.

"You're not fat mommy," the child decided to start off, "you look...good?" Not knowing the right thing to say to an adult. Aunt Asami always used words like beautiful, or gorgeous. Yee-Li didn't think her mommy would like them.

Korras hand fell above her head were it touched the tip of her daughters foot. "Thanks for the compliment." Korra said dejected; her daughters foot twitched when she ran a finger along the underside of it.

Yee-Li leaned over to bat the hand away. Then leaned a little further till she was overtop her mother's face. Korras brows were knitted and face flushed darkly. Yee-Li ran a hand through brown hair as she had seen her momma do whenever Korra was upset. The effect was immediate. Light came back and lips no longer grimaced. However, they didn't smile either.

Neither did Yee-Li as she looked at her mother and noticed another problem. "Hmm," she pondered, "we have to do something about that though. It doesn't look nice." Pointing to the white bindings showing under her armpit.

Korra clamped her arm down and shook her head no.

But Yee-Li pressed on. "You have to otherwise it won't look right. It's fine when they can be covered but your exposed when you lift your arms."

"I already feel exposed wearing this thing."

A throat clears above their heads. They stare at the displeased worker with painted lips set in a frown that still looked good no matter how unpleased she seemed to be. "I hope your planning on buying that. Or, should we just throw it out when you're done." The woman gestured stiffly.

**. . .**

Never had Korra ever wished to have kept her fingernails long like Asami always did; like a proper woman should. Now she wished Asami was with them to reach her back. Korra racked her fingers up her side in fast jittery strokes. It felt like thorns had been wrapped under her arms and over her shoulders. Hard pressed to not embarrass her daughter in public she rubbed her arms across herself like she were fighting off a chill to conceal itching her breasts.

 _How do people wear these things every day,_ Korra wondered as she cooed when she satisfied the itch, _why does Asami put up with these things either? No way she finds it comfy._ Unable to fake it in such a way Korra went straight for the throat and adjusted herself when no one was looking. With a long stretch that flared out the edge of the sundress. _How could Mako even like it either; there like trying to put together a Sato-mobile. Why do you need straps anyway?_

"Ops." Korra hide the strap of the bra beneath those of the dress. The piece of underwear was utterly useless. It didn't provide warmth nor did it keep her from...going all over the place if she needed to fight. _Impractical. Worthless. As much as a kingdom. An now Yee-Li can't get her stuff because of this._ Catching the flash of yellow in a mirror as they pass it. Yee-Li out in front and leading her mother to the counter.

"Hey you sure you don't want to get your clothes instead. I'm totally ok with that squirt; really no skin off my bones if you want to be selfish this one time." Yet she already knew it. Living in their home it was impossible to have a selfish bone in the body.

So when her daughter said, "I want you to get it. I have enough clothes already." Korra resided herself with a gruff huff; low so her daughter couldn't hear it. They stepped up to the counter with its shiny oak top. A man with short hair and a vest without a speck of lint on it greeted them. Glancing down at the little girl through the gold frames of his glasses. They caught the light and made his eyes twinkle. To Korra it was not in delight at seeing them, maybe being able to say the avatar shopped there, but getting their money was more likely. Still he gave them a warm goodbye as the register sealed itself shut with their cash inside.

When the door shut behind them Korra had the urge to run back inside. Hide in the dressing room and put her other clothes back on. Instead she swung the overstuffed bag that held her robe and other clothes inside and looked to her daughter. Who was beaming despite not getting anything out of this shopping trip at all.

As they went on their way Korra threw looks around under the impression that people were looking at her strangely. Though every time she thought she had caught someone staring. She'd follow their line of sight to something else. Seeing a friend, a store, a guy or girl. The crowd was indifferent to their avatars new look. Yet Korra felt the need to cover herself. The bag doing a good job held in both hands against her chest.

The skirt annoyingly puffed sometimes as she walked whether kicked out by her legs or the wind. Making the woman believe it would just be more of a draw for people to look. Poke fun; even at the avatar. Who shouldn't have been wearing such a nice piece of clothing in the first place. Not when she should be out doing...whatever it was the avatar did these days. _Absolutely nothing,_ Korra harrumphed.

Though she did get to meet this cool water spirit outside the city. When stupid rift raft kids threw garbage into the pond she lived near. Beautiful glowing visage. Prominent and sharp canines that showed as she smiled; a deep bow in admiration to the avatar. She was a pretty fox spirit who was only defending the watering hole of the weaker spirits. No need to have to throw her weight around an knock some heads unless she could find the kids who did it.

_She would of looked nicer in this than me._

There was an energetic tug on Korras sleeve. Yee-Li was gesturing to a bright cart they were coming upon. "You should buy momma some flowers." Yee-Li pesters, already eyeing up the selection.

Taking a minute Korra mulls it over. The bag shifted to one arm to show off her jutted hip clothed in a yellow matching the color of a sunflower."Yeah ,your momma might like that; geez I haven't given her flowers since...a while." Korra hunched over shoulder to shoulder with her daughter so they could go through what to pick out. She points to the first thing that she sees a nearly bare stick with blooming white buds that climb up the stalk like bars on a latter. "How 'bout this one? Looks nice-I guess?"

Yee-Li blew the option away, "that's so plain though. Momma wants something brighter."

"Momma, or you?"

"I'm here to pick what momma would like for her." She said as she reached for something. The amaryllis was a nice shade of vermillion. Yee-Li took a whiff then held it out to her mother with a goofy smile. Urging the woman to press her nose into it.

Korra did having to suppress a tickle in her throat and nudges the plant away. Korra had never grown up around such a strong smell being from the south where the only plant that grew was tasteless and chewy.

The plant tries to force its way back in her face and Korra clamps her nose shut against it. Trying not to sneeze. "They look good. I think she would love them."

The petals are combed through and Yee-Li frowns.

"What's wrong with that one." Korra asks beating a free fist against her leg.

Undeterred by her mother's petulant outbreak Yee-Li sets the flower back and picks up another. A fair rose with not a speck of dirt on its petals. Korra twisted it in a hand. When she gave it back there was a tiny drop of blood on her thumb. Korra sucked it clean. "Not that one."

"And what's wrong with that?" Her daughters turn to question her mother's choice.

"It's boring. Your momma don't like boring things."

"Humph, roses are a symbol of love." The girl sulked but returned the flower.

"We got a lot of that going for us already squirt."

There was a pause in the talk which Korra mistook for them to continue to look. So she rooted through the selection. There was one such flower that reminded her of this party she had been forced to attend. A huge piece of fruit that had been carved in much the same way to resemble the flower she saw. It was large and had so many petals with light purple on the tips that gradated darker towards its center.

"Are you and momma better now?" Her daughters voice came as a whisper beside her face. Korra felt hands fist in her dress as Yee-Li pressed her head into her to hide.

"Yeah," voice cracking Korra lays a hand on a small bony shoulder and pushes her back to look at her, "were good now squirt. Nothing to worry about ok?"

Yee-Li looks at Korra trying to keep her eyes from getting moist. Korra, stooped over at the waist, leans closer to give her a hug. She wants to say sorry for making her have to worry like this. Buts she can't. She wants to so bad but the words won't come out. Because it was all her fault to begin with. An and apology seemed so meaningless.

"How about this one?" Timid hands seized a white pedaled daisy. So less brilliant than the other flowers.

Korra nodded and rubbed her nose. "Yeah looks good." Korra paid for a bundle of them and tasked Yee-Li to watch over them till they got home.

**. . .**

They aren't even inside the house before Yee-Li makes Korra set the bag down and gives her the flowers. _Goof,_ Korra thinks as she is pushed into the house and almost trips over the skirt.

"At least let me get my boots off." The big furry things clashed with the sundress like her feet were brown bear legs.

The child responded with a stern no as she left the bag with Korras clothes in the nook and urged her mother to press on into the kitchen. The clunky boots left smudges on the wooden floor. Long streaks like solid ghost steps with a smaller ghost tagging in tow.

**CRACK!**

Echoed through the open back door. A chill had settled inside the downstairs that would of raised the hairs of a lesser experienced person. However, Korra was used to go out in shorts and a sleeveless shirt to an play in the snow at the south pole. _Those were fun days. Mom would watch me and dad build igloos and have snowball fights._ Korra gave a happy sigh at the fond memory. Till a hand grabbed her rear with sharp nails painted blue this week that dug in and caused the woman to yelp. Yee-Li pushed harder forcing her mother to the door.

**CRACK! CRACK!**

It was a quick and lethal hit. Human like shapes of earth exploded one by one. Without room to breathe more targets popped up with each step the woman's metal clad foot made. Even well oiled the rig screeched at the abuse as the metal cables were reeled in then cast out again.

Yee-Li tried to run out the door but Korra grabbed hold forcing the girl behind her as another target materialized in front of them. With a determined look Korra prepared to defend as a cable slashed through the air with intent to slice its opponent down.

Lins foot twisted as it caught sight of two shapes. The cable halted mid arc. Joints stiffened at once to stop the movement mere inches away from striking the target. A rough pull drew the cable back inside the gap in the armor on the guard of her forearm. Hidden but ready.

The lumps of earth disappeared one by one. Where they had been no one could tell from the smooth patch of dirt. The last one dropped and revealed Lin. She stood clad in her metal bending armor. The plates on her chest expanded with her breathing. A sweaty brow rose in confusion. As her wife hid her hands behind her back. Blushing cheeks and an averted gaze were enough to settle the thrill from training and replace it with a calm uncertainty.

Lin sauntered over with fingers loose and at her sides and swaying. "What's this?" She gestured to the dazzling sundress. "I thought you were getting Yee-Li some new clothes?" Her eyes landed on the exposed collar bone. Narrowed at the sight of delicious dark skin which set her heart into heavier and thicker beats. Not good after getting done exercising. Her breath puffs in the air.

"Don't you like it momma! Doesn't mommy look pretty?" Yee-Li threw up her hands and pointed them at her mother to show her off.

Lin stammered, "it's-um-very nice-little penguin. You look-very-nice."

At the compliment Korra beamed and spun in place. The flowers crunch in her hand. Korra gasps and holds them out and presses them into Lins hand when she reaches for them. Lin is bewildered and looks from the flowers to her wife. Who darts in to give a peck to Lins sweaty cheek then quickly retreats. Korra enjoys the taste of Lin on her lips and discreetly licks them. Face turning a shade of red to compliment the color of the dress.

"For you badgermole." Korra says twiddling her thumbs.

Flabbergasted Lin can do nothing except humbly accept the gift. Lips forcefully pulled upward. Still not understanding what was going on. But Lin could take anything in stride and her uneasiness settled when she broached the gap and kissed Korra not playfully as the other had done. Lin craved a better feel of those sweet puffy lips.

That night as Korra made dinner she did so with a little more flair to garner Lins attention. As she spun about like she were a dancer at a ball. Shooting winks and blowing kisses far too many than the usual to a sickening point of frustration. Lin hated it even more as the high pitched color ruined her fantasy as Korra wore the apron. Whenever she tried to imagine her wife in lesser clothes Korra became a large talking bird.

The flowers decorated the center of the table. Which Lin glanced at every now and again. Still trying to decipher the meaning. They had stopped such a thing long ago after they both decided that giving flowers to those who didn't much care about them was a waste of yuans.

Yee-Li was drunk on the permeating stink with a half lidded stare and her head held in her hands. She breathed deep and was lost in her fantasy as she listened to her mommy talk while she cooked. Korras tone was a pitch higher and a tinge sweeter.

When dinner was set. Korra snuggled into Lins side. Not unusual but it had a different feel with the new attire. Being feed by her wife while in the dress seemed unnatural. Not loving in any way like it did. She found the word that seemed to best describe it: forced. Korra was forcing herself to do these things in a much cuter way. Cooing her name as she wipes her lips with the napkin in a tamer an un-sexualized way as a dutifully doting spouse rather than her loving wife.

Which is why that night Lin made sure Yee-Lis door was shut tight. Her hand rested on her daughters door knob. Lin sighed letting her hair fall around her face. In the darkened hall she braced herself, to steady her mind and focus. Always hard to do when it concerned Korra. _She's doing all this for me. Because of..._ Lin didn't want to think about it; but a Beifong faces fear head on, _what I did back at the prison. She's trying to make it up to me. By doing what exactly? Acting like a trophy wife? This is absurd. I want her as she is-was._ Her fists balled. Lin stalked off down the hall watching the light shoot out the door of their bedroom. Stilling at a shadow. A talking shadow. That said things and confessed things that a spouse did not like to hear.

Lin slide along the wall to the edge of the door and peaked inside.

Korra stood in front of a mirror on the right wall. Grabbing at herself pulling the dress this way and that as if settling into a new skin. Swinging the hem of it to and fro. A show for a hidden audience as Lin glimpsed those legs and licked her lips.

Then Lin saw the frown on Korras face. "I look stupid," she said to the mirror. "I-wanted to not look-so-stupid." Letting the dress fall around her legs.

And all the fight left on a breath as Lins shoulders sank. Letting the seconds tick by for a solid minute Lin then pushes on the door and leans on the frame and knocks with her knuckles. A slight grin put on.

Korra turns and the frown is gone although not completely. "Hey." She says tucking an untied strand of hair back behind her ear.

"Hello." Lin greets before stepping into their room. Turning the lights off and allowing the outside lights to come in unbidden through the windows. No curtains drawn. Headlights streaked across their ceiling in a flash allowing Lin to see the rough outline of Korra through the flimsy dress. Drawn to those legs she had glimpsed before Lin walked over. Close enough to mingle their breath as she let her hands settle fleshy yet hard hips. Just a bit taller Lin looked down her nose into a flushing face. "You look..." Lin searched around for a few seconds through her short library of romantic words, "pretty." Was the word she finally settled on.

Korra hid herself by pushing her head into Lin so the woman could only see the top of it. "I don't. I look bizarre in this thing. Naga would look better in it than I do." Hands kneaded Lins breasts like a nursing kitten. Nose taking in the stench of metal. Oddly comforting it made Korras stomach stir not uncomfortably.

Lin chuckled. "That would be a sight wouldn't it."

Which earned a giggle from her spouse. Lin let her hands wonder round back and was rewarded with a startle gulp. Korra looked up into her wife's face just as another Sato-mobiles headlights came by. Turning right.

Ever so slowly Lins hands begin scrunching up the back of the dress. Inch by inch they reel it in till the air hits the back of Korra thighs.

The woman sucks in a breath as she continues to stare into Lins shadowed face. Eyes alight. Glancing at her lips Korra finds no hint of wickedness. It's all in the actions. Lin pulls off the sundress, Korra raising her arms to allow it, and tosses it into a corner.

"Different." Lin notes as she sees the bra and panties. Plain white with no frills and all the modesty.

"Different good?" Korra poses the question.

"There not your usual. Which if I am to be honest; as your wife. I do prefer them to this." Fingers play with the clasp on the front. The enticing action raises the beat of the heart in the chest behind it. "I find it more fun like unwrapping a present."

Korra bites her lip and groans as the clasp is undone. "Good I didn't like these things anyway. There itchy as anything; how do you put up with it?"

"You get used to it." Lin said apathetically, as she shooed the hand away that tried to grab the straps of the bra. A warning in the form of a playful bite to Korras nose. Lins fingers wandered up the length of the strap from the top of her breasts till she reached her shoulder. Then peeled the straps down her arms. Sending a shiver across those well muscled biceps.

The bra was lost to them as soon as it left Korras body. Another pair of headlights crossed the room making Korra flinch and cover herself.

So they lowered to the bed and once hidden underneath the window they began to explore. Korra slid her hands underneath Lins tank top and moved them around her waist touching her toned stomach. Which flexed into the gentle touch. While Lin squeezed Korras legs.

Lin gritted her teeth in frustration when Korra withdrew her hands. They found Lins and moved them upward till they felt cloth. Korra pressed her hands to Lins urging them stay.

She then said, "One more piece to go." A breathy challenge as her lips covered Lins.

**. . .**

The sun was already up and so were Korra and Lin. With sleepy eyes, and satisfied smiles they held their individual cups of tea. Ignoring them; in favor of resting their sore bodies against one another. Feeling the heat that was still present even after an entire night.

The stairs creaked as Yee-Li came down them. Taking one look at her mother's she said to them with a happy smile, "you were up last night kissing."

Lin took a sip of cold tea.

Korra buried her head in Lins shoulder.

But both parents had red faces.


	28. Ch. 28: Meeting Mommas Sister (Pt. 1)

Ch. 28: Meeting Mommas Sister (Pt. 1)

This was madness. An utter complete takeover by a tyrant. Forcing her into slavery.

Lin held a wet rag and ran it over the book shelf. Peeling off a layer of dust which had settled. Her feet balanced on the stool. A deep grumble in her throat. The fire warmed her right leg as she worked.

The rag was pulled towards her and specks of dust squeezed out and flew into her nose. Lin sneezed and stumbled off the stool.

"Be careful badgermole." Said a voice across the room over the sound of running water. Korra was taking care of the dirty dishes in the sink that had piled up over the last two days.

"I am." Lin sniffled as she wiped her nose with the back of her hand. Took another look at the shelf and shrugged. _Good enough. Not like anyone is going to see it._ Putting the stool back behind the chair Lin walked into the kitchen. There was a pile of already used rags on the counter which she set hers down with.

"All done?" Korra questioned while scrubbing a pot. A particular stain had been created from several meals that had leaked into the pot over the time it spent 'soaking.' Korra had rolled the tight sleeves of her shirt past her elbows. Water had left a horizontal trail across her torso. The wet fabric clung and Lin could see a hint of skin. Or maybe she wanted to imagine it.

Letting her hands stray across the damp fabric from behind Korras back Lin massaged her wife's stomach. Which quivered as the woman laughed at the attention.

"Stop it. I have to finish before your sister gets here."

"Or what?" The woman challenged as short nails tried to pinched flesh that had no give whatsoever.

"I don't want her to think that we live in a bison barn. Come on, get back to work. I want this place to sparkle so your sister thinks she's back in Zaofu."

"Technically she is your sister-in-law." Lin touched the necklace that lay exposed upon her wife's shirt. Her sense touched the rock it were made of and Lin felt so much more connected to her wife through it. A piece of earth that she could use to reach out far enough to feel her wife's heart beat.

"I know." Korra stopped her cleaning and nudged her face into Lins. Nuzzling the skin affectionately. Her eyes shut instinctually.

Lin moved herself enough so they could share a kiss. As she pulled away Korras lips had become a deep smirk. Daring and mischievous. Two emotions that stirred Lins insides. As she felt a hand reach over Korras shoulder to touch her cheek; the side with the scar on it and ran the back of her hand along the blemish it left a slimy trail of soap.

"If we're going with that then my parents are your in-laws too. I'd like to see how my dad might react to you calling him papa or something. Mom would be thrilled I'm sure. I think she wanted another kid." The hand that was idly touching her cheek went to sticking itself back in the dirty water.

Lin rubbed her wet cheek on Korras shoulder. The hold she had on her waist slackened as she rested her forehead against Korras neck. Letting a breath out over the back of the woman's shoulder blade. The muscle contracted towards her in response. A want for more attention.

Lin never had someone to call a dad before. It felt strange to think about it after all these years. Since she let such a thought of having another parent, a father, had been set aside. She had her mother. Who was enough like a dad anyway. Always the fun one. Which is what she heard fathers were supposed to be anyway. But her mother could be stern as well; like a mother was supposed to be.

"I guess she could of been both of them." Lin muttered.

The back she rested upon moved slightly to the side as Korra tried to look at her wife but only saw the gray hair on her head, "what was that?" She asked.

Lin pulled her mouth away so she could talk. "Nothing." Before she leaned in and planted her lips on her wife's back. Leaving wet marks in the fabric as she created a ladder passed the safety net of clothing. The skin prickled as it was pecked by heated lips.

Korra squirmed. Trying to push Lin away. Softly. "Lin." She gasped as her wife worked her way below the others ear. Pressing close Lin hugged Korra harder. Squeezing, but not meant to hurt, her wife into a heated cocoon. Their clothes ruffled as Lin bared down on the fur that hung around her wife's hips. It sunk lower as Lin used her pelvis to nudge it. Exposing skin on the small of her back. Lin saw the brown flesh and one of the dimples of her pelvis. There came an urge to see more. Especially that nice rear.

Suddenly Korra pushed her back against Lins front obstructing the others view; to which Lin gave an unhappy whimper. Squashing them together in a slow grind. If Lin was going to play then she would too. A smirk hidden behind her turned face. As she rested her hands on the counter. Tilting her head back letting her hair fall over Lins shoulder. The single braid on the right tickled Lins nose as she nudged in next to her wife's ear. With a ragged breath sucked in Lin forced herself off of her wife. Korra felt hands tugging her clothes back up.

Korra releases a strangled why?

"We don't want to be caught do we?" Was the answer.

Korra blinked. Once. Twice. Clearing the fog of lust just as Yee-Li reached the bottom of the steps and quickly stuck her hands back into the water to scrub the first thing she could find which happened to be her own finger mistaken for a chopstick. Blushing, she blindly feels around in the foaming sink till she pulls out a bowl with some broccoli stuck to it. Which must of meant it was last night's dinner of veggies and rice. Bland but a quick meal. Since she was to wrapped up in thinking about what they needed to do in order to prepare for Suyins arrival.

"Your sister isn't very good at giving us fair warning." Korra set the bowl on a cloth to dry with the rest of the dishes. It clanks and the woman on her back cringes at the noise. Keeping a chaste buffer between them with Lins hands loosely around Korras stomach.

Korra finished another dish, a plate that now sparkled enough to reflect her own peachy smile, as Yee-Li trudges to the counter to lay a dirty rag with the others. The girl brushes a loose strand of hair out of her face. Still trying to keep herself pretty for her Aunts arrival.

"Finished with your room?" Korra asked. Lin stayed silent and rested cheek on the back of Korras smooth neck and watched her daughter turn and go to the table.

"Yes." Yee-Li responded dully, as she eased herself onto the cushion that was her own. They each had their own seat; Korras was blue, Lins green, and Yee-Lis red. Brown eyes alight with the sight of the flowers in front of her. Yee-Li reached out a hand to pet one of the asters. Shades of purple and pink, with two green ones snuck into the arrangement. They flanked a large single red flower that took most of the attention. As Yee-Li had done in their lives.

"She likes my sisters gift." Lin whispered to Korra as she watched Yee-Li lean close to the vase made of a shimmering metal. The elegance of a platypus bear with enough holes that it was a wonder that it could water to keep the flowers nourished. Compliments of Suyins son: Huan. _I will never get artists,_ Lin thought as she looked at the vase. Composed of several thin pieces folded atop one another.

"Is it supposed to be a flower?" Curious as to the reasoning behind the sharper angles of the piece.

Korra snorted and splashed herself when a plate dropped. "Badgermole, don't try to think about it. You have about as much sense about art as Bolin." She could feel her wife grimace into her back and a warning tweak from the hand at her waist. If she couldn't stand some criticism at the moment she wasn't going to like what was coming next. "Can you go dust our room now. Fold the sheets and get rid of any dirty clothes that might be out."

Lin groaned letting her legs slacken. Slipping down her wife's body till her nose poked her in the spine. "Little Penguin please, no more. We don't need to clean our room, it's not like she is going to see it."

"Hey if you don't have to clean your room then why did I have to clean mine? No one's going in there either." Yee-Li said as she propped her chin on the table.

"You know what. The both of you can clean it. Huh?" Korra tried to calm her nerves by closing her eyes. Not surprised by the twos response.

"Korra!"

"Mommy!"

"Nope not listening. Unless it's to the sounds of you two scrubbing. Now quickly, your sister will be here in a couple more hours."

"We've been cleaning all morning." Lin said as she let go of her wife and moved to hold onto the counter as she gave her a sober look.

"I'm hungry." Yee-Li said behind them.

"You'll eat when your Aunt gets here. Or did you not notice me cooking while you two cleaned?" Korra questioned her wife. "You know making a delicious meal for our family who we haven't seen in how long Lin?"

"Four years. Yee-Lis sixth birthday." Lin noted, turning away from her wife's pointed look. Brushing a hand up her own arm nervously. It had been that long hadn't it. And she had made a promise to keep in touch. Which would of all but fallen apart without Korra sending her sister updates on them every month or so. Otherwise they would of become estranged all over again.

"Lin," to stop her wife's nervous rubbing Korra laid a hand upon the others and gave it a squeeze, "I just want everything to look nice." She tilted her head to the side and gave a smile.

Lin sighed. Defeated? Outwitted? No, just not as brash as she used to be. Better than she was. Hiking a thumb in the direction of the stairs Lin commanded, "Let's go squirt."

Yee-Li grumbled but got up anyway knowing it was futile to argue unless she wanted to be dragged up the steps.

Pleased, Korra went back to scrubbing the dishes.

**. . .**

A room becomes its owner, or is adapted to them is a better way to put it. Shaped by their personality. Both the women's clean clothes go in the dresser. Dirty ones in a pile by the door to be cleaned on the weekend. Something Lin learned she wasn't good at when colors leeched into others and she had a set of blue tank tops. She still wore them it wasn't like Lin to throw perfectly good clothes away. It did have the added effect on Korra. As the woman grew exceedingly more touchy when Lin wore the water tribe colors.

Lin grimaced when she could not find a place to put their unwashed clothes. So she opened the door to the dresser that held her armor and stuffed them in the back. Lin took a moment to touch an arm guard and feel the metal vibrate. Tempted to take it for a spin again.

A grumbling child behind her. Yee-Li sprayed them windows harshly as if she were disciplining a bad puppy with the bottle of cleaner. The bubbly mixture dripped onto the windowsill.

A shadow behind her made the girl hunch over to cover the mess as she tried to get the sticky stuff off the windowsill.

Lin said nothing of what she saw. Taking a rag of her own she snatched the bottle from her daughters hand without the girl realizing it. The quiet hush of the spray made the child turn her head and look to her hand then back to her mother. Who was taking care of the higher parts of the window. Efficient they sparkled and reflected Lins demure expression.

"Are you glad your Aunt is coming?" Lin asked when her daughter tried to sneakily take bottle back. It was moved away effortlessly, but was handed over soon after.

With a shrug Yee-Li sprayed her window then gave the bottle back so Lin could do the same. They polished quietly for a while with nothing but the squeaks of their rags rubbing the glass. Lins was even. Yee-Lis chaotic and inefficient. Streaks left in wide arcs that obscured parts of the neighborhood.

"I don't know. I really don't remember Aunt Su." Yee-Li shrugged. Finishing the last window she set the rag down and did an about face to look the room over. The futon was a mess. Blankets not having been folded since the first time they were slept in when they had moved in. Yee-Li decided to make them presentable. Fluffing the pillows. Smoothing the creases. Taking care that the furs were on top to lock in the heat for the cold nights.

Lin went about fixing her daughters windows behind the girls back.

"She made the city of Zaofu? We learned about it in class." The girl's mother nodded.

"Yes, she did." Lin set the bottle and rag on the windowsill. Mulling her thoughts as a Sato-mobile went up the stretch of road in front of the house. A brother and sister that the family never bothered to get close to were outside playing.

"You know your Aunt is my sister?" Back against the glass now Lin leaned on the window ledge. She crossed her arms and gave her daughter a small grin.

Yee-Li joined her mother. Looking outside at the sky. Picturing the time she had been up there. Fingers drummed on the wood and a question on the tongue. A request actually. Something that came as she looked at the clouds. Wishing she could reach out and touch them like she could of before. That thought went away as she told her momma something else.

"They asked me about her when we talked about Zaofu. I..." she looked to Lin with a bit of dread stretching her face, "I didn't have anything to say."

The back of Lins head met the glass leaving a small smudge where she had just cleaned. She put a hand on her daughters head and said, "You can ask her anything you want, you know, when she gets here. About Zaofu. Her...us."

Yee-Lis fingers stilled there rhythm. "Really?"

"Sure. I know my sister would be happy to do anything for her niece." Lin forwent her usual mussing of her daughters hair when the girl turned to look at her. Calm blue against harsh red. Korra kept the single braid on the right side of her face. While the other was mirrored on Yee-Li. She caught the braid and gave it a tug.

"Ow, momma!" The girl tried to pull her hair out of her mother's hand.

Lin let go as she chuckled playfully then hissed as she was splashed with something cold.

Yee-Li held the bottle and brandished it menacingly. Finger tensed on the trigger. She gave her mother a daring brow that curved in an elegant arc over her eye.

"Don't you dare." Lin said in a mixture of a warning and a good-humored chuckle.

"Pay back." Was the only forewarning her daughter gave before she pulled the trigger.

**. . .**

Once the house had been cleaned, and Lin changed her sticky clothes, the family was made to wait in the nook by the front door. Sitting shoulder to shoulder. Lin was not allowed to stand as she wanted too.

Korra was wrapped around the woman's arm. The excitement at seeing her wife's family was enough to petrify her mouth into a smile as she leaned her head on Lins shoulder and stared at the back of the door. The same light green that Korra thought matched her wife's eyes.

Lin looked down when she felt the squeeze on her arm. Nothing amiss. Nor anything hinted at more. Korra pecked Lin on the side of the mouth and went back to resting her head. Lin turned back to staring at the door. The feel of a tingle on her lips. Yet no fire in the belly. Contented bliss. Lin used her other hand to rub her wife's fingers. Which tangled with hers soon after; tight and lovingly. The warmth was pleasant and always appreciated.

Someone huffed at the women's affection. Yee-Li sat away from her mother's with as much space as she can manage; which isn't much more than a tiny hands length away. Her fingers walk along the grain of the cubby hole. Tracing the monstrous furry paws of Shu the badgermole; then dotting the nose with a tap of her finger. She was glad that they were happy again. Except...she glanced their way. Both her mothers had a faraway look as they were coupled together and the thought that bad Yee-Li had was cast aside. Yeah, she was just glad they were happy as she goes back to tracing the badgermole.

It was a perfect and simple moment Lin reflected upon as the three of them waited in that nook. The perfect moment to capture.

Lin gets up.

"Where are you going? Your sister could be here any minute!" Korra shouts as Lin leaves her sight.

"I'll be right back." Lins voice booms through the house from the top of the stairs.

Not a peep is heard as the woman slinks into her bedroom and takes something off the top of the dresser. Nor does she say a thing as she comes back into the tiny nook and crouches down in front of the door.

A metal tripod snaps into place as Lin sets a large gold lined metal box on the head of it and gives it a twirl till it locks with a tiny snap. Lin pulls off a round disc and exposes a lens that reflects the pair. Korra leans close to look at herself. While Yee-Li begins to straighten her hair and clothes.

A brown finger stretches towards the camera. Intent to touch her shiny and distorted self. But finds itself swatted away. Korra sucks on her digit and glares at Lin. "What was that for?" She says moodily.

"You'll scratch the lens." Lin said as she peeked through the view finder and shifted the tripod a little to the right. Hoping to frame the hallway evenly. A hand delicately twists the lens bringing everything into focus. An Lin held a breath. The light spilling in behind her back illuminated the scene perfectly. Too bad it was going to be in black and white. The colored shapes turned her wife and child and the whole scenery itself into what she imagined the spirit world looked like.

"Ready?" Lin asked as Yee-Li struck a confident pose. Hands in her lap. Back straight. And perfectly brushed eyebrows shining with the spit she used to lay them down.

Hesitant hands brush a loose lock behind an ear. While the neat braid was left to hang; mirrored by her daughter. Korra pants fit better than her other ones; the pair seemed to actual not look like it might fall off. Face scrubbed and nails picked clean. Korra even had Yee-Li brush her hair out because Lin in her immaculate ways never owned a brush nor needed one in her whole life her simply fell that perfect way with only a light shake of the head needed to take care of any curls that popped up from sleep.

Korra unknowingly pleaded with her eyes as she looked at the lens of the camera, "do I look alright?" Hunched with hands in her lap. She worried her bottom lip.

Lin rolled her eyes. Careful to step around the legs of the tripod she sat down next to her wife. Set a hand on her back and pushed till it straightened out. She grabbed Korra by the chin and centered her head perfectly in line with the camera.

"I love you." Simple words followed by a innocent kiss that brought out the kind of smile Lin wanted to see every time she looked back at this moment.

Lin got up and went to the camera. Fiddled with it some more before the turn of a knob started a loud irritating ticking noise. Quickly Lin sat back down and laid her arm around her wife's shoulder. Her fingers curled tight over the thick joint where arm met shoulder.

With a flash the moment was captured for posterity. As the other two blinked the stars from their eyes Lin went to the camera and turned the knob again.

Korra was rubbing the spots still when Lin sat back down. "Another?" She asked, when Lin reached over her and grabbed her daughter by the arm. The little girl squealed agitatedly as she were forced into Korras lap. Who held her still in her arms. Laying her arm over Korras shoulder again Lin pulled her closer. Mashing their cheeks together as she snaked a hand innocently into her daughters side to tickle Yee-Li and break her of that stuck up facade she was putting on. The ticking quickened. Lin stopped her attack and simple wrapped her hand around her daughters waist awkwardly.

The light flashed and although the photo would be heavy to the one side leaving all that empty space. Something Lin had been told was a faux pas in photography. This picture would be put into a nice golden frame and sit upon the fireplace mantel as if it were a masterpiece. So when winter really started in the coming months, the worse snow storm republic city will have seen in years, enough to sequester people in their homes and Yee-Li would experience her first snow day. With nothing but a fire to light the living room. Lin would look up and see this moment preserved and feel her eyes well up.

For now they were dry as a bone. The camera was put back and the family went back to waiting until the bell chimed just once before Korra was up. Pulling Lin to her feet too. Yee-Li didn't have to be told and was already up and making sure her dress was wrinkle free. Their daughter expectant; looked at the door as Korra stepped close. Hand gripping the knob, round, golden, and new, it clicked with a gentle twist.

In four years the green robes Suyin wore had not changed their style. Nor the flashy necklace around her neck. Thick rectangular pieces of metal that could be turned into a weapon if she should choose. Her hair was whiter than Lins, even though she was the younger, and the eyes although cheery had thicker wrinkles. Her lips framed by thick creases although still carried the same happy smile they always did when she got to see her extended family.

The first to accept a hug was Korra. Swept up in Suyins robes the woman held her tight. Receiving a peck on the cheek from the water tribe woman. They parted. Suyin glanced down to the small child behind her mother.

Arms behind her back. Yee-Li was staring wide eyed at the powerful woman who ruled an entire city. The robes made the woman look impending.

The lines on Suyins mouth softened. It was easy for her to charm the nervous child she did have five of them. The metal jingled as the little girl slipped into her arms. As if they had not seen each other for four years but merely four days. Yee-Li hugged tight.

"Hello Aunt Su." Yee-Li said vocally; the anxiety gone.

Suyin gave a hearty grunt as she hugged her niece. "It's so good to see you too honey," She pushed the girl to arms length as she took her in, "wow-you've grown so much." Remembering when she could of still held the child in her arms. Now she came past her waist. In a few years more maybe she'd even be as tall as her.

Suyin let go of her niece and her eyes quickly settled on Lin. Her mouth split at the sight of her sister. Still with that air of aloofness about her yet softer if only just. It showed more when she were around Korra and her daughter.

Suyin stepped close and initiated the hug patting her sister on the back. "It's so good to see you Lin. How have you been? How's the job? Korra doesn't always talk about that stuff. But I do hear a lot about your family life." The woman's grin sizzled.

"Mommy who's that?" Lin heard the question whispered behind her back.

Lin noticed the other woman standing in the doorway. Hair still kept an inch shorter than her chin. The eyes were unmistakably earth kingdom green but the puffy mustard colored tunic suggested she weren't an earthbender; a long reddish-orange cloak hung on her shoulders. The woman's face was impassive till she was spotted. Then her cheeks bloomed and her eyebrows furrowed nervously as she shifted on her toes.

"Sorry sis, I hope you don't mind the extra company-Yee-Li, honey," Suyin spoke as she tugged her niece close and faced her to the woman, "you haven't met each other because when I came for your birthday she was away at the northern air temple, I'm sure you heard all about that place from your Uncle Tenzin, but this is my daughter, Opal. She's your cousin and sister to my sons Wei, Wing, and Huan. You remember them though, right?" The woman asked and the child nodded if not voicing that it was only a vague recollection she had of her cousins from her birthday.

She remembers the twins always rough housing and squabbling. But the one boy with the half shaved head and the heavy eye liner and painful looking piercings in his ear stuck out the most. As he had settled into a corner during the party. Not talking to anyone else and said only a brief hello to the birthday girl. The boy mumbled to himself as he played with a small rock that constantly changed shape to his artistic whims. Yee-Li had wanted to get a closer look but was to frightened by his pensive stare over the rock he were sculpting.

This woman seemed friendlier in her cheerful colored robes. Which of course reminded Yee-Li of her Uncle Tenzin. He always had a warm smile to give, as did this woman.

Thin, tall, and light on her toes. Opal hovered the short distance on a breath of air and held out a shy hand. "Hello, Yee-Li. I'm Opal."

Although timid; Yee-Li shook her cousins hand.

Suyin watched the mothers share a look while feeling a swell inside her own chest at the proud nod Lin gave to Korra.

Feeling someone watching her Lin turned into her sisters stare. Meeting it and raising a brow in return. Suyins smile widened. Lins eyes glanced away for a moment, then returned, and finally looked away to her wife. Who Suyin saw was holding her hand.

Tight and reassuring. Korra used her thumb to rub the skin on the back of Lins hand in tender strokes. Leaning into her ear Korra whispered something. It must of been pleasant as Lin kissed Korra on the side of the mouth.


	29. Ch. 29: Meeting Mommas Sister (Pt. 2)

Ch. 29: Meeting Mommas Sister (Pt. 2)

The atmosphere was mild yet cheery. Served with a nice cup of tea. The hint of ginger was delightfully hot on the tongue. While the salad itself was fresh. Suyin glanced around the table. Korra, sitting to her right, was gesturing and eating at the same time while sitting against her sister. Lin picked at her own salad. Uninterested in the appetizer. While her daughter and niece hadn't even touched theirs.

The plates pushed away gave enough room for a box of polished silver with flowers that bloomed out of the metal. Such as all the works of her son this was no exception; it was utterly stunning. Thinking of Huan though only made the women more homesick and lonely because of her empty bed come tonight.

The train case was folded out and each level had a few items for beginners. Opal applied a blush that brought warmth to the young girls face. Yee-Li was quiet but took in every word from her cousin about how to apply it right. What brush to use, how hard, and how much. It reminded Suyin of when she had done the same for Opal and for a moment Suyin was seeing herself in her daughters place. A young black haired girl who shyly tilted her head and shivered as the ticklish bristles touched her cheek.

Opal felt a tickle on the back of her foot and followed the hand touching it to her mother. Who gave her a relaxed smile. There was moisture in her mother's eye. Opal patted the hand and the woman withdrew turning back to Korra who still hadn't stopped talking.

Suyin drank her tea which had been prepared by her sister; who still knew how she liked it. Plain, with a dash of honey, as all the Beifong women did. _Not all them,_ Suyin thought as she inhaled the light scent, _Mother preferred a stronger additive to hers._ She set her cup down and took another bite. The mild flavor of the tea was quickly absorbed by the greens.

"How is everyone in Zaofu?" Korra laid down her fork, finished with the salad, as she got up.

Lin deposited her half eaten plate on top of her wife's and gave a sheepish smile as she received a pointed look for the left over's. Lin was glad for the nostalgia of eating an earth kingdom meal with her sister if only she weren't so spoiled from the years in between their visit than she wouldn't of been so attached to her wife's normal cooking. Not that Lin wasn't going to eat the fresh fish set down in front of her. Tail and head hung over the edges of the largest plate they owned. The calico flesh of its back had been flayed to reveal tenderly cooked meat underneath. Korra gave them all a small plate of their own and chop sticks.

"Kyoshi elephant Koi, and a baby, that is quite rare. My Korra, how did you get this?" Suyin was impressed as she clicked her chop sticks in anticipation.

Korra waved a hand airily, "oh I got a guy with connections. Saved his butt one time. Owed me a favor."

"And who is this man?" Lin questioned as she took the first strip off the fish and brought it to her mouth.

"He's a guy. You wouldn't know him alright Badgermole." Korra took a piece for herself glancing at her wife.

Suyin nearly snorted a piece of food out her nose at the nickname, it never got old hearing it.

"Some things never change do they Lin? You will never out run that nickname." Suyin said as she washed down the fish with her tea.

"I will never grow tired of it," Lin said proudly her nose turned upward, "hog monkey."

The necklace around Suyin bristled as the woman's shoulders tensed. "Don't call me that!" She grimaced, drawing back her hand with the chopsticks from snagging another piece and pounding it on the table childishly. Hoping it would be enough to shut her sister up.

Opal turned to her mother a tube of cardinal colored lipstick. Nothing to bright but enough to bring out the red of anyone's lips and make them more noticeable. Opal looked to her Aunt who talked with an underlying inflection of a tease in her voice.

"What, hog monkey? Don't like the nickname, or don't you remember why mother called you that? I would think you'd still remember, you were only what-fourteen? When you stopped doing _that_."

"I was twelve and still a child Lin." Suyin attempted to defend her actions as a youth.

Opal curious to know asked her aunt, "what did she do?" Both her and Yee-Li were focused on the argument breaking out at the table.

Suyin reared on her sister. Face taut. Lips frowning. "Don't you answer that Lin. Don't. You. Dare! Or I'll...I'll..." Face flooding red she was unable to get the words out.

Lin challenged Suyin, "you'll do what hog monkey?" She took a lazy bite chewing the piece of meat slow an evenly. Swallowed then watched her sister sag. With a smile she began her story addressing Opal more than anyone.

"As you know your mother had a rebellious streak when she was young," Suyin grumbled about how her sister put it; it wasn't like she got in that much trouble, "I'd say it started when you were four didn't it Su?" Lin smiled at her sister who was looking at the plate with the chopsticks pinned between her fingers, "she had a very hard time accepting things when they didn't go her way. Your mother was rather unruly Opal."

"At least I wasn't stuck up like you!" Suyin retorted. "Mom hated how reserved you were all the time."

"At least I wasn't the one breaking our dishes." Lin tapped a finger to the table; Opal let out a gasp as she looked at her mother.

Suyin glanced at Opal an ignored it. "Like I said I was four." She tried to explain away the behavior, "you threw fits when you were that age too." Addressing her daughter.

"I'm sure hers weren't as bad. Su here would climb on top of the counter and hurl plates at the walls howling about whatever mother had done to upset her...that time. We had to buy a new set every week. Also-you could bend," Lin sniggered behind her tea cup, "I'm surprised there weren't cavehoppers in the house. You made our house look like a place they'd live in." Lin flipped her hand skyward.

Suyin calmed herself and took a breath, "As I said-I was young and it was only a faze."

Lin snorted, "The plate throwing was. Not everything else, hog monkey, but you weren't there when mother and me had to 'even out' the floor every time you stormed off to your room."

Lin outright guffawed, quick to come and leave though, with Korra as the buffer between the two sisters. Pointing the tips of her chopsticks mockingly at Suyin Lin already knew the barb would elicit no response. Suyin only looked to her daughter with a silent apology for her behavior.

"Are you done embarrassing me in front of my child." Suyin leaned on the table putting pressure on her arms so she wouldn't want to use them to strangle Lin as she had done on more than one occasion when they were younger.

Lin took a drink. "Nope, wait till Opal gets home." She smirked knowingly.

Suyin paled as she spun on her daughter searching for the truth. Opal shrugged sheepishly and Suyin felt the weight of her necklace pull her down into her cushion.

"Sorry," Opal confessed knowing it was too good a piece of information to keep locked up, "Wei and Wing would die to hear about this. You scold them all the time for the way they act."

"Speak kindly of your mother when you tell them." Suyin asked.

Lin snorted as Opal nodded. "Wuss." The word slipped out her mouth as a tender piece of food went in.

Suyin picked a piece of fish off for herself and took a bite. The wonderful taste of the food allowed her to get over the previous conversation and move on to another topic, "I see you still have a Pai Sho table. I'm surprised you haven't made her get rid of this." Suyin addressed Korra as she tapped her chopsticks in one of the squares on the table.

"She won't play me...anymore." Lin said around a piece of fish.

"You are a pain to play." This made her sister huff, "Oh please Lin. You never showed mom or me a shred of generosity. Never let us win, or even tried to teach us to be better players. She was merciless Korra; though I'm sure you already knew this. Not an ounce of decency. Remember the time you beat mom so bad she grounded you?"

"Mother was blind, and a pour loser." Lin set down her chopsticks and put an arm around Korra unconsciously. Rubbing her wife's back as she continued eating; she wasn't one to let such a good meal as this go to waste. Even with the four of them pecking away they hadn't consumed a good half of the elephant koi and even though Korra got a nice discount on the fish it still cost her.

"Please, Mom was second best in our house if you need reminding. I was ranked last." She gestured and made sure that everyone present understood this.

"But mom," Opal spoke, "you beat dad, my brothers, and me all the time."

"Sorry kid but your just terrible players no wonder with who's been teaching you."

"Keep your comments to yourself Lin." Suyin said before she swallowed her drink.

"If you ever beat me then maybe I will." Lin argues and takes a sip of tea as well.

It was bait. Her sisters attempt at being playful if only to lure Suyin to humiliation; Suyin wasn't about to bite. The grin vanished from Lins face as her sister visibly conceded without putting up any fight at all. It is a sour victory before the game ever had a chance to begin.

A hand touched the table feeling its coolness. Smooth to the touch and its surface glassy in the light. Suyin sighed, unhappy by the time that had passed by, as she looked at her reflection in the wood. Her hair was heavy to the side as it always had been as long as she could remember. _Beifongs don't change very much do they?_ Suyin thought; that was until she took a glance around the table.

Opal and Yee-Li went back to applying make-up. This time Opal was the test subject and Yee-Li was laying it on thick. Making her daughter look like a pale china doll. It reminded Suyin of a story her mother told about herself and Aunt Katara and the reason why she refused to use any ever.

Korra was still trying to eat the rest of the meal by herself with Lin now hugging her side and resting a chin on her shoulder. The smile was so happy and easy and free on her face.

 _Well, certain things change at least. Maybe the more important things that count rather than ascetics,_ Suyin thought as she tapped a couple of squares in a row using her finger as a stand in for a tile.

"Hey Lin. Remember the board mother had when we were kids? That was Grandma and Grandpas right?" The woman made another move in an attempt to capture and invisible opponents piece.

"Yes, this was theirs Su." It's not like the thing had changed. It was only reasonable that it would need to be stripped every couple of years and a new coat of lacquer applied but Lin kept everything as it had been.

At a loss for words Suyin wasn't sure if she should believe her sister or not but there was a inkling in her head as to how to prove if it was. Suyin reached underneath the table. Blindly, unable to feel the subtle nuances of the wood with her sense. Again the thought that her mother was able to play somehow baffled her. But Toph did say she had a good teacher; then she would stare off to the side of their heads although not as she always did. Her mother seemed so sad when they brought up Uncle Iroh.

Her late uncle gave the woman pause as Suyin wondered if Lin would of been able to beat Iroh if he were around when they were young, there was someone she could ask but Suyin didn't want to bring it up to Uncle Zuko.

Suyins fingers found something which gave her pause and unsure of what she had found she traced over it again and again and again. Putting force into the touch as she felt sharp lines in the wood. It was there hand writing all right. Sloppy as a child's was; as theirs had been when they carved their names in it; and their mothers for her because of...well, for obvious reasons.

Opal touched her mother on the shoulder. "Mom?" She asked as she handed the woman a napkin.

Suyin used it to dry her eyes but it did no good. There was only one way to stop the tears. So Suyin held out her arms out wide to Lin.

Having a comfortable spot made Lin was very reluctant to get up. So Korra had to nudge her wife and pinch her arm for hesitating. Lin laid down on her knees and accepted Suyin who laid her hands upon Lins back. They squeezed hard.

"I love you." Suyin whispers for only Lin to hear.

At the words Lin brought her own hands up and wrapped her sister in a reciprocating hug. A light jovial tone was whispered back which beckoned mischief with it. "I know hog monkey."

Nails dug into the fabric on Lins back in warning. The woman however ignored the pain and chuckled lowly.

They parted and Lin went back to her seat. Where she got a adoring kiss for her good deed.

While Opal gave her mother a hug too.

Usually so happy to have such a desert Korra could only grumble as she cut the cake she had made. For as she sat down and picked up her fork there was a hesitance in the first bite.

The green and gold frosting so sugary and delicious had Yee-Li and Opal scrap it off with their fingers to lick. The older cousin dabbed a smidge on her younger cousins nose which garnered a giggle.

The inside of the cake was heavy and settled full in the stomach. Each bite slowed Korra down. There was a desire for more except some things were unwilling to allow the space for it. So, unfortunately Korra had to set her fork on her plate with half a piece left and pushed it away. Her hands massaged her stomach as a dull ache settled in.

A feathery kiss was planted on Korras temple. The woman felt a warm breath by her ear.

"Not hungry?"

Korra didn't reply and rubbed her stomach more emotionally upset than it physically felt as she stared at the unfinished piece of confection. A silent vow passed between her and the cake. That she would eat it on the morrow. Or tonight if she felt better. It was always rather easy to get away from bed for a midnight snack.

They broke into groups thereafter. The older women took to the warmth of the fire while Opal and Yee-Li stayed in the kitchen and talked; still messing with the make-up.

Suyin felt the heat on her arm and watched the orange glow dance upon the dark ceiling beating back the light that tried to come in from the kitchen. A sigh that was both wonderful and well deserved allowed her body to unwound. Head nestling into the back of the chair tilting it forward so she could focus on the two on the couch.

Korra sat with her back in Lins lap. The women were quiet. Enjoying the way the fire fought off the chill that sunk its claws into everything outside the home.

It was easy to figure that this was the normal routine for them every night after a long day of avatar duty and working at the precinct. To just curl up in the silence and enjoy some peace.

If only Suyin could get even a rare moment such as this back in Zaofu. Everything was busy, busy, busy. The work never ended when one had an entire city to attend to. The needs of the people out way the needs of their leader. Still it wasn't like she were unhappy with the usual high pace that it brought. It was easy for her to shrug off any fatigue that would build. All she'd have to do is watch the sun reflect off the metal her city was made from and it would drive the weariness away.

Suyin watched her sister peeking over the top of her wife's head probably pressing kisses into the back of it. Trying to keep it secret from her sister, but Suyin could see the little tremors as Korra tried to hide her laughter.

Outside the back yard was dark. Beyond it were lights peeking over the top of the fence. The tell tale sign that they weren't the only ones still awake at the hour. It wasn't like in Zaofu where everyone had a curfew. People could walk the streets at anytime in republic city. Do whatever they wanted which Suyin had an inkling as to what some of them might of been up to. _Another time, another you._

Suyin felt the jewel hanging across her forehead meant to help focus the chakra there and keep her third eye open. Better to govern Zaofu and make the right decisions. Also to make the right decisions with her family. For Suyin didn't want it to turn out as her relationship had with her sister.

"Lin." Suyin accidentally said aloud.

The woman in question perked up. Shifted till her nose rose over her wife's head. The light of the fire brought an orange warmth to the usual pale face. A much appreciated tenderness from the way Lin used to be. Especially towards Suyin. And...it was all thanks to the dark skinned woman with the sleepy eyes.

Lins voice was muffled in the back of Korras head. "Yes, Su?" She asked.

"Oh, um nothing-it's nothing." She sunk back into the seat. Resting her head. Until she felt her sisters stare shift away.

Low pitched giggles muffled by hands came out of the kitchen. Suyin tilted herself and saw that their backs were to her. The tall and yellow clothed one of her daughter and the tiny one of her niece.

Growing up around four brothers meant nobody for Opal to share these kind of times with. Her status in Zaofu didn't do much to attract friends either. While with the airbender's it meant all her time was devoted to meditation and training. Which was Opals choice after all and Suyin would always be proud of her and allow her to follow her heart as she had done. Suyin found that life was a journey of ups and downs. It had been a very contrasting serious of both good and bad for her but she was a better person for it. Nevertheless, she hoped it would be kinder to her children.

"Hey squirt. Time for bed." Lins voice suddenly carried into the next room.

There came an audible groan of what sounded like an unfriendly spirit. "I'm not tired." She bellowed as her tiny fists pounded the table in irritation.

Yee-Li wanted to stay up and continue to talk and do things with her cousin. Opal was fun and happy and she didn't ignore her like the airbender girls did cause she was younger. Jinora didn't although she wasn't any fun because she always wanted to have Mai with them and that girl wanted to play in the dirty sky bison pens. They also acted all clingy like her mother's.

"Oh Lin let her stay up its the weekend anyway." Suyin came to her nieces defense. It made the girl's shoulders swell with hope.

"Bed time." Lin said stone faced and with a tight thin lip as she gave her sister a look that said that her word was final and would not be undermined.

Opal watched her cousins shoulders sag as she looked dejectedly at the open box. Lip stick and powders scattered across the table were picked up and tossed haphazardly and angrily back inside. Opal helped.

"It's not fair." The little girl whispered then bit the inside of her mouth hoping the words hadn't come out loud enough.

Opal gave her cousin a sympathetic smile. Nudging closer as she set something back into the box. "I know mothers can be a handful. She means well. We can do this again in the morning ok." Opal was trying to play the part of a sage like some of the monks she had heard about. Maybe she still wasn't there yet cause for her wisdom she received an agitated huff.

No more words were exchanged as the two put everything back into the box. The latch was made of a few tiny pieces of metal fused together. Some veins were so intricate in the petals and so small that it was hard to believe a bender was able to create such subtle detail.

Opal pulled the box to her. Feeling her brothers work as she ran a hand over its surface. Marveling at the mastery he had achieved in his sculpting. Was he still doing those large sculptures in the back yard? Was this his new thing? Or did their mother ask Huan to make this for their niece? Having been away from Zaofu for so long she wondered how much her family had changed.

As Opal accompanied her niece to the stairs there came a loud and guttural clearing of a throat; phlegm gurgled and swallowed. That noise which was being used to get her daughters attention was followed by another gentle whistle from someone else. Sweet like a birds song. This got Yee-Li to turn towards her mothers.

Korra gave her daughter an appreciative smile when without needing to be coaxed further Yee-Li walked over. Leaned in and kissed her mother's brown cheek. It filled the woman with an infectious love and brought a light to Korras eyes in the darkening room as the fire began to dim. Yet there was still enough of a flame to highlight Korras hand when it reached behind her, feeling around blindly, till it tapped Lin awkwardly on the top of her cheek. The woman winced as the slight nail ghosted close to her eye.

Knowing that she wouldn't be allowed to leave unless she caved into her mother's demand Yee-Li kissed Lin on the cheek as well. Lin smiled at her daughter though not as wide or flourished as her wife's. Still the ghost of it could be seen as a shadow streaking across her face.

Yet the anger had not quelled Yee-Li gave a huff as her hair whipped the air in front of their faces as she turned to go up the stairs.

Opal followed behind.


	30. Ch. 30: Meeting Mommas Sister (Pt. 3)

Ch. 30: Meeting Mommas Sister (Pt. 3)

A disgruntled moan was muffled by a pillow that was both soft and inviting. It helped to soothe away her ire. Yee-Li touched the figurines on the end table. Dotting the nose of each and gingerly petting the otter penguin. Having not realized she had closed her eyes until they opened when she felt someone hovering over top of the bed.

Opal was trying to be kind when she offered her assitance, "do you need help getting ready for bed?" As the middle child of the family she had plenty of experience in this area.

"No." Yee-Li groaned as she pushed herself on her elbows and admired the way her cousins short black hair framed her face prettily. Yee-Li shook the thought about how she would look with that kind of hair. She didn't want it to be short anymore though and was trying to grow it out to look beautiful like her Aunt Asami. A grownups hairstyle. Mature. Her cousin looked childish despite her age especially wearing those yellow robes. Beautiful green eyes and a pleasing smile on her lips with a slathering of make-up that Yee-Li had applied. Lashes so thick with eye liner they looked capable of lifting the already light woman off the ground.

Opal turned to leave her cousin to get ready for bed. "Good night then," she said adjusting her robes and then thought to add, "I'll show you some more things after my morning meditation." Indicating with a hand to the box on the vanity. Which in any light, with its silver surface, glittered attractively. It was her brothers finest most polished work ever. Opal was jealous her cousin got to have such a thing and unfortunately because of the vow she made she would never be able to own such a thing. _Free of all worldly possessions,_ Opal reminded herself.

The covers bunched in Yee-Lis fists as she called out to her cousin softly. To a person she had only just been introduced to. With no memory of any other contact. She had heard stories of her extended family and met most of them on her sixth birthday, but not Opal. Opal was new and fun and nice to her. Better than what her mothers had told her. Not like Ikki, Meelo, or even Rohan who was closer in age. Her airbender cousins drifted away as they had gotten older. Jinora was gone to a whole other country and Aunt Asami was busy with work or Mako; which was a bitter thought of having to share her Aunts time with someone else. It wasn't like...it wasn't like she had many people to spend time with; besides her mothers.

"c-c-could you," Yee-Li paused to rethink how she should ask, about what would be the best way to ask, "would you-like to sleep in my room tonight?" The question slid from her mouth hesitantly. Quietly. She never asked others for much. Had learned that she shouldn't. People should give not receive. From what she gathered listening to her mothers. Though her mommas stories dealt with handing out punishment which was an odd sort of give.

A answer was hesitantly resting on Opals lips. Not because she didn't want to but because her mother and her mother's sister and Korra were still awake down stairs. The airbender liked to listen to people talk even if she never approached the conversation herself. Not many of the other airbender's who'd joined cared much for lectures or discussions about monks or such. Oh, Opal could listen for hours to Tenzin droll on about this person, or that, or something else pertaining to airbender culture. Bumi and his stories from his time spent serving in the navy were fun. Always good for a laugh. The man could cheer a girl up when she was down. Whenever Opal thought of her family, which was a lot in the weeks leading up to seeing her mother again, the man found his way to her. Which shouldn't be ironic because as an airbender they were all family in a way. Family...

Opal gave a smile that transferred to her cousins face; only it was wider and split the child's lips through the middle. The woman burst at her cousins toothy mouth. "let me go get my pajama's."

Yee-Li nodded enthusiastically hopping off the bed she made it to the door in two leaps. Right beside her cousin who opened it for them. "I'll get some extra covers from my parents room." Yee-Li near shouted Opals ear off happily.

Yee-Li disappeared inside her mother's room while Opal went down the steps.

There was light whispers, simple exchanges, that stopped as soon as Opal stepped into the living room.

There things were by the steps. A trunk and three bags of considerable size of Suyins as it'd taken two days to get to republic city; including the stop for her daughter. However, Opal traveled with nothing but a green drawstring bag that she had taken with her years ago when she had left Zaofu. It was ratty and the bottom had been sewn back many times.

Opal slung the bag over her shoulder. Bowed respectful to her Aunts. Korra returned it with a tip of her head as she was presently unwilling to move her body from where it rested comfortably. While Lin raised a joking eyebrow at the child's exemplary manners. _She is nothing like her mother at that age_ , Lin reminisced.

Opal went to her mother resting her hands on the seats arm as she leaned down to kiss the woman's cheek.

"Going to bed so soon?" Suyin asked, as her eyes slipped shut peacefully. Committing that slick happy feeling to her memory, or to put it better, refreshing it so it would be easier to drawn upon for those nights when she couldn't sleep. Because the weight of Zaofu was a constant surrounding reminder and all Suyin wanted to do was wish herself back to the days when her children were still young. Wei and Wing never had trouble sleeping as boys were apt too. But with Opal the girl crawled into her mother's bed whenever she could. A craving for the woman's comforting arms. _How much you've grown._ Suyin looked at her daughters face in the faint flames. The cheek bones were tight and Suyin was worried her daughter was not getting enough to eat as she knew from experience that airbender food could be quite light.

"Goodnight Opal." Suyin startled the girl by standing abruptly and put her arms around her. Tight and unyielding they wouldn't let until they had their fill of feeling her daughter pressed to her chest. The same as Suyin had done every time the girl sneak into her bed.

Suyin pressed her lips to her daughters forehead to help keep the bad dreams at bay.

"Yee-Li knows where the spare blankets and pillows are." Korra said to Opal.

The girl nodded, "Yeah, she's getting them now."

At the top of the stairs Opal heard the chatter begin again. A tug in her chest begged to go down and sit and listen.

Everything was already laid out. A pillow hastily thrown at the top of the covers that were purposefully placed close to the bed. Already wrapped in her own blankets Yee-Li rested her back on her pillow. Face lighting up as soon as her ears heard the light footsteps. A vibrant eager smile because Yee-Li had never had anyone sleepover before.

It was hard not to giggle at the Childs innocence as Opal set her bag down and fished in it for her night gown. It was light and as airy as her robes which was problematic in this part of the world as the air temple would never dip nor rise above a certain pleasing temperature.

Opal left to change in the bathroom.

Airbender's took modesty to an extreme. The nightgown was as cushiony as it was comfortable which was great when the bed was harder than the metal Zaofu was built from. But the sleeves hung to her knees and the hemline trailed behind her and was often easy to trip over. The neckline clung tightly. Constricting and often itchy giving Opal a red ring around the back of her neck if she tugged too much at the collar.

The light pinkish walls seemed to keep the room alive even with the lights out and the blinds drawn. Opal shivered drawing the blankets over herself. Finding the carpeted floor softer than her own bed at the air temple. Snuggling into the warm blankets Opals nose wrinkled as it was tickled by the fur. She could see her cousin moving about the bed above, hear the rustle of the covers, and saw the blankets leap about like a bull frog were caught underneath. Yee-Li settled on her stomach. Opal saw the sparkle in those young eyes peeking at her from the edge of the bed.

"Opal?" Came a meek and tentative whisper. "Opal?" Yee-Li called a little louder when she did not get an answer. Able to see in the dark that her cousin was awake and looking at her.

"Yes?" Opal asked as she flipped onto her side using her hand to leverage her head so she was close enough to whisper.

"Um-it's nice to have you here," then Yee-Li hastily tacked onto the end, "and Aunt Suyin too." The blanket was twisted from within as Yee-Li became self conscious of herself, of trying to find the right words to say, "i'm-really-enjoying this."

"I was hoping I wasn't the only one."

The pair's giggles carried out the bedroom door, down the steps, and straight up the ball of a foot. It saw the vibrations of her daughter and niece bouncing around merrily in the room made Lin grin.

Suyin was wearing something similar. The tips of her toes sticking out from the bottom of her dress.

"She seems to be ignoring what you told her to do Lin? Aren't you going to go up there and tell them to quiet down?" Suyin spoke in hushed words.

Korra was confused and looked to her wife for answers which weren't forthcoming as Lin pushed her up so she could get off the couch.

"I said she had to go to bed. Didn't tell her what she had to do when she got there did I?" Lin shrugged and crossed the boundary set by the shadows without fear out of the dark living room and into the lit kitchen.

The change in her sisters demeanor since they last saw each other was dramatic. Suyin would of bet a fat stack of Yuans that her sister would of marched right up there and forced the kids eyes closed. Suyin simply rested her head on the soft couch cushion. Shivering before she slipped her naked foot back into her shoes cutting off the sight of her nieces bedroom as Lin came back into the room.

In Lins left hand was three glasses, in the right a bottle with a short neck. Inside swished a liquid the color of muddy swamp water.

"We should celebrate don't you think Su?" Both women accepted the glasses offered to them. A hiss as if Lin had pulled the lid off an ancient tomb came when the bottle was uncorked. It was a bottle of spirits, so maybe it could be cursed.

Suyin held her glass and Lin poured her a quarter. The woman shot her sister a nasty look and Lin sighed and poured till the glass was half full. Then Suyin settled back into the chair. Swirling her glass.

"What are we celebrating exactly? I would hardly consider this a special occasion. Unless you two have something that you are not telling me. Planning on adopting another kid?"

Korras glass wobbled as Lin poured her wife what could hardly be called a drink more of a drop in the bucket.

"Spirits, why would we go and do something like that? We're not like you. One is enough." Lin poured some for herself and sat down. The glass in one hand bottle in the other; the last of which had gone to Lin. Whiskey and fire mixed in the glass in a reddish green sparkle. Lin twisted the bottle around on her knee. Thinking about how exactly old the whiskey was they were about to consume.

Korra interrupted Lin as she tried to calculate the proof, "I don't know Lin maybe we should consider what your sister is saying. Wouldn't you like waking up to the sounds of a crying baby, or changing diapers again." Korra smirked around the lip of her glass. Tilting it back she pinched her nose against the powerful smell of the alcohol. The taste was firm with a big punch to her tongue. It was austere, which of course when considering it had belonged to Lins mother was simple to understand why Toph preferred such a straightforward taste. Nothing to hide. It was simple and after a couple of sips Korra got used to it, but by then her glass was empty and she wasn't about to ask for some of Lins. So Korra set it at her feet.

Lin grumbled as she drank. Knowing her wife's statement for the obvious jest that it was, yet still allowed the comment to fowl her mood. "Don't bring those ideas into our house. I'll throw you out on your butt Su." Lin extended a finger with the hand that held her glass and pointed it at her sister. The woman able to hold her liquor both ways without spilling a drop on the floor.

"Oh, would you stop it. Take a joke Lin." Suyin pawed the air to dispel the bad air, "besides I think if Korra wanted another kid you would of had one by now."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Lin spat into her glass.

"Please don't be coy Lin. We both know you aren't good at it. I'm just saying that if Korra wanted another kid you two would of gotten one by now. I mean really it wouldn't be so bad. I liked hearing all those feet running around." Suyin grew somber and stared into her glass. Sitting in the glow of the embers of a dying flame.

"Well it's not for me-um-us. Right Korra?" Lin asked her wife.

The woman nodded.

"Oh well," Suyin said in between a sip, "I would of loved to of had more nieces or nephews to spoil." She set her drink on her lap and tucked her hand under her chin as she stared at the two woman. A forlorn feeling in her stomach that had nothing to do with the whiskey.

"You'll miss it, trust me. This is the first time I've seen Opal in over a year. She's off doing her own thing. Saving people. She's so modest about it in her letters," Suyin couldn't see Lin rolling her eyes in the dark room, "the twins started up their own stadium. Power disc seems to be catching on in the Zaofu. People are staring their own leagues-oh, it's so wonderful. The last couple of matches have been sold out. They think they may be able to rival pro-bending." Suyin spoke proudly of her youngest sons.

Lin felt a sharp pinch in her arm. Fingers did their best to twist the skin and stop the retort Lin had on her tongue that it would be impossible for a sport with such a particular niche to get as much traction as pro-bending. The bottle was placed at Lins feet so she could lay an arm around Korra and pull her wife close. Playing with the braid. She gave a playful tug in retaliation and was satisfied when Korra took in a sharp inhalation of breath.

"...received several commissions from wealthy clients outside the city. You wouldn't believe the list Lin. I mean," Suyin touched a hand to her forehead in disbelief, "really even the fire lord has ask him to make her something."

Korra was too distracted by Lins fingers weaving in her hair. Scratching at her scalp. It sent chills threw her body.

So even when Lin snorted, loud enough to startle a sleeping fish in water, Korra was too far gone in pure bliss to do anything. "She is family Su. Don't let the kid get to big a head"

Rather than talk about the comment her sister made about her son Suyin was more curious of the other choice of words instead, "I've never heard you talk about Izumi like that. You seem to inherit a lot from mother including her quarrel with Zuko."

"Why was Toph angry at Zuko?" Korra asked Suyin.

The woman responded by taking another sip of her glass and exhaled noisily through the nose. Tapping her fingers against the side of her head to quiet the phantom headache over drawing up the reasons her mother had gone over on many a rant. "Mother was mad at him for reasons." Her eyes blinked slowly as they rolled in their sockets. "Really such a petty thing."

Lin was taking her time with her drink. It had been a little while since she had pulled out the bottle hidden in the highest cabinet out of Yee-Li's reach. Waiting for the right moment to finish it.

"We all want that life changing moment. You know mother, she wanted things on her own terms."

"Well she got it. So she should of just made up with him." In the dark Lin saw the glint of the glass gesturing between the two of them.

"They probably already have." Korra said somberly, taking Lin by the hand and bringing the woman's glass to her lips she took a large gulp that burned her throat and watered her eyes.

Lin dashed the tears thinking they were from the memory Korra had drudged up. Thinking about how on that day even nature cried when the last of team avatar had passed away.

The room grew quiet. The fire nothing more than a few glowing embers.

"Well," Suyin tried to clear the sadness in the air with some good news, "Huan is off traveling the major cities in the kingdoms for an art show. I've had some news papers sent to me from every town he's been in. The news is positive. He'll be famous one day."

A larger sip was taken to help loosen Lins jaw for the next part of the talk. Lin could see that Suyin was avoiding it but she had to ask, "What about Baatar Jr.? Has he tried to contact you at all?" The dialogue was crisp cutting to the point.

For that she received a stinging smack to her arm. Korra hissed into her ear about why she would ask such an inconsiderate thing. Lin only shrugged; she had wanted to know.

"No." The o sunk low in Suyins throat morphing into a whimper as she covered her moistening eyes with the back of her hand, the one holding the drink. It spilled on her robe.

Arms wrapped around Suyins shoulders tight to try to squeeze the pain away. A hand, not the one holding the drink grabbed hold of a smooth forearm as Suyin gasped for air. She promised not to do this to herself anymore after the first two years since her sons disappearance with that traitor. _Harlot! How could Baatar Jr. love someone like that,_ Suyin thought and squeezed tighter. Digging her nails into the bare arm.

The person hissed which caused Suyin to let go so Korra could pull away and look at her but kept a hand on her bicep. Rubbing the spot comfortingly.

"Ha-the kids an idiot Su. Next time you see him you should knock a whole lot of sense into the boy. Leaving his mother like that." Lin took an undignified slurp. The whiskey brought her down by filling her head with static to push away the ire.

Suyin looked around Korra watching her sister slumped on the couch with her head to the fireplace. Seeing the last embers flicker and die.

"I'll do that." She couldn't help but laugh when Lin turned and her face was red. Maybe it was the drink, but Suyin would like to think it was embarrassment over showing such concern for family.

"I'll help." Lin added as the last drop of whiskey went down.

The woman stared at her empty glass then picked up the bottle again and balanced it on her knee. Staring at the bubbled imperfections in the glass. Lin ran a calloused finger over them. An odd thought that her mother could never of seen them in the bottles she had chosen. The woman knew what flavor she wanted. That was all Toph had cared about. Not the packaging but the contents. That was her mother's most defining characteristic.

"Still thirsty?" Suyins gaze was drawn to the bottle as well. The tears had been dried and the past put behind for now.

Korra sat back down and wrapped herself with her wife's arm.

"Can't" Lin raised her gaze which if the room wasn't so dark she could of seen the thin eyebrow that had risen on her sisters face.

"Can't?" Suyin queried.

"Yup," Lin sighed as she spun the bottle on her knee, "this is the last of it. Everything else has either been given away as a gift, or I've had at it." The moment grew somber as Korra stared at the bottle with the sisters.

"I helped too." Korra was being the good girl and taking some of the blame. She knew how much Toph's things meant to Lin.

The woman snorted. A few bits of spit smattering that brown face carrying with it the hard smell of the whiskey that Korra didn't like at all.

Korra wiped herself on her sleeve.

"Little penguin you are a light weight. Please don't try to give yourself to much of the credit. I did most of the drinking for the two of us." Lin said a bit bitterly, as she gave the bottle another twirl. The light bounced around inside as it caught what came in from the kitchen. Lin felt a pressure in her stomach and released it as a unflattering belch.

Suyin stood and stretched her arms high over her head. The harsh sounds her body made as bones cracked and other things settled due to the years of abuse she had put it through. "With that," as Suyin pressed her hands into her lower back and arched forward there came a very loud pop as if a branch had snapped in two. The robes swayed to the movement, "I think it is about time we retire if we want to start the day off with breakfast and not lunch."

"Don't worry Su, Lin will have us all up before the suns even up. Her clock doesn't have a snooze button." Korra rose as well; helping Lin to her feet.

Lin gave a slight sway in place. "Well, if I didn't sleep with her than my alarm might be a little angry." There was a hint of childishness in Lins tone that Suyin remembered from their past. Before the obsession. Before Lin put on the badge. Before...they grew into lives of their own and walked different paths. _That was what mother said she missed most,_ Suyin reflected.

Lin tugged on Korras arm with the intent to lead her wife; her heart felt light. She found that not a thought would hold itself in her head and she only wanted to get her wife to bed. To watch Korras eyes flutter behind closed lids before falling asleep herself to those loud snores. Which for some reason now Lin found it hard to sleep without.

Suyin had set herself on the couch. Hands feeling the fabric. It was soft, comfortable with a gracious amount of give as her rear sunk in. The chair was comfy too but this was like sleeping on a cloud. All the pricey pieces of furniture she owned in Zaofu were hard. Meant to keep ones back stiff and noble and in the process leave great big sores on her bottom. Unable to resist Suyin laid herself out. Head finding the pillow. The familiar feeling of her sisters heat and odor.

"No Lin." Korra bellowed which made Suyin open her eyes and watch as the water tribe woman tugged free of her sisters hold and walk over to the couch. Where she pulled Suyin up and urged her towards Lin.

"I'm sorry your sister is being so rude Su. You can have our bed tonight." Korra all but threw Suyin at her sister.

"I don't mind the couch Korra," which Lin punctuated with an agreement of: yeah she doesn't, "I don't want to impose," while Lin also added that her wife should listen to their guest, "please it is your bed. I don't feel right taking it from you."

"Don't forget the extra blankets while your settling Su in-upstairs." Korra growled and made a shooing motion with her hand as she laid out on the couch and pulled the pillow close. The whiskey was already making her tired.

**. . .**

There was something unnerving about the sound of running water. Perhaps because it was the enemy of earth. It could wedge into it, break it down, and wash it away. Given time water would erode a mountain to nothing. So why would a rock fall in love with water?

Suyin felt freshened as she dried her face in front of the sink. The shiny silk green nightgown was too thin for this part of the world. Her toes curl into the small patch of carpet to keep warm. The necklace she wore had been placed in her bag. Its face glinted up at her as it rested atop her robes from the day. Suyin hung up the towel on the small rack with others to dry. There was one for all the members of the house. Blue, green, and red; she had _borrowed_ the green one.

Suyin placed her hand on her chest and felt the muscle within clench painfully. Thinking of her own home were there were only two towels now, hanging on the back of the door in her bathroom. Head bowing as she held the sink to keep upright. She took in a few breaths, trying to keep them even but failed the first few times until she could succeeded in getting herself under control. In part thanks to what she heard through the wall. Muffled voices. They were failing to keep low.

The control over her emotions was back so she gathered herself and exited the bathroom. Keeping to the balls of her feet Suyin creep to the closed door. Ear at the edge of the doorframe. Suyin leaned close near pressing herself to the wood as a thrill went up her body as she heard the laughter again. Half pressed, Suyin wanted to join them. As she had done when Opal was young. There sleepovers in the living room. Baatar Sr. helped Suyin move the furniture to give them enough space to lay out there futons. None of the boys wanted to join in, as they thought such a thing was girly, and Suyin was in a way grateful that she had gotten to spend the time alone with her only daughter.

Fingers softly touched the door. Suyin found her chest was aching again. She held her hand to it and felt the odd thump-thump thump of her heart. It was as if a wrench had been jammed in the cogs of a clock and now it was bursting apart inside. A final ring before it stopped.

Suyin found that she had to walk away or else she may actually crumple.

There was a fuss going on inside the open door. A light was on as things were pulled out and moved around to an unsatisfactory end. Suyin could see movement behind the door. Lin was struggling to pull spare sheets from the closet. Only succeeding in pulling them on top of herself.

Suyin stifled her laughter and hid behind the frame of the doorway. As she watched her sister rip a sheet off her face and struggle for breath then stumbled to her feet after it was caught. Legs looking more flexible than a purple pentapus.

Lin berated the linens as she tried to stack them back inside the closet. Neatly as not to have to hear about the mess later. She dragged the sheets that she had kept out behind to the futon. Pulled off her own before throwing the fresh ones unceremoniously down. Bending at the waist Lin picked up one of the pillows. Which as Suyin watched assumed was her own until she watched her sister press it to her nose and heard large groaning huffs.

It was better to break up the moment before she was caught red handed because an embarrassed Lin was not fun in the morning. Suyin retraced her steps to the bathroom door. Making the return to the bedroom as noticeable as possible and relieved to find Lin uncompromised, although irritated with lips drawn in a frown with the pillow tucked under her chin her arms keeping it tight against her chest.

"This is mine Su." Not caring if her sister had her pillow but she wasn't about to let anyone use her wife's. Lins cheeks were a dusty rose color highlighted in the fluorescent lights. She found it too much of a struggle to breathe through her nose so her mouth hung open and her eyes even though they were on her sister still seemed unfocused. A glaze gingerly applied to them.

Suyin pointed to the blankets her sister had so thoughtfully laid out in a sloppy pile, "are those going to be enough. It's been a while since I've been in republic city during winter but I do remember them being quite brutal. Remember when Mom and us would sleep in front of that heater. The one we thought looked like a fire spirit?" The red glow from its grill cast evil and menacing shadows on the wall. Scaring the young girls who would snuggle close to their mother who even in her sleep knew to hold them close to keep them safe.

The memory was one they both must of held in fondness as Lin grinned. She brushed her bob cut. "Yeah." She said goofily as her eyes glanced away and she rocked on her toes. Still clutching the pillow.

Yet only in her fuzzy state of mind could she find the courage to ask an important question. "Su?"

"Yeah Lin?"

"How do you do it?" Was the only words her sister said.

"Do what?" Suyin asked trying to coax her sister to elaborate which seemed to be a struggle for the woman at the moment for whatever she were about to say; even being looser than she normally was.

"How do you do it," Lin repeated, "managing that entire city. Keeping up with your family. And still have time to keep up with practicing metalbending. How. I-don't even run the police force anymore and I'm still-Still! Struggling with it all." The pillow fell to her side. A corner of it in her left hand.

It reminded Suyin of herself as a little girl. Except it was an old raggedy stuffed badgermole with a missing eye and its one hind leg was sewn messily back on. And she were standing by her sisters bed begging to be let in because she had a nightmare.

"I can't do all of it." A frustratingly personal admission that Lin would never want to admit to in front of Korra.

With a heavy sigh Suyin breached the doorway. She took her sisters unoccupied hand. Rubbing it. An noting the age time had put on them. A few arteries were prominent in the back of Lins hand. Suyin traced them with her fingers delicately.

Toph was never big on public displays of affection but inside were no one could see them she couldn't keep her hands off her daughters. Always had to touch or hold them. She only had two types of ways showing affection. None at all, or bruising hugs. The second one wasn't so bad once they'd toughened up a bit.

"Lin." Suyin sandwiched her sisters hand between her own. Hoping to transfer a bit of warmth between the two of them. "I'm not all that prefect..." she held for the snort that of course came, "laugh it up sis. I can't do it all either though. We both know that. You're the only one with enough sense out of the two of us to know what needed to be done."

"When I stepped down from the chair?"

Suyin nodded.

"Why don't you just quit too? There's always someone else who's willing to step up and take over." An Lin couldn't help but think of how her replacement had done the job better than she. It really was a new era. So maybe Su could...

"What would I do," Suyin seemed to shrug, "there's nothing else for me. Zaofu is all I have left. My kids don't want anything to do with me anymore now that they've grown and left home. You know? I built it so my family could have a place to live. A better place than what the Earth Queen had to offer." Suyin said with venom. Still able to hold things against someone who was long gone. Just like their mother; and Suyin would never want this to be pointed out about herself.

Letting Lins hand drop Suyin walked to the windows. Rubbed off some of the sweat that had built up. The night had settled a thin icy layer upon the grass in the front yard. The sky, cloudless, but also starless. With a hazy light blanketing its edge of the horizon.

Lin watched her sisters shoulders sink. "I-it's all there is in my life now. Baatar, Zaofu, and me." Suyin looked to her sisters reflection as it had stepped up beside her. The pair focused on the quiet scene outside

"You still have me, and Korra, and Yee-Li," Lin said as she crossed her arms. Letting the bile leak out at her sisters ignorant mind, "and your sons and daughter. Stop with the self pity already. Your acting like they've thrown you to the armadillo lions-they'll always need you in their life Su." A child will always need their parents. There was so much truth to that statement

A warm spot was blooming on Suyins shoulder that was firm and reassuring yet hard pressed to make her understand. Suyin set her hand atop Lins affectionately. Gave it a squeeze. As the small window Suyin had created began to cloud over again she saw her reflected smile.

"I wish I could be as confident as you are Lin."

"You're a Beifong Su. Mom always said that..."

"...a Beifong should always be confident. We attack what we want without restraint and wrestle it into submission." Suyin finished the adage and pulled her sister into a hug.

Lin let her sister do as she pleased but did not reciprocate. The fingers of the hand that held the pillow fiddled with the cloth. Rubbed it while she waited.

As Suyin pulled back, keeping her hands on Lins shoulders, she said, "Mom would of been proud of you."

"For what?" Lin pulled the pillow against her stomach to put space between them.

"For giving up that chair." Suyin laughed at her sisters thick head.

"I didn't do it because she would of wanted me too. I did it for Korra. So we could spend more time together and-and-for my daughter. So I could be around more-like she wasn't." As the words left her mouth Lin wanted to take them back. As if she felt that her mother, long since gone to the spirit world, might of popped in at that opportune time and overheard her daughter.

A hand reached out to touch Lins shoulder. "That's the reason why she would of been proud of you."

They shared a brief sisterly smile. So sparsely done when they were kids because they were always locked in competition.

Lin walked to the door, turned, and twisted the pillow in her hold. "Goodnight, Su."

"Goodnight, Lin."

**. . .**

This room was not hers nor was the bed. However it felt warm and comfortable to Suyin because it was familiar in a way. When the nights hid dark spirits for a young Su who often begged Lin to allow her to sleep in her bed in the room they shared. Lin would agree only when pestered enough. Although not before making it perfectly clear that Suyin had to stay on her side and if she crossed the invisible line then Lin would get her back the next time they spared. Suyin liked to think that Lin would wait till she fall asleep before she did the thing to help keep the bad spirits away from her dreams. Because Suyin would every time without fail wake in Lins arms.

Resting on her back with the blankets up past her chin. Suyin looked to the window. Early morning in republic city was as beautiful as she remembered. The skyline was uninhibited by any metal domes. So the sun could enter freely and wake its citizens kindly. Not like in Zaofu where her people were rudely awoken by the screeching sound of the dome.

Suyin allowed her eyes to close again feeling the ease of mind to fall back to sleep. It was alluring. But not what was truly desired. For Suyin threw off the covers and padded to the door. Opened it and listened. Not a sound.

So she went to her nieces door which was still closed and flexed the cold out of her toes so she could take a peek inside. There heartbeats were even. Opals was slow and meditative while Yee-Lis was punctuated by hiccups in the throat.

As she ascended the stairs, dress billowing about, Suyin kept her feet planted firm with each step. Sending out little shock waves. Enabling her to take in the entire downstairs. In the frame of the door Suyin braced her arms on either side. A smile on her face.

 _Lin would kill me if she knew I saw her like this,_ Suyin thought as she passed by the couch with a long and lingering glance as she made way to the kitchen. The urge to snicker was covered poorly by a hand. The blankets shifted at the noise but stilled thereafter.

The kettle was always on the stove and was always full. Tea, which was a main staple in any Beifongs life, was always left on the counter. Suyin picked up one of the tins. Pulled off the lid and placed in under her nose. Allowing the odor to find its way to her. _Ah of course you would have Jasmine Oolong,_ mostly bland except for a hint of sweet jasmine. The tea fit her sister perfectly.

So Suyin put it back and picked up the other tin. This one more fruity and flavorful and suited Korra's personality. Suyin spooned some of it into an infuser, a metal ball attached to a chain, though the chain was missing a couple of links and the clasp was loose. _Of course this would be the most worn thing she owns._

Along with the kettle. Which was heavy caste and resonated well to the touch of her sense as it always did when they were kids. There wasn't much in their old house that couldn't be used to teach them about bending. The kettle was great for learning to feel the vibrations of the metal. To feel the earth that was blended into it.

When the water was boiled and the tea had been steeped. Suyin took her cup into the living room. Taking a sip with each step along the way.

Oh yes, Suyin would suspect that Lin would be very angry if she were to see her as she was now. Lin and the word cute did not coexist peacefully. Then again Lin and the avatar were certainly an odd couple were they not?

Asleep on the couch with a blanket wrapped around the two of them. Their foreheads pressed together intimately. Noses brushing and morning breath certainly mingling. Korras snores were just as Lin had described them. It was a wonder anyone could sleep in this house. So why did her sister have such a contented look.

Suyin took another sip. Purposefully loud. She was not disappointed by the reaction.

Slow to stir. Eyelids slid open a hairs width. They took in the pale features of the woman pressed to them. Korra wet her lips then nuzzled her head against Lins with affection and love.

It made Suyin all but gush as she took another drink.

The sound attracted the other. Korra stared at Suyin who towered over the couch. "H-hey Su. Up already?" She inquired pulling the blankets over their shoulders.

"I'm an early riser. Always have been. Lin was the one who had trouble getting out of bed when we were kids."

At the mention Lin stirred. The blanket fell as the woman sat up and rubbed the crust out of her eye. Lin released a long, loud, and sleepy yawn. A spasm of the mouth made drool drip onto her white tank top. Lin turned and took in the sight next to her before she addressed her sister at all. Korra received the most loving stare while Suyin got a gruff hello. Suyin suspected her sister was mad that she had interrupted their sleep. Still the pair rose and joined Suyin in the kitchen. Where Lin brewed her own cup as well as her wife's.

Neither parents saw their daughters till lunch. When Opal and Yee-Li came down they were freshly dressed unlike their mothers. Though this didn't mesh with the teachings the airbender monks were trying to instill in their students. There was some light make-up applied by a fumbling hand. While Yee-Lis looked very pretty and was skillfully done. Her time at the temple hadn't diminished what Suyin had taught her daughter. For that she was grateful the monks hadn't been able to take that away.

Unfortunately, a city beckoned its leader back so Suyin and Opal had to take their leave before dinner. Suyin had phoned her people, who were staying nearby, so that they could pick her up. She was homesick. Not stupid. A leader should never travel alone. So when a horn honked like a goosed chicken outside it was time for the mother and daughter to take their leave.

Suyin was sad to have to leave her first home again. And maybe Lin was right though, she should retire. Except all the fun would be gone from Suyins life as well. It'd be a boring. Normal. Existence. Beifongs don't like normal.

Though sad to leave her cousin behind Opal was feeling gleeful to return home to Zaofu. To see her father. Brothers. The garden she used to read in; it would make a great place to mediate. She already felt guilty even though it wasn't like the monks were going to find out that she had skipped her meditation for the day to play with her cousin.

Also Opals stomach growled at the prospect at getting to eat Ghazans cooking once again. Korra had made them a quick meal for the road out of the left over's from the previous nights dinner, but Opal was reluctant to eat it even if it would take them more than a day to return to Zaofu. She wanted to be famished enough to eat anything Ghazan would make her and had already started making her order in her head.

As Suyins guards took her things out to the waiting Sato-mobile they all stood in the door. Opal was the first to start the goodbyes as everyone else seemed content to stare at one another otherwise. She hugged her little cousin first. Putting her all into the tight embrace. Yee-Li hugged her back just the same while asking if she could come back sometime. Opal didn't know when, but couldn't tell her, so she just said yes. Korra was next. Always good for a sore back. Then it was Lins turn. The woman allowed it and even put her arms around her niece. It was brief.

After Opal it was Suyins turn. Of course Korra and Yee-Li were glad to do it. Lin, she had other things in mind as she held out an old empty bottle. The cork had been put back into place and was all original except the contents was missing. Worked out of their systems well before this goodbye.

Her eyes were glassy as Suyin gently held the bottle with both hands as she brought it to her chest.

"I can't take this Lin. This is yours."

"You don't really have anything of moms. So-you should have it." Lin finished with a shrug while she leaned out and hugged her sister.

"Goodbye Lin."

"See you hog monkey." Lin smirked.

"Try not to take your time asking me to come visit again."

In a hushed and placid tone Lin made a promise not to.


	31. Ch. 31: Its Avatar Day Badgermole

Ch. 31: Its Avatar Day Badgermole

The music was laced with cheerful instruments. Strings and bells and drums and loud brass. A tune to promote happiness, goodwill, and peace for this Avatar days eve.

Festive sprigs framed the doors. Each room had trees decorated with lovely ornaments with all the colors of the four styles of bending. Depending on which department one could see an imbalanced bias as to which styles was represented. As with this room's tree which had more red and blue. Even though the majority were none benders who did the dull duty of paper pushing. Their desks packed end to end and butt to butt. Neigh enough space to squeeze between. Easy to catch a leg. Not that the woman sitting at her own desk had ever had such an embarrassing moment. She had seen it though

Things were neat. The papers stacked in the right bins. Pens in an flamboyant wooden holder. A gift to the former chief of police from some bureaucrat. The wood was alive with water swirling out of the base and winding its way to the top. Korra liked it; but she liked anything to do with the ocean as it reminded her of home.

Lin sighed at the thought that her little penguin was in low spirits this year. Because Tonraq and Senna could not make the trip as they had every previous year and stay with the couple and their daughter for the holiday.

When we often get to the older years we tend to forget that our bodies are not as spry as they once were. That no matter how much one may keep themselves in shape there is nothing to prevent the dregs of age. Tonraq had forgotten he was not a man in his twenties anymore when he tried to skate like one. Too bad his eye sight wasn't as such and caught a bump on the lake. In Senna's letter she talked about how love makes people blind to their limitations.

Lin brushed the hair out of her face. The scratch of her pencil ceased and the page was set on the outgoing pile. She leaned back in the chair that had once occupied the chief's office. With its comfortable bottom and stiff back. Felt the spindles poke her hard used to the feeling and no longer considering it uncomfortable more of a prod to get back to work.

However, for the moment Lin didn't feel in the mood to do so as she glanced around at the other empty desks. Along with Lin there were a couple other people manning the office. They weren't expected to work from the festive music playing and the load of sweets in the break room. They were only there as a couple of warm bodies occupying the station in case of walk ins. Not that Lin suspected any to come in. Crime, unless you were a truly terrible person, took a break for two days only in republic city; thankfully.

Joining the others wasn't for her. Talking about what they were going to do with their families when their shift was over while munching on a cookie. Lin had indulged in enough sweets in the days leading up to the holiday. As Korra was on a baking spree and had filled the house with such sweet smelling cookies and pastries and there was a cake that she had been working on this morning which was for tonight when she got home. To a warm fire. To her lovely wife. To hopefully a happy daughter.

Every year the parents had a hard time racking their brains on what to get Yee-Li as a gift. Ever since Yee-Li was seven and they finally figured out the hard truth that their daughter had grown up from toys. The pair had never been so displeased with themselves and heartbroken as well that the time had come. The year after hadn't been much better. They bought Yee-Li a dress, but she never wore it. Korra had thought it was a pretty plum color with its puffy sleeves. It wasn't until the year after that they smartened up and asked Asami. Lin said nothing, Korra was the one pleading as it was easier to let her wife to do the bargaining.

Lin picked up her polar bear dog that was near a picture frame at the edge of her desk. It had been decided, by Korra not Lin, that the woman had to have this exact photo. Unflattering it was and projected the image that everyone already thought of Lin. With a grumpy and pleading smile to the viewer the woman held a baby who was looking at the woman who she would call momma with a rumpled frown.

The ice seemed to produce its own glow from within. Was this what they called loves light? Lin could see the distorted image of her fingers through the sculpture. She breathed heavily as her head tilted to the side. A thin finger prodded the nose lovingly as the chair tried to goad her back to work when she leaned back. Oh what beauty she thought to of held. Tickling the little dogs side in a kind way.

The statue found it place as the chair bumped into the desk as it was pushed in. Then the soft clicks followed on Lins heels as she left the room. Down the hall. the music followed her. It was all around her. Wrapping Lin in a festive blanket of harmonics but above it all, and it was fast approaching with ever step, was the equally good chatter.

Which stopped abruptly when Lin entered the break room.

Min, who was a petite woman that possessed little fire in the belly choked on the cookie in her mouth. Fen and Xiu only caste their looks Lins way for a mere second never skipping a word in their conversation. The only man on for the night, Jin, had an uneven stubble growing on his face and whose shaggy hair bobbed with his nod in greeting. Jin gestured to the batch of cookies that had arrows tattooed in blue icing, cups, and drinks. The man told Lin to have a go at it. There was plenty as he reached for another cookie. To stuff himself. His uneven beard wasn't grown enough to even catch the crumbs.

Not feeling much up for other peoples sweets Lin poured herself some green tea. Chilled as was the fad going around, despite the cold outside.

 _At least it hasn't snowed,_ Lin mussed as she soothed her parched tongue. It was so good she had to have another and Lin took half the glass in one gulp. Having not realized how thirsty she was. Despite the tea not being warm which was how Lin preferred her teas. The cup, downed in a few more gulps, was refilled. Lin headed to the door and no one there was keen on keeping her around for the party.

Though Mins jaw tightened around the cookie in her mouth as Lin complimented the woman on how well brewed her tea was. The pieces making a mess at the woman's feet.

As Lin wondered the familiar space, taking sips of her cup she thought of nothing more than the joy that as time continued to tick by that she would be able to go home. It would be late but not too late. Yee-Li should still be awake and more likely still angry with her momma that she wasn't allowed to open her gifts until the next day. Lins wife was holding out. Surprisingly a stickler for the tradition.

Korra was also still grumpy that Lin had to work. Maybe since it was like a second birthday for the woman, Lin construed. Also that Lin did nothing in her power to try to get out of it. She was the former chief of the police. As such shouldn't she be exempt. It wasn't like Mako was working. The man was at home with the Sato-girl having dinner at the moment.

A soft unearthly, yet heavenly, glow came from the sky above the window. A prism of colors shined down. As spirits floated above the sky of republic city. This merry light display happened every year since the portal had been reopened.

Before such a breathtaking scene there had only been a cold dark sky that Lin unfortunately could still recall with ease. A time when she was still chief and would work this day and usually the next. Because it wasn't fun to go home to a cold apartment and greasy takeout food.

**Ding. Ding.**

The chime was a welcome distraction. A sharp sting over the music that would get anyone's attention no matter where they were in the precinct. Lin went immediately as no one else seemed to be in a rush to beat her to it.

Shoes tapped the wooden steps rapidly as Lin ascended a master staircase towards the front hall of the precinct. The staircase wasn't lavish. No, it was as plain as the rest of the architecture unlike some of the more exquisite buildings in the surroundings. With marble and fancy carving of flowers in the trim and fountains and such other beautiful touches.

The cheapness reflected only one persons taste. As Toph did not have a fancy for fine detailed things. Too much noise for her feet.

**Dingdingding!**

Rapid and hurried the rings felt as such they had an underlying panic with each tap of the golden bell. Lin doubled her pace to reach the front desk.

A dark wood that was raised high off the floor so as to look down upon all those who enter and deal out justice. Lin wanted nothing to do with such a chair. That idea of power was displeasing to the woman as no one was above the law not even the law itself; at least in a perfect world that was how it was. This was republic city and Lin had seen firsthand how foolish that notion was. Yet she still had tried to act that way; to a foolish end sometimes.

There would always be someone to set Lin straight when she got herself into such dilemmas. Such as the woman who wore one ponytail on the right side of her face; her daughter the left. Both wore heavy furred water tribe coats and stared at her over the dull unpolished floor of the precinct.

Mouth creased and slightly parted. Lins fingers flexed when Korra gave a smile and turned to the golden bell on the desk and gave it a single, soft tap.

**Ding.**

The noise blew away the stuffy air in the room and left a freshness. A better mood than what the drab earth green trim evoked for many who were often taken through there not by their own will.

"Hello Mrs. are you an officer here? I need some help." their daughter whose hair had bells woven in nodded and a soft tingle reached Lins ears, "we seem to of lost someone. My wife, exactly." Korras face split into a grin. "She's about so tall." Gesturing to a foot above her head. "Scars on her cheek; pretty cool." Korra looked to her daughter for conformation as to the authenticity of the information she was providing. The girl shrugged. "Well I think there kinda you know...hot."

Yee-Li rolled her eyes. Done with the game she wandered away from her mother. The bells chimes with each step taken.

However Korra wasn't done with the charade. She drew closer. Bouncing on the balls of her feet as she waggled her way over; hands clasped behind her back. "Can be a little moody sometimes." She said as the tips of her furred boots touched the edge of Lins dark brown moccasins. The color of which reminded her of Korra when she needed it most on those fruitless days.

The older woman barked loudly, "Moody!" None the less she settled herself close to the other woman. Nose touching the top of her head. It ruffled a few hairs out of place when she exhaled hard then lodged them up there when she tried to consume the others scent. The smell of the ocean mixed with republic city's own brand of perfume: Sato-mobile smog, meat, and the putrid things that rotted in alleyways.

Korra played with the wooden toggles of Lins tunic singling out one in particular. Pulling the it through the loop of string then affixing it again. She did this a couple of times as Lin watched their daughter over her wife's brown head of hair.

Standing at the grandiose feet of a statue. Two stories up the lips curved in a one-sided smirk and the eyes were ghostly and saw everything yet nothing. Prideful was the woman's pose with her hands on her cocked hips and the tension created through the sculpting of the plates in the armor also seemed to intimidate the audience of those who walked through the front hall of the precinct.

Yee-Li reached out and touched the shin of Lins mother. There was reverence in the way she looked at the woman she had never gotten to know. After all the things she had heard about the woman. Her mommas stories were better than what the history book said. Filled with funny moments and more wittiness than was probably appropriate for small ears.

Lin pressed a kiss to Korras head. A smile hidden from her preoccupied daughter. So when Lin felt a finger poke the undershirt under Lins tunic the woman let out a growl it echoed out but died long before it could reach those impressionable young ears. The finger pressed into the skin just under her breasts. Trying to find a ticklish spot that Korra already knew Lin didn't have; yet seemed to foolishly insist it existed.

The playing was halted when Lin grabbed the finger. Pulled it out and brought it to her lips for an apologizing kiss. Then affixed her toggle back into place. Lin saw the displeasure in her wife's face. So she put an arm around her shoulder and turned Korra. Their feet tapped on the tile as they walked.

"Come on Squirt. Let's go for a tour." Lin said as she rounded the base of the statue. Her free hand reached out to ruffle the girls hair but missed as the child gracelessly moved out of reach.

Proudly grinning at her mother being able to dodge her blow. The woman returned it with one of her own before snaking an arm around her neck and pulling Yee-Li close. The child struggled against the tight grip. Dragged into step alongside her mothers. Yee-Li stumbled up the steps as she tried to force herself from her mother's hold. Fingers dug into the unyielding skin of a forearm. When she felt this Lin only held tighter and jerked for fun to get her daughter to keep up with their pace.

"Let go of me." Yee-Li demanded.

Lin hummed but it didn't follow to the pace of the music in the station. Hair tickled her neck as Korra leaned on her shoulder and listened intently to the joyful vibrations that came from the spot where her hand lay atop Lins sternum. The whole of which touched the hard bone. Occasionally Korra would give it a tender scratch causing the older woman to shiver excitedly.

This was better than being at home. So much better than sitting in the living room by the fire and waiting for Lin. Korra would of stayed there and stared at the flames as they wiggled back and forth, and sometimes lurched with a sharp pop. If not for the suggestion from the squealing child pressed against Lins side.

The trio walked into a long hallway that had only three frames the rest of the walls were bare; empty spots ready to be filled. They stopped in front of the first frame and Lin finally let go of her daughters neck. The girl rubbed herself. Grunting when her hand met her mother's arm. The hard muscle bruised her dainty knuckles. Yee-Li blew on them to cool the sting.

Rough strokes around the torso as most of the figure was left unblended on the canvas. Though the face had more clarity to it. The painting still seemed unfinished. _Maybe because mother had a hard time sitting still,_ Lin mussed, as she remembered how much of a choire it was to keep the woman from moving while the painter tried to capture all of Tophs...personality. Slick eyes and a smirk was unbecoming for a painting such as what this one was to commemorate. The first chief of republic city.

Next was Lins and of course the woman looked as displeased as she had been during the time she sat down for her portrait. With less defined strokes it looked like more a photo.

Finally, the last portrait was the first man to ever take the position of chief. Mako looked about as comfortable in his as he always did, like the man was sitting on a seat made of a boar-q-pine. The eyebrows were large and of course brooding. Left somewhat more brushed on like a couple of caterpillars had crawled onto his face.

Korra giggled, "Mako looks happy doesn't he?"

"Trust me. It's not fun sitting down for hours to get this kind of thing done. My legs fell asleep." The woman noted as she felt a phantom cramp go up one of her legs. Lin bent to rub at the spot. Remembering how the portrait had taken the entire day and with very few breaks. Not to mention all the work she had missed out on accomplishing that day. Having to stay extra late and instead of going home slept on a cot in her office.

Lin looked at the grinning portrait of her mother. _Mother was only upset that she had to take time out of her busy schedule of kicking butt to do hers._ It wasn't just because the woman was blind that she hated doing paperwork. Toph hated all tedious things and always found someone to bully into doing it for her. Surprisingly Lin didn't get the big chair sooner since the woman had become quite adept at forging her mother's signature on all those important documents.

Lin yanked her daughter by the back of furry hood of her coat as a way of informing her daughter that they were moving on with the tour.

Yee-Li trailed behind her mothers with a stiff lip though her eyes flickered about from the wood trim on the high ceilings to the tiled floor that magnified their footsteps. But the walls she found to be quite weird. Plastered wholes and fresh paint mismatched to the aged color. One spot was freshly scorched. Also there were no places for a drink nor any water left out in the open. The lights were surrounded by cages, in this part of the precinct, and at the end of the hallway was a large metal door with all kinds of locks and mechanisms in place. Gears and key holes gave Yee-Li a vague recollection of the door they had at their old house. This one however was wide enough for a full grown armadillo bear to walk through

"Whoops didn't realize we'd come this far," Lin spun them around, "unless you want to spend some time in jail for being a miser." The woman's sly eyes looked over her shoulder.

Yee-Li crossed her arms huffing while she cocked her head to the side. Feet scuffing the floor. Mumbling under her breath, "s'not funny." Lip protruding and her eyes shifted to the corner of her vision as she looked at the door behind them. A visible quake ran up the child's shoulders, unnoticed by her parents, as she was struck with another emotion. A fear born from fresh memories that were hard to put away at night in a dark bedroom. Alone with no one but Shu to keep Yee-Li company.

They soon came upon, and passed without stopping, the break room. Which as soon as Lin and her family were spotted Lin's co-workers quieted. Staring in awe at Korra who gave them a greeting with but a wave. Not returned. And as they made down the hall hushed whispers came from the doorway.

As soon as they entered the room Yee-Li was drawn to the tree stuffed into the corner. Its back end crushed against the wall. Bending its pines to a painful degree. While she touched the ornaments and watched herself reflected back in their red and blue surfaces Lin and Korra filed through the tight packing of desks. As soon as they reached Lins Korra picked up the frame and gushed at the photo.

"I remember this. This was that time you wouldn't let her play with Oogi. Oh man I swear she gave you looks for days after that." Korra laughed as her hand rested on the outside of the frame. Face soon sobering at a sudden realization. Korra looked to the corner of the room and watched, really watched their daughter as the little girl who now came up above Korras waist were circling the front of the tree. "I forget that she was that young sometimes."

The frame was taken and as Lin placed it back onto the desk next to the polar bear dog she said, "She's still young little penguin...or-have you forgotten how old I am?"

Lin leaned her butt on the back of her chair. There were hard lines on either side of her nose that framed chapped lips. Her hair was still gray but it had lightened since the time of the photo and some strands were completely white now though the process had slowed since her retirement. Korra leaned back against that well maintained body that Lin wouldn't allow herself to become lazy. Hands found their way behind Korras back and Fingers teased the tight cloth against her thighs.

"You do remember how much I hate it when you bring up your age?"

"It's nothing to be ashamed about. Why bother hiding it. It shows how much experience I have." The hotly smirk could be felt from the breath on the back of Korras neck. Lin reached behind to press on the spot between her wife's shoulder blades. Gently easing the woman off. "Now, come on." Lin urged her with another hard shove. Moving them through the desks.

"Where we going next?" Korra asked as she reached behind to grab Lin by the hand giving it a tug. A tingle went to both their brains caused by the contact; even after all this time together it still happened. That wonderful feeling like a buzzard wasps nest had been disturbed in the pits of their stomachs.

The orb was so shiny and wonderful and full of the child's hopes and wants for the coming avatar day. Yee-Li nearly dropped it when she heard her mommy give a belch of laughter. Both of them was running through the rows of desks towards her. Though the child was more interested in the tree as she touched another ornament. Dared to pluck it off the branch and bring it close to gaze at her own curious reflection. The ornament twisted about in her hand. It gave everything a wonderful sparkling red hue.

Yee-Li loved the color red. Didn't know why but she guessed as her mothers had an affinity for a certain color that she happened to as well. Didn't mean she hated other colors. Yee-Li liked green and blue too; like her mothers. Red was something special though. She wished she knew the answer why.

A hand leapt on top of the girls head. Startled her. Yee-Li dropped the ornament and gasped as it fell to the ground. Her eyes shut instinctively waiting for the tiny sound of it breaking. It didn't come. Instead she peeked to find the ornament was rolling across the ground. It rumbled and clinked awkwardly. Its top spinning and the piece of wire used to hang it slapped the ground and skittered the ball in a wide arc till it slowed and came to rest by the door.

Hard footsteps followed as Lin bent over a sheepisg smile given to her daughter.

"Sorry squirt. Didn't mean to startle you." Lin said as she handed the ball back. It rolled into her daughters palm and the girl immediately hung it back on the tree. Making sure its perch on the branch would hold tightly the girl jostles it. The ornament wiggles but doesn't fall and that is satisfactory enough.

Korra and Lin are entangled admiring the tree with its sparkling ornaments and festive tinsel.

A need to be close to them overtakes Yee-Li so she inches back till she is close enough to feel the heat of their bodies. She can hear them sigh blissfully and not surprised when they each put an arm on her shoulder and pull her close.

Then the clock interrupts announcing the hour. The hand on Yee-Lis left shoulder grips tighter.

"Looks like it's time to go." Lin said as her hand dropped away and her feet scratch the floor hurriedly. Taking her coat from the coat rack. Buttons up with some help from Korra who pecks her mouth eagerly not letting Lin synch up the belt before she's pulled out the door.

On her mother's heels Yee-Li followed. Struggling to keep pace as Korra is all but running them out the front door. The glass turnstile hisses as its forced to spin. The joints are not oiled and the cold does them no good. Heat is flushed out of the tiny cavern made of glass and Yee-Li finds it is hard to keep her knees from knobbing. Lin turns up the edges of her coat. Korra is as happy as can be unaffected by the weather she holds Lin close rubbing the older woman's arm to help keep it warm. This kind of cold felt mild when one had lived through a snow storm in the south.

Without the street lights the entirety of republic city would still be illuminated in the soft glow of the spirits. Many of the larger ones that were capable of flying kept to the sky, while smaller spirits flitted about the streets. Some had wings while others walked on two, four, or even six or more legs. They had horns and claws and sharp teeth but posed no ill will. Circling lamp posts, and the citizens. Sitting on top of shop canopies. One Yee-Li sized spirit with a cute twitchy nose like a rabbit and large forepaws was handing out flowers that grew from vines that had wrapped themselves around a lamp post.

It seemed that there was a mass of them around the precinct for a reason. As soon as Korra and her family began to walk all the spirits began to follow. The family was leading a parade down the street.

Yee-Li giggled as a beast lumbered beside the girl. As tall as a one story building. Hair hung over its eyes and imposing tusks jutted from its bottom lip. Giving the spirit a bad overbite. It warbled in an unknown yet friendly speech to the girl. Inclining its head towards the women ahead with linked arms.

"That's my mommy and momma." Yee-Li told the spirit.

The spirits mouth hung open. It grumbled again eagerly. Those paws scooped the child up. Yee-Li squealed in delight as the spirit deposited her upon its back. She gripped the fur tight to keep from falling off as the ride was quite bumpy. The spirits back legs were stumpy and the front paws longer than its torso. Which made its gait rough as its back end tended to bounce to keep up with the front. Despite this Yee-Li beamed when her momma turned to look at her. The woman gave a short but approving nod before turning back.

Smaller spirits flanked Yee-Li as she rode. They clapped their paws, hands, or tentacles happily in a kind of rhythm that reminded Yee-Li of something her uncle Tenzin did with a drum when he lead a meditation ring. So the girl began to clap along with them. Straining her muscles to stay seated Yee-Li squeezed her legs to keep from falling off.

Citizens that were still on the street marveled at the procession. Children's faces alighted and cheered and clapped along as well. One man lost the food in his mouth when he came round the corner and saw the spirits walking down the block towards him.

It was exciting. It was grand. It gave the child a slight case of anxiety when she noticed all the people staring at them. At her. Yee-Li hunched over the back of the spirit as it moved. Turning her head. A cold breath escaping and dispersing in the air. She felt a chill in her back. Her cheeks gushed red from embarrassment. She felt she was acting childish. Something a girl of her age shouldn't of been doing. Her mothers were quiet. Reserved. At least her momma was most of the time.

Yee-Li patted the back of the spirits head to get its attention and asked to be let down. The spirit gave a sad cry but lifted her up and put her back on the pavement. She gave him a wave then hurried to catch up to her mothers. She popped up next to Korra and took her hand. The water tribe woman looked at her. Breath puffing. A drunk sort of bliss to her smile as she squeezed her daughters hand.

They came to the stop that would take them home. Waiting by the sign with near two dozen spirits loitering about. The one that Yee-Li had ridden kept away. Watching the little girls back sadly. It crooned unintelligible noises from low in its throat. While the other spirits kept up the cheery atmosphere. The ones that could fly chased each other about in a bright display. Tracing patterns of color in the air above the trios heads. Recreating the symbols of the four nations. One meek little thing drew a misshapen circle with one pigtail. It made Lin a laugh as she tugged on her wife's braid.

Soon the bus came to pick them up. All the spirits that had been their disbanded. Going their separate ways. The faster ones kept pace with the bus for a few blocks before giving up from exhaustion.

When they reached the stretch of road outside Asamis factory the family got off as the bus turned round and went back the way it had came. The neighborhood had all its lights off. The people huddled together under blankets drinking warm milk and watching the spirits dance about. They put on performances and sang awfully tuned songs. Still it brought a great amount of cheer.

The spirits parted for the family. One followed and put on a show. A monkey spirit did an acrobatic display walking on its hands. Korra waved to him and all of the other spirits without favor. Until they got to their door and the lock clicked shut.

They were finally alone. Korra rested her back on the door and let out a breath of relief. She was home. Where no one cared for her title and just wanted to be with her and not the Avatar. In the dark nook Korra saw the shadows undress their coats and set their shoes in the appropriate cubby holes. Lin rubbed her own shoulders while Yee-Li danced on her feet.

Lin hurried into the living room; the lights still off. Stacking wood in the fireplace. She took a step back and let Korra do her thing. With the snap of a finger from which a flame leapt from the tip. It touched the wood an instantly ignited. Bathing the room in a hellish glow. Lin raised her hands to the flames and flexed the chill out of them. While Yee-Li weaseled in beside her and did the same.

The two were transfixed.

So Korra let her tired body fall into the comfort of the couch. Resting her head upon the pillow. It felt nice yet cold. She wanted something much warmer behind her though. Watching the back of her wife. The sound of palms rubbing together slowly snuck in between the loud crackle of the wood charring.

Slowly the chill was chased away. Their fingers warm enough that if they lingered the pair felt they may start to cook. Lin wandered over to the couch. Hovering over her wife with fists punching her waist and an eyebrow raised as time stretched; getting the hint her wife was going to allow her to sit.

Korra stretched causing her shirt to ride up. It exposed a sliver of delicious brown skin. Lin could see the bottom of a protruding navel the small nub like a quirky flesh button. Unconsciously wetting her lips. In anticipation? No, just a memory came to mind. A very nice one.

 _If she's not going to get up then._ Lin let her body flop. Knees knocking against her wife's steel calf's. Head hitting the spot between Korra's breasts for a soft landing. The two women groaned. Lin reached under herself and rubbed the sore spot warming on her knee.

"Ouch."

"Sorry." The woman mumbled around the fabric of Korras shirt. It was inviting. Warm against her cheek. So Lin rubbed herself against it which had the effect of making the chest below quickly to draw in a breathe that soon after releases as a slow and low groan. Lin washed out the aroused sound with a sigh. All her extremities became heavier. Her hand hung over the edge of the couch as it grazed the carpet. Lin's fingers curl as Korra's hand threaded itself through her hair starting from the top of her head then proceeding to the back of her neck were she massaged the kinks that formed from staring at paperwork all day.

"Hmm." Was the blissful groan Lin gave. She snuggled deeper. Mind sinking as well as her eyes which drooped till they were like miniscule cracks starting in a rock. Yet they saw her daughter trying to slink into the room. Looking at Lin apprehensively while holding a glass of milk and a couple of cookies. The girl was light on her feet not a sound nor creak. Except...

"Back in the kitchen." Lin grumbled as she let herself rouse a little. The hand on her head paused which elicited a growl of irritation from the older woman.

"Oh let her eat them in here Lin it's not like she's going to spill it." True the child was less clumsy with her food than either of her parents but...

"Blame yourself little penguin." As the flipped over couch cushion still felt alien to her bottom and according to Lin probably wouldn't feel broken in for weeks if not months. Of course Korra wouldn't complain she had a seat that had been broken in for years now and it wasn't like Lin could flip herself over if her wife had spilled milk on her. No, she had to change her pants and underwear. Furthermore, it wasn't like it was Lins fault that Korra couldn't hold her liquids when being tickled.

The heat radiated off of her wife's face. Lin felt the lifting of an arm as it pointed to the kitchen. Yee-Li looked wounded by Korras gesture but complied.

Lin breathed and let herself slip back into her own version of bliss during the avatar holiday. The fire on her back. A loving body of a spouse beneath. Grumpy child in the kitchen eating sweets. The thought that it couldn't get any better than it crossed Lins mind briefly before it went as clear as the waters of the spirit oasis. Those brown fingers were back. The short nails dug into her scalp pleasantly. Oh what a wonderful world, the words raced through Lins mind as Korra found a particular spot behind her ear and it near launched the woman to the roof. Lin crooned and arched slightly, the pleasant tension in her back heightened the pleasure. The woman feebly tried to kiss Korra from where she lay. Stretching her puckered lips as far as they would go.

Korra smiled at the cute face her wife was making and tilted forward only to be met with the same problem. The pairs lips were inches apart and unfortunately neither of whom was willing to move to cover the distance. So instead they both shrugged and Lin laid her head back down. Listening to the beat of her wife's heart.

**Ba-Bump-ba-bump.**

Lin monitored the evening heart beat through her wife's necklace which was pressed against her temple. And as Korra began to speak she lit up like a tree in her mind. The vibrations helped Lin map every contour of her face. Every crevice in her body. She saw enough that she could read Korras moving lips without the sound.

Too bad what she was saying seemed to make her frown.

"Hey, get me a cookie. Or let me up so I can get one."

"I'm comfortable," Lin growled as she felt another growl match her from inside Korras stomach, "you won't starve."

"But I saw Yee-Li's cookies and I want some of my own." The slick sound of a tongue running over lips. Hands pushed on Lins shoulders. The dead weight that was her body inched up slightly. "Come on Lin get off."

The woman grumbled. Squirming about atop Korra. Lins body plummeted over the edge of the couch as she landed with a hard thump. The air rushed out of her lungs and she wheezed.

Korras concerned face peeked over the side of the couch. Her single braid dangled enticingly low and if Lin didn't have a ache going up her back she would of gone for it.

"You ok?" Korra asked reaching over the side and prodded Lin in the shoulder. She then recoiled as she was stung in the forearm. Small parallel lines indented her skin.

Pinching her fingers like a crab Lin grinned up from the floor. She rolled onto her stomach and pushed herself onto her knees then wobbled over to the edge of the couch were she rested her elbows. Her finger made its way to the tip of a brown and bulbous nose. Were it pressed down hard. The action flared Korras nostrils. A hot breathe brushing over Lins hand. It felt absolutely wonderful.

Except for the loud gurgle that washed all the pleasantness away. Korra was red faced. She avoided looking at Lin.

With her finger still on her nose Lin gave it a hard push as she got up. The woman recoiled and began twitching her nose as if there were an itch.

Crumbs stuck to milk covered fingers. It would be more appropriate to only dunk half the cookie and keep them dry except Yee-Li wanted to eat her cookies in one bite. Enjoying the moist explosion of sugar in her mouth while staring at the wonderful sight on the kitchen table. The left over's of a tree that must of had its top clipped off in an accident. Its pines prickled Yee-Lis fingers when she rubbed them leaving a sticky sap that was hard to wash away. The smell was subtle. Not to fragrant which her mothers preferred. Full, at least, and not too heavy to either side with no bald spots. Which of course if Yee-Li wasn't their her mother's would of brought home the wrong one. Strips of red, green, and blue fell over the branches and onto the table. Yee-Li was still picking out pieces of tinsel that had originally decorated the tree. Her mommas touch. Pick up a handful and fling it at the tree and there you have it. Decorated for avatar day.

Yee-Li dunked another cookie in her milk up to the knuckle. It was tender and ready to fall apart in her hand when she popped it into her mouth. She closed her eyes in delight. A sweet little moan from a sweet little cookie. The round treats of course had each of the three members favorite colors incorporated into the decoration of the icing. Most of them were hastily and sloppily done. Those were her mommies. A few of which having been eaten while being decorated

As she was drenching another cookie Yee-Li was startled by a thud. The cookie dripped on the table as a figure walked out of the shadows of the other room brushing its short hair. Yee-Li rubbed the speckles of milk on the table with her hand not before popping the cookie into her mouth.

Brazenly Lin walked right to the table bended at the waist and snatched her daughters last cookie. A rebuttal was sprinkled with a gross mixture of crumbs, saliva, and milk that landed on Yee-Lis own arm. The point came across to the woman none the less who added insult to the theft by dunking the cookie in her daughters milk. The tips of Lins fingers came out slick and the cookie was semi moistened. Not drowned as her daughter liked to do. To Lin it made for a better taste. More hardness but easier to chew as Korras cookies were packed with sugar and harder than rock candy someone was liable to break a tooth. Which Lin had seen her wife eat them without a glass. So it begged the question whether Korras teeth were harder than rock even?

Lin ruffled Yee-Lis red hair. The braid swung about and the child harrumphed in displeasure. Her momma opened a tin, a gift, they had gotten from Tenzin. A large air nomad symbol painted sloppily by an inexperienced hand. Thoughts didn't count in Lins book as she should of told Tenzin to take his handmade gift back and get them a nicer looking tin. For someone who was all about practice Tenzins calligraphy was terrible. The words Merry Avatar Day scratched on the side. _Mother had better penmanship than this._ Lin made a note, as she twisted the lid off, that obviously the father had not had any hand in teaching his youngest son the arts as Rohan could at least keep within the lines.

Fishing out enough to satisfy her wife, which in total was six cookies, Lin set the tin back on the counter by the edge. Then walked back into the living room.

Once Lin was back down on the couch her head facing away from the kitchen. The tin was quietly taken down. Yee-Li carefully removed the lid and took the cookie that was stolen then two more as compensation for the grief. So the little girl sat back down. She dropped the cookie into her glass. Letting it bob on the surface. Sadistically she pushed it under then let it come up for air. Until the edges begin to come apart does Yee-Li stop her torture and fished the cookie out to eat.

The cold gooey thing in her throat gives her a warm smile. Heightened when Yee-Li looked at the tree. Though she wished they had one like she had seen at her mommas work. Her fingers still slick with milk mime holding one of the ornaments. The smooth texture almost tangible it felt real if a little cold to the touch. Then Yee-Li opened her eyes and found she grabbed her glass. The milk began to warm.

The cookies were vanishing at an astounding rate. Each sugary treat was consumed whole by those luscious lips. There is a cry of ecstasy above Lins head. She can feel the crumbs falling into her hair. A hand tried to brush them away only to tangle them further. Lin grimaced against her wife's chest. The hands that had slipped under Korras body to keep warm tighten agitatedly.

A chill started at her feet and worked its way up Lins back. The flame was staring to wane. The pops spaced further apart as they found less material to chew.

Korra wore a docile smile as her teeth grinded another cookie. A drunkenness in her stare as she watched Lin get up. There was a stack of wood which had been freshly cured. Dried during the summer months under a tarp in the backyard next to the door.

Lin took a fat piece off the pile. Results were instant as the fire had new life breathed into it. Fresh heat. A dry heat and a dazzling spark that seemed to make it look like the fire had winked at Lin in appreciation.

Crouched deep with arms crossed Lin looked to beside the fire were they had laid out the presents. There were so many. A couple for Korra and Lin. But mostly they were for Yee-Li. More than what she and Su got when they were kids. Being chief paid well but not that well. They got a present each and it didn't mount to extravagance. _But I loved anything she gave me._

"Hey squirt-come in here." Lin waddled over on bent knees and took a gift off the pile. When Yee-Li entered, a thick white mustache on her upper lip, Lin handed her the thin rectangular box. No wrapping paper only a big bow as all the gifts from her parents had been decorated as between the two they still had no skill at wrapping something that didn't move. Yee-Li was even harder when she was still in diapers.

Yee-Li looked between the box and her momma. Silently begging what to do.

"Open it." Lin demanded as she wiped the milk off her daughters lip. Fishing through the pile for something else.

"Lin it's not time yet."

"Here," Lin handed the gift she had gotten for her wife while holding Korras, "were not going to spoil things if we open one early. Besides we still have your parents and Su's. Plus I'm sure Tenzin has something for her tomorrow too."

The woman grumbled yet had no problem taking the gift. Korra tugged on the bow limply. Torn between wanting to see what was inside and upholding the tradition of Avatar Day. Korra rattled the box near her ear trying to pick up a hint; it sounded hard and the box was heavy. As she inspected the loose bow Korra caught the smirk from Lin. The woman set the box on her lap, head down to hide her blush, and grabbed the two ends of string. Pulled them till the bow wilted and the string lay across her lap.

What rested on a thin sheet of white paper made Korra's hands shake so much that the lid of the box slipped off her lap and hit the floor with a hushed clunk. Onyx stones threaded together in a chain of the same mysterious material. They glittered as if hell fire had been trapped within as the stones seemed to absorb the surrounding light. Simplicity was a virtue. There was no etchings. Korra picked up the bracelet and fiddled with each of the stones. Rolling them between her fingers. Smoother than linen. Yet she could feel the vibrations of the rock within. It twanged oddly. Leaving a long echo when it resonated like after one had drawn a bow once across a single string of an instrument. The pitch was high.

As Korra marveled at bracelet Lin crawled closer. Took it from her and put it around her wrist.

"I wanted something to match the stone, but I'm afraid Suyin couldn't find a meteorite that was similar to the one yours is made from. She suggested you might like this anyway." Lin said as she did the clasp and took a glance at the necklace which nestled peacefully between Korras breasts. Now she had two ways to feel her wife's pulse. For reassurance.

Lin fell onto her bottom and pulled the bow in half and flung it over her shoulder.

Korra panicked trying to make a grab for the gift. Lins hold was strong. Her fingers pinched the box, crushing it, as she kept it from being taken away. A growl leapt between her lips as she gave her wife a blunt look. Lin saw Korra glance at the box giving a tug. Her eyes pleading to be able to take back the gift. Was she embarrassed? Perhaps ashamed? Whatever the feeling would have to be brushed aside because Lin was going to open her gift.

"I will wear them till my big toe wears a hole in them." The comment drew a giggle from Yee-Li who still held onto her unopened present.

Korra rubbed the back of her head as she gestured to the pair of green socks. "Sorry you said you needed a nice pair for work so-I-you know got you some." They were a far higher quality than Lin usually wore. More suited to accompany fine footwear not moccasins. Still, Lin did like the small embroidered winged boar on the ankle.

So Lin scooted closer to the couch to put her arms around her wife's waist. The cracked and dry skin on her finger tips caught on the fabric round her back as she hugged tightly and kissed Korras stomach. It left a slightly visible wet spot.

"I love them, and I love you little penguin." Lin said as her eyes closed when a brown hand rested on her cheek. They were as dry as her own. Yet Lin relished the feeling of the friction against her skin. As it worked its way to her jaw using a light pressure to force her to look into her wife's blue eyes.

 _We really should go back to the beach house,_ was the thought that crossed Lins mind as she felt the faint touch to her lips. Take the kid. See the ocean, and hopefully make up for the disaster they had earlier in the year.

A cracked throat cleared which made Lin turn to her daughter. Who was staring at the present that was resting on her knees. Her hands lay atop the box and framed the large red bow. They tugged at it from either side. Letting go out of fear of messing the pretty bow up, but they would return shortly and do it again. Tug. Release. Tug. Release.

"Can I-open it?" Yee-Li asked tilting her head upward.

"Ah-sure." Lin said uncertain because of the doubts she had about the gift. What if she didn't like it? She says she does but is she being honest? These same questions came about each year; and every year Lin didn't have the heart to use her sense to find out the truth.

Hands itched to pull the box apart to see what was inside but Yee-Li restrained herself and took it slow. The strings was pulled taught till the bow unraveled. The beautiful length of ribbon was laid out next to her. Shades of red captured the young girls eye and its puce color matched the gradient of her braid.

 _If she doesn't like it I'll let her open either Suyins, or Asamis. Either or is probably something she'll like anyway._ Lin watched as the lid was lifted off. The plain white tissue paper was peeled open and when the gift underneath it was revealed Lin sucked her teeth anticipating some sort of negative reaction. True Yee-Li had never shown such bad behavior, but she was heading towards her teens soon. Lin had a clear understanding of what that was going to be like; not from her of course but someone close. A prayer was muttered every time Lin thought of those coming days. She really hoped her daughter wouldn't join a gang.

 _Beifongs are rebels mother said once._ The details were slow coming but Lin was sure that particular tag line had to do with something that ticked her mother off. An anything that rubbed Toph Beifong the wrong way usually got beaten to a pulp or smashed. The memory was fragmented. Having to do with a merchants cart running over her mother's foot. _That man never did get it down from that light pole did he? She did have impeccable aim._ The blind bandit having been able to spear the wooden frame through the middle. _Gave herself a slap on the wrist for that offense, well Su got the chance too. Mother wouldn't let me do it._ The young Lin had been livid that she didn't get to belt her mother with a rock because it would of been the only free shot Lin would get; ever. Not once had Lin, or Su, ever managed to so much as touch a pebble to their mothers feet during sparing practice. They were however the only benders to make the earthbending and metalbending master Toph Beifong break a sweat.

A bead of sweat chilled a line down the back of Lins neck. Unable to look away from the disaster she knew was forthcoming. Her shoulders shrunk as she hunched over. Hands buried between her legs as they wound themselves round her ankles. Nails ground past the nubs of her fingers couldn't reach the skin and inflict the pain she wanted to distract herself with.

Her daughters mouth was flat no hint of anything that may have been going on inside. A studious look to her. _At least she doesn't look confused. I mean it's a dress. She likes those still? She wears them so she has to like them still. Asami said she would like something like this. It didn't have all that frumpiness, but it was a nice dress she could wear to dinner at Tenzin and Pema's. She'll be the best dressed person there compared to those nomads._

Lin was suddenly pushed onto the flat of her back accompanied by the heavy ring of bells. A weight around her waist and a pain she found wasn't so bad. She looked down into red hair. The spot where her daughters hands had grabbed radiated an intrinsic feeling of love. Yee-Lis sharp cheek poked Lins sternum.

The edge of the red dress was crawling out from underneath the box that had toppled out of the girls lap and onto the floor

The couch whined as Korra crawled to its end. Closer to the fire to better see the ease of joy on her wife's face. With a small yet relieved smile Korra rested her head in her palm. Glad that Asamis advice hadn't steered them wrong.

"Hey," Korra said as she placed her palms on the floor and dragged the dead weight of her body closer to the pair till she fell awkwardly across the two, "that gifts half from me to. Show your mommy some love, squirt." Feigning a bruised ego.

Her daughter screeched the bells ringing excitedly when Korra took her ear by the lobe and gave it a soft pinch. Helplessly pinned between two bodies. Lins hands sunk into her daughter with a ravenous thirst to hear the squeals of terror. They were merciless. Korra switched to the other ear. Devious she drew a line of spit from her grinning mouth.

"A-aaaaahhhh-hh." Came the Childs cry when balmy, fresh and drippy spit made its way down the slope of her ear's tender canal. Alas her arms were pinned under Lin still hugging the woman. Her legs only kicked the air. While she tried to bend her head away from the torture she wailed, "Stoooooppppp!"

The digit withdrew while at the same time Lin stopped as well. Korra let her body go limp. The trio stacked atop one another. Creating a sandwich of tender love with their daughter in the middle. As one they all let out a breathe.

"Happy Avatar Day you two." Korra said.

"Happy Avatar Day Mommy, Momma."

Lin worked her arms around Korra and pulled her weight down. The pleasant feeling of being trapped under them but was better than any present she could of, or ever would receive. It was definitely a Happy Avatar Day.

Enjoy the holidays; and see you guys in the New Year.

~Sanomo


	32. Ch. 32: Ai jui xiang wo de muqin Pt. 1

Ch. 32: Ai jui xiang wo de muqin Pt. 1

Nothing had changed at all. Why would it. Because another year had passed? What a foolish notion to entertain. A year means nothing. Several...well, that could bring about something of significance.

Evil grey clouds sent forth winds that sunk deep into their fashionable cloth coats that were unable to keep out the chill. Hats of stiff felt yet thin and without weight leapt to the winds command. The pipes on the backs of Sato-mobiles belched fumes. Shoes walked over discarded papers or crumbs of food eaten in a hurry. A tiny stray spirit who had been brave enough to mingle with the crowd of people tried to get a few blocks to find shelter from the coming storm.

There was a middle aged woman in a long coat that touched to her ankles with a bag of groceries idling by a vent to keep warm. The smoke masked her feet making her look like a specter come from the spirit world for a visit. Truth be told the only ones who visited were those who never departed from this world in the first place.

With whiskers sharper than thorns a man in overalls had his hands in the pockets of his jacket. Its color faded to a mild grey-brown. Hat on his head. His face turned to the ground. Knowing where he was going. Fingers, permanently blackened from coal dust, pinched the cigarette in his mouth. Teeth mined of all resources, two on the left side of were missing. On the bright side this made it easier to hold the cigarette between his teeth. A thin line of smoke wafted lazily behind him as he walked briskly. It drifted till it was split by someone heading the other way.

The person coughed into their mitten. Made of bison fur dyed a dark green. The cuff of which was made so that it crept a little ways more into the young teens coat to seal her own warmth inside. A furred hood was pulled tight enough it narrowed her vision. She had to turn her whole head to the side to even see an old woman hunched over her cane who was pushing people much younger than herself aside. A sight to behold. The old woman was probably one of the first citizens of republic city. So she knew how to handle a crowded street. Using her cane to nudge those aside. Tap at the heels when someone was going to slow even for her speed. Which wasn't much more than an aardvark sloth. The old woman cut off the teen trying as she inched away from the grinding engine gears and honking horns on the street. Though her ears had grown quiet due to age enough of that sound could still reach them.

What any republic city citizen would of done in that situation, which would of been to push the old woman aside, the young teen did the opposite. Allowing the old woman to get by. However the next person spun the old woman on the tip of her cane like a top. Jostled, the old woman found a hand had steadied her movements. She brushed it off with a withered grunt as her wrinkled hands held her canes head tight. The old woman was soon swallowed by the current of people as she found her way through.

A silly breathe pushed the heated air out of the young teens chest. Shrugging of the encounter she pulled on the straps of her pack. The weight of the books pulled on her back. Straightening it to exemplary perfection. Making her look ever the dignified student. Except for the heavy pair of pants that she wore underneath her skirt. Kept in her bag during school hours to save face with her fellow students.

While at the back of the line the young teen adjusted herself. Hoping no one would pay attention when they were all staring at the crossing light waiting for it to change. The pants tended to slip as she walked. They were normally meant for someone else's hips which were much larger than her own, which were narrow like a boys and one of the things on the top of her list she wished to change about herself. She wanted to have hips like her Aunt. So she could walk with a tantalizing sway that could make heads turn. With a smidge of make-up on her lips and cheeks she looked womanly in the face. But her body still seemed less womanly even at the age of sixteen when most girls had begun to finish filling out. There could still be hope yet that she was a late bloomer. Then again she remembered a hope she had as a child to have something her parents had. She scratched herself through the hood of her coat right on the temple where an itch had formed. It was soothed away, along with the thoughts as the herd of citizens began to move as a school of fish in the ocean.

That magnificent and expansive big blue thing. Stretching out over the arctic. Ice burgs floating like they were in a glass of chilled tea. They bumped and crashed into one another. Molding together or destroying each other entirely. The cold that had gripped the city was worse enough to of reminded the young teen of her trip to the south pole. Of her mommy's home. Of her grandpa and grandma and someone else. She touched the fur lining the cuffs of her coat. Enjoying the nice pleasant softness.

"Naga." Voice soft, whispering. Yet unpracticed and cracked from a day of silence in school. Never one to speak up with an answer though she knew a fair good many of them; more than half at least.

The polar bear dogs jowls had been so droopy when they had boarded the boat. A sad high pitched whine that would not be drowned out by the sound of smoke pouring from the boats stacks. Nagas right eye dropped over a clouded iris. It could not follow anything. The polar bear dog spooked easily when touched on that side if one didn't announce themselves first. _Mom had said it was better for her to be up there with grandma and grandpa. All that space for her to play._ Not that the polar bear dog did much playing now a days. _Grandma is always trying to get us to visit to cheer Naga up._ And to get to see her granddaughter too as grandma wanted to stay in the cold weather because the mild temperatures of republic city seemed to affect her joints. So this passing Avatar Day they made the trip to the south pole.

 _Momma didn't like the snow._ The older woman's first bad experience upon landing was tripping on a patch of black ice. Then there was the snow drift she had gotten stuck in while riding a snow-mobile to grandma and grandpas house. Even hours later when they were inside her grandparents hut with a fire going her mom had picked a chunk of ice out from her ear. It hit the ground an soon dissolved into a puddle. The woman wiped her finger on her pants and proceeded to take a sip of tea. Carrying on with the conversation she were having with her father-in-law.

The teen hid her giggle behind a furry cuff. A red stain on the tips of the white fur as she pulled it away. She frowned. She hadn't a mirror around to check the damage. _Momma wouldn't let me bring one. Says it will disrupt my studies. How? And of course mommy agreed with her too. It's not like either of them knows how make-up works. I have to do the both of them when we get invited to galas, on top of my own make-up. Neither of them knows how to dress for parties. They've both worn the same dress clothes to any event since I was born._ Her aunt Asami would likely agree.

The thoughts had slowed her progress. The teen saw the bus which had pulled up to her stop. She broke into a sprint and waved her hands unable to shout as her lungs quickly became winded from the short run. She made it onto the bus; her Aunts bus was really what she thought. Since the woman did manufacture them. Unfortunately, republic cities citizens had not treated them kindly as the plastic on the hard seats was chipped. Metal bars overhead from which one could hold while standing were smudged with fingerprints. There was still all manner of unscrupulous words written on the backs of seats. Some had been painted over with bright silver paint which shown painfully obvious against the darker shade of steal. They weren't kept clean. There was trash under seats and the trashcan that was provided for disposal was overrun with bottles. Some full, others still smelled of a hard alcohol; those ones were drained of every last drop.

She sat towards the front as most of the unsavory characters that lived in republic city stayed to the back away from the drivers sight. Hidden behind a cloud of thick smoke that reeked throughout the cabin. The hard flavor of tobacco tickled the nose repulsively and made tears sprout in the eyes of children.

 _If either of them were here they would of told them to put it out._ To be frank one of them would of asked, the other would of put them out.

Keeping her head in her lap the teen avoided looking at the scenery. However, it didn't help to prevent the queasy feeling from starting in her stomach when the bus started to move. The heat created from all the breathes taken and released caused her to remove her hood. Gingerly she pulled it down. The first thing that tumbled out were twin braids that framed her sharp cheekbones. One had a blue ribbon, the other puce which nearly dissolved into her maroon hair. The years had darkened it from its previous fiery color. Smooth, flawless, as her Aunt Asami had taught her how to keep it. Unlike either of her parents who let their hair fall were it might after a shower. Usually, her hair would be left to fall freely but for school she kept it in a bun with a strip of gold to hold it in place. A gift from her mom on Avatar Day.

A hand brushed the piece of bright gold her fingers left smudges that distorted. the scenery reflected under the swirl of a fingerprint. Such an expensive gift was unlike her parents as they usually got her clothes. She smudged the headband again. At her stop the teen made sure her hair was tucked back into her hood before she got off.

Its walls were thick stone. Chipped and discolored. Some corners worn from the harsh weather that sometimes rolled in from the bay. However the factory stood as a testament to its construction. There was life inside as smoke chugged from the squat stacks. Workers on assembly lines putting their particular skill set of touches to the Sato-Mobiles they were producing. Some put in steering columns. Others were great at hooking on that tiny brass handle, gold if you could afford the luxury model, used to roll down the window. The gates were open and a few of the cars were out for their final test runs on the course. Weaving through cones and taking on bumps both large and small. Asami made sure not to scrimp on quality control. Every car was tested. Every car was checked over for any imperfections. She was a fierce and brilliant business woman who knew how to keep a customer happy.

A honk, like a bull frog had been mercilessly squeezed, drew the teens attention as she walked over to the fence. Setting a gloved hand on the thick links to keep out anybody who may try sneak in to steal secrets. Her Aunts biggest fear. No one would steal her things again. The teen didn't get who Aunt Asami was talking about but it made the owner of future industries smudge her teeth with dark red lipstick when she bit her lip out of anger.

Her skin was darkened naturally by the sun. Eyebrows thin yet thick and improper for a woman. So were the raggedy pants ripped at the cuffs and leggings. Aria wore her hair in a tight ponytail that stretched her scalp to keep it out of her face so she could focus.

The wheels kicked up a cloud of dirt behind the vehicle as the tires spun in place. Chassis wiggling like a cat ready to pounce on a mouse. As an arrow is loosed by letting ones fingers lax so too was the Sato-mobile released with the ease of taking a foot off the brake pedal. It lurched forward and a unique sound was tempered by metal grinding on metal as the pistons pumped in the engine block. A new custom design that Asami had made that was far more efficient at producing greater speeds. It could beat the previous year's model in a race before the other engine had time to warm.

As the Sato-mobile speed forth a thrill went up the teens back. So too did the queasy churning of her stomach and she wasn't even the one moving. The wheels glided on the slick road that had neither a crack nor bump. Absolute perfection had been demanded in its creation so that they could test the limits of her Aunts vehicles. As the Sato-mobile cut the corner in front of the fence, the wheels rattled as the back tires lost their grip, the back of the Sato-mobile slid out purposely. With skill the woman in control of the vehicle gave a wink to the teen behind the safety of the fence as she corrected the slide easily and the car was once again moving on all four tires. The Sato-mobile sped off down the track. Horn giving a honk as a parting goodbye.

A mitten covered hand waved at the departing vehicle. A small trail of smoke coming from the exhaust pipe. Somehow the teen knew that the woman had gotten her goodbye for the car seemed to waggle itself in what she thought of as a way of waving back.

The fence rattled when she let go. It wobbled back and forth a few times till it settled and stood there as a silent deterrent. She had heard her Aunt talk about adding barb wire to it soon. Though both her mothers had vehemently opposed the future industries CEO from trying to electrify the fence.

The sidewalk was sun bleached. Cracks due to spirit vines which had sprouted underneath. Pushing entire pieces and making them akimbo. Nasty to walk over in the dark as their street didn't have many lamp posts. Only the scarce source of light from a neighbors house hopefully awake at the hour, the houselights thrown across their yards and onto the sidewalk to light the way. The teen kept her head glued to the ground to not lose her footing. Something that had happened often when she were a child. She sighed at the thought of all the clothes she had ruined because of her carelessness. _Neither of them cared about my clothes. Mommy would pick me up and hug me till I stopped crying. Momma would of taken care of any scrapes. She was always on top of that even though mommy was the one who could use bending to heal._ The teen gave her chin a nudge with her knuckle. _She'd tap me on my chin and tell me I was being a tough girl like a Beifong should._

This was the same woman whose voice drew the teens ear when she heard the shouting coming from the backyard. A tall fence kept out the public. Three slices of post had been replaced with an off colored stock of wood. Bursts of flames like a dragon with a bad cough ignited the air above the backyard. More curses accompany the outburst. The earth quaked beneath the teens feet. As she had been taught to her legs bent unconsciously to absorb the shock. It stopped and peace seemed to of settled until fragments of earth hurled themselves over the top of the fence. A fist sized piece fell short of the sidewalk. Plowing the dead yellow grass. Small chunks bounced in front of her and into the street. Later the sharp bits would puncture the tire of a lucky business man who missed the most important meeting of his life. One that if he would of attended would of coast him his job. Oh, how the world works in mysterious ways.

Unaware of this happenstance the teen continued along the path to the front of her home unlocking the front door with a key that had been reluctantly handed over by her momma, who thought that she shouldn't have such a big responsibility. _I'm sixteen,_ the teen grumbled every time the key slide into the lock.

Inside she set her shoes in the cubby hole. A frail and faded blue the badgermole was missing an eye and nose which time sought to wear away but it could never rid the memory. A finger dotted the spot where the nose had been; where she had painted it on. Still knowing the exact spot she had applied the drip of paint as she dragged her finger against the uneven surface. Withdrawing from the pain the teen found a small splinter. A dot of blood came when the splinter was removed. The teen sucked her finger. Disgusted by the copper taste in her mouth she frowned and grumbled incoherently to the empty foyer.

The light was pale filled with dust floating about. Even the colorful prism of the stain glass above the doorway created a hazy if not a dingy beam of spiritual-Esq. light.

Her steps were muffled by her socks. Without the weight of her pack they would of been deft; with it a slight thumping sound accompanied as books banged against one another through the short hallway into the kitchen she set her pack on the kitchen table. The table hugged the ground surrounded by a red, blue, and green cushion. A checkered surface if the mood should arise a game of Pai Sho could be played. More of a war with no real victory. Against an opponent who was merciless, unsympathetic, and cruel. So far her momma was ahead by four wins after her win in last night's game; the teen had almost been grounded for her victory. The round tiles had been kept in a box on the counter. A few worn indentations in them from an livid hand grinding them against the board as her momma made the moves that were all that had been left to her. Which seemed to be happening more so as the teen learned her mother's style of play. Fast, loose, and get them before they can get you. Blitz them.

As the red cushion released a strangled hush of air the back door slid open. Letting in a gust of wind that made the teens arms break out in gooseflesh. A warning before the words could hit her ears.

"...you need to tone it down Korra." Said the older woman with heavy lines sprouting from her nose. Lips thinner than a chopstick was drawn into a puckered brow. The clink-clank of her feet on the wooden floor of the kitchen. Armor dusty with earth. The plates expanded and contracted with every breath the woman took. They seemed to move to the woman's emotions. Shifting slightly in an annoyed manor as an arm reached to shut the door. Glass rattling as it was slammed shut.

Dark brown arms that felt rough when they were used in a hug were linked by her hands behind her head. The younger woman in a light aqua shirt. The sleeves of which came past the elbows and encroached on her forearms. Hugging them like a second skin. Swiveling at the hips the younger woman gave a Cheshire grin to her wife.

"Hey Lin, remind me who was the one that broke the fence anyway?" Her teeth grew larger in her mouth. Inflated by the fact that she was right.

Lin looked away. Shadowing the emotions on her face with a hand covering the frustrated downward curve of her lip. The hand soon flew off when she found the suitable words for a retort. "Don't get so full of yourself. If you hit the fence or the house..."

"Tisk...tisk...tisk." Korra counted her tisks with a finger tapping an invisible button, one that was unknowingly enflamed the woman in front of her, "but I did not, did I Bad-ger-mole." Inching close to her wife Korra cooed the nickname.

What followed was a bruiser of a kiss that left Korra in a state of bliss; an actual bruise will form on the corner of her lip overnight.

"So," Lin began as she walked towards the table. Footfalls heavy and making her daughters pencil roll off the edge and to her feet. Lin picked it up pointing the pencils tip at her daughter in a manner as if brandishing a sword at an enemy. The sting of the previous nights defeat still fresh on her ego, "how was school squirt?" She said as her daughter took the pencil from her.

"Good." Was all that was said. Not great. Not bad. It was there. She got through it better so than her mommy would of if she ever had to attend a proper one. Instead of the rudimentary home schooling she received while training to be the next avatar.

Touching the back of her daughters head Lin gave it a playful shove which earned a disgruntled response. She fetched a glass from the cupboard and filled it at the sink. Taking a few sips to cool her body which had finally caught up with her exertions and was now beginning to break out in a sweat. The armor began to chill from within as the perspiration soaked into the padding. Thickest on her torso and shoulders. The cool feeling was pleasant on her muscles. Unknotting them. Lin relaxed against the counter.

Korra had wandered off but returned. Shirt stained around the neck and arm pits. Giving off a unpleasant smell to her daughter of an amalgam of spoiling things that had been sitting in a trash can to simmer. Slender and calloused a brown finger touched the dirty golden frame adjusting so her eyes were line with the square lenses perched on her nose. She pushed the blue cushion close to her daughter who was unpacking her books. Laying a thick text on the table. Korra eyed the book as she took a hard gulp. Symbols and numbers with lines and squiggles pluses and minuses. The spirits were cruel sometimes at least only with these small things.

Pages were flipped till they found the right one a hand laid the book flat displaying hundreds of problems, numbered in order from hardest to unsolvable, all having to do with figuring out what the dreaded letters represented in a numerical answer. Korra tapped a curled finger to her temple as she wrapped her other hand defensively in front of herself. To keep the pit from opening in her stomach at the hopelessness that she wouldn't be able to help her daughter with her homework tonight.

A glass was placed on the table with a few ice cubes added. It perspired. The rivulets of water collecting on the bottom and as Korra picked it up there was a wet ring left on the wood. Korra did not bother to turn the glass and instead placed her lips over the smudge that her wife had left. Taking two powerful and forceful gulps Korra had drained the glass to only a shot left at the bottom. The ice left a drop of cool water on her upper lip. Tingling the flesh and drawing a smile a hard skinned thumb wiped it off. As the thumb retreated Korra pursed her lips, leaned forward, and pecked it devotedly.

One set of eyes rolled inside the head that held onto them. Another pair averted out of embarrassment at their daughters gesture. But they were on the same level. Except Lin who towered above the two of them. Holding her height, if only a marginal difference of an inch or so, over them both.

Lin stealthily crept behind her daughter as the girl put her head into the book. The first problem came easy; they grew worse thereafter. She felt the cold steel lay across her scalp the smooth plate on her mommas forearm slide about when the teen attempted to throw it off by tipping her head. The woman moved with the motion maintaining contact. Armguard rubbing her head causing some of her hair unknowingly to became tangled in the spot where the plate was buckled together.

Vying for her attention Korra dipped her head to the table. Peeking at the girl as she called her name. "Yee-Li?" Korra asked, as she played with her own hair. She still wore the braid to match Yee-Lis own. Though now only a few strands of hair stuck out from the bottom as it laid in front of her right ear. Her hair never descended below the chin. While a great swath of it was combed over the left side of her face opposite the braid. Framing one eyebrow while covering the other. Time had done little to change the avatars appearance but this new hairstyle had been pushed upon her by her daughter. The back of Korras head always seemed unruly as if someone had been grabbing at it. The woman would only blush settling her eyes on Lin when asked, she brushed a hand down the back to try and lay the hair down flat.

"Yee-Li?" Korra asked again.

The teen gave a grunt to acknowledge she was being asked a question and said nothing more; the open air meant it was ok to ask. She was double checking her work in her head. The answer came out to three. Seemed right. So she left it at that and started on the next.

"How's Xiu?"

The tip of the pencil skittered across the paper. It dangled loosely from Yee-Lis hand as she scratched the back of her head. Her mouth wobbled as her tongue worked its way around the words.

"We-didn't have any classes together today." A quick answer as she always gave. Not a whole lot of elaboration. The teen yelped as her momma pulled herself off. She scratched her scalp to rub the pain away.

Lin moved to her wife's side. Body seeming to sag into the cushion. Which suddenly felt hard. Uncomfortable as if it were made of something not rock at least. Because Lin always found rock to make for a most comfortable chair after she molded it to herself. Her grunt went unnoticed as a tight feeling came about her body. As her armor responded to her emotions as her daughter and wife continued their conversation

"How is she doing?"

The plates squeezed her chest. Leaving no room for which to draw a breath.

"Fine."

Arms and legs locked in position. Making sure the woman stayed put.

"When are you going to bring her over. All you do is talk about Xiu. I want to meet this girl." Korra giggled; yet it wasn't like Yee-Li talked about her without first being prodded.

"She's busy. Xiu does a lot of after school stuff."The swift beating of her heart; it was a lie.

The tightness around Lins neck kept her from talking. Even as she saw Korras face visibly sink. Those ocean blues developed a storm inside them.

"What about the weekends?"

The question was rendered mute when the teen decided to suddenly cut the topic off, "Mom, please...cant I just do my homework." _Please, stop asking me these questions._ Was her internal plea. To just stop asking about Xiu.

Lin felt the tightness around her neck lax. Her armor was responding to a new emotion within. A sinister rattle began. Low the sound was dampened against Lins skin. The plates shifted. Lin could feel the metal in the spoils on her back try to slither out and up her arms. There came a struggle between Lins will and the self-awareness they seemed to of obtained. She knew _what_ they wanted to do. To paddle the teens butt till she couldn't sit for a week. Maybe then it'd get through to her what she was doing...to that pour girl.

"Hey!" Lin barked, the two startled at the older woman's hard edged tone. A voice Korra hadn't heard since she had met the woman when she made her first trip to republic city. A hard calloused finger flickered out, the motion made the teen flinch. The pencil fell to the floor. The sound of it hitting was drowned out when Lins clenched fist made contact with the table, "Don't talk to your mother like that when she is addressing you." A great quake went up the legs of the table. It shook her daughters books.

Everything grew still except for the haggard breathing coming from Lin. Her lip hung sideways a little bit. Exposing a sliver of pink gums. A few strands of hair broke loose from the rest, dangling in front of her face between her eyebrows. The gray of her hair was so light now that it was one shade away from a dirty white. The lines under Lins eyes seemed to grow more pronounced as she blinked. Once, only once was all it took to take in the scene of her wife's crisp mouth, of her daughters bewildered eyes. The hand on the table went lax. Unfurling till it lay motionless, like a dead weight on the end of her wrist it was dragged off the table and into Lins lap. Where it stayed hidden.

"I'm-sorry."

Lin grumbled to herself when her daughter spoke. She put her head into her lap. Ashamed of the scene she had made. Time seemed to die around Lin. Fractured and re-sewn together. As they had somehow leapt forward. Somewhere along the way Yee-Li had gotten her pencil and finished her homework. All the while Lin remained still. Never drawing attention to herself. Even when her daughter asked permission to go to her room. Which Korra gave.

A hand grabbed Lin by the arm. It wasn't forceful but she did feel a tug that beckoned her to raise her head. "Care to tell me what that was all about." Her wife said with a drooping frown. The fingers left streaks, a mixture of dirt and sweat, on the armor of her bicep as they let go.

"I need to talk to her...alone." Lin rose to her feet.

"Be nice to her ok."

"I'm sorry Korra, but this game has gone on long enough. I won't let her make the same mistake." Lin said as she left.

Korra raised a brow in confusion at her wife's remark.


	33. Ch. 33: Ai jiu xiang wo de muqin Pt.2

**For those of you who have been wondering the title translates roughly to: To Love like My Mothers.**

Ch. 33: Ai jiu xiang wo de muqin Pt.2

Yee-Li sat on her bed staring at her closed door and back to the window. The dim and mild light that came did not warm nor provide the comfort she unknowingly was seeking. Voices spoke that were not her own they were spun into a lackadaisical melody from a round speaker housed in a wooden box its brow a half-lit screen of numbers with two knobs for eyes the radio looked spooked by the tune it played. Yee-Li had set it to her favorite station. Slow, dreamy, happy the soft spoken words took a back seat to the rhythm. Unfortunately, the words were the only thing Yee-Li could concentrate on. How the man and woman's voices played off each other. Feed one another. It both infuriated and depressed the teen at the same time while bringing up many feelings that hit home.

The tips of her feet pressed into the carpet hands kneading a faded brown thing in her lap. The cotton inside its body had become lumpy. Fused together from the abuse sustained by taking the outpour of emotions a young child put into cuddling a stuffed animal to stop the sadness that comes oftentimes with life.

"Xiu doesn't know about you Shu. No one knows about you." Yee-Li spoke quietly under the music. She wondered if that was mean of her. After all, _my mother's know everything about one another. They share everything. Yet, I share more of my day with mommy than her._ That was cruel especially, since Xiu was supposed to be her...girlfriend.

Her hold on the stuffed toy tightened till a pointed yet misshapen snout popped up to stare at her. Yee-Li looked at the one eye Shu had, as she hadn't found a suitable replacement and with him being without it for so long she had grown comfortable to keep him as is. Sans eye. Now the cut on his stomach was a different story it happened when when she pulled to hard while trying to fish him out from under a pile of junk in her closet. She couldn't have him leaking. No, Yee-Li took good care of her things unlike her mommy who wore the same clothes, used the same pillow, and undesirably, the same toothbrush till the objects literal wore away to nothing. The pillow was yellowing inside its pillowcase. New clothes had been bought by momma who secretly put them in the dresser and threw out the old ones without telling her. Taking it a step further Lin had waited till garbage day to do it so Korra had no chance of fishing them out. As for the toothbrush and this made Yee-Li cringe, as an awful jolt went up her spine, she always made sure that their toothbrushes were far apart. _Mommy doesn't rinse very thoroughly as she always told me to do. Or was that momma? Yes, it was probably her. Seems like something she would say anyway._

The tear along Shus belly had been repaired by a steady and elegant hand. The stitching was tight and precise and the selection of the thread used matched the color of the fabric on the stuffed animals belly spot on. Yee-Li always went to Aunt Asami for help with everything she was sure her mother's would not know how to do. But Aunt Asami was good with mechanics. Rigid forms, not stuffed animals. However, Aunt Pema was well versed in sewing and the woman thankfully never questioned why a fourteen year old needed a stuffed animal fixed.

A single piece of string hung from the empty space that used to be Shus eye. Yee-Li played with it. Attempting to twist the short strand around her finger of which it only managed to curve around the bottom of. Pinching the strand she rolled it between her fingers. There had been a time when Yee-Li had been tempted to remove the string to make Shu look less worn. Now she was glad because playing with it brought some comfort. It brought character to the toy for sure and made it distinctly hers.

Xiu wasn't unique.

Yee-Li set her friend on the bed then got up and went to the bureau. Wood whiter than a snow storm in republic city which could be quite messy and the snow always became discolored after lying upon the filthy streets for a while. A large mirror for which she could use to help apply make-up in the morning Yee-Li looked at her skinny self, at her uniform. Xiu wore the same uniform. Her hair was shoulder length the same brown as many of the other girls. Earrings the size of a grain of sand nothing flashy. No other accessories that would give her any sort of distinction. Nothing made her stand out. They had only met when they had been partnered up in history class. Yee-Lis eyes grew on her face. _Ah, that's right she's really good at history. She likes to ramble about that stuff._ That was the only class they had together. Not even their lunches crossed. Nor did they take the same bus home. Only that class and the few minutes they talked while they waited at the stop in front of the school. That was all the time they had to form even a loose friendship and soon after for Xiu to tell her about the feelings that had somehow bloomed during that short period or had they been there before while Yee-Li unknowingly sat in class did Xiu harbor such fantasies about wanting to confess to her?

From her mommas stories they hadn't known each other all that well either. _Momma had said she hadn't even liked mommy when they first met._ Yet over time and through many hardships, love bloomed. So maybe it was going to be the same for Yee-Li too. On a deeper level it was nice to have someone besides her family who showed interest in her.

Yee-Li took off her headband. Her hair fell and she pushed some off her shoulder. Setting the headband down on her bureau Yee-Li went through her drawers. It grew darker earlier in republic city during these winter months. Yee-Li looked to the window to gage how it might be this night. The clouds looked heavy and ready to bear white fruit. So it was a better choice to go with the heavy flannel. The shirt was blue and the pants green. She considered the pink set but...they probably wouldn't have been as warm like the flannel would not that she didn't think it thoughtful of Xiu to get her a present for avatar day. _Mommy said I should get her something._ Good thing because she wasn't expecting to receive a gift in exchange. _They're a little loose,_ Yee-Li reasoned. It wasn't like Xiu knew her size.

Yee-Li had gotten Xiu a nice hairpin, though the girl never wore them before. A small faux red ruby flower small and as unnoticeable as Xiu, Yee-Li thought it complimented the girl nicely. Xiu always had it on whenever they were together. And it was unreasonable to wear ill fitting pajamas on a cold night.

**. . .**

The latches were unwilling to bend as they did not want to come off. Lin's armor was stubbornly clinging to her body. She chipped her finger nails trying to pry it; the blood pooled into the crevices and left smudges that would have to be taken care of later. For now she was only trying to get the armor off so she might not at least look like a brut in front of her daughter.

"Damn." Lin said as her finger tips slid off again. They throbbed, tingled and twitched spontaneously. "Get off me." Lin growled lowly flicking her hands outward attempting to pull the armor off with bending the plates vibrated and clicked and rattled yet soon settled; still attached. Lin sunk into a deep stance to help her concentration and put more power into it. Hands balled into fists she punched them towards the open dresser doors.

The armor quaked against her body as if to mock. Lin did not like to be made fun of. "Why are you doing this?" Lin asked the room. Tapping her bloodied finger tips against the breast of her uniform which, she didn't have a right to call it that anymore it wasn't a metal bending police uniform without a badge. She tapped the spot again were the insignia used to be. Always reminded her of a bull with its head down ready to fight, ready to deal out justice now the badge lay in the dresser with the winged boar atop it wrapped in cloth and placed within a small black box for safekeeping. Sometimes, when Korra went to the market, Lin would take it out for a polish to keep it shiny.

 _That's right, without a badge you are just a hunk of steel. Sorry then._ Lin twisted her fingers and the latches that held the armor in place snapped. Metal clinked on the floor as she pulled the vest over her head. Yet she took care to hang it and collect all the pieces that fell. Drawing them with her bending and setting them inside the dresser. The old oak doors gave a somber clunk when Lin shut them. A fade in the grain the exact slant in which the light used to hit it in her old apartment was barely visible now. Or could she even see it at all. Was Lin only imagining it?

Looking out the windows Lin saw that the clouds were ready. She had on a white tank top that had become discolored around the arm pits. Bottom half covered in dry earth and flaked with each step taken.

**Thump-Thump. Thump-Thump**

Was the sound made by the metal soles of her boots on the wooden floor starting at the sole of her foot and ending with her toes it was certainly an elegant and practiced stride that made Lin look distinguished in front of others.

**. . .**

She was not shocked when the knob to her door began to turn. Nor when she saw it was her momma who came in and shut the door behind her. The woman never had the curtsey to knock the disregard for personal space annoyed the teen greatly.

Yee-Li hid Shu behind her back and folded her hands over her lap. Averting her gaze to the floor at her momma's feet where one of the woman's boots tapped the ground as she leaned back on the door. The wood groaning and bending a hairs bit under the weight of the woman. _Of course she wouldn't be happy to see me,_ Lin mussed before getting off the door. The first sound of a boot pushing on the floor boards drew her daughter's attention.

Without looking up the teen asked timidly as a way to divert the conversation right from the start, "Are you here-for the radio?"

"No," Lin said as she started towards the bed, "I'm here to talk to you." Easing her sore body onto the mattress, Lin paused a moment, taking care not to get dirt on her daughter's bed for she knew how the kid liked to keep a clean room. Would of done well in boot camp at the metal bending academy. But that wasn't possible. Also not the least bit important as to what was happening at the moment. "Besides," Lin decided to dance around first, "there isn't a match on till Friday. You should know. Heck, your mommy keeps reminding us at every meal. Won't stop counting down the days till the rematch." The woman grimaced as she rested a hand on her knee.

A light giggle raised Lin's spirits.

"Yeah mom won't let you forget that loss, will she? Do you think the Boulders are going to beat the Wolf Bats this time?"

Lin touched a crooked finger to her lips in thought, pondering her team's chances of victory. The conclusion was an obvious one, "No," she said in all honesty, "I don't think they have a rat's chance at beating them. There outmatched. Plus the Boulders are using an alternate since their water bender got injured and he's a bit green for the pro's still...but don't tell your mommy I said that."

Yee-Li didn't understand a lick of what her momma was talking as far as what was going on with the team but shook her head in agreement anyway. Not into pro-bending Yee-Li spent those nights when the games were on upstairs in her room. Yet she could hear every point scored or lost as if she were in the very same room as her parents.

Sighing at the futility of there being any other outcome to the forthcoming match Lin reached out, lifting her rear off the bed, stretching towards the bureau taking great care when scooping up the headband. There came a dim flash across her eyes that caught the woman's attention. She tipped the headband back and forth watching the weak beam of light reflected dance across the ceiling. Lin circled it around the light. It hit the round darkened glass and the light bounced weakly around inside. A faint glow like a weakened spirit had been trapped inside. _They would certainly make a good nightlight,_ thought Lin before she looked down and noticed the fingerprint.

As Lin pulled on a corner of her tank top to use to polish the headband Yee-Li made a dismayed face wiggling her nose at the smell of metal and earth that wafted off her momma. She wanted to spray the woman down with perfume. Bath her. Then rinse again with another perfume because she knew her momma wasn't too good at scrubbing herself. The grade for effort might of been a low C; C plus if Lin was getting ready for a gala it was the prep work Yee-Li did to get her parent ready for such an event that made Lin look good. Who helped her before her daughter was a perplexing mystery to the teen.

Working the fabric of a corner of her shirt that didn't have sweat stains against the coldness of the headband Lin buffed out the blemishes. The wrinkles in her eyes had grown. Not that it mattered but she had to say she was aging better than her mother had; and at least she hadn't lost any height neither. _You were turning into a wrinkled prune,_ Lin jested in her head as she finished and held the headband up to see in the diming light outside the window. Pristine and clean Lin saw her daughter in it. A golden hue to her skin cute now with those long braids that mirrored her wife from younger days, given enough experience Lin was sure her daughter would be more beautiful than Asami. _If she keeps showing her all her tricks she will. This kid can make Korra look good for a gala._ But in Lin's opinion Korra looked better out of make-up her natural brown skin looked horrible with an attempted blush applied and Lin liked her wife's lashes, thin and almost unnoticeable, over thickened ones which Lin felt drew attention from her pretty eyes.

When finished Lin set the headband back on the bureau it looked more mature as an accessory without those puffy balls of fur as she was sure her daughter wouldn't have liked something so childish looking. _It wasn't like mother cared if something was fashionable or not but she had been quite attached to that headband._

The air grew still, stale, a lapse in the conversation was beginning to stretch on too long and was growing uncomfortable for the both of them. Yee-Li played with her braids pulling them this way and that to get them to sit _right_ ; Lin hadn't a clue as to what was the right way a braid could fall Korra looked good no matter if she were chocking on one. Her daughters head sunk into her shoulders when Lin batted her hand out of the way. Catching the end of the puce braid she did not torment the teen by giving it a pull as she usually did instead Lin simply fussed till it laid straight over her ear then her hand crept to her forehead were it tucked in a few small strands that had dong out of place. That same spot she leaned in and kissed. Then pulled out what her daughter had hidden behind her back and laid Shu in Yee-Li's lap the teen's hands wrapped around it, instinctually seeking the lumpy warmth and comfort that the stuffed toy could still provide even to someone of her age. _She is such a strong girl. More so than me._ Lin rested her elbows on her knees as she leaned forward the bed creaking with the motion. _I was a whiny thing. Always went to mother for every problem. Spirits,_ Lin looked at Yee-Li who stared back at the woman who had raised her from a young child whose fate had been left up to the spirits to decide. Those golden brown eyes glowed hotly with a touch of moisture. _She's so tuff. You do a Beifong proud. Mother would of loved you..._

"Squirt?" _But your still young and inexperienced and foolishly blind to your own faults._

The Teen responded by tilting her ear close to listen while she kept her eyes on the stuffed badgermole playing with an ear that flapped about in her fingers its stuffing mixed somewhere inside its face a limp happenstance caused by her ministrations on that particular appendage over the years. Reluctant to respond because her momma's even tone meant that whatever was to be discussed was not going to be fun unlike the time Lin had surprised her daughter by whisking her to the tallest building in republic city on a crisp summer day. The sun on their backs had been thrilling high above the city and the lunch they had up there was pleasant too; though she had lost it on the way back down. They had the time to themselves because Korra had gone away to visit the earth kingdom which was having trouble...again. That was all that her mommy would tell a then twelve year old Yee-Li. Hushed whispers and touches of reassurance had been exchanged behind the Childs back between her mother's before Korra had departed to stop another bout of unrest that had arisen in one of the earth kingdom states. But for Yee-Li who was unaware, those times had been fun. Her momma and she would go out to eat and visit Uncle Tenzin and Pema often.

"This...thing with Xiu. Your relationship with her..."

"She's my girl-friend." The words caught in her throat. They came off the tongue and left an unpleasant aftertaste. Such a declarative statement made Yee-Lis cheeks burn, painfully. As what had happened when Xiu had given her a chaste kiss on them in thanks for her Avatar Day present, this had been their first real affectionate display to one another. Yee-Li found the feeling it left on her skin was colder than winters touch had been that day and went straight to her heart. Yet to her, young love _was_ supposed to be that kind of awkward feeling; at first, given time it should get better. But Yee-Li wasn't ready for another kiss anytime soon. She'd seen her mother's exchange such affection and each time they both seemed to glow happily. Yee-Lis first hadn't been like that at all but maybe that was how their first time had been too. Maybe one just needed to get used to those kinds of things when starting a relationship.

"I know. I know..." Lin, frustrated, sighed while combing a hand through her hair. As she drew back her thumb it brushed against the scars that ran up from her jaw, "but the way your hearts beating right now when you called her your girlfriend..."

At the accusation Yee-Li started with a shout, "Mom!-how can you say that about us." Hands tightened around the small faux fur body mashing the stuffing inside till Shus head and backside swelled to comical proportions.

"I wasn't-I didn't-Yee-Li I didn't mean..." Lin felt an invisible punch to the gut one of pure emotion fueled by the hurt her daughter expressed with a simple shade of red lip stick pursed in a frown. Heart clenching as her daughter hid her face by pretending to brush a braid back gave the older woman pause as she finally saw _where_ she was, a teen's room. Pale pink painted walls with a bigger bed for her longer legs and a bushel of pillows that served no purpose other than to look nice. There room had two pillows and were used for sleeping not...decoration. This room wasn't windowless it had in fact two and one was near the head of Yee-Lis bed which Lin sometimes caught her daughter looking out. No this room with its lovely white bureau filled with nice clothes. No ham-e-downs, it wasn't like Yee-Li would ever want to wear Lin's ratty old clothes. Korras were too big around the hips. That's right this was not an interrogation she was talking to her own daughter not a criminal however could she misconstrued such a thing.

Rough hands shielded her face as Lin gathered herself. "Yee-Li." The woman said lips muffled underneath her palm which smelled like Korras dirty laundry. A wondrous smell to Lin who took a whiff to instill courage in herself the kind that her wife always possessed the kind she never had for times when family problems arose. "For the first half of my life," this gave the teen a pause of curiosity as it was odd to consider there being something before her own arrival into the woman's life, "I was in love." Old memories never far behind. Sunset walks. Nights spent on the pagoda in an embrace. _Oh Tenzin, what a fool I had been, how could I not of noticed you were drifting away from me._

"With who?" The sudden question startled the woman. When Lin blinked the memories vanished when confronted by the present, with how things had turned out.

Yee-Li asked again, "With who were you in love. It wasn't mom? So-who?"

"Not the point," Lin waved the question off with a hand, "thinking back anyway...if I was to be honest it was probably for all the wrong reasons maybe more so a matter of convenience because he was the only one close to me." A shy smile crept onto Lins lips. Pushing them up slightly, "no, that's stupid, I shouldn't say that. I loved him. He-just fell out of love with me."

"Him?" Now Yee-Li was interested in whom this man was that made her mother show such a timid face.

The question was pushed aside again and was frustrating the young teen for she wanted to know who her mother had been in love with before her mommy. "Then for all the wrong reasons, maybe the right ones really," taking that cute yet sharp chin in her hand Lin turned her daughters face sideways. Cheeks prominent and hollow in the low light while outside the clouds started to burst and snow fell gently upon republic city. Her wife loved the snow. Lin...She couldn't stand it because of how difficult it made for her men to move around. _They aren't my men anymore._ She had to remind herself. _They haven't been for some time not since you came into my life. You're a good enough reason._ A calloused thumb grazed smooth skin. _Wow! You've grown so much. Become so lady-like._ All those years after him _had_ been worth it in the end but she wouldn't keep the whole truth about what that time alone had done, "I've spent a good chunk of my life after that alone. So very alone." And she was sure her daughter could see the truth in her eyes.

A delicate hand that had never had a tough days work inflicted upon it rested atop Lins, "I like having someone who cares about me mom. She makes me feel wanted. Cared about-besides you two. I want to love her. I want her to love me too. I just want to love someone." _Like how you two love each other._

Lin laid her other hand on the other side of her daughter head. Squeezed a bit hoping maybe she could squeeze the worry away. "Then you're only lying to yourself and worst of all...your lying to her more than anything. Please don't do that to her Yee-Li." Her pleading came from a once wounded heart; its hole repaired after all those years of bitter loneliness by the love of her wife and daughter.

A painted lip trembled, "She'll hate me. I-i-i-i don't want her to hate me for this."

Brushing at the moisture that had begun to escape her daughter's eyes along with a hiccup Lin sighed. This was the part where she was going to have to be a little insensitive. "Tough," the teen's knee jerk reaction was to recoil hands flying for the badgermole in her lap. Lin stomped a boot on the floor. A small ant hills worth of dirt drizzled out of the cracks, "she's going to hate you either way. There is no way around it." Her eyes had sunken somewhat as the anger of betrayal that had once been; burned dry of tears with only the feeling of remorse remaining, "she probably won't talk to you again. At least she can't bend. Can she?" There was relief to be had at that when her daughter shook her head no. _That's good. At least we won't need to rebuild something after the fall out. Air Temple Island did look better when the remodel was done._

Desolated by the truth that she would probably lose Xiu as anything was...Yee-Li felt her body begin to shut down limbs numbing her eyes losing focus the tears marking a chilly path down her cheeks. Mouth drying and her tongue sticking to the roof, she found it impossible to talk. The teen suddenly brushed her momma aside bumping her shins into the woman's side as she fell on her collection of pillows. A small bolster pillow soaked up the tears as she clutched it tight; both firm and cold it felt in her hands.

There gazes met. Yee-Li looking up as Lin watched her over her shoulder. The teen turned about to face the window. She noticed the snow purifying the city's streets. It made her feel empty. Lonely. Watching the snowfall was giving her second thoughts, bad thoughts that maybe this _could_ work out. Maybe she and Xiu could make it. Her heart picked up again, if only a tiny bit. She could prove her momma wrong, that she did care about the other teen that if she stuck with it she might fall for Xiu like her mothers had fallen for one another. These thoughts of hope lasted only until she felt the bed sink and something hard knock the back of her knees. Pushing into it she felt the metal shin guards of her momma's uniform. Her mommas hand tickled her ear as she snuck it under her braid so she could rub her cheek soothingly with her thumb. Back and forth. Back and forth. Lin repeated the motion even when a few straying fingers felt a tremble. They reached out for the edge of her lips and found them twisted unable to make up their mind on which way to feel.

"You know I'm probably getting your sheets dirty." For a moment Lin could feel a smile flicker yet disappear thereafter.

The teen scooted herself closer to her momma, if only to feel comfort, at least that's what she told herself to justify the action. She was sixteen and shouldn't seek out these kind of things, she wasn't a child anymore, and should learn to hold herself up. But her momma was there, and it might ease some of her own apprehension..."Mom?"

Lin responded by nudging her forehead against the back of her daughters head.

"Was it worth it? All that time-alone." Yee-Li swallowed thickly.

Lin pinched her daughter's cheek. The teens groan transformed into a weepy giggle when Lin began to tickle her with kisses from behind. The answer had been blown out of her daughters mind. She could still feel the erratic beat of Yee-Lis heart through every tiny bit of contact but it was starting to even out. So Lin stilled her attempts at cheering up her daughter and the mother and daughter lay together until Yee-Li fell asleep.

Slipping out of the bed Lin pulled the covers out from under her daughter. The teen had always been a sound sleeper from an early age. It was hard getting the bolster out of her grip as she was hugging it for all she could and when Lin managed to take the pillow her daughter's hands flailed about groping for something else to cling too. Lin couldn't help but smile as she watched her daughter look like a helpless newborn flying bison. Restless, until she found what she was looking for. Shus misshapen face was cradled against a slender neck its one eye watched Lin walk to the door. The woman stopped with her hand on the handle. She looked at the lump beneath the covers. Maroon hair spilling out from a colorful quilt. Thick and fur lined her mother-in-law knew how to make a warm blanket. White waves that looked like salt water on a shoreline washed across the blanket. In some way Lin hoped they would wash away any lingering bad feelings. She knew there were bound to be more to come.

Lin inhaled deeply and let it wander out her lungs. Had it been worth it, being alone all that time; rethinking about the question her daughter had asked. I have you don't I, Lin thought as the door shut quietly behind her.


	34. Ch. 34: Re-forging the Soul (Pt. 1)

Ch. 34: Re-forging the Soul (Pt. 1)

The pain was quick but the sting it left on her heart was sticking around. As often is the case isn't it? Physical can be fleeting. Those matters that affect the organ of love can have lasting effects and can stay with a person for years if not taken care of. They can leave ugly scars on the soul.

The hallway was long with a graceful rug bought from a merchant in the earth kingdom. Brown and red bordered genderless figures, though probably male, performing earth bending forms. Lights were held by gold fixtures that seemed to breathe fire out of the walls. The lacquer was so thick it gave the tables top a mirror finish; it rounded out from the wall in a short arc. Brown and ugly the bowl should have been deposited in the trash as it was very unpleasing unlike the painting of a water tribe family hanging above, the mother, father, and child played in front of their igloo. Old fashion it was, but it's all in the artists name right?

Yee-Li put the keys in the bowl and saw her reflection was brown and mutilated with her hand stuck to her cheek. Puffy eyes, tight lipped, she had to keep it that way or else it would let out the whimpers in her throat. She treads upon the figures on the carpet throwing looks around the hall at the many other touches. Flashy things like floral trim. The floor beneath the rug was imported hardwood from Wulong forest. Only a hundred trees are allowed to be harvested each year and those taken must be replaced. High ceilings created loud and long echoes. Her footsteps sounded as if a hundred pirates were setting upon her Aunt's house to pillage the mansion. Not that it would of frightened the teen at the moment.

Too far gone and lost in a repeating mover as the scene played itself out. Clear, the snow and their breath condensed and mingled in the air, which in Xius mind might have been considered romantic. Yee-Li had never paid attention to those plain lips until that day; no lipstick only a healthy gloss to keep them from cracking. Xiu had fiddled with her hands at the waist. Fumbling and rethinking before she leaned forward to try to press a kiss to her cheek, only on the cheek as the other girl was so chaste. It was adorable. The first time Yee-Li had thought that about the other since they had become a couple; if that's what it could have been called or was it only a name. Now, that didn't matter.

"Wait." Yee-Li had said as she grabbed the other teen by the shoulders. With a hard push to get the other away from her, "I can't."

"Sorry," the other squeaked out, "sorry, am I moving too fast. I..." she tried to reach out to take Yee-Lis hand. They hadn't even held hands before had they? Had they even touched one another? In any way at all had they ever shared physical contact?

Her mother's couldn't keep their hands to themselves when around each other. Yee-Li felt foolish, an idiot; stupid, stupid her. That's what people in love are supposed to do. They touch each other, feel one another. Relish it and can never bear to be apart.

"I can't do this anymore Xiu," she had to be blunt she had to be hard like her momma and not tip toe around the caged armadillo bear, "look. You like me..."

"I think I like you a little more than that." The confession was a punch to her heart. Xiu had hooked her hands behind her back. Cheeks blazon as she watched the ground, her foot digging a hole in the snow.

It was sudden, it was uncalled for, and it needed to be done or else she may wind up in the same situation as her momma.

"Xiu...I don't like you!"

Yee-Li wheezed finding herself back in the hallway hand tight roughly on her cheek. Sharp nails pricked the already tender skin. She had stopped on top of a boulder, depicted in the rug the genderless bender behind her struggling to lift their combined weight. Arms thrown out he was attempting to hurl the teen away. Ye-Li felt rather like she would rather be underneath the boulder than on top of it. Maybe the pressure would squeeze her head enough to empty it. Uncle Tenzin said that meditation was good for that but like her mother's she found it to be boring and a time wasted when she could listen to the radio. That was probably better at emptying the mind than sitting around trying to will it to happen as at the moment she didn't feel much in control of her own thoughts.

A change in direction might work so Yee-Li went into one of the few open rooms in the hallway. All of them were furnished but none of them really felt like they had been lived in. Sure they were dust free thanks to the staff but the cushions weren't compressed from a person sitting in them. The spines on books were unworn. No warmth of having been used. Yee-Li went to the window brushing aside a flimsy curtain that had come unhooked so she tied it back with an elegant golden tassel. Heavy corded and of course the finest had been purchased. It went unnoticed by anyone else but Yee-Li was enthralled with this simple item. Watching the tassels wiggle as she shook the cord. She ran her fingers threw them and felt like she was putting them through a shower of string. It was fun.

There were no pictures in this unused room. Her Aunt kept all her memories close by in such places as the office, or the only living room out of many false ones that they actually used. There was a globe close by near the wide bookshelf. The four nations as they had been during the hundred year's war. Some of the names had changed back to what they had been prior; some not all. A hundred years was a lot of time to forget. Names got lost when those who had known them are not allowed to remember them. Taking it for a spin the globe moved rustically. Creaking and shrieking and becoming a hassle to keep turning. By the time the world had come to a stop Yee-Li had already left.

**. . .**

Papers, proposals, and papers about proposals lay upon rolled out sheets with half sketches sprawled where in turn atop a thick heavy oak double desk. Somewhat completed designs and the undecided. New airships, new cars, new things that would likely never see the eyes of her engineers but were worth a shot even if she did decide a couple months, neigh years, down the road that they weren't worth it after all. They bore other fruit, not always, if rarely. It happened though.

On top of a design for a spider looking contraption Asami was scribbling away heavy handedly she marked through the pages beneath it. Leaving hidden notes about the business agreement she was working out. A benefit for both parties, most of all her, the company that manufactured the specific kind of plastic she needed was going under. This deal would be their best shot to survive and she'd get exclusive first rights so it benefited them both.

Taking a cup made of some fancy mud from a place in Ba Sing Se Asami took a sip; ancient techniques passed down had become pricey. Hunched over she re-read the line again. Took another sip as her eyebrows settled against her eyes in concentration. The words lined up good. No chance for their lawyer to misinterpret it either. _Good_. She wanted to pay it forward but didn't want it to come back to bite her neither. The CEO leaned in her chair. A wide wall of windows let in the light behind her. Cracking her neck Asami saw the sky. She smiled at the holes in the clouds where she could see faded blue. They were going to test another airship design in two days time. The conditions weren't favorable now but if the weather held and some of the snows melted then lift off was a go.

Luxury in the air at an affordable price people could get to far off places in hours not days. But feel like they are dining like the elite. Cheap touches to save on weight fake gold, faux leather chairs, and the open bar had cheap spirits. It could seat fifty comfortably. Tickets were low enough that anyone could scrap enough money together to buy a seat. The design was sound even given the cheapened amenities. She would fly and fly well enough through calm winds.

The wood creaked as Asami leaned forward in the chair setting her cup back on the edge of her desk on top of some pile of drafts that were slowly disappearing under others. Several distinct rings of muted brown some new, some having dried, and crinkled the paper. Put your nose close enough and you'd smell the fragrance and sweetness of Jasmine summer blossoms.

One of the drafts edges had begun to curl which Asami grimaced at. She tried to smooth it out and make it lay flat but the curl seemed permanent. So she took any old thing she could find, a mini bust of fire lord Izumi _long may she reign_ , and placed it there to hold it down. The eternal youth of the fire lord with crown of fire atop a neat knot the rest of her hair flowed over her shoulders and down her back as graceful as a waterfall. Thin glasses framing her face and high cheeks similar to someone else Asami knew. Speaking of which...a thought came to Asami who picked up her pen and scribbled a note in the empty space at the bottom of the page for her lawyer. A question she wanted him to mull over.

Asami set the paper with the rest which also sat on top of a couple of things that were long out dated and done with. The documents were half covered up when she moved some other things to pull out a long piece of draft paper. Shaking off the others papers that clung to it, a few of which fell underneath her feet, Asami gave the design a look over. Propping her feet on the edge of her desk, her clean boots crumpling the edges of the other drafts, Asami leaned back to catch what little rays of sun were able to stray through the clouds. The draft was pierced by the loose light highlighting part of the fuselage where the pilot would sit. A stronger engine meant greater speeds but also consumed fuel faster. She had given the pilot little space which made the ride less comfortable so that the fuel tank could be larger. Now the wings had a complete redesign. The plastic she had been using for the hinges was cutting it well enough but if this business proposal went through then she saw a potential improvement. This other plastic was harder and stronger, and unfortunately patented, than the one she was currently using which meant the plane could take sharper turns.

A lip curved sultrily at the thrill it evoked at taking such a machine into the sky, the power at her fingertips. She crumpled the edges of her design in excitement. A childish giggle unbidden as Asami rocked her chair back and forth staring at the page and simply imagining and deciding that she would be the first to test it. Never mind any apprehension Mako might have about safety. The plans were sound. Spot on. They would work out as she always knew. Let her boyfriend worry while she was having all the fun.

Giddy and ready to push the deal through whether everything was in order or not Asami set the plans back on the desk. She picked through the papers looking for the documents. Eager to find them Asami pushed everything else aside; except the plans themselves. Things spilled off the desk. The whooshing sound the paper made reminded the woman of the spinning of a propeller and her efforts were doubled till success. She held the stack in her hand. Asami struggled to pull open one of the heavy drawers of the desk. Its round metal knob felt awkward, and too large for her hand.

Asami retrieved an envelope closed the door and slipped the documents inside. Scribbling the name of her lawyer on the face she pushed a button on a small black box. Instantly, a voice answered.

"Yes maim... **crackle**...how... **crackle**...help you?" Gargled and chalky the man's words broke awkwardly through the intercom. Unused to such a device her butler didn't know how hard to hold the button. His age and hesitance with the technology was a factor as well.

Her voice was even yet still held some of the giddiness to it, "Could you come in here I need you to take something to my lawyer for me." She let the button go. The intercom buzzed with a moment of static most likely a reply of, be right there. She swiveled in the chair to fully face the wide window that crept up the wall towards the edge of the ceiling. Seeing the clouds speed by. _Too much wind for a test anyway._ Asami touched the envelope to her lips in a gentle kiss to impart all her hopes and wishes into the papers inside.

There came a knock at the door while Asami daydreamed out the window. She startled, the chair squeaking as she hastily turned about; nervously brushed her hair before calling the person in.

Though much older than Asami his dark complexion held the secret to youth the man had no lines on his face and not a touch of gray. His corded hair was tightly wrapped behind his head, Asami thought it made the northern water tribe man charming but others might see it as inappropriate given he was the first person to greet guests upon entering the mansion. He spoke often in a whisper, which found the need to lean in or ask him to repeat himself, though his smile was gentle. The man would have made a great father; too bad he never married. Black vest tight over a slight bulge of a stiff belly as the older man wasn't active besides tending to his duties for his employer. Thick arms kindly removed the cold cup of tea from the desk.

Holding the envelope to him Asami said, "Laurenz, please deliver this to Takahiro."

The man took it with a smile white teeth and gums tucking it beneath his arm. Laurenz hovered which drew the others attention. Asami looked at Laurenz who gave her a knowing smile, curious, she waited for him to speak.

Laurenz cleared his throat, "um-what should I do about dinner tonight maim. Will it just be the two of you?"

"Two? No, I think Mako might be staying late...again," the woman sighed as she shuffled around a couple of things on the desk. Pulling out the schematics for the plane she let them hang in her hands, "I'll just take my dinner in here-just-let me clear off a spot." The woman gave a sheepish shrug as she took notice of the mess. It wasn't like she would or had ever done anything about it before. She will just set her plate on the least important pile.

As he crossed the room Laurenz spoke.

"Say that again?" Asami asked as she stood stretched her hands high above her head the ponytail down her back swished happily as the woman groaned pleasantly when she felt a group of muscles loosen in her lower back.

"A table-I'll bring one so you two can eat in here. Or did you forget that you were hosting tonight?" The man jested with a hand on the door. Laurenz left it open when he left.

Asami fell back into her chair, confused; she scratched a well thinned brow with her nail. The feeling was pleasant. For a moment she felt the blissful silence of being thoughtless. Of not having idea after idea pound its way into her skull Asami had the unfortunate nagging ability to look at anything and everything and just imagine something from it. Keeping up the ministration the woman went lax slipping further into the comfort of her chair till her shoulders near touched the seat. Legs splayed apart with the short loose skirt she wore around the house as her lax wear bunched around her knees; very unladylike.

It was unfortunate that while she struggled to soothe an itch, somewhere behind her uncomfortable bra that was digging into her, that Asami saw the young teen standing outside the door. Hand on her cheek, Asami thought it was because she was bewildered staring at her Aunt who was adjusting herself. Seeing the blue and puce color braids swing slightly it all came back to Asami. _Of course, spirits! How could I forget she was coming over today?_ The woman pushed herself up. _How long were those two going to be gone again? That's right they didn't say. It's such a shame that Lin won't trust that kid on her own still. And Korra...that women will go with anything Lin says._

"Hey, Sunshine." Asami brushed her hair out of her face, willing down the tint in her cheeks. Pretending to look busy by moving papers about only to push them further out of order. The woman called to the hesitant girl again waving her in.

Yee-Li stepped over the threshold nervous to be walking with her dirty shoes on such a nice looking carpet. Her Aunt seemed imposing behind such a large desk the shoulders of her reddish brown blazer were padded to make them appear more masculine. Every button was done up, beautiful and soft her neck peeked out of the collar.

"You just get here? Sorry I couldn't meet you at the bus stop I was busy with some work." Asami half lied to hide her lapse in memory.

Lowering her flat hips into one of two chairs in front of the large desk, pack at her feet, Yee-Li leaned on its arm her hand still against her cheek. Ducking her head she hoped to hide her face.

As Asami smoothed out the creases in her dress Ashe rounded the desk, "Your momma dropped off your things this morning before she went to meet your mommy at the docks for their boat. I told them I would have leant them an airship but you know your mommy she has to be difficult. I swear she doesn't live like a nomad but she tries to act like one." Asami chuckled into the back of her hand at her joke which received an unusual lack of a response.

The favor of the hand drew Asamis attention. The woman leaned back on the desk sitting her butt on some of the earliest drafts she had started _probably_ months ago; certainly it hadn't been more than a year for some. She clicked her knee length boots together as they left the ground for a short moment before settling back on the carpet; which was stiffer than steel and uncomfortable to walk across in bare feet. Asami leaned over sinking her palms into the wood to stay balanced as her face inched closer to the teen that was doing a poor job at not looking guilty as her eyes blinked rapidly.

Yee-Li shifted in her seat as her Aunt invaded her space to study the teen in a queer way as those lovely eyebrows of her Aunts knitted. That same look was used when the woman was in the garage taking apart an engine on a car for tuning. The faint smell of oil made Yee-Li flinch, not because the hand that had grabbed her wrist.

Red lips pursed together as her Aunt whistled as the bruise had started to swell, even a graze of Asami's fingers produced a slight wince from her niece. The woman had seen her fair share of bruises, had suffered her own too, and this wasn't so bad. It'd heal in a week's time. "I know a good cover-up for that. Hmmm," The woman grabbed the teen by the chin and tilted her face towards the light from the window behind them, "I think I have one your shade too...at least close enough. Don't worry we'll get that taken care of. We should probably put some ice on it...ok?" Asami laid a hand atop her nieces.

Yee-Li was thankful the woman wasn't asking questions and when her Aunt pulled her up the teen did not resist. Leaving her pack at the leg of the chair she followed her Aunt out the room.

The kitchen was immodest and looked more like that which should be in a restaurant; the kind that had reservations a month in advance and table clothes folded into turtle ducks. Caste iron burners only two of which had seen any use, three ovens, two sinks one which was on an island that was wider than Yee-Lis own kitchen. The door on a fridge that could snuggly fit Naga hissed when opened. Asami pulled out a couple of ice cubes which she wrapped in a cloth and handed it to Yee-Li, which...kind of made the teen feel ashamed that she was a little upset at not being fawned over like her mother's did whenever she got hurt. Most of which had been when she was younger but when she bumped her elbow or cut her finger when she helped her mommy make dinner even now...it just felt nice was all.

The cloth was warm yet cooled as it began to dampen against the heat of her cheek. A dull ache replaced the sharp sting so too did the pain in her heart begin to dull at last but it was still there, still there. Maybe her mother's weren't but at least she had someone. Her Aunt tugged at her hand and Yee-Li moved it away so she could examine it.

"Good," Her Aunt smiled the ruby red of her lipstick gleamed in the low light, "that'll keep it from getting anymore swollen." Crisp was her words also a little to clinical in a sort of spine tingling way but they held kindness and caring in its undertone. Yet her Aunt gave the cheek a poke and Yee-Li squinted her eye on that side at the numb feeling like her cheek was made of ice. "It'll feel tender for a while." Drawing from firsthand knowledge of younger times when team avatar was still in the game of saving the world together. Now they had gone their separate ways, started lives of their own; Asami missed those thrilling times. Running a business could be downright boring except for the times when she could manufacture her own fun. If her boyfriend wasn't being such a buzz kill about her taking one of her newest designs for a ride. Take the car you risk crashing into something on the ground. Take a plane you risk falling out of the sky at which point you'd crash into something on the ground. _He's trying to be gentlemanly the wrong way. A real gentleman would let me do whatever I wanted to do._ So she stopped telling him about any tests she had planned and only bored him with the business side of things. That usually changed the subject quickly.

As the cold cloth once again was laid against her cheek Yee-Li sighed, it had soaked up more of the melting ice so as she pressed the cloth harder to numb the pain even more water squeezed out and ran down the sharp curve of her face to the edge of her mouth. The teen licked at it with her tongue a cute and childish act that drew the womanly chuckles of her Aunt who saw the other cheek color. Yee-Li turned her head away to brood. A frown puckered her lips and smudged the light lipstick she had on.

Dark and streaked with flecks of white, brown, and black the granite countertop on the island clicked as Asami drummed her fingernails, patience beginning to wean. There was always something to do or if there wasn't she made something to keep her occupied. A business had to be driven and she had to be that driving force or else risk falling behind and losing everything, got to keep busy have to stay ahead. A sky mottled with clouds drew her attention through a large set of windows. The woman wandered if Laurenz had gotten the documents to her lawyer yet it might be difficult with the snow but she was sure the water tribe man was up to the task.

To quell the idleness Asami moved them out of the kitchen. They walked down two hallways before coming into a open two story room with a grand staircase wider at the base, either side had effigies of woman holding torches which remained dark during the day but blazed by night. The railings were thicker than Yee-Lis hand, held by huge balusters all seemingly carved from a single piece of wood for a flawless appearance. Yee-Li gawked at the sight every time. Asami however, paid no mind to her father's relic. The staircase spilt and they took the set on the right. A balcony projected parallel on either side of the staircase. Many of the doors were shut as was much of the estate but the teen assumed each of those rooms, regardless of what was inside, was as clean as the rest.

The master bedroom was large, spacious, and rather sparse. Beautiful touches were added to the lights such as handmade glass that looked like a transparent flower with petals peeling back, the bulbs inside of which flickered on when her Aunt hit the light switch. They dimly lit the room but set a romantic mood casting long shadows onto the bed. Deep shades of crimson, the satin shimmered. The sheets looked cold to Yee-Li who wondered how her Aunt and Uncle kept warm. Pillows puffed and not a crease was out of place the bed had obviously been made by other hands as the teen knew her Aunt was not very good with things made of cloth.

There were doors on either side of the room. They went to the right and in this room the lights were much brighter and surrounded a folding mirror. Gold brushed onto the frame. Not a smudge on the mirror they could see all the flaws in their faces. Her Aunt had none. Yee-Li saw many in herself.

Taking the teen by the shoulders Asami made her niece sit on a velvet cushion which puffed around the slight curve of her rear; it was not a bottom the teen thought that anybody would like as it was neither muscular like her mommas nor slightly wide like her mommy's and it certainly didn't round nicely into her thighs like her Aunts. Nothing about her bottom was...womanly.

Yee-Li wiggled herself in the seat to get comfy but couldn't with how flat she felt down there. The cloth with the ice was peeled away her Aunt set it down on the vanity a rounded slim piece with many slight drawers which contained powers, brushes, and blushes. There was a train case that when opened displayed three rows of lipstick all in shades from rose to mahogany. Often times the teen wanted to try the puce because it matched her braid but was afraid to touch her Aunts things as the woman could be very overprotective. The garage where she worked was a mess of wrenches nuts and bolts and half torn engines but here everything had a specific place and needed to stay as such.

A hand pressed to the small of her back straightening Yee-Lis spine so she was square with vanity. Adjusting the folding mirrors Asami made sure that her nieces face was framed from both sides. She gave the teens cheeks a prod to move them which way she wanted; a tap to the chin to make it stick out a bit. Satisfied the woman clicked her tongue then wet her lips to get the thoughts flowing.

 _What to use? Which shade would fit her best?_ Asami had not even opened a drawer to see what she had but instead rested cheek to cheek with her niece and compared their skin tones. _She's a little lighter like Mako and maybe paler like Lin who certainly doesn't need to be worried about people thinking she's not her kid._ Starting at the top of her head Asami slid her hands down the sides of her face pulling at the twin braids on either side. She tugged them back and forth. Playing with them seeing which way they would sit better. Behind the ear, which looked silly like the teen were in a wind storm, no it was best to leave them be even if it looked silly. Korra never pulled them off right either and Asami was glad when she lost at least one of the braids but it still looked weird with the short haircut. _Our young days are behind us._

A drawer slid slightly open the sound grating.

**Click-click.**

Small round and made of glass the jar was set within Asamis reach. Before she began Asami took the cloth which left a wet smudge on the vanity and using the moister it had absorbed from the melting ice cubes Asami began to clean the area. Her touches were rough and made the teen suck her lip as the pain returned; lessened though from before it throbbed slowly to the beat of her heart. Then the wetness was dried by a few cotton balls there puffy selves were rather absorbent; discarded into the small trash can hidden underneath. Now it was time for what was in the jar. Asami unscrewed the lid dipping her ring finger she scooped out a dab of goo that matched the tone of Yee-Lis skin leaning her hip on the vanity for support she dappled the skin with the concealer. Yee-Li could see over her Aunts shoulder that she was only leaving a couple of huge ugly streaks. It made the teen wonder how this was going to help. Then her Aunt picked up a brush with a square head and began to what seemed like paint a new layer of skin on. Yee-Li saw in the mirror on her right that the bruise was beginning to fade away with each stroke.

"Now you can apply your foundation over top of this and it should help to cover it up more. Do you want me to do that?"

Nodding her head yes even though she would be washing it off in a few hours for bed Yee-Li was able to catch the full front of her face now and it looked normal like nothing had ever happened. Yet the pain was still there and it was eating at the teen...

"I broke up with Xiu." The sudden weight of the confession pressed on the teens head sinking it into her shoulders.

Without a pause Asami had retrieved another jar this one much bigger along with a big black brush, full and rounded, the black bristles easily drew in the powder. Some of it dusted off as her Aunts hand wobbled as she angled herself to get a good look at the teens face which did not want to rise when the woman gave Yee-Lis sharp chin a couple of taps. So Asami grabbed it and forced her to look ahead. The sudden jolt jarred the teen making her eyes snap shut defensively as if to expect a blow. What came was soft, feathery, and ticklish.

"Keep your eyes closed I don't want to get any in them," Asami said as she began to apply the foundation over the concealer, "...so, she hit you for that. I've seen lots of things come out when the person we love breaks up with us. I wasn't very nice to your mommy after Mako had broken up with me for her." The brushes bristles were bent when the teen turned to the woman wide eyes and mouth forming a large O-shape foundation smattering across the side of her cheek.

"Wait Uncle Mako dated my mom!"

Withdrawing the brush Asami stared at the girl, perplexed by the teen's bewilderment. Had Korra never told her? "Wait no-welllll...yes-she did. But it was only for a couple of months really not long. I think after that she started dating your momma. She never really talked about it I think Lin had her sworn to secrecy over them going out."

"Why would mom make her keep their relationship a secret?"

"Which one is mom again?" Asami was confused was she talking about Lin or Korra. She'd wish the kid would go back to using the names she called them when she was a kid and stop trying to act grown-up.

Exasperated Yee-Li blurted out, "Mom! Why would she make mom keep their relationship a secret. They were in love right? Shouldn't they want to tell other people about it?" After all they were the first people she told when Xiu had even confessed to her. She hadn't said yes to the other teen then but it had come off as such when she told them.

"I-you should probably ask them about that." The woman felt guilty and knew she'd get in trouble with the both of them but she knew so little about how their relationship had even started. All of them had been in the dark about it.

Of course, ask your mothers. Isn't that what anyone would say who didn't want to talk about it? "I deserved it anyway." The teen said when she felt her Aunt begin to even out the foundation trying to remove some without taking away the concealer with it. Face downtrodden Yee-Li slipped her hand into the pocket of the pants her mommy had leant her for winter to help keep warm on the way to and from school. The pants that Xiu thought fit her nicely though they slid off when she moved too much even when she had the drawstring cinched tight and double knotted it would still feel loose.

A slightly twisted piece of metal the spot where the faux ruby flower had been felt razor sharp as Yee-Li grazed a finger over it. She felt it dig and catch and threaten to slice into her delicate skin. Given whom her mothers were the teen felt that this was unfair and that she wasn't strong like them with tough bodies and muscles made of metal, and seeing what she looked in the mirror after her Aunt was finishing smoothing out the foundation she said aloud, "Do you think the bruise might heal before they get back?" Tone hopeful that she might not have to explain anything about this to her mommy. _Momma will probably ask me if I did it or not but I can at least spare mommy...unless momma tells her._ For a second she was fearful. What if her momma had already told her mommy about her and Xiu? In her hand she felt the hairpin begin to gain weight till the back of her palm rested on her thigh. She stared at herself blankly in the mirror.

Nails of dark crimson grazed a shoulder that felt soft under the light school uniform. A russet colored dress jacket that was as itchy on the outside as it was on the inside, fuzzy with a small pocket on the breast that could hold a single coin for an extra scrap of tart with the school lunch. The hand patted the teens shoulder softly. Asami enjoyed the scent that had been sprayed on the coat to make it at least palatable to the nose; taking a whiff of lilac the woman was unable to hide her smile for it always reminded her of how her mother decorated the house with the flowers of the same name. This house, the one she still lived in now with Mako. The years after her death had been slightly sullied by her father, and until Mako moved in love and happiness hadn't romped in its walls since her mother had been laid to rest.

Not grabbing for it Asami asked for permission for the hairpin which Yee-Li was hesitant to hand over as it was the only thing she would have to remember Xiu with. As for the fact that she would see her in class regardless of how their lives were now separate Yee-Li knew she wouldn't be able to look in the girl's direction. Cupped between her hands Yee-Li hugged the item to her breast. Thinking, debating, before finally concluding she placed the object in her Aunts hand with the utmost care. Watching as Asami held it between thumb and finger under the lights of the vanity.

"It's not a bad metal, little on the low grade side, but I think we could do something with it if I mix it with some of my stuff. I think I can find something that has the same smelting temperature as this so we won't have a problem." Asami said as her fingers closed around the object the action elicited a response from the teen who grabbed for it. The woman held it out of reach with a smile neither spiteful nor annoyed when Yee-Li began to muss the woman's blazer. Holding her hand aloft Asami placed the other on the teens shoulder and pushed the girl to arms length. Keeping pressure on the joint sent a bit of a wakeup call and helped to still the teen's actions.

"I don't want to do anything to it." The teen's eyes began to water. She wanted it whole, at least somewhat with the missing flower, but she wanted it as a reminder. A sick and twisted reminder of the mistake she had made. "Please, give it back." She held out her hand, it trembled and her fingers twitched uncontrollably her eyes felt heavy and all she wanted to do was curl up in the cold sheets of the guest bedroom, they were thin unlike hers at home with the thick heavy blanket her grandma had made with the pretty ocean swell.

More stubborn than a moose lion and more dangerous than one Asami childishly held on to the hairpin a Cheshire half grin on her face. Green eyes flashed in the teens face as her Aunt closed the distance. The hairpin still inside her fist she extended a finger to prod her nieces nose. "No niece of mine is going to have such a hideous reminder. I'm going to make you something beautiful to look at that's going to make you tear up happily when you look at it. And make you think of your sweet, unselfish, and beautiful," at this Asami gave a wink; "Aunt and not that silly ex. Trust me they come and go Yee-Li. Sometimes, like with your uncle Mako, they come back and stay. That's life. It's tough and greasy. Things will explode in your face without reason. Trust me Sunshine I've had it happen several times before."

That was that then, as Asami didn't allow for objections. The hand on Yee-Lis shoulder crawled to the divot in her back and guided her away from the sad, depressing, and self-loathing girl stuck looking back in the mirror.


	35. Ch. 35: Re-forging the Soul (Pt. 2)

Ch. 35: Re-forging the Soul (Pt. 2)

They stood before the mouth of a beast that held fire in its gape, a sweltering heat that melted their skin from a distance. Yee-Li could feel the cooling drops of perspiration slide below the neckline of her school jacket rolling over each of her vertebra and sending a chilling tickle to her brain. Her eyes squinted as they looked into the mouth of the forge made of brick. The air wavered and sizzled and possibly cook, if that were to be believed that something could be so hot that it could cook the air itself.

Her eyes began to dry and she was reluctant to blink, to look away, from that beautiful flickering color. The oranges and reds mixed toxically together. Yee-Li was mesmerized by the way the red flames would birth orange ones. It sounded like a dragon blowing snot; if that were possible for a dragon to get sick even with an internal heater?

A slick grinding noise of wheels on concrete as an anvil rolled over. On top of it were tongs and a cup the bottom of which was burnt black. A slab of metal and a round little mold no wider than a human finger. Asami wore a sleeveless black tank top; her pants thick leather and dust covered, with patches sewn over the knees were they ripped. When she turned to look her tools over Yee-Li saw there was one sewn across her bottom too. The comparison to her mommy could be made, sure but this was her Aunt and unless she was building something the woman had always worn exquisite clothing. Unlike her mommy who wore ratty things as everyday clothes, work clothes, and if she could she would probably wear them to parties too.

Sure that she had everything Asami turned to her niece and clapped her gloved hands together. They were thick brown leather and hideous unlike the arm length ones the woman wore to events in her honor. Yee-Li was particularly fond of the light blue ones wishing she could try them on just once to know the feeling, she was sure they would be soft and silky on her skin; Yee-Li rubbed her arms despite being in front of the heat.

"You ready Sunshine?" Asami asked as she came beside the young teen shoulder to shoulder, "its beautiful isn't it? I always find looking into it to be so soothing." The woman stared into the opening as her lips curved upward. She let her shoulder bump into her nieces in a friendly gesture. One that Yee-Li was grateful for. Because finally someone got it, got her, or at least connected. She found the flames to be quite breathtaking; she thought it weird to find such a thing appealing. Even the fire place held as much interest even though it didn't do much beside crackle but Yee-Li found it, and this, to be quite soothing like her Aunt apparently did as well.

Asami picked up the crucible holding it by its blackened bottom and deposited the metal ore inside the cup. More solid and heavier than the material it were melting Asami jingled the cup with the metal ore inside like it were ice in a glass. She then took out the hairpin which had been kept in her pocket until then, afraid to give it back for her niece to run away with. Pinched between thumb and finger Asami held it over. She gave the teen a last look to see if her niece had any reluctance. The woman's face sagged as Yee-Li stretched out her hand, Asami handed it over without hesitation.

Stuck in the clasp of the hairpin was a single hair. Brown, but Yee-Li never would have called it beautiful; Yee-Li plucked it and let it slip from her fingers, where did it land? She didn't bother to see. The innocuous object made a small clink when dropped into the cup.

Asami swirled the cup again and hid the knowing frown that wanted to make its way onto her lips. _It's probably so impure it's going to vaporize during the process._ Asami picked up the tongs laid across the anvil and taped them on it as a way of telling the object it was time to work. She pinched the cup and pulled the goggles hidden in her hair over her eyes. The lenses a blackish red made it bearable to gaze into the blazing fire. Fine skin broke into a sweat and the sweat began to boil as Asami quickly placed the cup into the heat, even such a heavy metal as it was made from began to glow orange.

Backing up a bit Asami let out a relieved breath as she pushed up her goggles. Rubbing her face the gloves left a smudge of black across the space between her brows and down the left side of her cheek. Letting her eyes adjust back to the usual dim light of her workshop Asami blinked them slowly at her giggling niece. There was a mirror that had a crack that crinkled like a lightning bolt shooting from the bottom up. Asami saw her state of affair and grinned at her reflection as she rubbed at the smudge and only succeeded in expanding it down to her chin, a dash had jumped on the tip of her nose; she left the uni-brow. Putting on her goggles again Asami peered into the fire noting the metal in the cup was starting to color orange and the outer layer began to shed as droplets of metal sweated off the block.

"It'll take about another twenty minutes before it's ready to pour." Hands clasped behind her back to keep from wanting to touch the cup within the heat of the fire Asami backed away a bit. The goggles pulled out a few strands of hair as she removed them and handed them to her niece.

Yee-Li tried them on, at first they slipped down the bridge of her nose one lens hung over her eye while the other slipped down to cover her cheek. Telling her to hold on Asami came up behind and adjusted the straps so they fit tight. It was slightly painful but the woman explained it was better than them slipping and Yee-Li didn't want to imagine what that might feel like. The room was near pitch black and she could see not a foot in front of her but when she looked into the fire there was a bright light more so than looking at the sun on a foggy day. Even with protection Yee-Li felt the need to squint. The fire held her attention while her Aunt held the teen at a safe distance by her bicep. "Wow," the teen gave a breathy reply. Heat baking skin and filling the teen with a pleasant feeling like lying in the sand on the beach. Soon it grew to warm and too soon Yee-Li stepped back, removing the goggles and blinking to remove the spots that danced like a waking dream in front of open eyes. Her body began to cool but it left a tingling sensation on her skin. Prickly, she shivered at the cool air in the room. Yee-Li bunched her skirt as she pulled up her mommy's pants which had slipped past her hips.

Tools clinked and a wrench bigger than Yee-Lis hand thundered as it hit the ground, spooking the teen. Her Aunt was rummaging through the drawers of her tool chest; which had more compartments than her vanity, both wide and tall it could touch the pointed chin of her Aunt. Lips rubbed together as a tongue vibrated inside her mouth the woman hummed as she hunted. The lost item so happened to be a small light brown pouch cinched up tight with a blue ribbon. The choice of color for the ribbon was odd since the food inside originated from a different nation.

"I have to say, he is a wonderful butler and all. Always on top of things and I never have a complaint about him, except that I'd wish he'd speak a little louder," Asami said as she unknotted the ribbon, "but-even so I probably would of hired Laurenz because he's the only person in all of republic city who knows how to make real, and I mean it sunshine, he knows how to make a fire flake. None of the pastry shops in this city can get the recipe right." Pressing her nose inside the bag the woman took a whiff sealing it around her nose to greedily not let any of the smell escape. It was a couple of days old, and cold, but the spices were still strong. "They remind me of my mothers." Speaking soberly Asami took the tongs and pinched the bag putting on her goggles again the woman walked closer to the fire. Asami reheated them by the magnificent and dangerous flame produced by the forge. When the pouch began to darken so Asami removed them less it went up in flames. Setting the steaming bag on the anvil Asami pulled her goggles onto her forehead the dark lenses making the woman look like she had another pair of eyes. A shudder caused the woman to flex her fingers out of one of the gloves. Careful she tapped the fleshy hide of the bag it sent a jolt of heat through her finger and made the woman drawback; to cool it down Asami stuck it in her mouth. The saliva helped to take the edge off and numb the pain. Sheepish the woman shrugged. Using the glove that she still had on Asami picked up the bag and awkwardly tried to open the top of the bag with the tongs.

As soon as the air hit the fire flakes they began to steam. Luscious red lips blew a couple of times until Asami soon felt that she could give it another try. Wiping a hand on her dirty pants she pulled a flake out, which was warm but didn't burn her, and ate it. The woman exhaled heavily through the nose quite pleased with the treat, and offered some to her niece after she had another.

They tasted stale and some had a charred texture. The heavily spiced flavor evoked a memory of a trip Yee-Li had taken with her mothers were she got to experience this same _authentic_ style. Yee-Li held a smile for the same reason that her Aunt did the two of them reveling in memories linked to their parents; though her Aunts eyes seemed ill focused with the present, and somewhat misty.

Each enjoyed the snack while they waited for the block of metal to turn into a simmering liquid of pure molten color. At that point Asami was ready; her tone became crisp and authoritative as she readied the mold on the anvil. Instructing her niece to give her a wide berth the woman fitted her gloves back on and affixed the goggles over her eyes. Mouth serious and flat Asami picked up the tongs and all went quiet. Focus was the key. So was being quick about it before the metal had time to cool or else the casting would go wrong. With nothing between the forge and the anvil Asami fished the crucible out of the fire. With quick and mechanical steps the woman made it to the anvil and began to pour. The hiss was low as the usually solid material had been turned into a liquid and forced through the small opening. Some of the cooling orange liquid splashed over the side and Yee-Li held her tongue when her Aunt let loose a curse; only her momma had cursed in front of her just once; it was a bad memory to dwell on and was easily thrown away when it tried to come to the forefront of her thoughts after so much time past. The liquid metal quickly paled further thereafter as it lay on the anvil.

"The hard parts over," Asami wiped the sweat from her brow this time a streak of black left itself across her forehead. A gloved hand picked up the mold, "Don't worry its settled," the woman said with a smile to assuage the teens anxious stare and helped her hands to relax as they outstretched towards her Aunts held palm; for the teen was afraid that whatever may be inside was no doubt small and brittle. "Here," The mold was placed delicately in a trembling hand the weight of it heavy on the soul.

Asami stepped close leaving the object in her niece's hand she began to pull the mold apart. What tumbled out was small, round, and unpolished. A piece of dry metal clung to the ring like an ugly wart. Her Aunt laid the mold on the anvil, she'd put it back in the safe later. _Maybe now Korra would want to make a copy of her own when she sees this. Lins given her a betrothal necklace and what has she given that woman in return...nothing._ Korra had already given Lin the dog what much could a ring mean except to cement that Korra wanted to spend the rest of her life with the other woman. Even if Lin was off putting, uncouth, and Asami had been ticketed a couple of times for speeding and the woman wouldn't get the fine waved.

Impolitely Asami snatched the ring away as the teen turned it about there was a weird etching on the band that her mind tried to put together. Dragging a stool across the floor the squealing sound of which made the teen cover hers ears. Asami set the stool in front of a work bench, the ring clanged and spun round on its surface. Taking a pair of pliers she removed the metal clump leaving a ruff jag that didn't remain long when Asami took out a small tool with a cylindrical and gravely tip, when she switched it on the tip spun and when it met the jag on the ring it was soon ground flush. The tips were switched out for one that looked a little softer as Asami ran it over the ring the silver became clearer, more reflective and attractive even. As her Aunt worked Yee-Li watched over her shoulder fascinated for sure but also a little gleeful.

She was sixteen and had only a piece of jewelry when girls younger than her had more than enough to fill a box. The whir of the machine stopped with the inside being polished smooth for a perfect fit with no discomfort when slipping it on and off. Asami closed one eye bringing the ring close for inspection. Flipping it around between the fingers of her hands Asami studied it for imperfections. It wasn't made from anything fancy but it would last well enough if taken care of. Now Asami could show Yee-Li how to take care of jewelry; she felt a giddy rush concerning the idea.

The loop was held on the end of a short yet well manicured nail, "try it on." Asami said watching as her niece shyly took it off and slipped it on her finger. A giggle was bitten back as she saw the teen's eyes glow, stretching a hand out in front of her face closer to the light bulb in scrounged and dented fixtures above their heads.

Yee-Li could see the design much better now and her eyebrow rose curiously, "why is it a kite?" Had that been the reason her Aunt had never used the mold? Because it was rather silly?

"That's... your mommy never told you about the Great Spirit-Raava?"

"Nowaaa." The teen's jowls shook her vowels loose in awe yet confused as to why a spirit would have no face; even the carrot spirit had a face. She saw that the kite was composed of both curved and straight lines with a long tail that trailed around the outside of the band. Now that she had a better look Yee-Li thought it was a rather ethereal creature as she wondered who this Raava was, would her mommy take her to meet this spirit if she asked. Maybe Yee-Li didn't want to if it was supposed to be the _Great Spirit._ Had her mother met them before? Now more in awe of her mommy than ever for having the courage to meet someone so revered that even her Aunt Asami knew them. Because if Asami Sato didn't know you than you probably weren't all that worth knowing.

As Yee-Li continued to look at the ring which started to make her think more about who exactly her mommy exactly was rather than the just as the woman who raised her, but who she was to other people. Her Aunt pointed out that the ring was on the wrong finger. _There's a right way to wearing a ring,_ Yee-Li pondered as her Aunt slipped the ring off her left hand.

Asami gave a chuckle as she saw the way her niece's eyebrows knotted rather cutely. The teen began to wear on her bottom lip as she tried to take in what her Aunt began to tell her, "This one's reserved Sunshine for...you know, the one. You put it on this finger." Switching to her right hand and slipping it on her index finger which flexed and felt the light pressure of the ring holding on. When she relaxed it moved but thankfully couldn't get past the second knuckle.

 _Took me two months because of Korra's crazy standards, we went through thirty-six separate designs till she picked this one. Which had been her first choice too,_ Asami grumbled internally. Reliving that period of time when she and Mako had received midnight calls from a hushed voice who wanted to talk about what might make a good ring. _And in the end you chickened out because Lin beat you to it first._ A beautiful ring that Asami hoped would elicit jealousy in her friend. It gave the woman the thrill of being young again. She wasn't trying to be cruel she just wanted to whack some sense into Korra and pay her back for all that work she had done _for free_ and all of it having been for nothing. Yet as Asami saw her niece finally put on a genuine smile, one filled with happiness and her eyes gaining back some of their luster along with a natural rosiness to her cheeks, it was worth the wait to see the ring on someone's finger.

Striking, grown up, the ring felt like a lot of things and meant a lot of things; however, one emotion that was staring to win out as Yee-Li spun it and watched the Great Spirit fly around her finger and that was guilt about having something so nice that had come from an item with a lot of malice recently attached. This was a symbol that she had broken someone's heart. _I should feel worse than this._

"Why should you feel bad at all?" Asami said to the teens shock; had she said that aloud?

Yee-Li stuttered, "I-thank you," first instinct when you get a gift was to thank the person as her mothers had always told her, "really thank you but," the teen sighed as she held her head as the room began to spin, "I shouldn't be happy to have such a beautiful ring-thank you," the words going on repeat a few times more as she tried to force her face into a frown. Her feet felt weak, torso swaying as the feeling of sickness gripped her strongly and concentrated in her stomach. She wasn't on a boat, or swinging around republic city of which she hadn't been able to do since she'd gotten taller and Yee-Li really missed doing that with her momma; but Yee-Li was sure she was about to throw up. Hand to her stomach as it ballooned from heavy breathes.

"Hey," the sweet voice was able to reach her as something touched the small of her back the other hand laid upon that bone over her heart and between her lungs. The calm way it rested on her sternum gave the teen relief, "that's life sunshine people walk over you sometimes, and sometimes-you walk over them," Asami winced at the choice of words but there came a thrill from speaking them too, "you've been through it, now let it go." Not everyone can let go of their baggage as Asami knew well enough. The things we don't let go of will follow us for the rest of our lives. This kid was young and it wouldn't be good to carry such a trivial guilt for that long a journey.

Sure Yee-Li wanted to let go, after all she wasn't in love with Xiu anyway. There was no feelings at all except for friendship which would have been a kinder blow than accepting Xius feelings and allowing the other teen to entertain such fantasies of love between them when Xiu should have had them for someone else. Now Xiu could and Yee-Li hoped that the person would care for her and love her like her mother's did each other.

"I wanted to love like they do." Yee-Li said wearily, as her Aunt sat the kid on the stool by her workbench. Her Aunt stroked the back of her head. Yee-Li closed her eyes and she started a thunderous and sporadic hum. The kind was anger and confusion was allowed to be vented. With it came the peace.

Till Asami had to correct one little detail, "they don't want you to love like they do," wrapping her arms loosely around her shoulders, "your mothers want you to love who _you_ want too. I know that that is all they could ever hope for. You're their world and the moon and stars and everything else, including whatever may lie in the spirit world."

The humming stopped and Yee-Li touched the forearm over her chest. The skin felt more exquisite than one of the woman's many Ming vases. More polished and of a rarer quality both in what was on the outside as well as the inside, Yee-Li could feel the beating of a heart through the contact with her shoulder. It beat proudly behind those bones almost similar to how her mother's hearts felt.

. . .

Balls of light the way to the front door as footsteps echoed evenly on the stone, the walkway made up of simple rectangular patterns that repeated. Dead shrubbery stretched its limbs from the snow which covered them. Some large trees were lit from underneath to show off their white branches flecked with white. Statues of maidens held pitchers out of which nothing flowed into basins frozen over at their feet. One woman sat atop a graceful fox antelope among the snowy yard she rested herself upon its lengthy horns that jaggedly pointed towards the black heavens. Face somber; wandering the frozen yard with no one to talk to, no one but her fox antelope for company.

Adjusting his scarf tighter did not however, keep his breath from pluming in the air. Even if someone were using fire bending to keep warm there was always a way for the heat to escape. The leather gloves were tight over his knuckles as he clenched and unclenched them with a sticky stretching sound like flesh pulled taught. No worn leather or bald spots he had duplicate pairs of the same dark penny color. Cleaned and warm and handed to him each morning by his girlfriend's butler, the man was amazing even if he saw suspicion behind that smile. The man was tight lipped about his past before coming to serve his girlfriends father, and there was nothing to dig up in republic city. It was impossible to get any other law enforcement outside the city to share their criminal reports; he would have to rectify this. If everyone across the four nations could pool their knowledge together then they could catch criminals that had gone across borders, across oceans, anyone who might even be hiding at either of the poles; which was an easy place to disappear. Then maybe he might be able to find something on the man named Laurenz who served his girlfriend dutifully.

The double doors were solid though they looked to be made of wood but were sandwiched between a sturdy sheet of metal that could stop any bender in their tracks baring they weren't the avatar herself. The only hint that this was in fact the mansion belonging to the owner of future industries was the carved gears rising from a plane on each of the doors. No doorbell, of course for a stranger to even get this far they would have to get over the stone wall surrounding the entire property. There was security patrolling the outside and if anyone were to somehow get onto the grounds they'd have to deal with the owner. Asami kept an electric glove in her study and a mecha tank in the garage. May the spirits be merciful to any who would try to attack the Sato mansion.

A heavy dreariness overtook the man as soon as the doors closed. Hard not to drag the fatigue home though eased slightly with his coat hung on the coat rack. The scarf draped with care so as not to fall to the floor and get dirty. It was a gift to replace the one he had given his grandmother, or more accurately to be said returned. The man ran a hand over the dark gray material. A fine cotton heavy for the winter but he wore it even in spring and summer because old habits were hard to get rid of. When he got to work he'd shed it there at least to keep it safe and look proper. Then again how would he ever find the time to drag it into danger when he sat behind a desk all day listening to the voices that didn't come from inside his head but from his advisor and men? _Wish I could at least wear a proper police uniform._ Sure he had a nice dress jacket the same dark black as his men and a badge to go with it, but it wasn't meant for a fight, the man removed that too and slung it over his arm, underneath was a simple striped shirt with a gray tie, the collar still kept some of the warmth from the morning when Asami had fluffed it to make him more presentable, more aristocratic. Though that word wasn't one he would use to describe himself who had spent his youth on the streets stealing food to live.

Sometimes it was hard keeping the peace both tiresome and back breaking maybe even soul crushing if the man wanted to add in a third side to complete the triangle he lay underneath. Sometimes the good guys win; he tried to make that happen as much as possible. Other times the bad guys get off on a technicality. This had probably been because of witness tampering. His men would find out if this were true and put them behind bars for double the original sentence. Overtime had been approved to help make that happen. Lu and Gang wanted this as much as he did. They'd been fiddling their mustaches for answers the past couple days since the verdict came to figure something to convict on.

"The law is what binds us, it also shackles us." Someone he considered a mentor once told him about what it meant to work for the police in republic city, "we often see the criminals free but that was our fault isn't it? Because we made up the rules to this game and their cheating while we have to play it straight." The chief, his chief and she would always be chief not just Lin the wife of his friend had explained.

A loud slapping sound echoed in the foyer that grew lost as it ran down a few hallways. These thoughts were meant for the work place and Asami would not like it if her boyfriend dragged his work home. _But it's ok for her to go on and on about her plans at the dinner table._ The man grimaced as his caterpillar sized eyebrows wiggled their way into the middle of his face. Grumbling he walked to the staircase the glass globes were already lit and shining brightly in the statues hands. So was every other light in the home, as his girlfriend didn't have a very good understanding of where electricity came from; people like him. _Would it kill her to turn off some of these lights?_ But it made Asami feel safe to be able to see into every room even those whose doors were closed and locked and no one could enter without a single key which Asami held onto. _She won't give me one,_ the man could easily ponder why, or ask, but scars were better left to heal and not touched even so long after such a time because just dragging a finger along this one, that was especially delicate and always tender, could easily reopen the wound.

Half way up the steps he heard someone call out, it was muted, but the man turned to the voice and the person at the foot of the stairs, dreadlocks tied nice an neat behind his head a tray held in his hands. The fine china plates were empty with forks picked cleaned, napkins had been daintily used to wipe any trace from the pair of eaters lips. Laurenz had the same kind of nose as Korras, round and wide nostrils and deep ocean blue eyes. Though from the water tribe he was a non-bender like his girlfriend; the same as all the staff employed.

The man was staggered on the steps, but nodded at the butler descending a few to close the distance so that he might better hear Laurenz speak.

"Your home Mako, and not to late either, Asami is still wake." This first name basis with his girlfriend always raised the hairs on the back of Mako's neck. Every other staff member referred to Asami as Ms. Sato.

"Where is she?" Gruff, to the point, Mako was tired from a long day and wanted something to eat and to see his girlfriend.

Laurenz never missed a chance to smile exposing the plaque hidden in the edges of his teeth, unnoticeable to anyone but Mako.

"Where's is she?" Mako asked picking a piece of lint from his coat.

"She and her guest are in her study."

"Guest? She didn't tell me anyone was coming over tonight. Is it a business partner of hers? Should I make myself scarce until they leave?" Growing up on the streets shaped ones demeanor and usually that demeanor was that of being a rather unapproachable person, a wonderful trait for a police officer; the eyebrows also had a little something to do with it too as they tended to scare people of higher status more easily.

Laurenz had a knowing gleeful tone as he said, "No, I think the two of them wouldn't mind a gentleman's company. Would you like me to prepare you something to eat?"

"Na, I'll get something later." The man waved his gloves at the butler, "you said she was in her study?"

Laurenz inclined his body to confirm, the silverware sliding across the plates, and left Mako to his own devices as he walked to the kitchen to clean the dishes.

Mako went to the bedroom, the lights already on. The door on the left was his closet. Large and packed with many suits, ties, and other formal wear that had been a gift, there were so many pairs that he needn't wear the same thing twice. Stripping to his undershirt and boxers both a bleached white Mako threw the days clothes in the hamper. For a while he had just left them on the ground until Asami's nagging finally brainwashed him into doing it her way. A clean room was a happy room. That was her motto. Had she not seen the state of her own workshop or her desk? No one knew that the always orderly Asami Sato was in fact a secret slob.

The man slipped into something comfy, a green silk shirt was the first thing he put on doing the buttons all the way up. Mako would of been more contented to leave it undone and show off his tank top underneath, as he knew Asami liked, but they had a guest and he would at least dress nicely even if Asami though he didn't act that way sometimes. The shirt paired with a pair of matching pants before he made sure his feet were warm in the cold mansion with a pair of black slippers. Made of a nice material nothing cheap as Asami loved to spoil her boyfriend. It wasn't like he couldn't buy them himself it just wasn't really worth it to spend all that money when he could buy food, or bed sheets, or other supplies needed for basic living not that he needed to pay for any of that while he was living with Asami. Still it hit the man in the ego to learn how much his girlfriend was actually worth and here he was doing his civil duty and would barely be able to make ends if he were trying to live on his own. How had Lin ever done it? Even with Korra living there it wasn't like the Avatar received a salary or anything. Did she?

Mako descended the stairs but turned away from the hallway which leads to his girlfriends study, instead he took another root. A hallway lit brightly, the same as every other, but as Mako moved down it the air grew heavy and moist. He was alright with the heat what fire bender wouldn't but not the feeling as the moisture air clung to his clothes. Unable to get the fox antelope out of his head he thought he was hearing the sound of thousands of then galloping in the room as he entered. A wooden door held a frosted window with a tree of iron pressed into the glass. The glass had condensation on the inside that dripped down and swelled the wood. It was hard to close and harder to open during these colder months what with the heaters working day and night to keep the room at a certain temperature for their guests until summer came and they could go back outside.

A ruckus started as soon as the door wedged shut. They gave baritone calls; like their squeaker had a defect so instead of a nice high pitched quack it came out as a low...

**Huack. Huack.**

Cried the small ducks, there webbed feet propelled them to the edge of the pond. Lit from under the water shimmered and when the ducks moved it made a ripple effect as rhythmic light and shadow swelled across the walls and ceiling and Mako's face. Most were light brown, except for one. He or she, as Mako didn't know how to tell the difference was a beige color and his/hers shell had a chip from when a bird had tried to carry him/her off.

Mako greeted this particular turtle duck first. The creature bowed its head an allowed him the pleasure of stroking the dark stripe that ran from its bill to the back of its head; the feathers felt oily.

**Huack.**

Replied the turtle duck in warning before taking a nip at the fingers that petted him.

"Ok, ok I get it your hungry." Mako laughed as he took the container near the pond, opened it, and tossed a hand full of pellets into the water. There came a scramble as all the turtle ducks tried to push one another out of the way. Pecking with beaks or using their tiny flippers to push on each other's shells. One climbed overtop another and drove him under the water. The turtle duck disappeared beneath only to pop up a short second later bobbing and shouting its little lungs off in anger at the one who had dunked it.

Mako smiled as he threw them another handful. They ate and squabbled but everyone got their fill. There thanks shown by swimming away from the man to huddle around each other. Mako replaced the lid on the food then rose to his feet. The rushing sound of the waterfall was calming and made him weary, so he decided not to linger as he made sure that the door was firmly shut as he left so no one could chance a wander the estate.

**. . .**

Empty plates picked clean sat on a rounded tray supported by silver legs. No scraps of tart had been left. The dishes had even been licked clean by eager tongues hoping to keep the taste fresh in their minds.

Electricity buzzed in the lamps. There glow striking the room harshly keeping the cracks and crevices well lit so not a shadow was large enough to hide in. They sat in front of Asami's desk. The older woman had her legs crossed while Yee-Li had folded herself into the chair knees drawn to her chest. Now that dinner wasn't there to occupy her hands she fiddled with the ring feeling Raava circle her finger. The spirit was beginning to occupy her thoughts, more so than the day's events, but her Aunt didn't know much about the Great Spirit which was disappointing because it meant she had to wait for her mommy to get home before she could satiate her growing hunger for knowledge. For some reason, the teen felt drawn to the spirit as it felt familiar even though she had never been to the spirit world where she resided; a she for certain as Asami was very apt that Raava was a woman. By touching the ring Yee-Li felt a familiar heat in her chest like the love she felt for her parents. It was a very queer thing to feel for a stranger.

A thumb ran over the plate hoping to find some imperceptible scrap of the tart left. Asami brought it to her mouth and could only taste flesh and lotion that wasn't pleasant to her taste buds. It smelled wonderful, like honey blossoms, but wasn't good to eat. Exhaling through the nose Asami pushed the plate away it clinked against her nieces sending a shiver of dread through the woman who was afraid she had chinked her mother's china. They were fine and the worry quickly faded but Asami made sure to separate their plates. Her hand stilled as it returned back to the arm of the chair the joints in her wrist relaxed and it dangled closest to her thigh. Fingers' brushing the smooth material of her skirt the feeling pleasant as she began to scratch it with a nail. Short strokes that hardly sunk deep enough to hit muscle but the flesh responded and her foot twitched, near jumping off the other leg it was laid across.

As Asami smiled at her ministrations her niece gave a slight one in return. Then her mouth grew wide flexing around her tongue which stretched like a cat arching its back after a good nap. With a full belly and a heart that had a Band-Aid on it Yee-Li allowed herself this simple delight. Raising her arms over her head she rested on them as she wiggled deeper into the chair. Firm backed to mend ones poor posture but the teen was so drained that even it felt comfortable at the moment.

Knuckles rapped on the wood frame of the open door. His hands had used to be dry, peeling, and calloused; now with a pesky girlfriend they were smooth and in his mind unmanly. Feet making not a noise on the carpet as he walked into the room. He made way towards his girlfriend but kept his eye on the person slumped over. Curious as to whom their guest was as to give Laurenz that glowing smile.

"Yee-Li-you're here! Is everything alright with Korra and Lin?" The tone took on an edge when he saw the teens face, on a school night no less.

Asami resisted taking a bite out of the man's lips as he held the back of her chair and leaned over. They felt nice after a long day and Asami was glad that they weren't chapped when they parted. Mako had been a good boy at keeping up with applying the lip gloss she suggested he use. It'd make him look better when his photo was taken for the newspaper, less of a street rat and more the polish man who held a high position in a government office.

"Everything's fine Mako. Stop jumping to conclusions. Korra and Lin had to take care of some business." Asami said as she combed her ponytail, fingers grazing the golden ring which held it together. Solid, heavy, it kept the hair out of her eyes if she should ever have too...not that the future industries CEO who in the last year had gotten a dozen projects off the ground had any time for a fight. Unless she was sparring with her trainer; Mako wouldn't do it anymore after she trounced him a couple of times.

Yee-Li was at attention the sleep momentarily wiped from her mind as another fear set in that hadn't crossed her mind before. Her mothers were away on a trip. When the avatar was needed it was sure to be dangerous. The scars and bruises were sometimes small others hidden behind thick bandages. One such time Yee-Li remembers well when she accidentally walked in on her mommy in the bathroom. Blood tapered in drops from large to small over the length of the cloth that had once been around a gruesome hole. Thick yellowing pus oozed and the skin blackened like an evil spirit had infested it. Yee-Li found herself rubbing the spot on her forearm where her mommy had been injured.

They hadn't had any accidents since her momma had started going with her though. But there was always a chance that something bad could happen couldn't it? Always; and that kind of fear crawled into Yee-Lis belly and made a nest with no way to flush it out without seeing her mother's again; safe. She wouldn't settle for a phone call as it wouldn't even quell the beast of burden. Yee-Li began to spin the ring nervously and rock in the chair.

"That's a very nice...ring?" Mako paused as he saw the flash of silver and an unmistakable figure that was easily recognizable even when so small. Never could Mako forget being in the presence of such a magnificent spirit. That ethereal glow so pure, so full of hope, and so full of good it made him believe again.

"Aunt Asami made it for me." The teen said with her brows hanging low over her eyes a rumble coming deep from within her throat that made her uncle's grip on the chair tighten and wipe his brow nervously.

He had said something wrong, and looked to Asami who was giving him a stare. Yes, he had but what had he said...

"I'm sure your mom's are ok. Your mom had gotten herself out of some pretty bad situations..." This made the kids head sink lower and the man grab his arm and hiss in pain. The spot had two little indents and was red not from nail polish.

Asami started to raise her hand ready to lay it across her boyfriends arm. Hoping the pain would clear out his head when a chair rocked back on two legs reared up for a few moments before it settled down with a thud muffled by the carpet. This commotion stopped Asami as she saw that her niece had risen with her hands clasped and resting over her waist. She was fiddling with the ring and her head watched the floor. Sparing a glance to her Aunt and Uncle Yee-Li gave a short bow and asked to be excused for bed. Truthfully, so that she could seek out the quiet and pleasant world of her dreams.

"Okay, Sunshine." Asami said.

"Goodnight, Yee-Li." Mako reached out as the teen was leaving. To do what he didn't really know. This wasn't like one of his men. He couldn't pat them on the back. How do you say goodnight to a kid? How the memories of them had faded. His parents weren't around when he was older so Mako didn't know how they would have said goodnight then. Would they of done it the same way? At what age would his father stop stroking his head; his mother, would she still have kissed his brow? Mako would never know the answer to that. His hand fell to his side as his best friend's daughter left the room.

The footsteps of her nieces exit echoed in the hall and Asami waited till they were but a quiet whisper before she exacted her punishment. Her boyfriends shouts were a treat her ears. "Why- **smack** -do you- **smack** -have to be so insensitive. Spirits Mako why do you have to talk like that?" Asami jumped out of her chair and into Mako's face. Her finger pointed under his chin like a loaded gun.

"Like what?" The man threw his arms to the side, "What did I say."

The woman let her jaw go lax. She wasn't in the mood to get into a fight tonight. Not over someone else. They could do it over their own lives but not their friend's kid. The rest of Asamis fingers unfurled from their tight grip. There were indents in her palm. The woman bit her lip when she saw how bewildered she had made Mako by her sudden outburst. When her hands rested on his cheek and felt the smoothness of the skin Mako was even more confused. The hand that lay on his cheek gave it a pat. Asami leaned in and gave the man a kiss. Whatever confusion he had before had only doubled with this affectionate gesture. What happened to the anger? What happened to her being upset? Why was he asking this when it seemed like he wasn't going to suffer her wraith?

"I'm-sorry?" The man fancied that it wouldn't hurt to apologize. It was always good to get it out of the way and if he didn't say it now rather than forget later before bed. Then he might be paying for it tomorrow when he woke up on the floor. The woman internalized a lot and if she didn't get it off her chest she let it out in her dreams in mock fights with whomever it was to have gotten on her bad side that day. It was easier for Mako if Asami went to bed happy.

Another pat to the cheek and a smile that Mako thought looked good with the shade of lipstick she chose that day. When Asami leaned in to kiss it was wet and moist and deepened by clamping her teeth over his lower lip. This made the man's chest swell as he growled. Asami felt Mako wrap his arms around her waist. They laced together behind her back. A pressure there brought her flush with his body. They stared into each other's eyes lovingly.

Mako initiated the next kiss chaste compared to Asamis tease, only a moist peck on the lips. "You know Korras going to throw a fit when she sees the ring on her finger." Mako laughed some his mirth vibrating into Asamis chest.

Eyelashes batted the air as lips curved into a Cheshire grin. Something devious had been hatched in that brilliant brain. A plan or trick so foul that Mako was glad that he was not the one on the receiving end did make the man feel bad for his friend but there is one thing you don't do to a Sato and that is to make them work for nothing.

**. . .**

As soon as she entered the room Yee-Li had begun to pace. She had found that it was often good for stress. Her mothers had bending; she would pace. It was harder in her own room considering she could cross it in two steps before having to turn compared to a guest room in her Aunt's house which felt more like a short walk around the neighborhood. There were heavy chairs with thick cushions that looked very inviting as the girl weaved in-between them careful not to knock her shins on the cafe table. When she met a wall she turned and paced back the other way going in an opposite loop around the chairs on the return trip.

The fixtures were on a brass arm that was thin and looked rather weak to hold up such a heavy glass ball. When Yee-Li reached one she reached up and ran her hand along its curve. It felt cold for something that held onto a light that looked so inviting. The wall paper was a pattern of white diamond shapes on a blue background. Yee-Li touched the top of a wooden panel that covered the bottom half of the wall. Her finger slid on its waxy surface reflected by the quality of the craftsman.

Mind calmer, less cluttered by bad thoughts, or what if's, the teen is made for the bed where her things had been laid, her pack amongst them but the teen didn't feel like doing homework. To wide for one person the bed was lonely feeling. Unlike hers which she liked cause it only had enough space for her and her mommy when she would try to lay with Yee-Li and listen to the radio.

The head board had a scene out of a fairy tale. A large river of living wood that ran through it and trees heavy to one side across from the rivers bank. The leaves looked ready to be brushed from their branches if she were to breathe heavy enough. A woman rested with her feet in the lake a fox antelope by her side. She leaned against it, the two companions on a journey that Yee-Li didn't know about but was curious to find out. Knees bumping the bed she used it to support her weight as she leaned against it. A small duffle bag that looked to of been packed with the first things that her momma could find. Nothing had probably been careful picked so outfits neither matched nor looked to of been neatly folded. She at least hoped her momma had remembered to pack her underwear this time.

The zipper gave a fuzzy whoosh as Yee-Li opened the bag. Between the toothed mouth of the bag something stubby and lumpy and tan came sniffling out of the crack. His round black nose seemed to be sampling the scents of this new place and Yee-Li could see the shiny button that was his eye glimmer inside the dark crevice of the bag. She pulled the badgermole out and looked him over in disbelief. Nose to nose she held him close. A faint smell of metal and sweat made Yee-Li bury her face into the stuffed toy so that she may soak in it. And it wasn't her mind playing tricks on her when Yee-Li felt lingering warmth from hands that had carefully placed the stuffed toy that meant so much to the teen in the bag.

There was a note hastily scribbled in her mommas near illegible handwriting. _Sorry we had to leave. Promise we'll be back soon. We Love You Squirt._ The teen gave the badgermole another squeeze as she sniffled. That night in the big lonely bed Yee-Li fell asleep with the badgermole pressed tight under her chin

She had a dream while sleeping in that bed. Yee-Li was walking with an enormous badgermole by her side. He had one eye and never could resist the urge to prod the girl in a loving manner with a wet nose, coarse fur and beautiful stripes of darker brown on its face and smelling of jasmine and maybe a little bit of lilac too. Even though there was none near the river.

The leaves did fall in droves caused by a slight wind they scattered over the river to be swept downstream. The gentle pull of the water worked its magic on the teen and made her stray close, her badgermole parked nearby a little afraid of the sound. It was warmer than it should have been like a person's body pressed close but it felt so good on her feet. Yee-Li waded in to her ankles. Kicking pebbles in the river bed. The rivers pull went against nature at some point and urged the girl back to the rivers shore line.

Standing proud and a few inches shorter than the woman beside her the long robe she wore was left by Shu who used it as a blanket to sleep on and cover with dirt. Her mommy had been holding hands with her momma. The women smiled at their daughter as her momma jerked her head, mouth silently moving but Yee-Li knew she was calling her. Gleeful the teen kicked up water as she sprinted towards them.


	36. Ch. 36: Hitch Pt. 1

Ch. 36: Hitch Pt. 1

I hate this!" The woman shouted across the gap in the wall between them. Sweat perspired profusely down her brow and dripped from the bottom of her chin. It hit the ground and feed the dry crumbling earth at her feet. She was crouched with her hand steadied on the jagged protrusion of earth. The metal soles on her boots retracted so that she might see with her sense what was going on around her. Feet covered in a thick grim of dirt and mud. Toe nails chipped and the nail of her big toe was torn, the blood swelling over, the ghostly images that came back revealed two bodies beyond the woman's barrier. They were jumping about like circus acrobats. Using the natural formations on the mountain side to their advantage and were very good at using Lins own earthbending against her. The two people's misty forms tensed and Lin curled in around the barrier of rock as bright orange and red flames flashed around her, the sound like a heated thunder storm in her ears.

Above it was a loud voice that grew more obnoxious as the fight dragged on, and Lin's wife was supposed to be on their side. "You're the one who couldn't play nice badgermole," said a jovial woman whose brown skin sweltered in the heat. Korras upper lip was split the blood pooled in the crevices of her mouth creating a haunting smile. The glow of the lingering embers simpered into the air. They made the woman look radiant.

Lin felt a twitch in the earth which caused her to somersault away from the rock. In the space between Lins and Korras positions she saw the two men, brothers, with the long sleeves of their Changshan tied back past the elbows their fists, which had been pointed at the spot where Lin had been, erupted; consuming the rock in flame.

Metal cables hooked into the ground at Korras feet, accompanied by a loud screeching sound as Lin dragged herself from the air. The woman landed with a thud her shoulder struck the rock rolling her body. Hands stopped her and the body beneath Lin lost the air from her lungs and gasped. Breathe exalted heavily against Lin's ear. Parted lips had the nerve in the midst of the fight to extend a tongue and drag it wetly over Lin's ear.

"This is kind of like a second honeymoon you know," hands traced low on Lin's armor around her stomach, "place all to ourselves. Nice scenery. I know you'd find this very relaxing if we only had some tea." Korra had moved her mouth over the woman's shoulder as she tried to bite the flesh on the older woman's weathered cheek.

Lin gruffly rolled her shoulder to push Korra off. "We never had a honeymoon, and I'm sure this isn't what many have in mind when they plan one. And this is not the time for that. Get ready." Lin said as she heard the shouts; not a second after the woman had tapped her shoe to the ground was she grabbing Korra by the collar of her robe and launching them into the air on a pillar of springy rock.

Their last vestige of safety was taken as the outer layer of rock quickly burnt black. Lin held her wife with one arm as she used the other to lash out at the two with a cable succeeding in kicking up the dirt at their feet into their faces. As they cleared their sight Lin tossed Korra away. Not perturbed at the rough treatment Korra landed on her feet. They both broke into a sprint.

The brothers, recovered, began their barrage. Hopping like rabbits they took turns sending streams of flames at either of them. Lin's wife had it easy, able to part the fire and harmlessly caste them aside. On the other hand Lin only had earth for her defense but she made the most of it. Ripping a large boulder from the ground she used it to block the column of fire coming her way. The surface of the rock baked and liquefied it set several small brush fires as it skipped across the earth on the mountain when it was tossed. Lin cursed when she saw that she had missed hitting even one of the brothers.

Stripes of flowing cloth rippled around the brothers as they jumped back, their backs pressed together they outstretched their hands as their flames entwined. Lin scrambled to get clear that is until the air began to still. The woman stood to face the flames. Face calm. Ready. The trees branches snapped as the brewing storm began to pick up. Through her bloodied toe Lin could see the earth begin to vibrate wildly. Things were happening underground. Rocks split and shifted. A whole network of burrows long abandoned by a family of gopher bears caved in as the dirt swelled. The flames making their way towards Lin started to dwindle till they were a few sparks that popped against the woman's armor. Dust began to swirl as small twisters cropped up. Sticks and twigs but nothing heavier than a few pebbles elevated off the ground and haphazardly spun in the small cyclones.

Fear of capture motivated desperate actions as fire burst forth; the brothers fired off as many times as they could. Yet every action was halted as the air seemed to suck the life from their flames. Hands slowly worked up a rhythm tapping into an unforeseen presence, a deep power within such a small body. Eyes glowed with a blinding purity but hid vengeance in that light; a vengeance to purge the world of evil. Of a thousand lives that sought the same thing. Lin could not see her wife's mesmerizing blue irises, it made her shiver regretfully, thinking that this was who her wife really was, a being of immense power that neigh a person could hope to approach.

Korra raised her arms and nature responded to the command. The earth opened to swallow the two brothers. They escaped and tried to retaliate. Futility didn't even cross their minds with the blood pumping through their ears. A wind gust knocked them back into a convenient pair of earth pillars. It began to consume them. Inching up their bodies and encasing them and aiming to suffocate them in dirt, before it mercifully stopped at their necks. Bound, the two brothers stared in disbelief as the woman before them who glowed with might. Settling such a power by extending her hands to the ground as if channeling it back into the very mountain they stood upon.

Once more Lin could see those blue eyes and was grateful.

**. . .**

They dropped off their capture at what stood for the local officials. This turned out to be nothing more than a shack with an iron cellar. Hopefully, they wouldn't be able to break out of this jail like the others. Yet with the man with the wandering left eye in charge, then the two of them might need to make another trip to the earth states again.

Back stiff from the hard leather seat. An arm slung over the handlebars Lin tapped the brake and fiddled with the throttle trying to keep entertained as her wife handed over the criminals. "This prison will never hold them for long," she mumbled under her breath, "that cellars going to be up in flames by tomorrow. They'll be out and causing trouble again unless you take better measures to keep them jailed." Lin said a little louder hoping that dimwit of a jailer could hear her; which was the reason why she had been made to babysit their ride.

Nothing but dry cracked earth even though there was lush growth and a whole forest just behind the slight peak, bigger than a hill but a dwarf as far as mountains went. For some reason the world decided to neglect this patch of earth close to such a majestic source of life. Not even tumble weeds wanted to be around here when they could be a lush growth sprouting berries or fruit and be the snacks for wildlife, and have all the water they could ever want from the clouds that hung around all the time.

Lin kicked at a dirt clod, as it hit her boot it turned to dust and a plume of smoke rose and drifted away. The woman frowned. Would this be considered fond memories, hiking in the earth states with her wife while rustling criminals? A shrug full of certainty as she felt her chest swell at the sight of a single braid swinging with each step, a bouncing kind of grace both clumsy and still full of youth. Brown cheeks burning in the hot sun, if not careful they'd start to peel from exposure. Korra didn't like that it made her feel like some kind of serpent. This coming from the person who was supposed to uphold that all life was wonderful; except a creepy scaly reptile that crawled on its belly and licked its own eyes. Lin raised her brow when she saw her wife shiver despite the heat.

A sight to behold the woman before her dressed head to toe in metal, powdered with earth as she was drawn in deep thought yet completely aware of what was happening around her. Korra knew her wife's focus was on her. Yet it seemed worried, like she had a thought or secret she wanted to tell. Lin always had something on her mind and it sometimes took the woman a while to work it out of her mouth. Instead of this though Lin stood up and straddled the bike. Cocked her head back and threw Korra a sympathetic smile.

 _She's faking it,_ thought Korra as she got on the back of the bike. There was time later to think things over. To talk about whatever this was that had her wife in a grouchier mood as of recent. The whole trip Lin had been a snarkier, sharper, dare she even say it...rowdier come nighttime as if to keep herself from dreaming. Straining her muscles and wiping her mind so not a thought could settle before she slept thus preventing any interruptions till morning. Korra put her arms on Lins waist making sure her thumbs brushed the plates hanging off her hips. She knew her wife could fell it from the way Lin jolted in the seat. _Play with some metal and they are putty in your hands._ That was the way to any metalbenders heart.

The engine chocked on its own fluids as horrid black fumes belched from the exhaust. A lively sound between their legs; and as they had left the mechanic of team avatar behind in republic city neither of the two woman knew what it meant. Good, bad, it had been a buzzard wasp in their ears since they forced the motorcycle up and down a couple of roads to many.

Before they got underway for the long trip back to the shore where they'd catch one of three boat rides back to republic city, Lin handed her wife a helmet. Safety was always a top priority. Lin wore hers only because Korra would throw a fit as to why she had to wear one if Lin wasn't going too; the armor protected her body not her head. Lacing it tight the strap cut deep into the flesh, it hurt, but better then it falling off.

The wheels caught easily enough on the hard surface and the bike made off at a brisk but slow pace. Tires wobbling the two weren't well versed at working in tandem on turns. Lin knew how to ride a motorcycle but one with a side car, riding this way felt freer and made the woman apprehensive about going above a snails pace. They chugged along the open land no path to follow but Lin knew which way to point them. Towards the slight hill of a mountain, and beyond that the sea, and beyond that home.

Korra tightened her hold, hands locking around her wrists. She rested her cheek on Lin's back the armor was uncomfortable and as the bike bounced it rubbed her skin harshly but it was the warmth beneath the cold exterior that Korra was seeking. That hard back with muscles and sinew, toned and battered by years of training. Scars there were a plenty. Some long, some deep, all of them were a treat for her sight and touch. Lin wasn't a woman who felt ashamed of them; they were the traffics of a daily life and years of compound interest. Korra's _I love you_ was swallowed by the noise of the engine but she felt the message had been received when the plates thrummed. Arms relaxing into a more comfortable position rather than splayed at the sides and Lin even sat straighter instead of hunched over the handlebars.

Arid earth soon gave way gradually to green and a much more enjoyable path. Deep lines ran for miles where permanent trails were carved into the ground marking the way many had come to, and from. There pace slowed more as the tires tried to adjust to the change in the road, catching in the trails left by wagons and other vehicles. The motorcycle jumped about hitting divots and patches of mud that sprayed the air and landed upon their clothes. The hem of Korras robe grew heavy, hunching over the back of the bike, the furry fringe batted playfully by the tire.

Trees weren't plenty, but not sparse either, they dotted the side of the path ever couple of feet like markers. Screeching birds yelled at each other over their heads, there fat plump cheeks jiggling. As they passed one larger than a regulation earth bending disk for pro-bending its branch so low the leaves touched the ground; they had to swerve to avoid it. The bike teetered as the pair tried to match their movements to the swerve of the bike, the back tire bounced and shreds of fur littered the trail they left. As they steadied they heard a sharp angry caw at their backs. Lin throttled the bike and the wobbling subsided.

The field of grass grew almost as green as that in the spirit world. A mouse bent a trail to follow back to its home as it searched for food. Its teeth chattering and whiskers twitching as tit sniffed the ground using agile paws to climb dying logs with insides hollowed out. Tiny black eyes locked onto the noisy beast with two heads that rumbled by. Unperturbed the mouse continued its search, fuelled by a hungry belly.

Static followed a pop repeating several times as the motorcycles engine whined when they reached an incline that was less steep than a thumb tack under a piece of paper. Lin had to twist the throttle more to get up it. At the top the bike gave a shutter and died. Lin's knee jerk reaction was to cock the handlebars; the two came to an abrupt stop as the back end of the bike reared. A gasp came from Lins back as Korra sucked her teeth.

"You ok?" Lin asked as she tried to swivel her head to look over her shoulder. The strap caught on the collar of her armor and she was blind on one side as the helmet twisted around her face. Nose squeezed against the inside. Lin could smell a thousand dirty and disgusting scents of like overripe eggs all who wore it before her. She grabbed it roughly and affixed it back into place. Stars popped before her bruised eye.

Korra was confused as to why her wife was winking at her a lot, with a mouth set in a snarl no less. "Are you ok?" Korra asked in return as she grabbed Lin by the shoulder and felt the armor beneath shiver, the kind that one's own body usually gave when it feels a pleasant touch. To Korra it felt like her wife's armor had simply molded to fit her fingers when in actuality it shriveled as to draw her touch closer. The woman could feel everything when she deepened the contact and for a moment Lin closed herself off from the world. Not letting her senses leak out through her feet but settled it closely on the contact her wife was keeping with herself through the armor. Lin could see the rough phantom outline in white on a black background. There was the barest of detail if she focused some. More so where the heart beat, that area was the clearest.

A genuine smile, small with but a slight upward turn of the corner of the mouth but it was enough to tell Korra that she need not ask anything more. They simmered on the spot, Lin keeping her eyes shut as Korra took a peek at where they were. The middle of the mountain, maybe not even far from where their fight has been; she couldn't tell for no matter how far Korra went or how remote the location, whether for diplomatic business or to knock a few heads in. These places always felt so unfamiliar no matter how many times she visited them. They didn't have the smells she liked such as Lin's favorite tea: Jasmine Oolong. Or Yee-Lis perfumes: a mix of sweet fruit and flowers which varied depending on the day, or her mood.

Korra wanted to go home. They had trudged through the mountains searching for the brothers and then having to fight them then using the avatar state on top of that, it was all so draining. As her chin descended to rest upon her wife's back it rose up to meet her as Lin jumped in her seat to kick start the motorcycle. Korra's teeth clicked the sound audible but quickly drowned out by the engine coughing. Lin was grateful that she had managed to get it started again while Korra rubbed the ache in her jaw. Flexing the muscles to make sure everything was working right. They tightened painfully and forced her mouth shut so when Lin asked if she were ready to get moving again Korra couldn't respond.

The silence was taken as consent and Korra felt herself near pulled off as the tires spun in the soft ground throwing chunks behind them before they began to march. Korras hand slid against the slick metal on her wife's torso as she tried to hold on. Her loose hand flailed about before she nervously hooked it over Lins shoulder and pressed into a solid back. For Lin there came a pleasant pain on her neck as she felt teeth grate and took what her wife was doing as a playful gesture yet Lin couldn't see the displeasure she was showing to the older woman's back when she pulled back. The way her bottom lip engulfed the top one was...like their daughter so much that it would have made Lin laugh and kiss her little penguin.

Maybe it was for the best that Lin didn't see the reminder. Lin needn't anymore to pop up as she was already focused on what she would have to ask her daughter when she got home. If the teen had broken it off with her...with Xiu to spare that girl the heartache that Lin knew was unavoidable but she was young and would hopefully get over it quickly and that this would also be a chance for her daughter to learn as well, that the kid would understand her own feelings.

The motorcycle took a misstep on a stone and caused them to swerve slightly. Front end bouncing as Lin frowned as she corrected the handlebars. Not only had this whole trip come at a bad time but now Lin had to deal with these terrible conditions. One was the horrible bike they had given the avatar and her companion, as they had come to refer to Lin since she had decided to tag along, and the other was clinging to her back trying to start something by the way her hands were wondering. Lin didn't like having to lie to Korra about anything. She was an honest person to her metal and earth covered core, but Yee-Li didn't need the over protective woman on her back while she figured her situation out. The only hope that Lin had, that she was constantly praying to the spirits for, was that Yee-Li could let go of Xiu and not hang on like Lin had done. _So many years we stayed together out of sheer...normalcy? Convenience was more right._ Even though the love had clearly dried up.

There came a slope along the left side of the road. Dense foliage blocked their view but the pair could hear the sound of moving water. Lin couldn't see it, but Korra could definitely feel the moisture down there through the trees and brush and fallen limbs.

Then Lin feels the pleasant weight ripped from her back and a scream so loud it can be heard over the engine. The motorcycle jack knifes. Lin finds herself in a tumble over the handlebars. Her grip is gone and her body floats towards the edge and over it.


	37. Ch. 37: Hitch Pt. 2

Ch. 37: Hitch Pt. 2

Yee-Li woke from the pleasant dream with an unhappy groan through parted lips, free of lipstick. Hands and feet reached under the blanket yet she finds it hard to stretch them far. Her left hand hit something hard but soft while her right side hit something that's just hard and she hears the sickening pop of bones jamming. Limbs withdraw tucked safely close. The covers wiggle like a silky river as she flexes her fingers underneath. She looked to see what she had hit and had to rub the sleep that lingered.

There were no leaves on her sheets. The river was gone. Even Shu had shrunk down to size nestled against her with his misshapen snout. There was still the distinct scent of earth and sweat and all kinds of disgustingly ripe things wafting off the two bodies Yee-Li lay between. The sun had been the pure glow of the lights left on. Night still gripped the city.

A relaxed mouth snored in its daughters face with breath smelling like fish; very old fish. Hands tucked under her head Korra laid a top the covers the robe was gone and her hair was slick and unwashed. Yee-Li resisted the urge to reach out to try to lay down a spit curl. Instead she felt a weight on the bed behind her fidget. Her momma was on her back with a hand across her stomach the weight of the armor sunk the mattress which pulled Yee-Li in. A bulbous nose pressed against her temple as the snoring grew very loud in her ear. Korras teeth were mere inches from her daughter's ears and should she close them then...hard but not the usual hard that Yee-Li had come to associate with her mommas armor thumped the teen in the leg as Lin rustled to get comfortable on the overpriced bed.

Yee-Li pushed her mommy by the forehead. The woman's neck bent backwards and her mouth hung open as she snored away at the painful angle. Yee-Li took a peek over the sheets.

Korra chocked when she tried to swallow the drool hanging from her lips. Groggily she twitched some feeling back into her limbs and thought that her hands weren't working only to find out that they were still trapped under her head which felt heavy from sleep. A flash of silver drew a groggy eye blinking out of tune with the other till her brain could awaken fully. Korra saw her daughter with the blankets about her waist on her knees with her back to her. S _he's wearing those ugly flannel pajamas' my mother gave her. The blues are nice shades, but how is could she like the way they look? I know I never would of wanted to wear something like that when I was her age and I'm not even a tenth as girly as she is._ Korra pushed herself onto her hands her lower half acting as dead wait.

Soft fists beat on the armors exterior unable to scuff it yet they are persistent for an answer. "What happened to your leg?" The teen shouted at the top of her lungs the room's expanse adding volume and intimidation.

"Beating on me isn't going to work, Squirt. I've been on the giving end of more than one interrogation." Lin said as she locked eyes with her daughter. The teen gave her momma a stern look. Before Lin grabbed at the boot on her leg and howled as the tender bout of pain coursed from it, "why'd you hit it?" Lin grit her teeth and seethed angrily as she pulled her injury close and tucked it against her body. The blood began to pound which only caused more pain so Lin let it stretch but kept her distance from her daughter who was on her knees with fists punching her hips and brow low enough to become lips. "Everything's fine..."

"It's not fine you're hurt. How did this happen, what were you two doing?" Yee-Li looked over her shoulder. Korra had made herself comfortable against the head board smothering the fox antelope with her head. There were cuts along her forearms and one of her sleeves was torn to a bandaged elbow which Korra tried to hide against her side.

The skin of Korras palms was scrapped and it hurt to flex, her healing had done some to ease the pain. Dark fingers with jagged fingernails touched a stiff shoulder. Korra was certain Yee-Li would take notice of how she had ruined all the work her daughter had put into making her nails look nicer. They had been filed down and painted glossy. She tried not to flinch when Yee-Li took her hand.

The teen sighed letting her head dangle, "what kind of fight were you in mom." Yee-Li murmured as she gently ran her thumb over the top of her mother's hand. Turning her eyes on her momma; Lin felt flush with shame.

"Relax squirt this wasn't from some fight we fell off a motorcycle." Lin rubbed the back of her neck. After all she was Lin Beifong. What were all those stories she had told her daughter about herself? Lies? She was suppose to be this cool woman who beat up bad guys.

Korra felt something smooth unlike her daughter's normal skin, it was cold as it rubbed against her skin as her daughter let go of her hand. The teen turned to Lin her eyes fell onto the cast. A solid white plaster, they must have taken a trip to air Temple Island first; on the cast was written _get well soon_ from her Uncle Bumi.

"You never called. You've," Yee-Li looked between the two women, "been away for six days and you never called me. You always call." fear prevented the teen from reaching out and laying a hand on the cast to check to make sure that this wasn't some dream still. She really wished that it still was.

Arms encircled her thin body as Korra pressed against her daughters back. She applied a tight squeeze as she kissed the back of Yee-Lis head. A few strands of hair stuck to her lips.

Lin leaned forward with a low groan as her leg felt the weight of her body shift. Pale fingers found a hand so much warmer and gentler and smaller than hers, Lin gave it a squeeze. The older woman whispered an apology, leg screaming as she gave a peck to her daughter's forehead. Brushing some bed head aside locking eyes with Korra over their daughters maroon hair they each laid a hand across Yee-Lis scalp and interlocked their fingers with one another as their lips puckered.

Things stayed quiet the two were determined to stay glued that way for as long as necessary for their daughter to accept their apology. When they were pushed away Yee-Li crawled over the front of the bed. Adjusting her pajamas and fluffing her hair to make it presentable.

"I want to go home."

Those words were all that was needed. The bed creaked as Korra shifted over to Lins side the woman had already moved her feet over the bed a hissed as the cast struck the wooden bed frame. It was still taking some getting used to this level of vulnerability. Yes, she had her share of injuries. Most of them attributed to her job. Which was kind of funny if she thought about it because being the daughter of Toph Beifong, being trained by Toph Beifong in the art of earth and then metal bending; she should have been in a cast when she was a child. Never a broken bone like this, Lin had broken a finger once when she got it caught in the door of a Sato-mobile and yes that had been her own fault Lin was a big girl and could admit when she messed up. In defense she was upset at the time, not too sure on the specifics, had to do with her sister though so it was reasonable if she were to...throw, crush, break, or slam things.

As Korra's plumpish rump bounced her off the bed the woman suddenly turned to rest a hand on Lins shoulder stilling the woman. " _I'll_ help her pack her things. You wait." She bent at the waist and aimed for Lins lips.

"I can help." Lin avoided the kiss as she struggled to be heard but her punishment for not accepting this affection Lin was shoved onto her back. The older woman's eyes pinched shut her wrinkles creasing. Korra gave an apology but did not help Lin back up leaving her to lay helpless as her wife and daughter to gathered Yee-Lis things. At some point Lin snuck Yee-Li Shu to stow safely and securely and unknowingly to Korra in her bag.

A shadow loomed over Lin's body its single braid whipping back and forth. Hands crossed over her chest Lin refused to look Korra in the face. The shadows arms grew large as till its physical body found Lins wrists and struggled to pry them apart. "Don't be so difficult Badgermole let me help you up." Korra said as she struggled to lift the combined weight of flesh and armor and jerked the woman's body off the mattress. Thankfully this time Lin had the sense to keep her injured leg from banging anything, as she did however, she unwrapped her arms and gave a pull as she fell back onto the mattress, Korra tumbled sliding along the other woman till her chest was against Lin's nose. A strong smell thick with earth and sweat assaulted Lin making her growl.

"Will you two stop fighting?" Yee-Li grumbled as the last of her school supplies was tucked away. Pulling on the string on her pack the teen surveyed all the things she had come with and noted everything was present and felt ready to go.

Red cheeked Korra climbed off Lin and waited for her to rise to a sitting position she offered her forearm. This made the other grumble as she knew that she couldn't do without help as her leg was still to tender to put weight on it for the next couple of days. Lin accepted the offer with an immense blow to her self esteem. She hefted herself using her wife who silently held in a grunt under the strain of supporting her wife still in heavy armor.

Once on her feet Korra wound a hand around Lins arm using the affectionate display to disguise her ulterior motive of helping her wife move around. Lin wouldn't allow herself to be completely helpless in such a situation as she insisted she hold onto her daughter's clothes.

Yee-Li turned off the lights and shut the door after her mother's walked out at a slow pace. Watching the way her momma leaned against her mommy made the teen feel weak. She couldn't heal like her mommy or Aunt Kya. All she could do was watch as her momma struggled to keep the boot off the ground. For each time she put any weight at all Yee-Li could see the armor flex on her back, metal folding and warping, cringing, into an almost pained looking face to express what her momma was unwilling to let show.

There walk was well lit. Even when her Aunt and Uncle went to bed the rest of the house still had all its lights on. Yee-Li wondered if her Aunt slept with the lights on in her room too; surely the woman didn't have a night light? The staff was asleep even Laurenz who the teen thought would of made some appearance to escort them out, but no, even he needed to rest.

Lin and Korra took the stairs one at a time. Korra held the banister tightly as she helped her wife.

" **Thump** -ow. **Thump** -ow."

Was the sound of Lin and her armor on the old wooden steps as one leg managed to make it to the next step the other slid and smoothly tap against it. The tender leg was on fire when they reached the bottom.

The faces of stone beauty saluted them with their electric torches as the family opened the door. They used the spare key Asami had entrusted to the two women.

Heavy and thick the platinum gates slide with a shriek. Two men of imposing size saluted the shorter women and teen as they walked over the threshold. They were all outfitted in armor similar to Lins except it was made from platinum, weighty but durable and unable to be used against them. The non-benders wore electrified gloves on their dominant hands. The new design was sleeker. Asami had shrunk the battery pack and sealed any parts behind a guard. They truly did seem to fit like a second skin.

One of the guards approached and addressed Korra with a sharp glance to Lin, taking in the woman holding onto the avatars arm and the cast on her leg. "Would you like me to call a cab for you Mrs. Avatar?" He had the good graces to address her using the right honorifics. At some primal and possessive degree Lin wished they would call Korra by her last name. Something about being known as Korra Beifong made the woman satisfied knowing that Korra was well and truly hers.

The guards closed the gate and the three waited in the bitter cold of night for their cab to arrive. They had no comforts to offer the avatar. No place to huddle for warmth during shifts. They came with their armor on their backs. There was a small box that wasn't heated or insulated so any meal would be a cold meal. Yee-Li could see the other men moving around the wall. There shadows elongated by the dazzling lights illuminating the gray stone. Jutting pieces hid the beautiful mansion behind intimidating walls.

Huddled against Korra Lin felt the heat leave through the cracks in her armor and a lot from her injured leg, the insulation proved inadequate for such a cold night in republic city. It could stave off the worst, but anymore padding and movement would be hampered. Lin wondered if Mako had asked his girlfriend to solve the problem. Maybe she had but Lin didn't keep in touch with anyone from that time. Even when she and Mako were in the same room she never allowed the subject to come up. She needed to sever all contact lest she be tempted to go back and that she wouldn't do. It was enough to keep her satisfied with the occasional fights that popped up when Korra and she went out to help with avatar related duties.

Yee-Li shivered in her thick and fur lined coat she had neglected to put on her mommas heavy bottoms. The chill cut through even her flannel pajama pants with ease, numbing knees from the pain as they rattled against each other teeth jingling in a mouth like loose screws. Fingers buried deep into her pockets with elbows glued to her sides to create as little friction against the wind as possible. Light and infrequent and when it blew there was not enough push to topple a house of cards. The bitter weather came from the proximity to the sea.

The wall was free of snow and the area surrounding it had been trampled flat by the guards on the outside. The road leading up to the mansion gates was barren the snow piled on the sides.

When the cab arrived the teen dove into the warmth of the cabin; lucky for them the cab the guards had called had a working heater. Korra assisted Lin into the back. Backing up and turning about in the narrow strip of road. The wheels glide smoothly until they reach the end of the estate. All three bottoms lifted off the seat as the cab dipped into the first pot hole. Lin howled from the backseat and cursed the man to keep it steady.

"Someone's injured back here." Lin slapped her hand on the cab drivers seat inches from his head while Korra shushed in her ear.

Plain stupid or blind to who he was escorting the man rolled his eyes in the rear view mirror. To him, they were some old lady and her kid, and a woman a long ways from the water tribe, whichever pole that was nor did he care as long as there was money in his hand at the end of the ride.

Falling back into her seat Lin sighed as she rubbed her thigh. All the while she had the feeling that she was being watched. She already knew Korra's eyes were on her as they hadn't left from the time she had fallen. Golden-brown, true eyes of a natural born fire nation, they watched Lins fingers sink into the muscle and massage it roughly, the treatment bringing less comfort than what she wanted. Lin avoided looking her daughter's way; instead she concentrated on the warmth of the cabin and the body beside her a thumb rubbing blindly on her bicep.

Scruffy unsavory people walked the streets outside the cabs window. Many with a past that Lin would have found tucked inside a file at the station. They were still people. Some trying to make ends. Others could blame their upbringing for the hand they were dealt. But the few who actually deserved this life did so for a good reason.

Darkened alleyways lead to dens of vile things that Lin hoped her daughter would never stray down. Shops were closed with the lights off but the street lights blazed. Chimneys puffed. Children slept in comfortable beds and Lin wanted to get her own family home to theirs. The thought made the woman reach out blindly and find a soft bony shoulder and tug it towards her.

"H-ey!" Yee-Li squealed as she was dragged across the uncomfortable cushion of the back seat. The teen felt a throbbing in her bottom and was sure it had chafed a nice rosy red. Her momma's armor creaked as she pulled her daughter close. Yee-Li rolled her eyes when the woman refused to look at her yet patted the shoulder she held.

A light snore, what would pass for normal to anyone else started, Korra had laid her cheek against the rounded bulge of armor on Lins shoulder. The sleep was deep as Korras eyes darted wildly behind closed lids. Not frantic seeming at least from the pleasant murmur of the name of the woman she clung too.

This got a laugh from Yee-Li who also felt the call of sleep.

"Don't worry about it, you can sleep in tomorrow." Lin whispered as she brushed a hand up the back of Korra hair catching it by the constant tangled mess, the action made Korra shiver and tuck herself closer.

"But," the teen yawned, "I have school."

Lin still avoided looking her daughter's way as she told her she could take the day off. An offer that was unheard of but the teen wasn't about to pass it up; she had history tomorrow.

The two mothers stumbled into the small foyer. Stray darkness lighter than inside the home streamed through the front door. Yee-Li held the door open so that her mommy could get her boots off, they were flung to the side and thudded against the worn wood of their cubby hole; she and Lin limped deeper into the house.

When the door closed, Yee-Li was plunged into darkness sounds and whispers floated from deeper inside. The voices of her mother's one calm the other grumpy; clothes ruffled as something hard hit the floor accompanied by a muted groan thereafter.

Hands felt blindly for the laces to her boots, undid them, then brushed against the wall. Wandering low till fingers not so subtly banged into a wooded edge. Her cry was answered when a light flickered on and she saw the long shadowed bodies hanging on the wall. Korra was leaning over the table a hand attached to the shoulder of her momma. Sweat and gentile murmurings were heaped upon the woman seated at the table. As Yee-Li came in sucking her finger Lin perked, lips drawn low.

"You ok squirt?" Leg outstretched upon her wife's blue cushion. Helpless Lin was unable to push herself up from where she had been placed.

The teen nodded with the finger still in her mouth; garbling an, "I'm fine."

The stove ignited with a subtle fwooooosh. Korra had pulled out a pot from the refrigerator. She removed the lid and peered inside. Pale green noodles with flecks of darker green which made them appear to be well past their expiration. They swam in a transparent green-brown broth. Though it had been in there longer than a week water tribe food was made to last even if it lacked in taste.

Her tight blue shirt had a few tears that showed slivers of Korras bindings and a bit more brown skin. Even though she had only stumbled barely a year into her forties there was nothing lost from her physic. Muscles tone. A flat stomach when she turned her silhouette to them sipping from a spoon to make sure the dish hadn't lost flavor; it must have because the woman added a few pinches of salt till it seemed satisfactory. The veins on the backs of her hands had become more prominent, which Lin loved to trace with her finger.

As the pot sat to cook Korra left the two alone, yet not before giving a sweat kiss to her badgermole before she vanished upstairs.

The table jumped as Lin banged her good shin trying to push herself closer. The pillow she sat upon sagged with a hideous scream. So too did Lin let out a silent scream as her foot fell off the pillow it was cradled in. Sucking her lip the woman managed to get a little closer to Yee-Li. Leg swung out behind the teen. "How did it go?" Tepidness wasn't unbecoming for someone who once was the head of the city's police force. The gray green of her eyes never strayed but the jittery way she tapped her fingers on the table only made Yee-Li's nerves spark.

A warm hand rested against Yee-Lis cheek. The teen averted her gaze when she felt it rub at the skin roughly.

"She hit you. I couldn't say it wasn't going to happen. How bad did it hurt?" Tone wet with sadness. Obvious was the strong way Lin tended to talk and the lack of subtlety was what made Yee-Li flee, covering the bruise that had been revealed, now a greenish purple.

There came a commotion on the steps, shouts that were clearly Korras calling after her fleeing daughter. The woman appeared again agitated and fuming about their daughter's safety habits. The complaints fell on a deaf and blissful looking Lin who despite the ache in her leg and heart had been able to drive both feelings away. The black round pendent hung from her wife's neck and the matching bracelet on her wrist. Both of which complimented tasteful dark skin wonderfully.

Lin licked her lips. The action, none so delicate, caught Korra off guard. A blush sprouted as a hand reached to touch the face of the necklace her tough fingers grated against the foreign rock. The stroke made Lin more aroused. Yet unable to move she made simple wanting stretches with her arms, Korra settled between them, careful, she draped her legs over Lins good one in a half straddle, arms holding loosely onto the woman's pale neck they barely touched the padded shoulders of her armor.

"I'm not made of glass little penguin." Lin nudged her nose against the woman's ear then proceeded lower till she found the flesh on Korras neck, already broken out in gooseflesh. A slow and languid kiss nothing to...passionate. After all Lin didn't want to start anything that she couldn't finish. A twinge of helplessness flared momentarily till the affection was returned.

Korra tapped her fingers along Lin's back, the armor rung with each fond blow. It was too much of a barrier between them so Lin shed the chest piece; Korra setting it aside. The arm guards followed so bare flesh could rub overtop that nice thick back and take in the feel, the smell, that pleasant beating of a heart as they hugged.

"I'm-glad...to be home." Korra whispered weak yet strong, sad yet happy she fisted her wife's beaten tank top not cleaned since day one of their trip.

Lin kissed a corner of Korras mouth. "Me too." She said quietly looking to the empty red pillow.

They held for a few moments more till they were satisfied. By the time Korra got up to get them both some food their batteries had been recharged each had their own version of a smile: Korras was large and overly genial, Lin's fainter and even friendly to those who knew how to spot it.

The bowl made a slight sound as it touched the wood perfectly occupying a square that was a prime space for defense on the Pai sho board. The duck spoon with its long neck and wide mouth was withheld dipped into the soup, noodles slopping over the side and broth dribbling as it was held it out.

Teeth clicked shut like the heavy gates of a castle Lin was stiff of lip as the spoon hovered in front of her face, "I can feed myself." She objected pushing the spoon away as it tried to make entry. A noodle fell to the table with a wet splatter the moisture locked inside oozed out.

"Come on Lin," Korra sat the spoon back in the bowl. Reaching around her wife and brushing her side against Lins as she took their daughters pillow and slipped it under the woman's injured leg and gave the thigh, thick of muscle, a nice caring rub. The fingers of a water bender were like magic; less so without the water but these still felt like they could heal any injury. As Korra continued her massage she picked up the spoon again.

The noodles were bland except for a bit of saltiness in the aftertaste, to Lin it was more flavorful than anything a vendor could make. Lin opened up more willingly for the next bite...and the next. Pausing between feedings Korra used the same spoon to feed herself from the same bowl. No words, only the slippery sounds of the pair slurping and eventually the spoon hitting the bottom of the bowl.

Korra got up for a refill.

In that time between, Lin felt the vibrations and hushed footsteps of someone trying to sneak their way back to the table. With a grunt Lin slid the pillow out from under her injured leg.

"Hungry squirt?" Lin asked as she stared at her cheek. The bruise was gone again. Yee-Li hung a braid over the spot and tilted her head away from her mother's.

A timid nod of consent as Yee-Li rung the braid that her momma was watching intently. Not a hint of apathy more of a nervous titter as Lins hand moved under the table to rub her leg.

Korra held the spoon to Lins lips the woman tried to speak as it went in. She coughed out a noodle onto Korras hand, the other of which patted her back deeply to clear out her lungs. As she wiped the spit from her bottom lip, Lin took the spoon from her wife's hand, "I'm taking over, "Lin said as she slid the bowl over, "get our kid something to eat." The command had Korra jumping for another bowl. She set it down and Lin slid it in front of her daughter.

The spoon swirled the noodles watching as they seemed to bob like sea serpents in the broth. Her bite was meager more broth and two noodles, sipping them, and swallowing without chewing and showing no pleasure of having tasted her meal. The spoon played again before she took another bite, an extra noodle this time to fill an un-hungry belly.

A lull, typical for the family when there was food around; eat first, talk later. Yee-Li nursed her meal while Lin and Korra made another bowl disappear between the two of them. The women would switch off after ever bite. Their bellies seemed like bottomless pits; true because they hadn't eaten much the last two days.

Lin's healer had been a brutish short woman with a sagging chest over a round belly. It gave Korra fears of what she might look like in the future. The nagging woman wouldn't let Lin leave till she was properly fit for the bumpy trip ahead graciously opening her own hut to the avatar and her patient to stay in while they recover. Korra and Lin fled in the night while the healer slept.

It was Lin who pushed for them to leave even though she knew her leg wasn't ready the cast had barely been on a day. She was insistent that they get home and Korra knew that there was no amount of convincing otherwise. A lesson learned long ago before Korra had even considered pursuing the older woman romantically. Never a reason given that was how Lin worked she just expected everyone to follow her without question. Which usually worked out alright but this, her being injured was different. Korra almost...she almost put her foot down unless Lin was going to explain why they needed to be home. Yee-Li could wait, she was safe, more than safe with Asami. She had said nothing, should have said something, yet here they were, back home. _What was so important? Seems like nothing at all,_ she mused, as the three of them ate; quiet, tired...home.

Lin made a gesture, her lips moved. The sound of wet noodles muffled Korras ears, Yee-Li said something back that made Lin reach out as her daughter showed the woman her hand. Korra swallowed eagerly. The ring was nice, polished, nothing expensive looking.

Korra grinned at her daughter and set her spoon in the bowl wiping remnants from her chin on the back of her hand then on her pants leg under the table. "That another gift from Xiu?"

Yee-Li tried to tug her hand out of her mommas. The woman refused to let go. Intent on fingering the metal to feel how significantly responsive to her sense it was. It lit like a flare, so impure it might as well have been a clod of dirt pressed into a ring. Lin could feel the muscles go lax. The wrist obeyed whichever way Lin moved it. Silver twinkled in the lights over the table. Making the etching lively like it was wrapping itself tighter.

"Is that Raava?" Bones popped; the sharp feeling of nearly having a limb torn from its socket caused Yee-Li to suck a breath in order to fight the urge to shriek. Lin was studying the ring. Once over, twice over to make sure she saw what she did. It was there plain as day the Great Spirit the magnificent being of pure good; supposedly, even good guys had a bad day according to Lin.

"Ma-oooom!" Yee-Li did shriek this time as Korra took hold of her daughter's hand. With wide eyed disbelief she tried to pluck the ring when she saw that it was indeed Raava imprinted upon it.

"Where did you get that?" Korra asked when she already knew. Tugging again, but the ring wouldn't come off. She twisted her daughter's entire arm against the joint and the girl heaved herself against the table her stomach smacking the rounded edge.

Tears prickled as her mouth lulled. Yee-Li panted and gasped.

"Korra! Let her go." Lin bellowed as she saw her daughters face twisted in agony, mouth heaving and drool flowing. Seizing Korra she forced the others grip to relax.

Korra stuttered an apology as she weaved her fingers into the back of her head till it was knotted, and when she tried to pull free ripped some hair out. A feeling of guilt welled up doubled when she saw Lin feeling the muscles and rotating her daughters arm.

"Your ok." Lin seemed to coo in her own way not soft by any stretch of the imagination, "everything seems alright. Does this hurt?" She pushed a little forcing the forearm into the bicep. The teen shook her head. "Your fine," Lin said as she smoothed a hand over her daughters then let go. The teen drew it back and glanced at her mommy.

Korra felt her lips tremble as a hiccup caught in her throat. Rolling her shoulders she felt her back arch slightly, chest heaved forward. Her breasts come to rest on the cool wood. The swath of hair that mirrored the side with the braid fell over her eye tickling it. The woman fretted and blinked and rubbed till it felt raw and bloodshot.

Since her wife wasn't going to ask again Lin thought to, "So where did you get the ring," Lin said with the tinniest of glances to Korra whose eyes started to shift nervously.

Silver spun and so did Raava join for the ride. Yee-Li fiddled with the ring as she talked, "Aunt Asami made it for me."

"She made it for you huh?" Lin hadn't the least bit of skepticism to argue that truth. Asami was a woman who would do anything for her niece whether it need be purchased or crafted. Lin knew she had taught the teen how to drive behind her back and had an inkling that the woman was itching to buy her a car. _She wouldn't even have to buy it._ Asami could very well take one fresh off the line and drive it up the street to their front door.

In the distance Lin picked up the howl of some dog on the street trying to scrounge for a bite to eat in an overturned trashcan. The other two at the table seemed to not of noticed. Yee-Li was looking at her ring while Korra, keeled over the table, had begun to fiddle with her hands in her lap. As the darkness continued to crawl across the sky stars rotated unseen behind the smog of lights caste by the city.

"Who is Raava?" Yee-Li stopped turning the ring over and simply looked at _the_ _face_. She couldn't tell but she felt that it was looking back, "Asami said she's the Great Spirit but how come she never visited republic city? I thought she would want to see you mom."

Korra had propped herself in her hands, the woman cracked a smile, bordering on a smirk, "Oh, I've met her once, ehhh twice. You know how they are when they get that old. There stuffy old croons"

Lin's eyes met Korras, amused by how her wife talked about herself. Yes, Raava was much a part of Korra as she was of her. They were inseparable but Lin didn't feel like there was cheating a foot on her part. Everything that was striking or otherworldly physically about Korra maybe, in a way, because of the spirit dwelling within, but the woman's mind was all her own and that was the part Lin was attached too. She wouldn't lie either and say she didn't enjoy the physical parts either.

"How old is she?" It was back and refreshing to see like an old friend; the childish exuberance Yee-Li showed squeezed Korras heart pleasantly.

"Oh...really old, like really really really..." Korra paused to suck in a breath, "really really really, really old. She'd older than the first avatar."

"How long ago was that?" Yee-Li was always interested in learning about history.

Korra shirked her shoulders, "Dunno?" Never too good with numbers.

"Tenzin should have tutored you more on your predecessors." Chin in her hand Lin wore a slight grin. The food was cold full anyway from the jovial chatter, "I doubt you would have listened." Lin snickered; her eyes crinkled as she saw how upset her wife got when she poked fun at her intelligence.

Korra drummed her fingers and near spit on the floor in indignation, instead rolling it with her tongue she swallowed thickly and audibly. A large gulp that resonated in the stillness she huffed afterwards out of the corner of her mouth the thin hairs that barely stuck out of her braid flutter. "So...your Aunt made you that. Stupid looking isn't it though?" The woman was casting a line into the water to get a bite, she wasn't expecting from who.

Yee-Li harrumphed in annoyance as she looked at her finger, "Well, what would you know about jewelry anyway mom?" The teen dared the woman to answer back, which of course Korra had none? The necklace around and the bracelet were the only real pieces of jewelry she had owned in her life. Beside some ceremonial pieces her mother would let her borrow for occasuions.

"Jealous, are we, little penguin? I'll make sure to make you a ring next."

"You don't-have to do that." Korra shied away; nervously she gripped the necklace brushing a thumb over the engraving. It felt nice and smooth and if she concentrated hard enough maybe, just maybe rather the thrum of the pulse in her thumb she could actually feel the metal calling. Shaking her head at the silly notion Korra relaxed when a hard hand rubbed her by the elbow.

Lin was in good spirits, better than before when she was tense and seemingly worried about what, Korra didn't know. So preoccupied to return to this kitchen and even though it was late and tea would keep her awake Lin wanted a cup to help enjoy the moment more.

Korra got up to boil the water. The woman was always so natural around the element but her hands shook as she filled the tea pot. Sloshing some into the sink accidentally before she set the pot on the stove and lit the flame.

**Click-click-click-click.**

Went the pilot with not a spark; Korra turned the knob again.

**Click-click-click-click.**

A flame bloomed, licking the underbelly of the tea pot, and began to warm it. Korra leaned her hands on the countertop nothing as rich as Asamis only simple wood with a light brown lacquer not a shine to it only the imperfections of rings growing within the grain that she drummed an indiscernible pattern using three of the rings closest to her. One as large as her fist, one smaller, and the other no bigger than her pinky a button to be pressed, she tapped it a couple of times in the hopes that it might make her do something, force her through mechanically to talk. She was silent till the water began to bubble and the tea pot whined.

When Lin had her tea she let out a pleased moan, her eyes wondered to Korra and were gracious in there lingering upon her face. Korra felt a hand squeeze her thigh under the table. It was hard and held promises. But could Lin fulfill those just yet? Korra rubbed her wife's hand. All rough, and peeling skin and protruding knuckles, a finger dipped between the crevices, feeling the hard bone under the skin that had been tempered by training. There was a little chunk of bone that she found probably not recent from the way Lin gave no response when Korra pressed upon it. The nerves were dead; Lin couldn't even feel the heat Korra was generating down there but she could feel the touch at least and responded by curling her fingers into her palm like a spider having trapped its meal Lin had her wife were she wanted her to be; close by.

The noodles were stirred but not touched. No growl stirring in her belly. Nothing at all really, the ache was gone. The pain was still in her head but it was left on an island that had hideous seaweed and sharp shells on its beach. Dead palm trees with gouged trunks. However, the island was in the middle of an ocean; calm with not an ugly cloud near it. As Yee-Li stirred the noodles in the broth the edges of her mouth creased.

"You ok?" Lin asked her daughter who in return muttered and stumbled and eventually said she was, "You should go to bed. We did wake you up." Lins hand brushed emptiness when she reached for her daughter. Used to this sort of treatment the woman only grinned before she laid the hand over top of Korra's thigh.

"We should have slept there." A yawn dotted the end of Korras sentence. A tough cheek fell onto Lins shoulder rubbing the stiff bone.

"That bed was uncomfortable, right?" Lin looked to her daughter who neither confirmed nor denied the accusation. Yee-Li sat and stirred her food eyes sinking a quarter of an inch lower as her brain built a small static charge that began to interfere with her thoughts. Lin saw her daughters head dip into her chest; a glaze on her face. She wasn't hurt at being ignored. Taking the bowl and nudging the spoon from a loose grip it slid into the bowl with a splash. Some broth rained on the table which Lin tried to mop up with the nonabsorbent skin on the side of her palm, leaving a slick smudge of watery green.

As she tried to move the woman's eyes bulged. Lin hissed and near dropped the bowl into her lap. Handing it to Korra with reluctance she began to massage the spot above the cast. The contents of the bowl wound up back in the pot. A good water tribe mother never wasted anything that hadn't been touched. Korra then placed the pot in the fridge. A sucking sound as the door closed sealing in the cold.

Lin had tried to get up on her own by using her arms and one good leg to flounder her way. It was like watching a new born sky bison taking its first sloppy and unbalanced steps. Korra forced the woman to let her help by gruffly grabbing her by the arm.

"Ahh-ahhhh." Lin ached; Korra was not sorry for her wife's bull headedness and her leg knocking into the table. The tight hold she had on Lin made to steer the woman to the steps. Lin was putting up a fight.

"Yee-Li get the lights will you?" Trying to stay a step ahead rather than be led to bed.

As Lin half pulled herself up the steps while ignoring the moderate hold on her other arm the lights went out behind them and they were plunged into a darkness thicker than earth. It felt like home to the woman who only need flex a toe on the creaking steps to attain visibility. Light breathing on their heels let the two women know that they were holding up the line.

"Night squirt." Lin addressed the hazy outline as it passed by. Korra was too busy trying to feel blindly for their door and hold onto Lin to say her goodnights.

"Night mom." Easily a goodnight meant for the two of them. Hinges made not a sound but the door did give a low hiss as air was forced through the cracks and the knob tinkled as it twisted closed. Not a light under the doors crack. Lin could see her daughter wander till her shins hit the edge of the bed causing her to fall into her blankets.

Air passed over the exposed patch of skin as Lin found the underside of her shirt lifted. A hand struggled to pass the waist band of her pants cinched tightly by her armor on her legs. The woman recoiled as cold fingers tickled over the crack of her rear hoping that might be a way in. Lin whined in her chest, angry that her body felt more exhausted rather than thrilled by the touch.

Lin limped over to the bed as Korra shut the door and the lock clicked. She stood before a bed left in a horrid state. The sheets were unfolded. Korra's pillow had a fading stain of drool from that morning they left. Their futon was well weathered with bad stitching on the tears near the bottom; Lin did not regularly trim her toe nails. Most of the feathers inside had lost their comfort, more of a thin sheet between them and the hardwood floor.

"It's about time we get a new mattress don't you think? This one has seen better days."

The voice in her ear purred like a cat in the warm sun, "We've had some very good memories in this bed. Remember? This was where you first found _us_." Hardly the appropriate time to make the woman recall the first time she ever laid eyes on her daughter when thumbs sunk deep like fish hooks into the waist band. Lin could feel Korra kneeling to pull her pants down. There was worship in those kisses, yet they wobbled and felt a little too moist. Korra was careful around the cast. Lin helped by lifting her leg, hand using a brown head to steady itself.

On the way back up Korra let her hands tickle Lin's sides. The flesh prickled and hair rising. It was wonderful if not chilly. A moon that was three-fourths full glowed illuminated the street before their windows as Lin looked out upon its nakedness while unthinking of her own. Fingers brushed the waistline of her panties. That was as far a line they were willing to cross at the moment.

Lin felt her injured leg throb so she tried to switch most of her weight to the other. She didn't want this to stop. Sparklers fizzled in her head when she felt a hand cup her breast. The woman moaned softly and shifted then yelped. Brown hands, illuminated palely by moon light against her body, withdrew.

"Did I hurt you?" Korra asked, as she settled both hands on either side of the woman's neck. Thumbs working into the bones on Lins shoulders, they were always stiff even when the woman was relaxed.

"I'm fine just," Lin paused to quickly think and not to let the mood slip away, "let's do it this way." Groaning as she eased onto the bed, back and head propped on their pillows. The cast thrown onto the sheets that had been bunched up in a hurry that morning they left. Hands held aloft Lin invited Korra into her embrace.

The naughtiness hadn't gone from those ocean blue eyes as that wonderfully taught body bared down. Fitting like puzzle pieces from two different sets. Korra's short frame only stretched so far, knees on Lin's thighs and head on Lin's chest the rest somewhere in the middle. It hurt the woman beneath as that blunt chin pressed into her breast bone. Korra felt along the shadows of Lin's jaw working upward till she felt hard bone protruding. There she rested a hand and tried to find purchase with her feet so that she may push herself up to give her wife a kiss. Intending it to be loving and sensual and hoping to spark the unconscious furry of desire to help guide the both of them into more.

But Lin became jittery. Teeth exposed in a grimace as the woman exhaled through them. Lin immediately reached down and seized Korra by the knee and moved it so that her foot no longer dug into the cast. Letting it drop to the side of her body where it shimmied away out of guilt.

Avoiding the same mistake Korra pushed herself off of Lin using the woman's stomach and slid her butt up till she straddled Lin by the hips. Their foreheads touched, the contact pleasant as an apology was whispered into a thin nose along with the bland smell the noodles. Korra curled her arms under herself trapping them between their bodies so that she might not cause her wife anymore pain that night she only wanted it to be pleasant.

"Well," Korra began with a moist kiss, "I hope this doesn't hurt my chances..."

Lin laughed down the others throat as she brought her arms around Korras back, "the mood is dead little penguin. And my leg is killing me. Lets hold off till...tomorrow night?" Lin said as both a promise and a lie, maybe she would be ready by then but at the moment she just wanted to relax as the fire in her belly which had only been embers when this had started had finally gone out.

They were both slack as Korra slipped off, lying on the other side of the woman without the cast felt strange as a whole new perspective was revealed. Seeing the room from this angle, the ceiling, the door, it was an uninteresting viewpoint from how she usually faced towards republic city and its night life.

Through the walls they heard footsteps. Lin immediately touched the sole of her foot to the floor just beyond the futon.

"What's she doing?" Korra asked in a hushed tone only for Lin to shush her words so that she might concentrate.

Her daughter's footprints left white smoky images on the floor and the steps as she descended them. Lin could see the stairwell light up, the foam of waves brushing the walls as the teen crept down them.

"She's heading down stairs."

"For a midnight snack?" Korra fancied a guess.

"No, that's only you," Lin said as her fingers dug into the others side, "she's heading for the door. Oh, she's getting her stuff-no-she's going through it." Lin paused when she saw what it was that her daughter had taken from her bag.

"What'd she get?" Korra asked, curious yet sleepy as she rested her head next to Lins nose prodding near the older woman's lower jaw.

Lin mumbled but it didn't reach the others ear.

"Huh?" Korra said loudly having snapped back from a small bout of slumber.

Lin held her tongue as she saw her daughter pass by their closed door. The teen clamored back into bed throwing the heavy blankets over herself and making sure there wasn't a crack for the cold to seep through.

"What was it?" Korra said as sleep tried to take hold.

"Huh, it was nothing. She was just getting some pajamas. Now quiet I want to get some sleep before the sun comes up." Foot withdrawing as she fixed the covers over them the last image her sense had shown her was still fresh behind closed eye lids. That of her daughter wrapped in blankets with a stuffed badgermole held tight in her hands.


	38. Ch. 38: Badgermole Days

Ch. 38: Badgermole Days

A dull gleam from the gray skies outside shown in the dents from ankle to knee, dirt that had once been smeared across its surface had been meticulously wiped away. Lifeless, the metal sat upon an ordinary cloth on the kitchen table. A can of polish left open beside it with a cloth frozen stiff inside the waxy mixture.

The water mixed with soap into a frothy mix. A tea kettle had begun to howl its readiness but the woman at the sink wasn't finished. Turning off the flow she took a dish towel and dried her cup for she didn't want to ruin the taste with any remnants that might remain, also cold water would spoil a drink that should always be served warm.

As Lin prepared her tea she lingered between her cup and the window in front of the sink; the view of the backyard made her annoyed. To have it there and not be able to enjoy it, the snow had melted but the earth was left muddy. A little mud never bothered an earth bender. She turned to fast and was greeted by a short burst of pain. The cup skittered across the kitchen counter, a wet trail left behind. Lin hissed as she bent over, hand rubbing from the top of her thigh down to her knee where it grazed the hard edge of her cast. White had faded to a somewhat brown. The heel had the worst of the mud and Korra didn't know how she could clean the cast without turning it into a soggy mess that would slop off her healing leg.

Mopping up her mess with the towel from the sink Lin picked up her cup and limped over to the table. The pain was like miniature electrical shots with every step but it was better than looking decrepit if she were to use a cane. She was old but not that old. _Mother never used a cane and neither will I._

The tough part was folding her leg under the table and trying not to instinctively flex with the pain and hit the underside of the table. The action came smoother after a few days, either the break was starting to mend, or she had gotten used to the pain.

Lin sipped her cup, the steam fogging her eyes as she surveyed the shin guard. The casing had protected her leg from most of the damage. Lots of scratches many that had probably already been there anyway, Lin usually filled in the worst but left the smaller ones to give her armor some bite, to put the fear into those who saw her whether that had been in a room in the precinct or in a more formal setting. Either way even if she was no longer apart of the metalbending police that didn't mean she didn't want to keep up appearances.

Fingers flex and the shin guard wobbled on the table. She felt the stiff material and the parts that could be remade to her will. Lin raised the other hand and her feel of the metal intensified. It was under her control and its will was her will. She gently relaxed her fingers and even the object sighed in comfort at her lax in hold. With soothing yet rough jerks she manipulated what needed it. The dents pop, largest of which being in the relative area where the bone had been broken. A couple of inches from her ankle if the injury had been there...

The woman tousled her short grey hair as she shook her head. _It would have meant nothing; I still wouldn't use the cane. And no injury could ever stop me from earth bending;_ Lin scoffed both physically in the empty room, and in her head, the frown a fitting shape to match the state of her armor. Miming cracking a stale loaf of bread Lin bent the shin guard straight, a harsh and cringing shriek accompanying. Lin was unaffected by the cries as she worked. Not a bead of sweat broke from actions that came with an ease that had taken a lifetime to achieve. Once what would have taken enormous bursts of energy when she was no taller than her mother's thighs, now took only tiny flexes of muscle. Lin was the puppeteer of the metal and allowed the edge of her mouth to rise at her work.

Tea was her reward. A hearty sip that slide deliciously down the throat, it did not burn her tongue and today Lin was feeling a little reckless so she added some honey. Maybe it was blasphemous to the woman who usually took it straight but today...she didn't know, it just felt like a good day to try something different. Korra always added honeys, jams, or sugars for her sweet tongue. Lin had been taught how to drink tea by her mother who learned it from Iroh who himself was a purist, by default so was her mother. Those two would probably be very angry with her. Lin took another sip. The jasmine was immediately overtaken by the sweetness of the honey, Lin didn't care.

Setting the cup down Lin took her shin guard and set it on the floor. What she laid down next was a thick piece of steal that usually rested on her back. One of the two spools that her cables were wound around; it had been roughly knocked loose in the fall. An easy fix since the spring was the only part that needed to be replaced. Pliers, the simple tool of a handywoman would be all she would need. Don't ask her to fix an engine. Lin could fix her armor and simple things in the home. When things broke, and they often did with a blind woman who had too much bravado, it was Lin who had to learn to fix them so Toph never knew what she had accidentally done. _Such a spur of the moment kind of woman kicking up rocks in her own house._ She remembered the first time she got splinters. The first time she hit her thumb with a hammer. Lin had been so embarrassed by her injury that the young girl risked going to air Temple Island by herself to see her Aunt Katara.

Lin picked up the wheel and made sure that the metal cable was still ok. It never hurt to double check things. Not like she was on the force anymore but protecting her wife's back was an even greater job and Lin wanted to make sure her equipment wouldn't fail Korra. The spring was similar to the old one. Asami had tried to convince her to go with a new kind supposed to be of a better quality with a higher breaking strength and would improve overall function. Function, was a good selling point, no doubt, but then it would mean that Lin would have to acquaint herself with the new feel of that spring. It was lighter and Lin, already used to the weight of her armor, reasoned any less might throw her off. Improved speed might have helped, yes, but Lin was used to its current speed. Her whole combat strategy had been honed for years around the exact speed she knew that her cables could both eject and retreat; wasn't for her was all.

It was fixed with only a little trouble setting the spring, as it sprung on Lin and bounced away forcing the woman to crawl undignified after it. Her leg throbbed for a little while after she sat back down. A hand tried to smooth away the pain.

"This is what I get for disobeying you, don't I Korra?" Grimacing when she hit a sore spot by accident and her body stiffened. The woman let out a low groan the o carried until she felt the pain subside. Rules had been set and were supposed to be followed thusly, without contradiction. As a former person of the law Lin had always followed the rules respectfully. Going against those set by the avatar was tantamount to defying a deity. _Deity's don't snore like a hog monkey,_ and besides it wasn't like she was going in the back yard to her armor was a restful activity. "She had told me to stay on the couch the whole day." Lin scoffed as she set her jaw in her hand and looked again to the backdoor. That little amount of earth, but it was her earth, waiting to play. In a sudden fit her hands stretched behind her neck. Shoulder joints crack pleasantly. With the sudden pressure gone Lin allowed a small smile.

 _To bad spring is still a ways off,_ the woman lamented on this thought. Of course it had to be winter when she broke her leg otherwise she could have at least of had the windows and the backdoor open. Feel the city air all hot and smoggy with barely a hint of a breeze able to squeeze in from the harbor through the unnatural barrier created by the buildings.

Closeted inside without wife or daughter Lin shook herself loose of her daydream to see the cold sky and the damp backyard. She sighed and looked away; it was a hard thing to do. Taking a sip only to find nothing left, a grimace shooed away the happiness as the woman looked down to her leg then at the tea kettle.

"Well I want it don't I." She told herself trying to psyche her body up to move. Hands flat on the table she used them to move all her weight onto her good leg. Keeping the cast barely touching the floor as she got up and once upright allowed it to ease onto the floor, the tingling started immediately with the first step like she were walking on a garden bed of pins, needles, thumbtacks, or even a nail or two at times, all for the couple of feet it took to get to the tea pot.

She jiggled the pot and heard the slosh all Lin needed to do then was turn on the stove. As the tea pot was brought to a boil, hunger stirred. It was nothing more than a low growl barely above the chirp of a cricket. There wasn't much in the cabinets. Some flameo's: which were her daughters and off limits to Korra; the box did feel on the light side when Lin moved it out of the way. Spices, flours, all the usual things to cook their meals along with some dried seaweed and...Lin pushed a container of brown powder out of the way at the back of the cabinet.

"What's this?" The question went unanswered by the empty room but Lin soon found out when she pulled out a pouch. Weighty, the material and its contents ballooned between her fingers. Lin plopped it down on the counter and undid the string with fluid hands unlike her foot at the moment which had decided to shudder excruciatingly from idling too long. Palms hits the counter trying to keep Lin upright she grit her teeth, felt them strain, and rub inside her mouth, ready to crack under the pressure.

She panted and wiped her mouth and rubbed her leg to break down the stiffness till it went away and Lin could open the pouch. She knew the smell the second a tiny sliver of air could pass through the opening and kick up the scent. Not needing to see what was inside; Lin however, opened it anyway just so that she could smirk at her wife for thinking herself so clever for hiding her treat from them. _This must be what you're coming down for when you think you're sneaking out of bed._ A rich chuckle broke the sound of the kettles whistle. Lin wrapped the pouch and put it back. _No wonder we've been going through so much stomach medicine._

With another cup in hand Lin looked at her mess. The shin guard and spool and even the badge that had once been pinned to her armor, it had received the same tender treatment, more so really, and the smudges, not that it had any sitting inside her chest, were buffed out. She left everything as it was and walked into the living room. Couch deflating slowly. Propping her leg under a pillow and at the forefront of her mind missing that Korra wasn't here to do it for her, not that she couldn't do it herself, but Lin did enjoy her gentle kisses as Korra snuggled into her lap.

Chin coming to rest against her chest Lin scowled at her predicament. Cup balanced under her nose so the smell could drift all the way to the pleasure center of her brain. What little pleasure there was to garner from the moment without her little penguin.

A blotchy and hot greenish brown stain sprouted on Lin's tank top. The woman jumped as the heat soaked through to her skin pulling on her shirt to lessen its contact she stuck the soiled end in her mouth. Lin Beifong didn't waste good tea. Nice and absorbent it soaked up the flavor and combined it with its own to produce something distinct, not undrinkable, as Lin nursed. Allowing her body to settle and sink lower till her neck was parallel to her head as it rested upon the couch pillow.

While suckling her wet shirt Lin pondered her predicament. The tea was half gone and wouldn't last much longer once she began to drink it again. She was rather comfortable at the moment and her leg wasn't giving her trouble. Then again she had nothing by her. Neither books nor wife to keep occupied; how long would it last before she needed something to busy her hands? When had she stopped being able to enjoy these moments alone?

"I'm not alone anymore." Lin spat out the end of her shirt the damp spot felt cool against her chest, a little pleasant if not for the chill it brought thereafter. Rather than pull her shirt away and not have to feel it, Lin let it be. Scrunching up her forehead she rubbed her brow and whined. When was Yee-Li going to get home? She sat up a bit to look.

"Why don't we have a clock in here?" Discontent filled Lin as she gingerly set her injured leg down on the floor, hoisted herself off the couch, and then limped into the kitchen. Eyes wandering from the cabinets, to the table, to the windows; no space big enough for a clock to perch and if there wasn't one downstairs then the other place to look...

They might as well have been the tallest mountain in the earth states, each step a wide arching hill to be concurred. With no one there to begrudgingly help, Lin had no choice but to crawl on her hands and feet, rather than risk her leg seizing at some point during the climb. By the time Lin reached the top her shirt was not only damp from the tea, but soaked with sweat. She panted harshly and rolled onto her back gasping. Eyes squeezed shut she rubbed her sore knees moaning at the sting, they felt raw.

Inhale. Exhale. Breathes measured to bring down the thudding in her chest that was cracking her ribs, Lin placed a hand overtop her heart and felt the rattle. This was so embarrassing. "Damn." Lin banged her fist against the wall. "Damn. Damn. Damn." Each curse shook the wall harder than before. By the end of her tantrum the woman had lost her breathing again and was forced to settle down.

A Beifong was not helpless. For spirits sake her own mother was blind and the woman had no problem fighting people or mastering both earthbending and metalbending. Here Lin was, with only a broken leg and she couldn't even navigate the stairs in her own home without help. A harsh sigh Lin laid her hand over her eyes; the skin wasn't as absorbent as she hoped. This was all too much Lin couldn't handle a situation unless she was able to compartmentalize it first. Too many things flew into her head at once. The hopelessness she felt was at the top. Maybe a dead match would be the feeling of loneliness that came out of nowhere. She wasn't alone, and yet, she was at the moment.

No one else was in the house. Yee-Li was at school and Korra had been called off to help with negotiations and here Lin was, stuck at home, unable to back her wife up because of a simple broken bone.

Lin giggled and sobbed at her total stupidity. She would heal in time that was all it would require before she could be back on her feet, but in that time she'd remained idle for too long. There was a time when she could do that. Which happened to of been before Korra had ever arrived in republic city. Before they had gotten to know one another and...It just didn't work that way anymore.

Drying her eyes with the pad of her thumb Lin growled at this little miserable display of ineptitude; over thinking herself as weak. She was a Beifong, "Damn it!" Lin rolled onto her knees. Using the wall for support she shimmied up it and back onto her good leg.

There bedroom had no clock either. _No wonder we're never on time for anything._ Lin went by the bathroom and paused in front of her daughter's door. It was closed which of course was code for no one allowed; especially her mothers. The knob turned without complaint or sound of alarm.

This was a lot more than what Lin had when she was a kid, not that she was into light pink walls; for a boyish young girl who played in the dirt they would have driven her mad. Jewelry would have made no sense to wear while she trained. Su liked those things a little more than she; not minding getting dressed up to go out. Lin preferred a quick meal to sitting down in a place that didn't serve the whole meal at once.

The box was as shiny as the day her daughter had received it from her sister. Lin could tell Yee-Li wiped it down regularly and the make-up inside, though disorganized, and the brushes bristles were bent, there was still care in the way they were stowed. As Lin closed the lid she ran her fingers over the metal flowers. They felt exquisite, though the material used wasn't so to her sense, it had taken considerable skill to bend such a pure metal. Realizing that, Lin wondered how her nephew was faring with his art career, shoed away the cynical thoughts, and hoped for the best for her sister's kid. Even if she did think art wasn't much of a career.

Though the clock was small it kept good time. A shiny penny color dial stood on three legs. Her daughter kept it on her night stand close to the bed. Relief flooded the woman when she sat down and took the strain off her leg. Lin picked up the clock and felt its heft in. The outer shell was a nice copper and Lin could feel all the tiny cogs inside turning, grinding against one another. A resonating tick was both mesmerizing and eerily easy to lull one's mind. The future industries logo was raised on the back of it and pompously large.

Lin set the clock down to read it. Two hours past midday. When did Yee-Li get out of school exactly? _It should be soon_ , Lin thought and tried to recall; it was harder since she hadn't taken her daughter in a while. _She'll be home before four for sure since they let the older kids out earlier._ Lin scooted over to the window. The streets were clear and so where the sidewalks. Not much snow had accumulated and had already started to melt even with the sun hidden away. There were light brown patches of dead grass in every yard including their own, like the snow was growing some weird fungus. As she leaned on the window sill to peek at some of the neighbors who were out; their names she hadn't bothered to learn. What was important was that they had checked out when she looked into their backgrounds. Know your enemies...well neighbors. The man, who was a few years older than Korra, was busy shoveling his sidewalk having been out of the city. He dealt in trade so he was often gone for stretches of time and usually asked the other neighbors to take in his mail. The man never asked Lin and Korra to do that knowing that they were the best choice.

Stuffed into the crevice between the bed and the window, horribly mangled, his stuffing had been pressed into his soft head. Lin rang it out, and pushed most of it back into his body. Then she patted Shu's head. The slight smile made her think that the badgermole seemed pleased to have the attention.

"You-uh-keeping your eyes-eye, on her Shu?" Lin asked and received silence and a one eyed stare. She thought the smile slipped into a frown, "Yeah, sorry about the comment." It had been a while since Lin had to _talk_ to the badgermole. As awkward to do currently as it was back when Yee-Li was younger.

Lin managed to get off the bed without much pain and hobbled to the door taking one last look back, she nods, "Keep her safe for me." The stuffed badgermole sitting was left on the bed its nose pointed towards the door. The smile seemed to of come back.

Going down had been easier as Lin slid on them with her butt. Though each step sent a jolt up her spine and halfway she had to stop to rub her back. Grumbling from her spot, the white walls framing either side as a calloused hand settled on the railing and rubbed the wood felt like it could stick to her skin if the temperature of the house dipped any lower. Lin stretched her hand around the railing as much as her fingers could go. She gave a mighty squeeze with a hand that could break boulders, yet the wood did not shrink under her hold.

When she made it down the steps at last Lin limped over to the couch and picked up her cup which lay on the floor. A few drops of tea were left, both cold and refreshing. Lips smacked and a tongue whipped the remnants away sloppily.

The couch creaked welcomingly Lin had placed the cup back on the floor and cracked the spine of a book. Immediately she no longer saw the words, presented before her eyes was a scene from another place; maybe even a different part of the world. Bo-er-Nuktuk was still in the midst of a fight Lin had left off from two weeks prior. The man had been bleeding the whole time from a superficial wound to the abdomen and hopefully today she could get far enough to seek treatment for his injury. Korra's friend's counterpart was more enjoyable to read about than Bolin actually was in person; less whiny if still just as goofy, but a better backbone.

**. . .**

The door was closed with a light touch though the heartbeat that went through the veins in the finger was heavy after a rough day. Three different papers due within a week's time plus normal assignments on top of that. Yee-Li ran a hand through her hair grabbed a chunk of maroon and gave a rough tug; a frustrated whimper accompanied the sting which felt good and bad, good to get out the frustration, and bad because of how it hurt. She let go and found a few hairs between her fingers. They were plucked off. Sitting on her rump in the tiny foyer Yee-Li undid her boots and placed them with care in her cubby hole just underneath an ill painted badgermole.

A grimace that rivaled her momma's looked to the colorful stain glass. Blues and greens and yellows shallowly fell upon her face. A smidge of green in one eye and some blue in the other Yee-Li propped her elbow on her knee as she held her head, admiring the little scene. Entirely impressionistic and up to the individual's interpretation, Yee-Li thought she saw a cafe, maybe, one of many that were in republic city. The blues and yellows were the customers sitting outside on one of the less humid days during the summer. Sipping their teas and munching on some tarts or such. A woman with a hat, even when most of the people seemed to change, when she looked at the stain glass Yee-Li always saw this woman. The hat was probably a cloche with a feather; occasionally a flower. She saw the flower today.

After a little more gazing Yee-Li pushed herself onto her feet and picked up her pack. It weighed heavy on her shoulder.

"Mom doesn't like it when you leave your things on the kitchen table," Yee-Li said when she found her momma sunk into the couch cushions, a book in her hand the other slung over her head where it idly rubbed the opposite shoulder. "I have homework to do." The teen scowled and picked up the heavy spool and set it on the floor with the shin guard. The cable wound round the spool grazed her fingers and sent a shiver through the teen. Regarding the badge Yee-Li did not touch it. She had never been allowed to. Her momma had a stingy fixation with the object. Even now Yee-Li left it be and filled the rest of the open space with her things. Spread them out from most annoying to least. Always do the hard things first, that was what her momma said, and save the easy assignments for last. Well, what if all the assignments were hard for Yee-Li? What then? So she went with the subject she hated the most: Math. _Mom's the opposite she always likes to do the fun things first. If she had a choice I wouldn't have to do the hard things at all but momma always gets in the way of our fun._

"No one likes a snitch." The words grabbed the girl's ears and drew her back to the living room. Her mother had rolled her head on the couch the book still cracked and resting in her hands. The smirk annoyed the teen who harrumphed and sat down to do her homework. Lin went back to reading.

Time whittled on, easy for one and excruciating for the other. Lin had finally found Nuktuk some medical aid while also saving the south from some bizarre manner of villainy trying to take over the southern water tribe through the fishing industry. _That's not the way you subvert power, at least Kuvira knew how to do that much, the idiot that she was._ Lin let this dark thought go, never one to stray down such a path in life; her daughter on the other hand was at the bottom of a pit of despair. Nothing was lining up. The letters didn't equal the right numbers and the numbers weren't important was what she had been told by her teacher who didn't know how to explain things right; even though he had helped her out extensively during class, Yee-Li still didn't get it.

**Thump.**

"Hey, don't dent the table squirt, that's a family heirloom. It'll be yours one day." Her momma's voice drifted from between the pages of her book. There were so few left to go till the end. Pema had been done for weeks and called to pester the woman now and again to see if she was finally done so they could discuss the book at length over the phone.

**Thump.**

The teens head smacked the table again in hopes that she might be able to make a bruise large enough that she might get out of going to school tomorrow.

For a woman with a heavy cast on her leg Lin could still move surprisingly quiet. Her hand startled the teen who sat up when she felt someone touch her shoulder. "Stop hitting your head on the table." Lin made a face at her daughter, whose cheeks burned and head sunk low.

Lin struggled to sit; her daughter tried to reach out and help only to have her hand shoved away. The woman groaned, pleased when the tension had finally loosened and she let her injured leg stretch out behind her daughters back as Lin scooted closer. Keeping her daughter pinned to the table with her body she snuggled to close for the independent teens liking.

Yee-Li tried to push her mother back but the teens hands were all skin and bone and lacking in strength. Unlike the muscles of the woman which need not even flex when the teen tried to shove Lin back.

A chuckle rumbled in the older woman chest as she placed a hand on the book and slide it out of her daughter's feeble hands as they tried to keep a hold of it, "So what's got you so upset that you're trying to hurt that beautiful forehead of yours hmm?" Lin asked her silent daughter, who flushed at the compliment.

 _Mothers are supposed to give their daughters compliments,_ but it was so rare coming from her momma who wasn't concerned with looks. Korra always showered Yee-Li with praise on the way she dressed or wore her make-up even though the woman knew nothing about style.

"It's-the problem. I can't figure it out." Bashful the teen nudged the book a little closer to Lin. Who squinted her eyes in hopes that she could make sense of what foreign language seemed to be on the page. Heads or tails she couldn't make either. There were numbers, yes, and then there were letters. She seemed to recall a little from a long time ago when she were in school.

"X is supposed to be a number right? I sort of remember that. So you just have to figure it out. Why not try a couple of possibilities till you find one that fits?"

"That's not how were suppose to solve it mom. My teacher wants me to show my work. Otherwise he'll think I cheated."

"Does he know who your parents are? Who cares if you show it as long as the answers right-right?"

"He does!" The answer to both questions was hysterically shouted as Yee-Li crossed her arm and unintentionally stabbed herself in the arm with her pencil leaving a small black dot on the skin. Wetting her thumb Yee-Li rubbed the lead away, only a red dot remained.

Lin pushed on it and her daughter flinched away sucking a breath as she put her hand over the spot to protect it. Yee-Li fixed her mother with a cold and angry stare. Lin was unperturbed by this as she focused on her daughters book. Though a smile waxed and waned on her lips a couple of times. The book slid away and back to Yee-Li who laid her hand across a page. Using the eraser on the end of her pencil she went over the problem hoping to figure out what she had missed.

Nothing came to mind. It looked like she had done everything right. Add here subtract there.

"You didn't do the stuff in the parenthesis's first."

"Huh?"

"This," Lins finger pressed to the page as she wandered closer, as her daughters head dipped to see what she was pointing at, "aren't you suppose to do that before anything else?"

"No-I don't think I have to. I can start outside of them if I want to."

"I don't think you can squirt. Look, try it this way to see if it works out. Maybe it won't, but I'm pretty sure that's how you're supposed to do those kinds of problems."

Yee-Li did as her mother said. After all what harm could it do at this point. Even if she did think her momma was wrong..."It worked!" She looked to the older woman then back to the problem. Hunching over Yee-Li went over her work again just to make sure she hadn't made another mistake. It all added up and when she plugged it in for the letter, as her teacher had told her, everything turned out right. "I did it." She breathed a sigh of relief that mingled a little bit with a laugh as the frustration drained from her body.

The next problem was structured the same way and Yee-Li solved it, the same way this time quicker than before. Soon she was closing her book and not out of frustration as usually was the case; she was done, and it didn't take her most of the night. The rest of her homework seemed to go by much the same way like something had clicked after overtaking the first hurdle now she was whizzing through her other assignments.

During, Lin stretched back no longer hovering over her daughter's shoulder the woman wore a contented smirk watching the others confidence build. Lin eventually made herself another cup of tea, with some struggle. Yee-Li had uncharacteristically offered to do it but the woman waved her off.

"I'm not an invalid." Lin gruffly spoke with her back to the table. Yee-Li could see that her mother was massaging her leg even if Lin thought she was being sneaky, mumbling to the spirits or cursing them under her breath.

This was not how a mother was supposed to act. Lin set her hands on the edge of the counter and leaned against it. Lin regarded her action for a time until her water was ready. Honey was forgone because she knew what her daughter would say, or who she would say it to. A steadfast woman who stuck to her principals, even over such a trivial detail as this but if she was to slip...oh, how the woman would never hear the end of it from the both of them.

The cup was set down before Lin took her seat. She felt this time there was less of a struggle. Except the strained look she got from her daughter seemed to say otherwise. Lin looked away as she took a sip. The flavor was there but less potent. Greenish water consumed her grimace and flipped it into a comical smile.

"Mom?" Said a very curious voice.

"Yeah, squirt?"

Books were threaded through the opening of her pack a very faded green almost grey that had once been a vibrant earth kingdom green, back when they were considered a kingdom. A simple drawstring to seal it shut and a flap kept the weather out. This pack hadn't belonged to Lin. When Yee-Li had first shown it to her and asked whether she could use it as her school bag Lin was reluctant, and mad that Korra had kept such a memento from such a rough time in her life. But Korra let the child have it. So eager and happy to receive even something that old and beaten at the time. An easy memory for Lin to drudge up because that was during the time when Yee-Lis hair was in the midst of its dramatic change to the color it would become.

Lin touched the small golden medallion with a square hole which the shine had gone out of.

Tying up the end of her pack Yee-Li said, "Did mom make anything for dinner tonight? I mean-I have some fire flakes so I'm good."

Lin barked in laughter. _Does she think I'm going to cook? No, she needn't worry about that fiasco repeating itself._ What could Lin say? It wasn't like she could learn to cook from a blind woman. Aunt Katara had offered to teach her and Lin did bother to learn the basics such as how to make an egg and toast but really what did she need to learn such a silly skill for, besides Korra more than compensated for Lin's ineptitude.

"She left in kind of a hurry so don't begrudge her for not making us dinner tonight." Lin wiped a cheery tear from her eye, "and don't worry I'm not cooking dinner either. And really fire flakes for dinner? What kind of mother would I be to let my child eat breakfast so late? We'll eat out tonight; haven't done it in a while."

This lit a fire in the teen's cheeks as she turned away from Lin to stutter out a silly little question, "Would it be ok-if we go to that place by your work-the precinct?" The tip of a finger trailed a curvy line of question on the table.

"Grab your things then. Guess I'll treat." Lin jested as she reached over and rubbed her kid's head, careful of the golden headband that held her hair back in a fiery bun. _It's probably what mother looked like at that age. She never had any photos to show us._

Yee-Li hurried to the front foyer to grab her boots and jacket, leaving Lin. As soon as she knew the teen was out of ear shot the woman seethed lowly. Fingers dug into a twitching muscle. The fist on the table was so wrapped up into itself that the knuckles bleed white. _Why did I get up for another cup? Lin's face scrunched up and lips puckered. Damn. Ok,_ Lin tried to calm herself down, _ok-you just need to make it to the bus stop. That's all. You can make it. It's only a few feet Lin. You can walk a few feet._ The pain subsiding seemed to substantiate her claim and Lin was able to get up.

"Do you need..."

"JUST-put the shoe on the ground...please." Lin flinched when she saw her daughter and turned her head as she slipped her good foot into her moccasin.

Yee-Li got the door letting Lin through before she shut it behind them. It was hard to keep her ire down she knew her daughter was always good mannered and got the door for either of her mother's but the action just felt like it was being done because of her injury.

The first step Lin took was a casual fall into her daughter, keeping it to the side that wasn't hurt, a hand slipping around the teens shoulder.

Yee-Li groaned, "You're heavy." Yet made no move to shove her off and allowed her mother to settle.

"What can't hug my daughter?" The shoulder she clung to stiffen and the teen shook her head enough to send braids flying about.

There combined strides were like a three legged race although one of the legs was dead weight. Lin used her daughter as a living cane, _not a cane_ , as the two walked to the bus stop and caught the next bus that would take them close enough to the station. From there it was a short walk but to Lin it was a hike.

When her rear settled into that uncomfortable stool she motioned for the man to bring her a drink, but as soon as she took notice of her daughter she shooed it away and settled for tea. _But damn that would have hit the spot right about now,_ the woman mussed as she rubbed her leg and waited expectantly to be served. When it came the taste made Lin unhappy, it wasn't how she remembered. Everything else was the same about the tiny little stand with a tin roof. How she could stretch her hands out and touch either wall. The cook, still in his earth kingdom garb, a little shorter and with far more wrinkles. Now he seemed to squint at everything. His hair was thinner in the front but still atop his head.

"Hey," Lin spoke as she stared into her cup picking out some tea leaves that hadn't been strained, "how long has it been since we've been here? I can't remember when the last time was."

Yee-Li had a glass of water and ran a finger over the rim picking up condensation. She wiped the moisture in a napkin as she shrugged a look of nonplus on her face, "Mom doesn't let us eat out."

"She-does, maybe not all the time-but once in a while we can."

"Like when she's not around?" The teen raised a brow to dare her momma to challenge the point.

"Hey, your mommy likes to cook for us is that so bad? My mother didn't know how to cook at all."

"But mom, grandma was blind how could she cook?"

Lin barked with laughter as she edged closer on the short span of the counter, "Do you really think that would of stopped her. After all the stories I told you," Lin leaned back and swept her hand in the cramped space and hit a string of lights that dangled from the ceiling; Yee-Li let out a giggle, "my mother was not one to be told that she couldn't do anything...I should be glad that no one ever told her she couldn't cook. I don't think I'd have the stomach." she paused to consider the facts, "It probably would have been better than eating a rock. By a small margin."

The two shared a laugh at another's expense but Lin knew her mother would have joined in on her own joke. _But your heart always felt a little sad to listen to when you made those jokes about yourself._ Lin rubbed the smooth exterior of her cup. She asked the cook for water.

"You look nice today." The comment made the teen shifted in her seat.

"It's just my school uniform. You see me in it every day. There ugly," Yee-Li said, "And these are mom's pants." Picking at the faded blue under her skirt, the furry cuffs around the ankles were balding as they scuffed the ground when the teen walked and tended to get caught under the backs of her shoes, "they don't fit me that good."

"They didn't really fit your mommy either. I'm surprised her pants never fell down during a fight. She only wears that furry sash to keep them up." The water was cool in contrast to the warmth of the tea and the woman shivered slightly despite how the belt on her coat was tightly knotted.

"That would be a funny newspaper headline." Yee-Li joked.

"Eh," Lin said with a wave of her hand that banged into the wall, "I probably would of arrested any newspaper that tried to print such a story about her." Her daughter gasped at this.

"Would you really?" Eyes flickering nervously about the small interior Yee-Li held tightly onto her glass the perspiration slid coolly over her hand and numbed the parts of her skin it trailed over.

Lin shrugged stiffly, her coat stretching with the motion, "Hey I smashed someone's camera when they tried to take a picture of us when we went to the park, it was when you were little. My life is private and for only me to enjoy."

"I...don't remember that."

"I suppose you wouldn't," Lin sighed wistfully, "it was really our first family outing. Your mommy wanted to do it, I was happy to keep you inside the house- safe."

"Was I in danger?" The teen gapped.

"No! No, but parks a dangerous. All those people running around and no one bothers to leash their pets; it's the law! What if you got hurt?" Lin finished her water and asked for another, "You were quick too. We ran a marathon that day. I think we covered that park a thousand times before you fell asleep." When the refilled glass was set down Lin thanked the man.

Before them a great blaze of heat filled the room and wandered out into the cold. Fire licked the tin roof.

"What about the guy with the camera?

"That guy? He was just some newspaper reporter. You know how they always want to write a story about your mommy. Not always a flattering piece," Lin grumbled under her breath as she glared at the wall, "Thought he was being sneaky in that bush."

"No one can sneak up on you can they?"

"Right," flashing a hungry smile that sent chills through her daughter's body, so Lin reeled it back, "no one gets the jump on me." Lin said with a wink. The creases by her eyes grew more jovial, "your mommy had a fit." Lin snorted resentfully, "he was the one who was intruding and I didn't want your face on every paper in republic city." Seething through her nose Lin taped the plank of wood that stood as their counter its surface warped by the weather with bends and bulges that made the plain cup lean.

"You didn't get in trouble for breaking the man's camera?"

A wet snort dribbled water from Lins nose the woman wiped it away on the sleeve of her jacket. The action of which drew the angry look of her daughter at the deplorable manners. "Me? In trouble? I should of had that reporter thrown in jail for invasion of privacy. I could have too. But your mommy...she's a lot kinder than she should of been. A night in jail would have taught him a lesson." She thumped a finger loudly on the counter and her leg kicked the underside. The mistake was she had done so with the leg that had the cast. Lin doubled over, face scrunched she sucked her teeth as the pain surged up her thigh.

"You didn't like that she was nice to him?" Yee-Li wanted to help but she was more torn with being angry at her momma's actions, even if it had been so long since they'd been done.

"It's not-oh, no, I didn't really care that she...ok, maybe I was angry at her for it." Lin's eyes were on the counter trying to come up with a suitable answer, "She shouldn't be so nice to people all the time, they take advantage of her. I like that goodness that she has but..." There was no buts' that came after. So she rubbed her leg.

"What do you like about mom? Besides that I mean."

"I like a lot about her squirt. You know that. I mean I'd have to if I married her." Lin joked but the chuckle disappeared quickly.

"But what exactly?" Yee-Lis voice strained. This seemed to be a subject that was very important. It would do her daughter some good to learn what a real relationship was supposed to feel like. What kind of emotions one is supposed to feel to know that they are in love with the other.

A wondrous smell found its way under their noses at that moment. Worn plates with a few chips around the edges less in Lin's plate as the cook gave her a familiar nod, which Lin returned.

Golden noodles thinner than a needle with fried broccoli and onions and some slivers of beef that were bleeding onto the rest of the plate made Lin nostalgic. Yet the taste wasn't one that brought memories. The broccoli was a little wet and undercooked. The noodles were over cooked and too stiff; she felt like they could cut her gums. Even the beef was a cheap cut.

Yee-Lis food seemed better, but the meat was as gristly as Lins. The pieces of onions were picked out and placed on a napkin. Lin plucked them off quickly before she dug into her own food. The woman liked onions a lot, even if Korra complained about the aftertaste. Not being able to do look forward to kissing her wife was souring the meal more so.

Wet slurps and healthy crunches Yee-Lis bites were small and measured with her spoon, not too much broth to risk it splattering over herself, while Lin pinched as much as her chopsticks could hold and let the rest fall back onto the plate as she lifted it too her mouth.

"Will you tell me?" Yee-Li asked as she set her spoon to the side, not even a third of her bowl consumed. Focused on her momma, the braids on either side of her face were still and contrasting in such vivid color; puce and ocean blue. Fire and ice both bending skills that the teen knew she could never posses, yet still struggled with the yearning to have.

Taking another bite of the crunchy noodles Lin chewed them and her thoughts before she came to the unavoidable conclusion, "I'm attracted to power," the answer wasn't at all what her daughter wanted to hear as she avoided looking at her momma. However, Lin wasn't finished, "She's a strong bender, the most powerful in the world. You already know that. Commanding, when she has to be and not because she wants to be. I know that from being with her for so long that your mommy hates having to be bossy. She's grouchy a lot sure." Lin shrugged and smiled into her cup of water when her daughter snickered, "that's usually someone else's fault isn't it?" Her daughter's golden brown eyes rolled as Lin heard her mutter that her mommy wasn't the grouchy one.

"That's not the only reason you like her is it?"

"Oh, please squirt your making me sound shallow," the woman sounded hurt by this admission, "Oh course I admire her beauty and her personality too."

"Even her snoring?" The teen turned up the corner of her lip.

"No that would be the reason why I smother her with a pillow but...I haven't because I love her."

"What specifically do you like about mom...mom." She wanted to know what exactly had brought them together. What made them fall in love and had kept them together all this time.

Lin took another bite. A smudge of sauce left on her lip. "I like the way she snores."

"But you just said..."

"The noise is unbearable but I like to watch her sleep. And the way she blushes or how she wears her braid. And I like to watch her cook or practice her bending. The way her lips puff when she smiles or how her eyes light up when she sees _you_ first thing in the morning." There was so much more to go on about but Lin found it hard to breath. Chest heaving as a dull pain settled; unrelated to how her physical body felt. Yee-Li thought her momma was adjusting her coat when she grabbed herself.

"There isn't much I don't like about your mommy Yee-Li." Lin said with a strangled smile, forehead moistening. Her hand wiped the sweat away as her body heaved over the counter propped up by weakening hands.

"Mom?"

"Yes?"

"You ok?"

"I'm fine." Taking her drink in hand Lin held it up, "Little thirsty is all. Kind of hot in here right?" And the way the water cooled her throat as it went down didn't help as the burning in her chest wouldn't be quenched.

"What do you say to a snack, hmm?" Lin proposed as she pushed her plate away. Food still remained; Lin had never been known to let any scrap linger.

"Kids are starving in the outer ring of Ba Sing Se. You better finish ever scrap on that plate or else I'll switch you out for one of them. Bet they'd eat this junk food your Uncle Aang sent us." A line her mother fed Suyin and Lin to get them to eat the dinners they so rarely received dinners from air Temple Island.

Her hold was tighter this time with more weight resting on their combined three legs. Yee- breathed heavily, the air condensing in front of her mouth. Thick and solid she blew into her palm to warm it. Exposed to the open air it had numbed quickly as she kept it on her mother's torso.

They did not take another bus. Where they headed it was quite close. There were several shops only two blocks over and one block up from the precinct. In a place as big and industrialized and business driven as republic city every corner was like a small town with a shop to buy clothing, food, and other necessities, like furniture. Such as the unsavory couch made from the hide of a mongoose lizard, the markings were left as accents on the cushions and the arms seemed to stretch grotesquely outward and curl in upon themselves like overgrown nails.

Lin tried to hurry them past the shops window leg flaring the two took a tumble. Forced to let go Lin sunk on her bad leg. The cast began to absorb the ice that melted as soon as her warm leg touched it. A hiss of frustration as Lin felt the cast's material begin to dampen, "Help me up." She said hurriedly and angrily as she tried get up on her own. Stumbling to her side Lin gripped her daughter by the shoulder hard enough to pinch the nerves.

Once up Lin quickly tried to swipe away what moisture she could. Dabbing it with the hem of her coat till it couldn't absorb anymore and was left wet and swinging heavily. She rung it out in hopes to use it again. As she roughly patted her cast down a small sliver peeled away.

"Your mommy is going to kill me." Lin panicked. The woman never panicked. Lin was always cool under pressure. Why should she throw a tizzy over such a small matter? "You think the boats are still running to air temple island?"

"I don't think so."

"I can't use some back alley healer your mommy will know for sure that I did something. Maybe I can call Kya..."

Yee-Li interrupted, "Aunt Kya hasn't come home yet. She's still away. I heard Aunt Asami say she had wandered away from the temple to visit the swamp waterbender's."

"Of course she would. Leave it to her to not be around when she's needed."

Bent down Yee-Li examined the cast; she plucked the piece that had begun to peel. It parted with ease, "I don't think it's that bad." Prodding the place where she had torn the piece from. It felt squishy but still sort of solid. That was ok? It still felt plenty solid underneath. A long and manicured nail dug a little deeper. It was still pristine from the day trip they made to the spa during the week, when Asami felt that her niece needed cheering up. What always put the CEO of future industries in a good mood was nothing simpler than a beauty treatment and a nice hot mud bath to cleanse the body. Yee-Li had been squeamish while her aunt had been relaxing with cucumbers over her eyes. The mud was...disgusting, which wasn't a harsh enough a word for the way it snuck into the cracks of her body and the gooey feeling against her skin. When she got out she didn't feel refreshed until after she cleaned it off. The teen swore she had been picking mud out of her ears for days after.

Lin inched away from the probing finger as it tried to scratch off another piece. Boot scrapping the hard cement. Shoulders hitched as Lin sucked a breath. There was no pain but the sound was grating and she saw another strip stuck to the sidewalk. _Korra is not going to be happy about this,_ the woman fretted not out of fear, but that she knew that her wife was going to worry more; Lin did not like to cause Korra worry; with her situation the anxieties could grow to world ending proportions.

A shake of the head cleared everything. Lin waved her daughter back and held onto her shoulder. Not even trying to hide that she was using her as a crutch this time.

"We should head home." Suggested the teen as her hand rested upon her mother's which was slung across her shoulder.

"I said we would go for a snack-we can still go." Green-grey eyes shimmered in the light of the lamp post. Lin gripped the neckline of her coat.

"Mom," the words were soft yet pushy, "let's get you home, please?" Yee-Li struggled to support her mother's sagging body as the woman's will left her. No words were spoken except for a grunt and Lin simply allowed herself to be led back to the bus stop.

**. . .**

A morning sun would break the watery horizon of the harbor in an hour. Lin lay with her hands tightly bounded about her pillow. Nose deeply pushed into the fabric. She inhaled more than she exhaled to absorb the scent that pervaded the pillow. There was nothing perverse about this sweaty aroma to the older woman whose eyes were folded halfway down her face, the smell was more luxurious than any stink of a perfume Asami wore. The fresh sea salt spray of the ocean had always clung to Korras hair no matter how much the smog of the city got into it. Lin liked visiting the southern water tribe, even if she hated snow and how it robbed her of seeing the earth, the feeling that she was surrounded by her wife while she walked those shining pearl streets was bliss.

Back stiff and leg even worse the pain had subsided but in her head she still felt the phantom hurt lingering when she moved it. Facing away from the window she stared at the blank and faded white walls. Door closed with the knob a cracked and peeling mess from her callous and rough treatment over the years. _They work, so why bother replacing them until they've fallen off,_ Lin stared at the knob from her sleeping spot; sad that there wasn't a lovely brown body in the way to spoil the bland view.

Gently, Lin rolled onto her back. A forlorn sigh wafted towards the ceiling, hold tightening on the pillow as she firmly pressed it under her chin. Hair flopped about her head. Unwashed, since the day Korra had left. Water wasn't comforting unless someone else was there. Not just because it was easier to have another scrub the spots she couldn't reach, which was nice, but because it was the normal routine, Lin liked routines.

This was why her not being able to train as she normally did so everyday was sending her into a nervous titter. Pema had sent Rohan over to give her some of her books to help occupy the time. Which helped, yes, but a few days with no training had her fingers doing a fighting kind of tap on the back of the cover as she read. While the gap between them had grown by a wider margin every night as Lin's strategies in Pai sho had begun to fail her and she found that she had begun making far more mistakes when trying to chase the thrill of a win. _Or I'm not as good as I thought I was._ A hand brushed the cold wood floor. Smooth as she flexed her sense.

The front was good and locked tight, back door as well. Fence was in place and un-breached except for the tiny hole in one of the stakes where the spider rats had chewed through. Festering inside the walls of their home as they huddle for warmth not a peep from them for the past couple of weeks meant that maybe they had moved on? Or were just hibernating? The covers were pulled tighter against the thought, that Lin was even more alone. Prodding the pillow harder her elbows dug into her sides as she drew closer to herself hard enough to squeeze her chest tightly; the pain none to pleasant.

A low sniffle muffled by fabric and stuffing. Lin was back to a time when her bed was three sizes smaller and feet a lot softer and stumbled when she walked. Before her sister had been born and it was just her mother and her and she would whine in her bed till the woman would come and get her. Toph always responded quickly when Lin raised a fuss even when the woman was probably dead asleep, she always knew when to wake up. Grouchy she would stumble into the Childs room. Stepping on her toys left on the floor without a care, having broken a couple before. Without saying a word Toph would fall into bed, more than once landing on top of her daughter, and pull the crying child close to her chest so that Lin could hear her heartbeat; so soothing to a young child. That's all Lin needed to get back to sleep.

Except her mother wasn't around now, off somewhere in the spirit world. Least that's what Lin liked to think as she sniffled a little louder. The pillow pulled away from her face. In the back of her mind she hoped some childish hope that her mother would hear her cries and come to comfort her. Maybe she was already there? Not gifted like Korra or Jinora and able to see spirits that had popped over for a quick visit to their world.

Lin sighed and rubbed at her eyes using the pillow. The material stung but soaked up the moisture. The covers fell around her waist as she sat up. Pressing her nose into the pillow Lin hunched over hiccupping into it, the noise easily swallowed by the walls.

"Korra...mother." Wet and clingy ignoring the adult in her brain that explained that this was childish to be pining in such a way; between the sting in her leg whittling down her will and now the comfort of her wife gone from her side...Lin forced herself up. An awkward waddle as she opened the door to her bedroom, the pillow still with her.

Neither squeak nor squeal did the door make. Lin moved on one steady leg while the other slid along. A light pressure that kept her moving, if she stopped then a small shock of pain would surge. The bed was occupied by a lump of blankets breathing steadily, unaware of any intruder.

The bed sunk and the teen trapped in the blanket murmured, wetly smacking her lips as she rolled towards Lin. Not stilling her movements to keep from waking her daughter Lin reached for the maroon hair. Threading a hand through that thick head, the hairs run smoothly through her fingers; cold but not brittle. The effect is soothing to Lin, who doesn't stop even when the head shifts and stirs and the blankets fall back to reveal unfocused eyes that blink in the darkness.

"Mom-ma?"

Spirits that was sweet music to her ears and her heart soared a little higher out of the well. Lin began to hum like her mother did for her, when the woman crawled into her bed. It was like a summons to which Lin jumped roughly under the covers. The pillow she brought along a buffer as she cuddled her daughter.

"Mom, what are you doing?" Yee-Li whispered into her neck. Struggling in the others hold and feeling embarrassed even though they are alone.

Hands turned to hooks as the sunk into any part they could. One clung to her daughters back; the other was on her head pushing it into the pillow. The teen mechanically took a whiff and calmed.

A sweet kiss pressed to the top of Yee-Li's head right where the head band would have been.

Lips lingered and murmured sweetly, "You're a wonderful daughter." Wet and wistful they stirred a negative response when they were supposed to be a compliment.

"Your scaring me."

"Sorry, I'm a little scared myself."

"You can't be scared mom."

"Oh," Tone daring as Lin gazed upon that beautiful hair, at least she thought it was even though Yee-Li always seemed to be fussing with it though. "Whys that?"

"Because then who won't be when mom and me are?"

"Sorry, I didn't want to upset you. I just, wanted to tell you I love you that's all." Oh so affectionately administered like medicine through another kiss.

"But you're ok? Everything's fine? You're not sick-or anything?"

A short burst of sappy laughter. _So that's what had her so scared,_ "Nothing hurt except my pride squirt...and my leg." Words like a sweet lullaby had the teen sinking back and even snuggling up to the pillow between them. Yee-Li took another whiff to finish off her fears and put them to rest. A pressure alerted Lin to her daughter's arms circling the pillow and finding her by the waist. Flesh kneaded by slimmer fingers than her own. Yee-Li felt the same on her back. Rough presses that hitched her spin and straightened the nerves in her hair.

"Do you-are you better now?" Tentative as if she were tiptoeing around broken glass that would cut deep Yee-Li posed her question and waited for an answer.

Lin searched till she found the right spot then dug in until a shrill laugh bleated from her daughter's mouth, "I'm good." Lin said over the laughter.

When it quieted and they were left with the noises of the house as a wind had picked up outside, it blew with ferocity causing the wood to creak and the frost covered windows flexed. The world turned into a blotchy mess as confusing as an impressionist painting.

Things relaxed as the silence carried on. Bodies, hands...hearts, the calm tired them both. Yee-Li was first to go. A steady whistle through the nose. Lin wanted to laugh. _She's so much like you Korra._ Flesh and blood meant nothing to Lin. Their hearts are what connected all three of them. _And even though you aren't by my side at the moment I still feel you here._ Lin shifted herself to get to that sweet spot. A hip pushing into the mattress, a new comfort unlike their futon it was something that Lin could get used to. The feeling was light as if she were nestled on feathers. _A woman could get used to this,_ Lin felt her body relax into the mattress. Feeling a pull in her head to go to bed which she struggled against wanting to stay up for a little while more and bask in this feeling of joy. Yet as she patted her daughters head and her eyes slid shut and refused to open, Lin conceded.

**. . .**

All the life and happiness had been drained away by the gray tinge of the sun, unable to make it through the clouds. People shuffled unhappily to work, or the shops, or nowhere in particular. Spirits tried to cheer their neighbors up but it was useless. Even the children didn't react. The cold kept some snow around, which had collected the cities dirt and grime and now was colored brownish grey with trash embedded inside.

However, Lin sipped her tea with more than a smile. A beam that was far brighter than her daughter was used to seeing upon that wrinkling face. A bowl of flameo's crackled when the milk was poured and Lin thought she had seen a spark. No milk dribbled down that sharp chin.

The two sat without a conversation.

That is until the two of them heard a sound. They stared at one another as they heard the rustle of a door knob then the door swinging open, and heavy feet walking through. Boots were tossed with as much grace as a rock thrown down a hill; they thudded and scuffed the walls surface. A grumble as someone argued with themselves and the boots were then put in their proper place.

Pants heavy and wet with snow, still dripping onto the floor, Korra wobbled into the kitchen. Face haggard, eyes blood shot, yet her mouth perked when she saw her family. Korra gave them a wave then stumbled towards the living room and fell onto the couch. She growled angrily when her nose hit the soft pillow hard enough to cause tears. Rather than wipe them away she just pressed her face deeper in hopes that it would soak them up.

"Your home early aren't you?" The voice was rough but sweet hiding a laugh somewhere in it.

Korra mumbled into the pillow.

"What was that?" Lin lowered herself onto the couch pushing her wife over with ease so that she might rest as well, yet half her body overlapped atop Korra's with cast tucked behind her as she faced inwards. Korra lay on her stomach hands tucked under the pillow and head buried.

"Boring stuff," she huffed, "I told them to take care of it themselves. You wouldn't believe it Lin," Korra turned her head and Lin could see how exhausted her wife looked. Lips chapped and morning breath absolutely atrocious, "it was the stupidest," a calloused and rough finger laid itself across that mouth to stop it from talking, and also, to stop the smell.

Lin shushed Korra quietly through parted lips that mashed against the others. Thin as they were they were eagerly consumed by Korras more plump in size. A blistering kiss that lasted only for a few seconds as Lin soon noticed that her partner's responsiveness dwindled. As she pulled away seeing the happy grin and light breathing through a parted open mouth Lin realized that her wife was dozing lightly and eyelashes, though very fine and unfeminine, were fluttering closed.

Lin settled in just as her daughter was turning on the sink to clean her dish. The shallow trickle was soothing in contrast to the increasing sound coming from Korra as the woman sank deeper into sleep. Lin smiled inching closer to a brown ear and spoke softly, "Good to have you back."Lips smacked and an arm drew her close. Lin enjoyed the comfort.

-The End-

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**This is where I leave them, safe, happy, and loved. I hope you all enjoyed the story. Thank you to everyone, for all the favorites, watches, follows, and kind words. Please look forward to my next work.**

**~Sanomo**


End file.
